50 Shades of Mills
by Rainha M
Summary: Cuando la inexperta Emma Swan conoció a la seductora y exitosa empresaria Regina Mills, nació entre ellas una sensual relación que cambió sus vidas. Sin embargo, desconcertada y llevada al límite por las peculiares prácticas eróticas de Regina, Emma lucha por conseguir un mayor compromiso. Y Regina accede con tal de no perderla (Totalmente basada en 50 Shades of Grey)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni de los personajes aquí aparecidos, ni de la historia en sí... **

**Esta historia está totalmente basada en la trilogía de 50 Sobras de Grey... pero swanqueen**

**Espero en verdad que les guste**

* * *

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Ruby Lucas, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo.

No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos azules exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Ruby es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con una megaempresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso – Mucho más que el mío -, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Ruby. Una mujer realmente guapa, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Ruby está acurrucada en el sillón – Emms, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Ruby con voz ronca por el resfriado. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo negro con mechas rojas perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Ruby. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol? -

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo -

—No sé nada de ella —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde -

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después - La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Ruby.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Emms. Me has salvado la vida, para variar - Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Ruby es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Ruby me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando. Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señora Mills, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo el de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras MILLS HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica morena, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver a la señora Mills. Emma Swan de parte de Ruby Lucas –

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Swan —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Ruby en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Lucas. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Swan. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20 - Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo. Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica morena vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Swan, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco. Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les hecho un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Ruby por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la mujer a la que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra. Suspiro. Contrólate, Swan. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Mills tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una tipa que se mantiene en forma, bronceada y rubia, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra morena elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta morena inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —me pregunta

— Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

— La señora Mills la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta? –

— Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no - Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la morena número uno? la morena número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

— ¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Swan un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Swan. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. La señora Mills la atenderá en cinco minutos - Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Swan.

—Gracias.

La morena número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando. Quizá la señora Mills insista en que todos sus empleados sean morenos. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale una afroamericana alta y atractiva, con el pelo rizado y vestida con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Mills, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?- No oigo la respuesta. La mujer afroamericana me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice la afroamericana metiéndose en el ascensor.

—La señora Mills la recibirá ahora, señorita Swan. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada. —No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho. Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora Mills, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Lucas —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Regina Mills. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse? – Muy joven, y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta con una elegantísima falda gris, camisa blanca y unos tacones de infarto, con un pelo perfecto color negro y brillantes ojos negros que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra

—Bueno, la verdad… - Me callo. Si esta tipa tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda, Debe de ser electricidad estática, Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de mi corazón —La señorita Lucas está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señora Mills –

— ¿Y usted es…?- Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.

—Emma Swan. Estudio literatura inglesa con Rubs… digo… Ruby… bueno… la señorita Lucas, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme. Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.— ¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L. Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes. —Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice la señora Mills cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

- Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario – murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Swan —me contesta en voz baja. Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad de la diosa que está sentada con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Ruby, luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. La señora Mills no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarla, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla –

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Swan —me contesta.

— ¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

— ¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? - Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta. — No, no me importa. –

— ¿Le explicó Ruby… digo… la señorita Lucas para dónde era la entrevista? –

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año. - Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, una megatriunfadora, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Mills - Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresiva. Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito? – Le miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Swan, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada negra —. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte - Este comentario no está en la lista de Ruby, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Swan. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen -

—Parece usted una maniática del control - Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Swan —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa. La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo. —Además, decirte a ti misma, entu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

— ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? - Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Swan. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes - Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

— ¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva - Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Swan. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas - Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse? -

— ¿Relajarme? - Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapa. —Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rica, señorita Swan, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes - Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Ruby con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto. ¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle? –

—Parece que quien habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos - Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

— ¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo... Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, les prometo las actualizaciones más seguido...**

**Y aquí están las respuestas para sus preguntas: Actualizare seguido, Regina NO tendrá pene (Algo se me ocurrirá para esa parte) Haré los tres libros porque cada uno tiene la continuación para el siguiente y no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas **

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

* * *

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla? - Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Ruby

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Swan. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas –

— ¿Por qué aceptó esta?-

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Lucas. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad - Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Ruby. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito? –

—El dinero no se come, señorita Swan, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer-

—Suena muy filantrópica. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? - Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura. Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Una persona que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizada». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí misma y de los que me rodean –

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas - Es usted una obsesa del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso. –

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor -

—Lo soy - Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Ruby tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? - Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo - Me pica la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron? –

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Swan —me contesta muy seria. Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo –

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón - No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

— ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo? –

— Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia –

— ¿Es usted lesbiana, señora Mills? - Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Ruby y su curiosidad.

— No me gustaría tocar ese tema… Emma - Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

— Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito - Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Inclina un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Las preguntas no son suyas? - Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

— Bueno… no. Ruby… la señorita Lucas… me ha pasado una lista –

— ¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad? - Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso - Se frota la nariz con parsimonia y sus ojos negros me observan atentamente.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo. A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

— Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

— Esto explica muchas cosas - Llaman a la puerta y entra la morena número dos.

— Señora Mills, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos –

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor - Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. La señora Mills vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señora Mills —murmura, y sale del despacho. Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Swan? - Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Swan».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones –

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo – sus ojos negros brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codo es los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra, trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse? - Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Ruby, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señora Mills. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales - Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo. Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí - Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? - Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? - Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy morena.

—Para mí no - Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora. — ¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señora Mills, y yo tengo un largo camino –

— ¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? - Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover. — Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario. ¿Por qué iba a importarle? - ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando. —Gracias por la entrevista, señora Mills –

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educada como siempre. Me levanto, se levanta también ella y me tiende la mano. —Hasta la próxima, señorita Swan - Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señora Mills - Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Swan - Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señora Mills —le digo bruscamente. Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

— ¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Mills.

—Chaqueta - Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Mills le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento ella me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.

—Emma —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Regina —le contesto. Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran. El corazón me late muy deprisa, El ascensor llega a la plata baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda. Ninguna mujer me había impactado como Regina Mills, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente.

Me dirijo al coche. Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractiva, segura de sí misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictadora y fría. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Ruby no me proporcionó una breve biografía. Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Ruby… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era lesbiana… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Ruby Lucas!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos negros que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Mills parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvídala, Emma, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Ruby le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Ruby va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

— ¡Emma! Ya estás aquí - Ruby está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme. —Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes –

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado… - Le doy la grabadora.

—Emma, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es? - Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrada - incluso intensa… y joven. Muy joven. Ruby me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño. —No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada - Ruby se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Emma, lo siento… No lo pensé - Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirada, como una vieja amargada. No habla como una tipa de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene? –

—Veintisiete. Emma, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Emma, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre. Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Regina Mills. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme. — ¡Emma! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías –

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas –

—Me alegro mucho de verte – Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo. Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Ruby lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… ella.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Emma. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo - Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona. Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era ella ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Ruby no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción. —Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No -

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿no? - Me ruborizo.

—Supongo - Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Emma… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo - Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta. ¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Emma. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien - Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? - Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

— Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

— ¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose. Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

— ¿Por qué querías saber si era lesbiana? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara - Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola –

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla –

—Venga, Emma, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien – ¿Que le he caído bien? Ruby alucina.

— ¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Regina Mills. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Ruby y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Ruby se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes. Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos negros

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SU OPINIÓN**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola..!**

**Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo del fic XD! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad me motivan a seguir con la historia... **

**A mi no me molesta que pregunten... Para nada! si tienen cualquier duda pueden preguntarme y con gusto se las contestare :DD sin más le dejo el capitulo **

* * *

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Ruby también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Whale —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres. — ¿Cómo te va todo, Emma?- Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

— Muy bien -

— ¿Emma? ¿Has conocido a alguien?- Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada

— No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a alguien, serás la primera en saberlo -

—Emma, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas –

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Whale? – Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a James, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. James no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). James es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Ruby y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo August con una botella de champán en las manos. — ¡August! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo— Pasa - August es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que James y el padre de August estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

August estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos. —Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos azules

— No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo. Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

— La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene -

— Increíble… ¡Felicidades! - Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Ruby también le sonríe.

— ¡Buen trabajo, August! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.- August me mira fijamente y me ruborizo. —Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Ruby. August y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Ruby suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar pareja, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago. A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. « ¿Es usted lesbiana, señora Mills?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a August abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo un poco cobrizo y ardientes ojos azules. Sí, August está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y August alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos si corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada oscura de Regina Mills, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. Casi me da un infarto. —Señorita Swan, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa. Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, toda desalineada y vestida con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros ajustados y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señora Mills —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Swan - Su voz es cálida y suave como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así. Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Emma. Me llamo Emma —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora Mills? - Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez. ¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante. Cálmate, Swan. Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Mills, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Swan—me dice. Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado. La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapa es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas. Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer guapa, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

— ¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Emms!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad. ¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

— ¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —la provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa. Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me la imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja. —Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

— ¿Algo más? –

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva - ¿Cinta adhesiva?

— ¿Está decorando su casa? - Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente. Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí. ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración - Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Swan!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Mills golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo. Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

— ¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda - Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí - Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

— ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable… - Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor - Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada oscura. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter. — ¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios. ¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señora Mills - Arquea una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo suyo, Emma? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta. La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Emms, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro. Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa – Coloca su dedo índice sobre su mejilla recostando un poco su cabeza considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísima e intenta disimularlo. — ¿Necesita algo más?- Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? - ¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

— ¿De bricolaje? - Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertida. —No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya - Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad. Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vaqueros.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Cómo va el artículo? - Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Ruby. La señorita Lucas, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original –

— ¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? - Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé. —Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana… -

— ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos? - Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Ruby estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula… —Ruby estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo - Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdida, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición. ¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Regina Mills.

— Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando una pequeña tarjeta—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana –

— Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo. Ruby se pondrá contentísima.

— ¡Emma! - Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señora Mills – Mills frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo. Paul siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Mills, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

— ¡Emma, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano? –

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Emma, muy guapa - Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Paul, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas. Cuando miro a Regina Mills, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la clienta extrañamente atenta y ahora es otra persona… alguien fría y distante.

—Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerla —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Mills. Tiro de Paul hasta donde está ella, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. —Paul, te presento a Regina Mills. Señora Mills, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas - Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton – Regina extiende elegantemente la mano con mirada impenetrable

—Señora Mills —la saluda Paul estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será la famosa Regina Mills? ¿La de Mills Enterprises Holdings? - Paul pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Mills le dedica una educada sonrisa. —Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –

—Se ha ocupado Emma, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta - Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Paul—. Nos vemos luego, Emma -

—Claro, Paul - Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

— ¿Algo más, señora Mills?

—Nada más - Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿La he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujeta cables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor - Miro a Mills, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios. — ¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Emma -. Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos - Vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Emma… Me alegro de que la señorita Lucas no pudiera hacerme la entrevista -

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del antebrazo y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Ruby para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN UN COMENTARIO...

BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mujeres mías XD! (y hombres tambíen)**

**bueno... les traigo aquí un capitulo más de la historia... hubo un pequeño error en el capitulo 2, pero ya está solucionado (Emma si es rubia) **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo guapuras y sin mas les dejo es capitulo...**

* * *

Ruby se pone loca de contenta. —Pero ¿Qué hacía en Clayton's? - Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí –

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Emma. ¿No crees que haya ido a verte? - El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares -

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

— Emma, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre esta tipa. Mi obligación es saberlo -

— Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos? –

— Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde. –

— Podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona –

— ¿Puedes contactar con ella? –

—Tengo su móvil – Ruby pega un grito.

— ¿La soltera más rica, más escurridiza y más enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil? –

—Bueno… sí.

— ¡Emms! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Rubs, solo pretende ser amable - Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Regina Mills no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Ruby tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Ruby no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Ruby me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a una de las empresarias más importantes del país –

—Mmm… ¿Y August? –

— ¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Mills y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos - Ruby es insufriblemente desdeñosa con August.

—Creo que deberías llamarle tú.

— ¿A quién? ¿A August? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Mills.

—Emma, eres tú la que tiene trato con ella –

— ¿Trato? — Exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a esa tipa. –

—Al menos has hablado con ella —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Emma, llámala y punto - Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a August cuando Paul entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Emma, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

— ¿De qué conoces a Regina Mills? - Paul intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarla para la revista de la facultad. Ruby no se encontraba bien - Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Regina Mills en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Paul sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche? - Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Paul es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Mills?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

— ¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano? –

—Mañana –

—Quizá otro día, Paul. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene –

—Emma, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

* * *

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Emma, no retratos —refunfuña August.

—August, por favor —le suplico. Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono - Ruby me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo oscuro rojizo del hombro. —Escúchame, August , si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido? - Ruby puede ser increíblemente dura.—Bien. Emma volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana - Y cuelga el móvil.—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámala. - Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago. — ¡Llama a Mills ahora mismo! - La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Mills del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos. Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Mills –

— ¿Se… Señora Mills? Soy Emma Swan - No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Mills se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Swan. Un placer tener noticias suyas - Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Ruby está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo - Respira, Emma, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire. —Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien? - Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana? –

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí - Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Swan - Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos negros. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Ruby está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Emma Swan. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja –

—Ruby, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada. Ruby parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida. —Me intimida… Eso es todo -

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Ruby—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión –

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar - Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella. Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos negros, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. August, Travis y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Ruby en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de August, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Ruby ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Regina Mills, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señora Mills está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Ruby y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad. Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Ruby va de un lado a otro.

—August, creo que la colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Emma, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Mills que estamos aquí - Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Regina Mills entra en nuestra suite. ¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto dejando a la vista un escote de infarto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarla se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente buena. Entra en la suite acompañada de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles. —Señorita Swan, volvemos a vernos - Mills me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señora Mills, le presento a Ruby Lucas —susurro señalando a Ruby, que se acerca y la mira directamente a los ojos

—La tenaz señorita Lucas. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertida—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Emma me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma –

—Estoy bien, gracias, señora Mills - Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Ruby ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona. —Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Mills lanzándome una mirada. Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es August , nuestro fotógrafo —le digo. Y sonrío a August, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Mills con frialdad.

—Señora Mills —la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor August - La expresión de Mills también cambia mientras observa a August.

— ¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Mills en tono ligeramente amenazador. Pero Ruby no está dispuesta a dejar que August lleve la voz cantante.

—Señora Mills, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie - Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared. Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Mills, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a August mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Mills que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Mills sentada, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Mills desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inexplicable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentada —interrumpe Ruby—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señora Mills? - Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de August empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia August cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Ruby—. Gracias de nuevo, señora Mills - Le estrecha la mano, y también August.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Lucas —murmura Mills, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Swan? — me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada. Miro nerviosa a Ruby, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que August, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Mills abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero. Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Mills sale de la habitación seguida por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

— Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado. Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Mills dirige su ardiente mirada oscura hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

— Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo - El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Regina Mills está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

— Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

— ¡Taylor! —grita. Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotras. — ¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Mills en voz baja. Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un carro grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

— ¿Señora Mills? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Lucas, por favor? –

— Por supuesto, señora —le contesta Taylor.

— Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?- Mills sonríe dándolo por hecho. Frunzo el ceño.

— Verá… señora Mills… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Ruby, si me espera un momento - Mills me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Ruby en plena discusión con August.

— Emma, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo. August me mira ceñudo. — Pero no me fío de ella—añade Ruby. Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

— Ruby, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche? –

— ¿Por qué? –

— Regina Mills me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella - Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

— Emma, es una tipa rara —me advierte—. Es muy guapa, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú –

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Emma. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada. Me ruborizo.

—Ruby, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho. Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte –

—Gracias - La abrazo. Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Regina Mills esperándome apoyada en la pared. Parece una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda. —Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo. Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Swan - Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Regina Mills… y odio el café. Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Ruby Lucas? - Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —me contesta evasiva. ¿Qué está pensando? Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Mills y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Mills, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Mills me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Mills sonríe. — ¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla. Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Mills evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Mills gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Regina Mills me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Emma, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino. Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Mills me suelta para sujetarme la puerta. — ¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro - Alza las cejas.

— ¿No quiere un café? –

—No me gusta demasiado el café - Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?- Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias - Me miro los dedos nudosos.

— ¿Quiere comer algo? -

—No, gracias - Niego con la cabeza y Mills se dirige a la barra. Levanto un poco la vista y la miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándola… Es alta, con una figura espectacular y delgada… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos - Mills ha vuelto y me mira fijamente. Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Mills lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Ella se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómoda, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. La envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros. — ¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito - Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Regina Mills en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Mills ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato. —Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio? - Pero ¿qué dice?

— ¿Quién? –

—El fotógrafo. August - Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. August es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio? –

—Por cómo se sonríen. - Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro. Mills asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo la contemplo fascinada.

— ¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta. Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias - Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio? –

—No. Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer - ¿Qué tonterías son estas? — ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres - Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Señora Mills.

—Usted me resulta intimidante - Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. La oigo respirar profundamente

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara - La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica. —Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Swan.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo en lo personal no me gusta nada, pero así viene el libro, tengo que decir que hay mucho August y Ruby es ente y quiza por eso no me llama la atención.**

**Pero espero que a ustedes les alla gustado, Espero sus comentarios con ansias **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las amo tanto que decidí regalarles un capitulo más el día de hoy, respondiendo a sus preguntas**

**1.-Son 24 capítulos en el libro **

**2.- El realidad no se muy bien en que capitulo voy pero aprox. por capitulo hag hojas de Word entonces pues me gustaría que me dijeran "Un capitulo del libro por uno del fic..." advierto, serían mucho más largos...**

**Solo eso, las dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible. —Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado - Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?-

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendida.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante - Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también ella se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Emma —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tutee? - Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así - Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Regina». Es sin duda una obsesa del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que la entrevistara Ruby. Dos obsesas del control juntas. Además, ella es casi morena —bueno, morena rojiza—, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Regina y a Ruby juntas. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Mills se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca. — ¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta. Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres - ¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Whale. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

— ¿Y su padre? -

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña. -

—Lo siento —musita. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él -

— ¿Y su madre volvió a casarse? - Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure.- Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la mejilla, como pensativa.

—Usted tampoco –

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era lesbiana. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces - Regina alza las cejas sorprendida. —La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Whale. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba. Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Regina me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

— ¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro? –

— Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre –

— ¿Y cómo es? –

— ¿David? Es… taciturno. –

— ¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Mills sorprendida. Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera esta mujer? ¿La historia de mi vida? —Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Mills. Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

— Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército - Suspiro.

— ¿Vivió con él? –

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con David -Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

— ¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta. Francamente a ella que le importa

.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse - Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Mills? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

— Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido. Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle - Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser una mujer guapa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos? –

— Jefferson es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés. - Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.

— Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?

— Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

— Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos - Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

— ¿Le gustaría ir? –

— ¿A París? —exclamo. Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París? —Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra - Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

— ¿Por? - Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Swan.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos. - Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar. -

— ¿Para los exámenes? –

—Sí. Empiezan el martes –

— ¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Lucas? –

— En el parking del hotel –

— La acompaño –

— Gracias por el té, señora Mills - Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

— No hay de qué, Emma. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano. La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería. Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, ella parece tan tranquila como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué. — ¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre. - Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien. — ¿Tiene novio? —le suelto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Emma. Yo no tengo novios —me contesta en voz baja. ¿Qué quiere decir? Es lesbiana. Seguramente. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera. —¡Mierda, Emma! — Grita Mills - Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a perfume caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente. — ¿Está bien? —me susurra. Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Regina Mills, y ella me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión. —Emma, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una mujer para ti —suspira. ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación. —Respira, Emma, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja. Y me aparta suavemente

.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Regina, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita. —Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias —musito hundida en la humillación. ¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotras? Tengo que apartarme de ella.

— ¿Por qué? - Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel? - Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a ella y me siento como una tonta. Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Regina Mills?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Mills me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia ella, pero no puedo mirarla los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Emma… Yo… - Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que la miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozada, frustrada y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué, Regina? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada. Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura. ¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolada? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señora Mills - Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo. Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas. Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte. Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admiradora. En mi clase de química hubo una tipa a la que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto la maldita Regina Mills. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Paul Clayton y August, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite pegarme una buena llantera. ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídala… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda. Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Swan. Me dirijo al coche de Ruby secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en ella. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Ruby está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve. —Emma, ¿qué pasa? - Oh, no… La santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada. —Has llorado - A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio. —¿Qué te ha hecho esa hija de puta? gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

— Nada, Ruby - En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

— ¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave. Se levanta. Sus ojos verdes me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista - Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Mills.

—Dios mío, Emma… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? - Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Regina me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

— Le gustas, Emma —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verla – Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

— ¿Cómo? - Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Ruby —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ruby, es obvio - Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Ruby, es… - Me encojo de hombros.

— ¡Emma, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una cría —me interrumpe. Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

— Ruby, por favor, tengo que estudiar — La corto. Pone mala cara.

— ¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. August ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.- ¿Tengo ahora que ver a la guapa de Regina Mills, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro - Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés. Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada oscura. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es una mujer para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapa. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es una mujer para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo. —Muy bueno, Ruby —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar –

Me propongo no volver a pensar en ella de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer. Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novios, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños. Y esa noche sueño con ojos negros y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Ruby, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Ruby deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Ruby está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso. —Emma, hay un paquete para ti - Ruby está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Ruby me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Emma Swan. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o deDavid

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

— ¡Ábrelo! —exclama Ruby nerviosa. Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes. Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? Las mujeres sabemos de lo que tenemos que protegernos, porque leemos novelas que nos cuentan cómo hacerlo…"_

* * *

**_Una gran indirecta para Swan!_**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno... aquí les tengo otro capitul****o, más o menos esto seria todo un capitulo del libro, les dejo este capi para que me digan "Si, así está bien" o "No, más cortos"**

**En realidad serian unos 25 o 26 capítulos del fic, ya que los primeros capítulos del fic eran menos de un capitulo del libro**

**Gracias por comentar son un amor...**

* * *

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

"**London: Jack R. Olgood, McAlvaine and Co., 1891. "**

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Ruby observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta. —Primeras ediciones —susurro.

— No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Mills? - Asiento.

— No se me ocurre nadie más –

— ¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta? –

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

— Sé que no quieres hablar de ella, Emma, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no - No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Regina Mills en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos negros siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para ella. —He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Ruby consultando a su buen amigo Google.

— La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville. –

— Lo sé —me contesta Ruby, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir? –

— Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro. –

— ¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Ruby muy seria.

— Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome. Quiero a Ruby. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Ruby me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y porque todo nos vaya bien - Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

* * *

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. August ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán. — ¿Y ahora qué, Emms? —me grita August.

—Ruby y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Ruby le han comprado un piso –

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no? –

—Por supuesto, August. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo. Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Emma —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita? –

—August… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza - Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

— ¡Más bebida, Emms! —grita Ruby. Ruby es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Ruby, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de August y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea. Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Emma. Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A August? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Mills. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá la despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

— ¿Emma? - Le ha sorprendido que la llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándola. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

— ¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Emma, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupada.

— La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

— Emma, ¿has bebido? –

— ¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás? –

—En un bar. –

— ¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nerviosa.

—Un bar de Portland. –

— ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa? –

—Ya me las apañaré - La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

— ¿En qué bar estás? –

— ¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Regina? –

—Emma, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo - Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. La controladora obsesiva de siempre. La imagino como a una directora de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Emma, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás? - Regina Mills diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle –

— ¿Dónde exactamente? –

—Buenas noches, Regina. –

— ¡Emma! - Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Regina Mills? Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto. —Hola —digo en voz baja. No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice. Y cuelga. Solo Regina Mills podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazadora a la vez. Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf… tequila. Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Ruby—. ¿Dónde estabas? –

—Haciendo cola para el baño. - August y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. August interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo. —Ruby, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire –

—Emma, no aguantas nada…-

—Solo cinco minutos - Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual. Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Emms, ¿estás bien? - August ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos azules me miran fijamente—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—August, estoy bien. No pasa nada - Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Emma, por favor —me susurra. Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—August, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

—Sabes que me gustas, Emma. Por favor - Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, August, para… No. - Lo empujo, pero es todo músculo, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Emma, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos. Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—August, no —le suplico - No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad. ¡Dios mío! Regina Mills. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? August me suelta.

—Mills —dice August lacónicamente. Miro angustiada a Regina, que observa furiosa a August. Mierda. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

— ¡Uf, Dios mío, Emma! - August se aparta de un salto con asco. Mills me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro - Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara.

Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas. He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Mills me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo ella podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. RTM. No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto a qué responde la T. No me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco.

Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí. August sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Regina, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresiva. Me giro y miro a August, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Mills, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante de la empresaria Regina Mills. Emma, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla August. Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Mills. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberla llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.

— ¿Qué sientes, Emma?- Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja. Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Emma. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así? - Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No la he invitado a venir. Parece una mujer madura riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a ella no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de ella. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita - De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Ruby. - Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano. –

— ¿Qué? –

—Mi hermano Jefferson está hablando con la señorita Lucas -

— ¿Cómo? - No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado –

— ¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman. ¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Emma. - Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosadora, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es ella, no me importa. — ¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso? –

—Sí, las dos cosas. Regina, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Ruby. Se preocupará - Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio… - Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas. En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Ruby no está en nuestra mesa, y August ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

— ¿Dónde está Ruby? —grito a Levi. La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Levi. Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Regina con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Ruby. Toco el brazo de Regina, me inclino hacia ella y le grito al oído que Ruby está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. La atienden inmediatamente. La señora Mills, la obsesa del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena. Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Mills pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo. —Bébetela toda —me grita. Qué autoritaria. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nerviosa, enfadada. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha la haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la chica se mareaba. Oh, Emms… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Mills apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestida: una blusa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de raya diplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, y veo asomar una pequeña porción de sus pechos. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísima.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de alguien que baile bien».

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Ruby y a Jefferson, el hermano de Regina. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Ruby está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Ruby! Regina se inclina y grita a Jefferson al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Jefferson es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rubio y rizado, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Jefferson se ríe, tira de Ruby y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Ruby! Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Jefferson le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Regina nos saca de la pista moviéndose con desteza. Pero no he hablado con Ruby. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Regina Mills es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder! –

* * *

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Ruby. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda.

Estoy en la suite de Regina Mills. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—, la vomitera —oh, no, la vomitera—… August y después Regina. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea. Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. La obsesa del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca. Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Regina abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una blusa gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo. Regina Mills ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy. —Buenos días, Emma ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro. Levanto la mirada hacia ella. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos negros me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente. — ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida. Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarla, podría olerla. Madre mía… Sudor, gel y Regina. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

— ¿Me metiste tú en la cama? –

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

— ¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

— ¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí -. Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

— ¿No habremos…? - Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Emma, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho - Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla - Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, la muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente. Me mira fijamente, sorprendida y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendida.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte —me dice mordazmente. ¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Regina, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

— ¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante - Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Emma. Un caballero oscuro, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer? - Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible. —Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes - Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nerviosa.

— ¿Vas a seguir riñéndome? –

— ¿Estoy riñéndote? –

— Creo que sí. –

— Tienes suerte de que solo te riña. -

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro. Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente. —No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado - La miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A ella qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Ruby –

— ¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente. Mmm… August. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

- August simplemente se pasó de la raya - Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales –

—Eres muy partidaria de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Emma, no sabes cuánto. - Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome. —Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero… - Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior. —Respira, Emma —me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre - Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractiva? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo. Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es la única mujer que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, compleja y poco clara. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como una acosadora. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura.

Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Una heroína romántica. Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece ella, mojada y resplandeciente por la ducha, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándola boquiabierta y sintiéndome incomoda. Le sorprende verme levantada —Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito –

—Ah - Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?

—He mandado a Taylor a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa - Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Regina desnuda. El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Regina Mills. La deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con una mujer. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo. Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Paul y August. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído ella. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Emma. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso. El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Regina. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es ella quien lo hace, que ella me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera. Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno –

—Va… Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica. Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Taylor me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo. Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la señora Turbadora. Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Regina está sentada a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Ruby varias veces. ¡Ruby!

—Mierda, Ruby —digo con voz ronca. Regina alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Jefferson —me dice con cierta sorna. Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Regina Mills, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Jefferson. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Regina.

Regina me mira impaciente. Lleva una blusa blanca de lino con el cuello desabrochado. —Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa. Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a ella, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida. —No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo - Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres una despilfarradora —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable. Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Regina intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa. — ¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor - Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda. No lo he buscado. Regina aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada. —Gracias por la ropa –

—Es un placer, Emma. Este color te sienta muy bien -. Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos. — ¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa - Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndola. Sigo hablando. —Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerla con una sonrisa.

—Emma, puedo permitírmelo, créeme –

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?-

—Porque puedo - Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente. Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda… — ¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Regina? —le pregunto en tono suave. Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Regina»… —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Emma, no soy una mujer de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado - De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro. Se queda boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices –

—Pues explícamelo - Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguna de las dos toca la comida. —Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo. Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Emma, voy con mujeres - Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta. — ¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana? – Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Ruby y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton's toda esta semana.-

— ¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Dónde?

— No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market –

— No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle? - ¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? la santa inquisidora Regina Mills es casi tan pesada como la santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas

— He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme –

— ¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté? - Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no -

.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa? –

— ¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Swan? - Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertida, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono. —Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente. No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

— Porque no voy a tocarte, Emma… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –

— Exactamente lo que he dicho - Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertida pero también impaciente. —Tengo que mostrártelo, Emma. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde? –

— A las ocho –

— Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides –

— ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora? –

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme - ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rica. ¿Es profundamente religiosa? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Regina Mills cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de ella, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche - Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia - Suelta una risa maliciosa.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, señora Mills? —le pregunto en tono suave. Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlackBerry. Pulsa un número.

—Taylor, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango - ¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche.

* * *

**Si que le van las mujeres XD!**

**Espero y no tener demasiados errores pero estoy super liada yaunque tengo tiempo de subir y eso, no tengo tiempo de leer el capitul veces para ver los errores, si encuentran uno me dicen y lo corrijo**

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO...SE LES QUIERE UN BUEN, ESPERO CON LOCURA SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Puntual Señoras, les traigo el capítulo del día de hoy, gracias por todos sus comentarios...**

**Noticias y respuestas a sus preguntas hasta abajo :DD!**

* * *

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle - ¿Pilotará? —Piloto disponible desde las diez y media - Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

— ¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices? –

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresiva.

— ¿Y si no trabajan para ti? –

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Emma. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle. - Parpadeo.

— ¿Volaremos? –

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero. - La miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con la misteriosa Regina Mills. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero.

— ¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero? –

—Sí –

— ¿Por qué? - Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno - ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Regina Mills. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo. —Come —me dice bruscamente—. Emma, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto - Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadada. Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Regina. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosca. Mmm… como una niña pequeña. La idea me parece divertida. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores. —Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma - Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

— ¿Dónde has dormido? - Me giro para mirarla. Está todavía sentada a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh. –

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo - Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer - Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándola sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Regina Mills y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verla dormir? Verla vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarla. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Regina. Sería como metérmela a ella en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Taylor y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Regina me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry. — ¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿Y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas - Cuelga. — ¿Estás lista? —me pregunta .Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta. —Usted primero, señorita Swan —murmura abriéndome la puerta. Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal.

Me quedo mirándola un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con ella esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…». Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señora Mills, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia ella, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y ella frunce los labios. Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solas. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotras cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio. —**A la mierda el papeleo** —brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. Dios mío… Me desea, Regina Mills, la diosa griega, me desea, y yo solo la deseo a ella, aquí, ahora, en el ascensor —Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente. El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio.

La miro. Parece absolutamente tranquila, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times. Qué injusta. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo. - Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Emma Swan, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí. — ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí misma cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas. Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.

Regina abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a esta mujer desesperadamente, y ella me ha deseado a mí. La miro. Regina está como siempre, correcta y ligeramente distante. No entiendo nada. Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Regina conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue. —¿Qué es lo que suena? –

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta? –

—Regina, es precioso –

—Sí, ¿verdad? - Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupada y guapa hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a ella? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

— ¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro - Regina pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

— ¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Emma. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos? –

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis. - Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica - Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Regina pulsa un botón del volante. —Mills —contesta bruscamente.

—Señora Mills, soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió - Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más? –

—Nada más, señora - Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para ella. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controladora y fría con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música. —Mills –

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señora Mills - Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea. –

—Que tenga un buen día, señora.- Regina cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Mills —dice bruscamente –

—Hola, Regina. ¿Has echado un polvo? –

—Hola, Jefferson… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy sola en el coche - Regina suspira.

— ¿Quién va contigo? - Regina mueve la cabeza.

—Emma Swan -

— ¡Hola, Emms! –

—Hola, Jefferson -

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Jefferson con voz ronca. Regina frunce el ceño.

—Estoy llevando a Emma Swan a su casa —dice Regina recalcando mi nombre completo—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro –

—Hasta ahora - Regina cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Emma Swan? -

—Porque es tu nombre –

—Prefiero Emma solamente o Emms -

— ¿De verdad? - Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Señorita Swan… —me dice pensativa. La miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso. —Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice ella. Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo una acosadora que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero? ¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmática, no Mills. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es una perfecta mujer muy elegante, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarla. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo arreglado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche. No estoy segura de sí oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada. Ruby y Jefferson están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Ruby muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Regina me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Ruby sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, la mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Emms - Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Regina.

—Buenos días, Regina —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Lucas —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Regina, se llama Ruby —refunfuña Jefferson.

—Ruby - Regina asiente con educación y mira a Jefferson, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Emms -Sonríe y sus ojos verdes brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Regina, pero, claro, son hermanas adoptivas.

—Hola, Jefferson - Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Jefferson, tenemos que irnos —dice Regina en tono suave.

—Claro - Se gira hacia Ruby, la abraza y le da un beso interminable. Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Regina, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Jefferson sigue besando a Ruby, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo. —Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Ruby se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Ruby, complaciente. Jefferson debe de ser buenísimo. Regina resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura. No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con ella. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí. —Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho - Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Jefferson la sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Ruby. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

— ¿Por fin? —me pregunta Ruby con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome. Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo. No puedo disimular la envidia. Ruby siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con él esta noche - Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Ruby contenta.

—Esta noche Regina va a llevarme a Seattle –

— ¿A Seattle? –

—Sí –

— ¿Y quizá allí…? –

—Eso espero. –

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…? –

—Sí. - Alza las cejas.

—Por fin Emma Swan se enamora de alguien, y es Regina Mills, la guapa y sexy multimillonaria.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero - Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

— ¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta. Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

— ¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café. Me ruborizo.

—Una vez –

— ¡Una vez! —exclama. Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservada - Ruby frunce el ceño.

—Qué rara –

—No creo que la palabra sea «rara», la verdad –

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida. Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora –

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos - Ruby me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación

* * *

.

Aunque en Clayton's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Ruby, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Ruby me asegura que es lo que las personas esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Regina? Tengo que convencer a Ruby de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de ella, quizá porque es tan estirada y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo. También está el tema de José. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Ruby no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Ruby siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Regina comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Regina Mills, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata Emma Swan… No tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton's está esperándome, apoyada en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora y me sonríe cordialmente. —Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —me dice.

—Señora Mills - Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Taylor está sentado al volante. —Hola, Taylor —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —me contesta en tono educado y profesional. Regina entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Elliot.- Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas. El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar.

Taylor aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Regina está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

— ¿Preparada? —me pregunta. Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra. —Taylor - Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme.

No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Clayton's no podía quitármela de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto. Regina me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También ella está pensando en lo mismo. —Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos. Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotras, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras MILLS ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa. —Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señora Mills. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señora. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Regina con una cálida sonrisa. Vaya, alguien que merece que Regina lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para ella. Observo al anciano asombrada. —Vamos —me dice Regina.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Regina abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante. —Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y ella se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegada a mí, muy concentrada en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo ella entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores. —Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Emma —añade en tono dulce. Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios. —Me gusta este arnés —me susurra. ¿Qué? Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado. —Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí. Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también ella los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo - Oigo la incorpórea voz de Regina por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto. Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Emma. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo. ¡Regina me ha guiñado un ojo! — ¿Lista? -

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. —De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listas para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio –

—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí. El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente.

Portland desaparece ante nosotras mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Regina por los auriculares.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta? –

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos - Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrada y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a ella. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, sus labios sensuales y esos ojos negros. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su cuello. Me gustaría sentir su lengua en mi boca y sus dedos sobre mi cara. —Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

— ¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento. No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor - En Seattle en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando. Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado? — ¿Estás bien, Emma?

—Sí - Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen. Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Regina acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio - Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle. —Entendido, Seattle, preparada, cambio y corto - Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice: —Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

— ¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Emma. También esto es una novedad —me contesta muy tranquila, aunque seria. Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer? — ¿Estás impresionada? –

—Me siento sobrecogida, Regina - Sonríe.

— ¿Sobrecogida? - Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad. Asiento.

—Lo haces todo… tan bien –

—Gracias, señorita Swan —me dice educadamente. Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura. Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor. —Torre de Seattle a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y corto –

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

— ¿El qué? - Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlona.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear –

— ¿Planear? –

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas –

—Vaya - Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio - La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Regina contesta en tono segura de sí misma. Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Regina en un murmullo. Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de José, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de José intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana. —Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Regina. Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarla. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Ruby y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de Ruby. Voy bastante elegante. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos. El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Regina aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivas, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Regina se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos. —Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Regina: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tensa. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía. —No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Esta muy seria, incluso angustiada, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Regina - Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que está sentada a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Regina se mira un instante con cautela y luego, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Regina me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento. Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a

Regina hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad. A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas. Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

— ¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Regina. Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero. — ¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta. Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro. Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Regina está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

— ¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Regina. Estoy segura de que será perfecto - Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Regina Mills.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino. Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy moderno. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso. —Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Emma —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande -

— ¿Grande? –

—Grande –

— Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida. Doy otro sorbo de vino.

— ¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí –

— ¿Bien? –

— Sí –

— Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? –

— Sí… un par o tres de cosas - Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios. — ¿Quieres sentarte? - Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír. — ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? - Está sentada a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto. Regina me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy –

— ¿Solo por eso? - Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura. Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

— Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirá subconsciente me observa asombrada. Regina se queda boquiabierta.

— Emma, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices -

— Por eso estoy aquí - Frunce el ceño.

— Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento? - Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

— Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómoda—. Mi abogado ha insistido. - Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja. —Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo –

— ¿Y si no quiero firmar nada? –

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro –

— ¿Qué implica este acuerdo? –

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotras. Nada a nadie - La observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré - Me tiende un bolígrafo.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo? –

—No - Frunce el ceño.

—Emma, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Regina, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotras con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ruby. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré - Me observa fijamente y asiente muy seria.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Swan – Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Regina? - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Emma, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar**, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro**. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos - Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡**Follo duro**! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

— ¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto. Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Emma, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven - Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera.

Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo. —Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien –

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Regina - Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro. Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.

* * *

**Bueno nos ha quedado claro No hace el amor, ella folla y folla duro o.o**

**1.- Los capítulos se quedaran así de largos**

**2.- Regina no es Bisexual es Lesbiana y más tarde sabremos el porqué**

**3.- Nada del libro cambiara, tendre que pensar bien en las futuras escenas entre estas dos mujeres pero de ahí en más todo está igual**

**4.- Mi meta es hacer los tres libros ya que es complemento, pero eso es más a futuro :DD**

**5.- Intentare poner a Regina con sus enormes tacones o botas de piso largas c: Rara pero bonita manía XD! **

**CREO QUE ES TODO**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS Y COMO LOCA SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola queridas mías!**

**Como mañana se me complicara totalmente subir el capitulo, decidí que sería estupendo dejárselos hoy.**

* * *

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego. Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Regina entiende por dulzura y romanticismo. Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Regina en voz baja y dulce. Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es una sádica o una masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Pero extrañamente no de ella. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nubla la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante. —Di algo —me pide Regina en tono engañosamente dulce.

— ¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti? - Frunce la boca, no sé si divertida o aliviada.

— ¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga - No lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí? -

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo -

—Oh – Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué? Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime. — ¿Eres una sádica? –

—Soy Ama - Sus ojos negros se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente - La miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza. Veo que esboza una sonrisa. ¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que la complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Regina Mills. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

— ¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo? – Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

— ¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

— Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo –

— Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí –

— Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla –

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto? – Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme. Dios mío… Regina me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Emma Swan, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nerviosa—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí – Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla. Ruby me había dicho que era peligrosa, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligrosa para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Emma – Sé que no me miente. Le cojo de la mano y salgo con ella del cuarto.

— Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas – En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como ella lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Seattle desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

— ¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

— ¿Dormiré aquí? –

—Sí –

—No contigo –

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda. Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. La amable y cuidadosa Regina, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y la monstrua que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

— ¿Dónde duermes tú? –

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Emma —me regaña. Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo. De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Emma, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina. Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo? —Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra. Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que la conocí.

— Has hablado de papeleo –

— Sí –

— ¿A qué te refieres? –

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, hay un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Emma –

— ¿Y si no quiero? –

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No –

— ¿Por qué? –

— Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa –

— ¿Por qué? – Se encoge de hombros.

— Soy así –

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así? –

— ¿Por qué cada quien es cómo es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena – Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí. Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…

— ¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir? –

— Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar - Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme, la dominante Regina. Ahora está todo claro.

— ¿Quieres otra copa de vino? –

—Sí, por favor. – Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Emma – Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Élla entorna los ojos.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás metida en esto? —le pregunto.

— Sí –

— ¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten? – Me mira y alza una ceja.

— Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo –

—Emma, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—.Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio – Respira hondo y traga saliva. El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero esta mujer guapa, extraña y pervertida me desea.

— Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño. Yo soy la polilla y ella es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

— ¡Come! –

— No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal –

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

— Como quiera, señorita Swan –

— ¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince – Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

— ¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

— Algunas sí –

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí – ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Grave? –

— No –

— ¿Me harás daño a mí? –

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –

— Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente –

— Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso – Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

— ¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí – Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo – Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de esta mujer, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo. La sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a ella y me tiende una hoja de papel. —Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

* * *

_**NORMAS**_

_**Obediencia:**_

_La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la Ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que la Ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar._

_**Sueño:**_

_La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con la Ama._

_**Comida:**_

_Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta._

_**Ropa:**_

_Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que la Ama haya aprobado. La Ama ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. La Ama acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la Ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la Ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la Ama considere oportuno._

_**Ejercicio:**_

_La Ama proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la Ama de los avances de la Sumisa._

_**Higiene personal y belleza:**_

_La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la Ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la Ama considere oportuno._

_**Seguridad personal:**_

_La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios._

_**Cualidades personales:**_

_La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la de la Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente._

_**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y la Ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo…**_

* * *

Madre mía.

— ¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo –

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien – Me muevo incómoda. La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy segura de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras –

— ¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo? –

—No –

—De acuerdo – Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme –

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana –

—Emma, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio –

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres? –

—Quiero que sean cuatro –

—Creía que esto era una negociación – Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día? –

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí – Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviada.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando –

—No, no creo que sea buena idea – Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

* * *

_**LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES**_

_Actos con fuego._

_Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos._

_Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre._

_Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico._

_Actos con niños y animales._

_Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel._

_Actos relativos al control de la respiración._

_Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo._

* * *

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago. —¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente. Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

— ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer? –

—No lo sé –

— ¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes? – Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así –

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo? – Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Emma. Si no somos sinceras, no va a funcionar – Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos. —Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja. Levanto los ojos hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, muy pálida.

— ¿Nunca? —susurra. Asiento.

— ¿Eres virgen? – Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.

— ¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.

* * *

**Que se ha puesto furiosa por ese pequeño detalle o.o**

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO**

**ESTOY ANSIOSA POR VER SUS COMENTARIOS :DD**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno... mujeres aquí les traigo un capitulo más y les aseguro que lo amaran...**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo al comentario número 100, a esa mujer a la que quiero muchisimo**

**y agradecerles infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes que hizo posible que llegaramos a las 101 rewievs**

* * *

Regina recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadada. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado. —No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos – Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabiosa? La miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Mierda, Emma, acabo de mostrarte —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro —le contesto intentando parecer ofendida. Vale… quizá un par de veces.

— ¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún o ninguna? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa – Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo. ¿Guapa?. Me ruborizo de alegría. Regina Mills me considera guapa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba? — ¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor – Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin… - Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo. — ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro. No, por favor… No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativa.

—Perdona –

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte – Me quedo boquiabierta… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

— ¿Qué? –

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo –

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación? –

—Tu situación, Emma. **Voy a hacerte el amor**, ahora –

—Oh – Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte –

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro – Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca. Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa. Me ruborizo… Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Emma, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche –Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome. —Eres una chica muy valiente —me susurra—. Me tienes fascinada – Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior. —Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca – Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe. —Por favor, Emma, déjame hacerte el amor –

—Sí —susurro. Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino. Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Regina Mills. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapa hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo negro está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos oscuros son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Regina Mills ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos? Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce. —Supongo que no sabes mo lo hare - ¿Qué? Mierda.

—Me temo que no - Abre el primer cajón y saca un arnés con un pene de plástico. Me mira fijamente.

—Tienes que estar preparada —murmura—. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas? –

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama –

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh – Madre mía. Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy segura de sí misma, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja. Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla. — ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Emma Swan? —me susurra. Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla. Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo. —Emma… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro – Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros. —Me gustan las rubias —murmura. Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que me devastan el cuerpo. La deseo con locura. La cojo por los brazos y sé qué hace mucho ejercicio. Podría decir que es muy fuerte. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Regina gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo. No esperaba verla de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos negros me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. La siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura. Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama. Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirla entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Emma, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra. Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y ella me mira detenidamente. —Eres muy hermosa, Emma Swan. Me muero por estar dentro de ti – ¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es toda una seductora. Me corta la respiración. —Muéstrame cómo te das placer – ¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño. —No seas tímida, Emma. Muéstramelo —me susurra. Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

— ¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo – Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro. Alza las cejas, atónita por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual. Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendida encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo. —No te muevas —murmura. Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de ella.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena – Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Regina se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos. —Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Emma —murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos. —Muy bonitos —suspira admirada. Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión. —Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra. Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero ella no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, nena —murmura. Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí. —Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte – Vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración. —Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo – Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también ella las bragas de encaje negro. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge el arnés y se lo pone lentamente, mientras se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra, se arrodilla. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar? —No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas – Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendida por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa. — ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave. Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Swan —murmura colocando la punta del pene delante de mi sexo—. Duro —susurra. Y me penetra bruscamente.

— ¡Aaay! —grito. Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien? – Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerla – de algún modo - dentro de mí. —Voy a moverme, nena —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh. Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene. — ¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto. Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse. Gimo. Mi cuerpo la acepta… Oh, quiero que siga.

— ¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica. Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo ella… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Emma —susurra sin aliento. Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras me observa, susurra mi nombre, da una última embestida y se queda inmóvil. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Regina ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce.

Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh – Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Regina mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien? – Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible. —Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado. – Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos negros entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro. Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

— ¿Ahora mismo, señorita Swan? —musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta. – Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero. —Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbada sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro. — ¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla. Puedo saber, por su tacto, que tiene unos pechos increíbles, puedo sentir como suben y bajan por su respiración agitada —Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído. Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas. —Voy a follarte desde atrás, Emma —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de ella, indefensa. —Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides. Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula. —Hueles de maravilla – Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina. —No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa. Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos. Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Emma, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravillosa. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve. —Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente. —Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, nena – Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico. —Quiero follarte la boca, Emma, y pronto lo haré —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada. ¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y le muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo. —Mi niña traviesa —susurra. —Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está lista para volver a penetrarme. —Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Emma —me dice. Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. El pene de plástico se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles. —Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime. Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera. —No, nena, todavía no —murmura. Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico. Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida, nena —murmura. Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás. —Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía – Gimo.

—Regina, por favor —susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emma? Dímelo – Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas. —Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor – Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Regina acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto… - Gimo. —Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —ruge. Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Regina embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizada, puedo notar que ella también se ha corrido, noto su respiración entrecortada. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo —Joder, Emma —jadea. Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Regina por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura. Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Regina está sentada al piano, totalmente absorta en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y la escucho embelesada. Es una música extraordinaria. Está desnuda, con el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislada en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… sola en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia ella, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Regina levanta sus insondables ojos negros con expresión indescifrable. —Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte – Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura. Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas. De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos shorts de pijama. Se pasa los dedos por la frente, acomodándose, detrás de la oreja, un mecho de pelo y se levanta, puedo ver sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, es tan sexy… Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí, caigo rendida ante ella cuando levanto la mirada y descubro su pecho totalmente desnudo, lo único que tiene en el cuerpo son esos shorts tan cortos que cuando camina se tensan en el centro dejando muchas cosas a la imaginación. Es impresionante… —Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach? –

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello –

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica – Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada –

—Me he despertado y no estabas –

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie —murmura. No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaída, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien –

—A los seis años – Regina a los seis años… Imagino a una preciosa niña de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, y se me cae la baba… Una niña de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación. Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien – Las dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Regina frente a mí. Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo el pecho desnudo. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por esos pechos que no se avergüenza en mostrar, pero de inmediato de un paso atrás —Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—: Me acostaré contigo – Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca un hermoso camisón negro, muy corto y con un escote de infarto, se lo pone rápidamente y se deshace del short —A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también ella y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente. —Duérmete, dulce Emma —murmura. Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Regina Mills tiene un lado triste.

* * *

**Bueno... y casi muero al imaginarme a Regina caminar semi-desnuda, juro que lo sentí en primer plano, solo imagínensela caminando hacia ustedes con simplemente un short que cubra su cuerpo... *Muere de la emoción***


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y por su apoyo *w* son un amor, juro que he intentado hacer todo lo que me proponen, tacones, vestidos, etc... pero lo que se me complica mucho es poder quitar lo del arnes, lo intento, pero la historia no me deja sin que pierda la ****esencia**

* * *

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. Qué vista. Regina Mills está profundamente dormida a mi lado. Qué vista. Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarla bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajada. Sus labios, perfilados y con esa sexy cicatriz, están un poco abiertos y su pelo limpio y brillante, alborotado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan guapa y aun así ser legal? Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba… Quizá no sea tan legal. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarla, pero está preciosa dormida, como una niña pequeña. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que dice ella, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí. Podría pasarme el día contemplándola, pero tengo mis necesidades… fisiológicas. Salgo despacio de la cama, veo su blusa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de trajes caros, de blusas, tacones de infarto, un par de pashminas y vestidos ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? Chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que el ropero de Ruby seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este. ¡Ruby! Oh, no. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Mierda. Va a enfadarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Jefferson.

Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Regina sigue dormida. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio una mujer sola? Dos lavabos, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado. Me miro en el enorme espejo. ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente. Para ser sincera, estoy un poco dolorida, y los músculos… es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Acabas de acostarte con ella. Has entregado tu virginidad a una mujer que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual. ¿ESTÁS LOCA?, me grita.

Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto. Sinceramente, me he encaprichado de una mujer guapísima que está forrada y tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo… Quizá tenga alguna goma en el bolso. Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. La bella durmiente sigue dormida, así que la dejo y voy a la cocina. Oh, no… Ruby. Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Regina. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tres mensajes.

_*Todo OK Emms*_

_*Donde estas Emms*_

_*Maldita sea Emms*_

Llamo a Ruby, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Regina Mills no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle… o quizá sí. Estoy muy confundida. Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Regina Mills. Es imposible. Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí, para pensar.

Encuentro en el bolso dos gomas para el pelo y rápidamente me hago dos trenzas. ¡Sí! Quizá cuanto más niña parezca, más a salvo estaré de la obsesa del control que tiene un cuarto de juegos pervertidos. Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Me meto el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa de Regina, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar. Dios, qué hambre tengo.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran. Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Regina. El otro día comió una tortilla… Bueno, ayer, en el Heathman. Hay que ver la de cosas que han pasado desde ayer. Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina. Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado. La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Regina Mills y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. Misión cumplida. Genial. Sonrío. Genial, genial, y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor…

Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. Su manera de follar, no de hacer el amor, me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. La cocina es de lo más sofisticado. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar las tortitas y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con el beicon. Amy Studt me canta al oído una canción sobre gente inadaptada, una canción que siempre ha significado mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada. Nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora… tengo que considerar una proposición indecente de la mismísima reina de las inadaptadas. ¿Por qué es Regina así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual. Meto el beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Regina sentada en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva la camiseta con la que ha dormido. El pelo revuelto le queda realmente bien. Parece divertida y sorprendida a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmo y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verla. —Buenos días, señorita Swan. Está muy activa esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—He… He dormido bien —le digo tartamudeando. Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—No imagino por qué. —Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño—. También yo cuando volví a la cama –

— ¿Tienes hambre? –

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa. Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

— ¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos? –

—Suena muy bien –

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales – Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando? – Me miro los dedos, perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando. —No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón. Arrugo los labios. Entretenido, ¿verdad? Mi subconsciente se parte de risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado y me tira de una trenza. —Me encantan —susurra—. Pero no van a servirte de nada – Mmm mi reina inadaptada

— ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —le pregunto bruscamente.

—Muy batidos — Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loca por ella, especialmente cuando está tan juguetona, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo. Cuando me vuelvo, hay zumo de naranja en la barra, y Regina está preparando café. — ¿Quieres un té? –

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes – Cojo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Regina abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast. Frunzo los labios. —El final estaba cantado, ¿no? –

— ¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Swan —murmura. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno… quiero decir… de nuestra relación… o lo que sea. Sigue igual de críptica que siempre. Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro el frigorífico y saco sirope de arce. Miro a Regina, que está esperando a que me siente. —Señorita Swan —me dice señalando un taburete.

—Señora Mills – Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás muy dolorida? —me pregunta mientras toma también asiento ella. Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —le contesto—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce. Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico –

—Oh – La miro estupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh… me encantaría. Sofoco un gemido.

—Come, Emma – Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre… Más… más sexo… Sí, por favor. —Por cierto, esto está buenísimo —me dice sonriendo. Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar. ¡Entrenamiento básico! «Quiero follarte la boca». ¿Forma eso parte del entrenamiento básico? —Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más. Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Regina. La cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —le pregunto. Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales – Me atraganto con el té y la miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el zumo de naranja. No tengo ni idea de en qué está pensando. —Si quieres quedarte, claro —añade. La miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar –

— ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo? –

—A las nueve –

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve – Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa –

—Podemos comprarte algo – No tengo dinero para comprar ropa. Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo. — ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche – Me mira muy seria.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta—. Ahora acábate el desayuno – La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No me apetece comer ahora. —Come, Emma. Anoche no cenaste –

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —susurro. Me mira muy seria.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno –

— ¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —le suelto de pronto. Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come —me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.

Maldita sea. ¿De qué va todo esto? Cojo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan rara con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. La observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también. —Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa –

—Muy democrática. –

—Sí —me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño –

—Ah, vale – Vaya… Preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Ruby.

—Hola – Me alejo de ella y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Emms, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche? – Está enfadada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos –

— ¿Estás bien? –

—Sí, perfectamente –

— ¿Por fin? –Intenta sonsacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Ruby, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono – Regina alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí… Estoy segura – ¿Cómo puede estar segura? Está tirándose un farol, pero no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

—Ruby, por favor –

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien? –

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente –

— ¿Ha sido tierna?

— ¡Rubs, por favor! – No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

—Emms, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento –

—Nos vemos esta noche – Y cuelgo. Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Regina moviéndose con soltura por la cocina. — ¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —le pregunto indecisa.

— ¿Por qué? – Se vuelva y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo —le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Ruby –

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo –

—Regina, con todo el respeto… - Me quedo sin voz. No puedo comentarlas contigo. Me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial.

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor – Levanta las cejas.

— ¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Emma Swan. Créeme. Y además —añade en tono más duro—, tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad –

— ¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… gustos y preferencias? –

—No. No son asunto suyo, aunque tienen bien claro que soy Lesbiana —Se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunta. Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentir a esta mujer.

—De momento nada en concreto —susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche – La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Está impaciente por saberlo.

—Bien —murmuro – Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también —me dice en voz baja—. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo – Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior. Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla? —Ven, vamos a bañarnos – Se inclina y me besa. El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra… en mi parte más profunda.

La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño. Regina se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a fresas invade el baño. Regina me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo. —Señorita Swan —me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosa, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le cojo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su camisa puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta… Solo si… El agua caliente es tentadora. —Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención. —Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? —Me dice apretando los dientes—. Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorida, ¿no? – Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada. —Eso es —me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido? – Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto. —Bien. – Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo de la camisa y lo deja junto al lavabo. —Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente —murmura. Se inclina, agarra la camisa blanca por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo.

Se retira para contemplarme. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de la barriga. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga. —Oye —me llama. La miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado. —Emma Swan, eres muy guapa, toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte. – Me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que la mire. Sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, incluso ardientes. Está muy cerca de mí. Podría alargar el brazo y tocarla. —Ya puedes sentarte —me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos pensamientos. Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. Oh… me escuece, y no me lo esperaba, pero huele de maravilla. El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando los abro, está mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca –

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —me ordena. Se quita el short y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en su pecho. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los míos, y me abre las piernas con los pies. Me quedo boquiabierta. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente. —Qué bien hueles, Emma – Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Regina Mills. Y ella también está desnuda. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído. Coge una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos. — ¿Te gusta? – Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm – Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Ruby insistiera en que me depilara. Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y aprieto los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza las manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Siento su excitación contra mi espalda, sus pezones también están erizados, y me excita que lo que la haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo. Claro… no tu cabeza, se burla mi subconsciente. Aparto el inoportuno pensamiento. Se detiene y coge una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegada a ella, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos,.. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano. A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente… Madre mía.

—Siéntelo, nena —me susurra Regina al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes—. Siéntelo para mí – Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

—Oh… por favor —susurro. El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. Soy una esclava sexual de esta mujer, que no me deja mover.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura. Y se detiene. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular.

— ¿Por qué te paras? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Emma – ¿Qué…? Vaya… pero… estaba… No es justo.

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme —murmura. ¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que comienza a recorrer sus pechos y su sexo con las manos —Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien las partes más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mis favoritas. Les tengo mucho cariño, que aunque tú también las tienes, creo que no te has relacionado muy bien con ellas – No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, el sexo de Regina Mills frente a mí. Levanto los ojos un segundo y observo su sonrisa perversa. Le divierte mi expresión atónita. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su intimidad. Trago saliva. Quiere que la toque. Mmm… de acuerdo, adelante. Le sonrío, cojo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que ella: me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar… y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me levanto y quedo a su altura, mis manos se posas sobre sus pechos, imitando la manera en que se los agarraba ella misma. Cierra un momento los ojos, están mucho más duros de lo que pensaba. Aprieto un poco y ella coloca su mano sobre la mía —Así —susurra. Y mueve las manos circularmente sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez aprietan con fuerza sus pechos. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada de un negro abrasador. —Muy bien, nena –

Me suelta las manos, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras las muevo en círculos, arquea su espalda ligeramente, provocando que mis manos cubran todo, aprieto con más fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un gemido. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Me agacho lentamente y paso mi lengua por su sexo – Oh Emma – Abre mucho los ojos y yo sigo lamiendo…Mmm me muero por tenerla solo para mí – Dios – gime y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Comienzo a succionar y morder levemente su clítoris y vuelve a gemir ¡Ja! La diosa que llevo dentro está encantada. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo follármela con la boca. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor del clítoris y ella se arquea y acerca sus caderas a mi cara. Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego, Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y succiono con fuerza, Siento su cuerpo contraerse. Me coge de la cabeza empujándome más hacía su sexo —Oh…Emma… es fantástico —murmura. Succiono más y más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta del clítoris. Se lo presiono con la boca y ella respira con la boca entreabierta y gime —Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra. Mmm… Me empuja con fuerza y yo sigo lamiendo. Mmm… sabe a… Regina Mills, succiono y lamo cada vez más deprisa, mientras ella sigue con sus manos en mi nuca.

No tenía ni idea de que proporcionar placer podía ser tan excitante, verla retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. La diosa que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa. —Emma, voy a correrme en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—. Si no quieres, para - Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… Y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca… Madre mía.

Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. Yo puedo. Succiono todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí misma, descubro los dientes y muerdo levemente su clítoris. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un líquido caliente deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. Uf… No sé si he hecho bien. Pero me basta con mirarla para que no me importe… He conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y la observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Abre los ojos y me mira pregunta atónito— Dios, Emma… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme – Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante. — ¿Lo habías hecho antes? –

—No – No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien —me dice complacida y, según creo, aliviada—. Otra novedad, señorita Swan. —Me evalúa con la mirada—. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

¡Otro orgasmo!

Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen íntegra del Adonis de divinas proporciones que es Regina Mills. La diosa que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y la observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Su excitación se ha reducido, pero sigue jadeando y sus pechos suben y bajan por su agitada respiración siendo importante… Se enrolla una toalla pequeña en el pelo para secarse y saca otra más grande y suave, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le cojo la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarla… tocarla… pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud… Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdida.

—Dime que sí —susurra fervientemente. Frunzo el ceño, porque no lo entiendo.

— ¿A qué? –

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Emma —susurra suplicante, recalcando el «por favor» y mi nombre. Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me coge de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que la sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad. Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama. — ¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en ella. ¿Qué va a hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo. —Buena chica —me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior. Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una pashmina gris de seda. —Junta las manos por delante —me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la pashmina y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la pashmina para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Tiene que haber sido niña exploradora para saber hacer estos nudos. ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mis trenzas. —Pareces muy joven con estas trenzas —murmura acercándose a mí. Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo. —Oh, Emma, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra. Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza. —Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido? – Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es una mujer a la que quisiera hacer enfadar. —Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura. Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su labio superior, esa cicatriz. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios. —Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Swan—me dice en voz baja. Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo. Quiero tocarla. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza. —Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente. Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

—Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas – Oh… es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza. —No te muevas —me advierte. Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea. —Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Swan – Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi sexo mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas.

Madre mía. Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir mirándola. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso. Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor —gimo.

—Lo mejor para usted, señorita Swan —me dice. Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarla, porque me muero de vergüenza. Va a besarme el sexo. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándolo. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza.

Me retuerzo… Madre mía. Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y la miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse. —¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Swan? —murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi sexo, que es muy poco e inhala. Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verla haciendo algo así. Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. Oh, joder… —Oh… por favor —le suplico.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Emma – Gimo. —No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Swan —susurra deslizándose por mi sexo—, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa. Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

—¡Ahhh! —gimo. Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua. Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

—Nena, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí – Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. Es demasiado… Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo. Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo se para lentamente y abre un cajón, al segundo regresa a mí. Me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios mío. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez. — ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Bien. Muy bien —le contesto. Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

—Córrete para mí, nena – Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí. —Un polvo de agradecimiento —susurra. Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido. Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por esta mujer. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh… ¿qué debo hacer? Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos negros me miran fijamente. — ¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntas? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Emma. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen –

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y la miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente. De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo. —Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enferma. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Regina nunca se levanta tarde –

—Señora Mills, por favor –

—Taylor, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hija –

—Señora Mills, no está sola –

— ¿Qué quiere decir que no está sola? –

—Está con alguien –

—Oh… - Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo. Regina parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizada.

— ¡Mierda! Mi madre –

* * *

**¡Su madre! si, si, si, Bueno, eso es todo, no tuve mucho tiempo de checar el documento, así que si encuentran por ahí una fallita Haganmelo saber :DD**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS COMO UNA LOCA **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

De repente sale de mi cuerpo y me estremezco. Se sienta en la cama, se quita el arnés y lo guarda en el cajón —Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos… si quieres conocer a mi madre – Sonríe, se levanta de la cama y busca, entre su ropa, un vestido gris entallado muy sensual… sin bragas. Intento incorporarme, pero sigo atada.

—Regina… no puedo moverme – Su sonrisa se acentúa. Se inclina y me desata la pashmina, que me ha dejado la marca de la tela en las muñecas. Es… sexy. Me observa divertida, con ojos danzarines. Me besa rápidamente en la frente y me sonríe.

—Otra novedad —admite. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

—No tengo ropa limpia – De pronto el pánico se apodera de mí, y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que acabo de vivir, el pánico me parece insoportable. ¡Su madre! Maldita sea. No tengo ropa limpia y prácticamente nos ha pillado in fraganti. —Quizá debería quedarme aquí –

—No, claro que no —me contesta en tono amenazador—. Puedes ponerte algo mío –Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se lo acomoda un poco. Aunque estoy muy nerviosa, me quedo embobada. Su belleza es arrebatadora.

—Emma, estarías preciosa hasta con un saco. No te preocupes, por favor. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Voy a calmarla un poco. —Aprieta los labios—. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré lleves lo que lleves puesto. Mis bragas y sujetadores están en ese cajón. Las blusas o vestidos, en el armario. Sírvete tú misma. Me mira un instante inquisitivo y sale de la habitación.

Maldita sea, la madre de Regina. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizá conocerla me permita colocar algunas piezas del puzle. Podría ayudarme a entender por qué Regina es como es… De pronto quiero conocerla. Recojo mi blusa del suelo y me alegra descubrir que ha sobrevivido a la noche sin apenas arrugas.

Encuentro el sujetador azul debajo de la cama y me visto a toda prisa. Pero si hay algo que odio es no llevar las bragas limpias. Me dirijo a la cómoda de Regina y busco entre su ropa. Me pongo una tanga, negra y mis vaqueros. Cojo la chaqueta, corro al cuarto de baño y observo mis ojos demasiado brillantes, mi cara colorada… y mi pelo. Dios mío… Las trenzas despeinadas tampoco me quedan bien. Busco un cepillo, pero solo encuentro un peine. Menos da una piedra. Me recojo el pelo rápidamente, mirando desesperada la ropa que llevo. Quizá debería aceptar la oferta de Regina. Mi subconsciente frunce los labios y articula la palabra «ja». No le hago caso. Me pongo la chaqueta y me alegro de que los puños cubran las marcas de la pashmina. Nerviosa, me miro por última vez en el espejo. Es lo que hay. Me dirijo al salón.

—Aquí está —dice Regina levantándose del sofá. Me mira con expresión cálida y agradecida. La mujer morena que está a su lado se gira y me dedica una amplia sonrisa. Se levanta también. Va impecable, con un vestido de punto marrón claro y zapatos a juego, arreglada y elegante. Está muy guapa, y me mortifico un poco pensando que yo voy hecha un desastre. —Mamá, te presento a Emma Swan. Emma, esta es Cora Trevelyan-Mills. La doctora Trevelyan-Mills me tiende la mano. T… ¿de Trevelyan? Su inicial.

—Encantada de conocerte —murmura. Si no me equivoco, en su voz hay un matiz de sorpresa, quizá de inmenso alivio, y sus ojos castaños emiten un cálido destello. Le estrecho la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír, devolverle su calidez.

—Doctora Trevelyan-Mills —digo en voz baja.

—Llámame Cora. —Sonríe, y Regina frunce el ceño—. Suelen llamarme doctora Trevelyan, y la señora Mills es mi suegra. —Me guiña un ojo—. Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta mirando interrogante a Regina, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Emma me hizo una entrevista para la revista de la facultad, porque esta semana voy a entregar los títulos - Mierda, mierda. Lo había olvidado.

—Así que te gradúas esta semana… —me dice Cora.

—Sí – Empieza a sonar mi móvil. Apuesto a que es Ruby.

—Disculpadme – El teléfono está en la cocina. Me acerco y lo cojo de la barra sin mirar quién me llama.

—Ruby –

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Emma! - Maldita sea, es August. Parece desesperado.

— ¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado veinte veces. Tengo que verte. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del viernes. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas? –

—Mira, August, ahora no es un buen momento – Miro muy nerviosa a Regina, que me observa atentamente, con rostro impasible, mientras murmura algo a su madre. Le doy la espalda.

— ¿Dónde estás? Ruby me ha dado largas —se queja.

—En Seattle –

— ¿Qué haces en Seattle? ¿Estás con ella? –

—August, te llamo más tarde. No puedo hablar ahora – Y cuelgo. Vuelvo con toda tranquilidad con Reginay su madre. Cora está en pleno parloteo.

—… y Jefferson me llamó para decirme que estabas por aquí… Hace dos semanas que no te veo, cariño –

— ¿Jefferson lo sabía? —pregunta Regina mirándome con expresión indescifrable

—Pensé que podríamos comer juntas, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes, así que no quiero interrumpirlas - Coge su largo abrigo de color crema, se lo pone y le acerca la mejilla. Regina la besa rápidamente. Ella no le toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Emma a Portland –

—Claro, cariño. Emma, un placer conocerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos – Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, y se la estrecho. Taylor aparece procedente… ¿de dónde?

—Señora Mills… - Se dirije a Cora

—Gracias, Taylor – La sigue por el salón y cruza detrás de ella la doble puerta que da al vestíbulo. ¿Taylor ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado? Regina me mira.

—Así que te ha llamado el fotógrafo… - Mierda.

—Sí –

— ¿Qué quería? –

—Solo pedirme perdón, ya sabes… por lo del viernes – Regina arruga la frente.

—Ya veo —se limita a decirme. Taylor vuelve a aparecer.

—Señora Mills, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur – Regina asiente bruscamente haciéndole callar.

— ¿El Charlie Tango ha vuelto a Boeing Field? –

—Sí, señora. —Me mira e inclina la cabeza—. Señorita Swan – Le sonrío torpemente, se gira y se marcha.

— ¿Taylor vive aquí? –

—Sí —me contesta cortante. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Regina va a la cocina, coge su BlackBerry y echa un vistazo a los e-mails, supongo. Está muy seria. Hace una llamada.

—Ros, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta bruscamente. Escucha sin dejar de mirarme con ojos interrogantes. Yo estoy en medio del enorme salón preguntándome qué hacer, totalmente cohibida y fuera de lugar. —No voy a poner en peligro a la tripulación. No, cancélalo… Lo lanzaremos desde el aire… Bien – Cuelga. La calidez de sus ojos ha desaparecido. Parece hostil. Me lanza una rápida mirada, se dirige a su estudio y vuelve al momento.

—Este es el contrato. Léelo y lo comentamos el fin de semana que viene. Te sugiero que investigues un poco para que sepas de lo que estamos hablando. —Se calla un momento—. Bueno, si aceptas, y espero de verdad que aceptes —añade en tono más suave, nerviosa.

— ¿Que investigue? –

—Te sorprendería saber lo que puedes encontrar en internet —murmura. ¡Internet! No tengo ordenador, solo el portátil de Ruby, y, por supuesto, no puedo utilizar el de Clayton's para este tipo de «investigación».— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—No tengo ordenador. Suelo utilizar los de la facultad. Veré si puedo utilizar el portátil de Ruby – Me tiende un sobre de papel manila.

—Seguro que puedo… bueno… prestarte uno. Recoge tus cosas. Volveremos a Portland en coche y comeremos algo por el camino. Voy a arreglarme bien –

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —murmuro. Solo quiero oír la voz de Ruby. Regina pone mala cara.

— ¿Al fotógrafo? – Se le tensa la mandíbula y le arden los ojos. Parpadeo. —No me gusta compartir, señorita Swan. Recuérdelo —me advierte con estremecedora tranquilidad. Me lanza una larga y fría mirada y se dirige al dormitorio. Maldita sea. Solo quería llamar a Ruby. Quiero llamarla delante de ella, pero su repentina actitud distante me ha dejado paralizada. ¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer generosa, relajada y sonriente que me hacía el amor hace apenas media hora?

* * *

— ¿Lista? —me pregunta Regina junto a la puerta doble del vestíbulo. Asiento, insegura. Ha recuperado su tono distante, educado y convencional. Ha vuelto a ponerse la máscara. Lleva una bolsa de piel al hombro y una pequeña maleta ¿Para qué la necesita? Quizá va a quedarse en Portland. Entonces recuerdo la entrega de títulos. Sí, claro… Estará en Portland el jueves. Lleva un vestido morado entallado, con un escote que deja volar a la imaginación y unos tacones de unos 12 o 15 centímetros. Suspiro por dentro deseando tener una décima parte de su elegancia. Es tan tranquila y controlada… Frunzo el ceño al recordar su arrebato por la llamada de August… Bueno, al menos parece que lo es. Taylor está esperando al fondo.

—Mañana, pues —le dice a Taylor. –

—Sí, señora —le contesta Taylor asintiendo—. ¿Qué coche va a llevarse? – Me lanza una rápida mirada.

—El R8. –

—Buen viaje, señora Mills. Señorita Swan. – Taylor me mira con simpatía, aunque quizá en lo más profundo de sus ojos se esconda una pizca de lástima. Sin duda cree que he sucumbido a los turbios hábitos sexuales de la señora Mills. Bueno, a sus excepcionales hábitos sexuales… ¿o quizá el sexo sea así para todo el mundo? Frunzo el ceño al pensarlo. No tengo nada con lo que compararlo y por lo visto no puedo preguntárselo a Ruby. Así que tendré que hablar del tema con Regina. Sería perfectamente natural poder hablar de ello con alguien… pero no puedo hablar con Regina si de repente se muestra extrovertida y al minuto siguiente distante.

Taylor nos sujeta la puerta para que salgamos. Regina llama al ascensor. — ¿Qué pasa, Emma? —me pregunta. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy dándole vueltas a algo? Alza una mano y me levanta la barbilla. —Deja de morderte el labio o te follaré en el ascensor, y me dará igual si entra alguien o no – Me ruborizo, pero sus labios esbozan una ligera sonrisa. Al final parece que está recuperando el sentido del humor.

—Regina, tengo un problema –

— ¿Ah, sí? —me pregunta observándome con atención. Llega el ascensor. Entramos y Regina pulsa el botón del parking.

—Bueno… - Me ruborizo. ¿Cómo explicárselo? —Necesito hablar con Ruby. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo, y tú estás demasiado implicada. Si quieres que haga todas esas cosas, ¿cómo voy a saber…? —me interrumpo e intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es que no tengo puntos de referencia –

Pone los ojos en blanco. —Si no hay más remedio, habla con ella —me contesta enfadada—. Pero asegúrate de que no comente nada con Jefferson – Su insinuación me hace dar un respingo. Ruby no es así.

—Ruby no haría algo así, como yo no te diría a ti nada de lo que ella me cuente de Jefferson… si me contara algo —añado rápidamente.

—Bueno, la diferencia es que a mí no me interesa su vida sexual —murmura Regina en tono seco—. Jefferson es un capullo entrometido. Pero háblale solo de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora —me advierte—. Seguramente me cortaría los pechos si supiera lo que quiero hacer contigo —añade en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de sí pretendía que la oyera.

—De acuerdo —acepto sonriéndole aliviada. No quiero ni pensar en que Ruby vaya a cortarle esos hermosos pechos a Regina. Frunce los labios y mueve la cabeza.

—Cuanto antes te sometas a mí mejor, y así acabamos con todo esto —murmura.

— ¿Acabamos con qué? –

—Con tus desafíos. – Me pasa una mano por la mejilla y me besa rápidamente en los labios. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Me coge de la mano y tira de mí hacia el parking. ¿Mis desafíos? ¿De qué habla? Cerca del ascensor veo el Audi negro, pero cuando pulsa el mando para que se abran las puertas, se encienden las luces de un deportivo negro reluciente. Es uno de esos coches que debería tener tumbada en el capó a una rubia de largas piernas vestida solo con una banda de miss.

—Bonito coche —murmuro en tono frío. Me mira y sonríe.

—Lo sé —me contesta. Y por un segundo vuelve la dulce, joven y despreocupada Regina. Me inspira ternura. Está entusiasmada. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Me abre la puerta y entro. Rodea el coche con paso seguro y, cuando llega al otro lado, dobla su largo cuerpo con elegancia. ¿Cómo lo consigue?

— ¿Qué coche es? –

—Un Audi R8 Spyder. Como hace un día precioso, podemos bajar la capota. Ahí hay una gorra. Bueno, debería haber dos – Gira la llave de contacto, y el motor ruge a nuestras espaldas. Deja la bolsa y la maleta en los asientos de atrás, pulsa un botón y la capota retrocede lentamente. Pulsa otro, y la voz de Bruce Springsteen nos envuelve. —Va a tener que gustarte Bruce. – Me sonríe, saca el coche de la plaza de parking y sube la empinada rampa, donde nos detenemos a esperar que se levante la puerta. Y salimos a la soleada mañana de mayo de Seattle. Abro la guantera y saco las gorras. Le tiendo una gorra y se la pone. Paso el pelo por la parte de atrás de la mía y me bajo la visera.

La gente nos mira al pasar. Por un momento pienso que la miran a ella… Luego, una paranoica parte de mí cree que me miran a mí porque saben lo que he estado haciendo en las últimas doce horas, pero al final me doy cuenta de que lo que miran es el coche. Regina parece ajena a todo, pérdida en sus pensamientos. Hay poco tráfico, así que no tardamos en llegar a la interestatal 5 en dirección sur, con el viento soplando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Bruce canta que arde de deseo. Muy oportuno. Me ruborizo escuchando la letra. Regina me mira. Como lleva puestas las gafas de sol, no veo su expresión. Frunce los labios, apoya una mano en mi rodilla y me la aprieta suavemente. Se me corta la respiración. — ¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta. No de comida.

—No especialmente – Sus labios vuelven a tensarse en una línea firme.

—Tienes que comer, Emma —me reprende—. Conozco un sitio fantástico cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí –

Me aprieta la rodilla de nuevo, su mano vuelve a sujetar el volante y pisa el acelerador. Me veo impulsada contra el respaldo del asiento. Madre mía, cómo corre este coche.

* * *

El restaurante es pequeño e íntimo, un chalet de madera en medio de un bosque. La decoración es rústica: sillas diferentes, mesas con manteles a cuadros y flores silvestres en pequeños jarrones. CUISINE SAUVAGE, alardea un cartel por encima de la puerta. —Hacía tiempo que no venía. No se puede elegir… Preparan lo que han cazado o recogido – Alza las cejas fingiendo horrorizarse y no puedo evitar reírme. La camarera nos pregunta qué vamos a beber. Se ruboriza al ver a Regina y se esconde debajo de su largo flequillo rubio para evitar mirarla a los ojos. ¡Le gusta! ¡No solo me pasa a mí!

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —dice Regina en tono autoritario. Pongo mala cara. — ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta bruscamente.

—Yo quería una Coca-Cola light —susurro. Arruga la frente y mueve la cabeza.

—El Pinot Grigio de aquí es un vino decente. Irá bien con la comida, nos traigan lo que nos traigan —me dice en tono paciente.

—¿Nos traigan lo que nos traigan? –

—Sí. – Esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa ladeando la cabeza y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—A mi madre le has gustado —me dice de pronto.

— ¿En serio? – Sus palabras hacen que me ruborice de alegría.

—Claro. Siempre ha pensado que era muy cerrada y no se creía que me gustaran las mujeres – Abro la boca al acordarme de aquella pregunta… en la entrevista. Oh, no.

— ¿Por qué pensaba eso? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—Porque nunca me ha visto con una chica y menos con un chico –

—Vaya… ¿con ninguna de las quince? – Sonríe.

—Tienes buena memoria. No, con ninguna de las quince –

—Oh –

—Mira, Emma, para mí también ha sido un fin de semana de novedades —me dice en voz baja.

— ¿Sí? –

—Nunca había dormido con nadie, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama, nunca había llevado a una chica en el Charlie Tango y nunca le había presentado una mujer a mi madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? – La intensidad de sus ojos ardientes me corta la respiración. Llega la camarera con nuestros vasos de vino, e inmediatamente doy un pequeño sorbo. ¿Está siendo franca o se trata de un simple comentario fortuito?

—Me lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, de verdad —digo en voz baja. Vuelve a arrugar la frente.

—Deja de morderte el labio —gruñe—. Yo también —añade.

— ¿Qué es un polvo vainilla? —le pregunto, aunque solo sea para no pensar en su intensa, ardiente y sexy mirada. Se ríe.

—Sexo convencional, Emma, sin grilletes ni torturas. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabes, pero eso es lo que significa –

—Oh – Creía que lo que habíamos hecho eran polvos de exquisita tarta de chocolate fundido con una guinda encima. Pero ya veo que no me entero. La camarera nos trae sopa, que ambas miramos con cierto recelo.

—Sopa de ortigas —nos informa la camarera. Se da media vuelta y regresa enfadada a la cocina. No creo que le guste que Regina no le haga ni caso. Pruebo la sopa, que está riquísima. Regina y yo nos miramos a la vez, aliviadas. Suelto una risita, y ella ladea la cabeza.

—Qué sonido tan bonito —murmura.

— ¿Por qué nunca has echado polvos vainilla? ¿Siempre has hecho… bueno… lo que hagas? —le pregunto intrigada. Asiente lentamente.

—Más o menos —me contesta con cautela. Por un momento frunce el ceño y parece librar una especie de batalla interna. Luego levanta los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una decisión. —Una amiga de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenía quince años –

—Oh – ¡Dios mío, tan joven!

—Sus gustos eran muy especiales. Fui su sumisa durante seis años – Se encoge de hombros.

—Oh – Su confesión me deja helada, aturdida.

—Así que sé lo que implica, Emma —me dice con una mirada significativa. La observo fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra… Hasta mi subconsciente está en silencio. —La verdad es que no tuve una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente – Me pica la curiosidad.

— ¿Y nunca saliste con nadie en la facultad? –

—No —me contesta negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta. La camarera entra para retirar nuestros platos y nos interrumpe un momento.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto cuando ya se ha ido. Sonríe burlona.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –

—Sí. –

—Porque no quise. Solo la deseaba a ella, yo siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres. Además, me habría matado a palos - Sonríe con cariño al recordarlo. Oh, demasiada información de golpe… pero quiero más.

—Si era una amiga de tu madre, ¿cuántos años tenía? – Sonríe.

—Los suficientes para saber lo que se hacía. –

— ¿Sigues viéndola? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Todavía… bueno…? – Me ruborizo.

—No —me dice negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa indulgente—. Es una buena amiga.

— ¿Tu madre lo sabe? – Me mira como diciéndome que no sea idiota.

—Claro que no – La camarera vuelve con sendos platos de venado, pero se me ha quitado el hambre. Toda una revelación. Regina, sumisa… Madre mía. Doy un largo trago de Pinot Grigio… Regina tenía razón, por supuesto: está exquisito. Dios, tengo que pensar en todo lo que me ha contado. Necesito tiempo para procesarlo, cuando esté sola, porque ahora me distrae su presencia. Es tan irresistible, y de repente lanza este bombazo. Ella sabe lo que es ser sumisa.

—Pero no estarías con ella todo el tiempo… —le digo confundida.

—Bueno, estaba sola con ella, aunque no la veía todo el tiempo. Era… difícil. Después de todo, todavía estaba en el instituto, y más tarde en la facultad. Come, Emma –

—No tengo hambre, Regina, de verdad – Lo que me ha contado me ha dejado aturdida. Su expresión se endurece.

—Come —me dice en tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. La miro. Esta mujer… abusaron sexualmente de ella cuando era adolescente… Su tono es amenazador.

—Espera un momento —susurro. Pestañea un par de veces.

—De acuerdo —murmura. Y sigue comiendo. Así será la cosa si firmo. Tendré que cumplir sus órdenes. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? Cojo el tenedor y el cuchillo, y empiezo a cortar el venado. Está delicioso.

—¿Así será nuestra… bueno… nuestra relación? ¿Estarás dándome órdenes todo el rato? —le pregunto en un susurro, sin apenas atreverme a mirarla.

—Sí —murmura.

—Ya veo –

—Es más, querrás que lo haga —añade en voz baja. Lo dudo, sinceramente. Pincho otro trozo de venado y me lo acerco a los labios.

—Es mucho decir —murmuro. Y me lo meto en la boca.

—Lo es - Cierra los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abre, está muy seria. —Emma, tienes que seguir tu instinto. Investiga un poco, lee el contrato… No tengo problema en comentar cualquier detalle. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes, por si quieres que hablemos antes del fin de semana. —Sus palabras me llegan en un torrente apresurado—. Llámame… Podríamos cenar… ¿digamos el miércoles? De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Nunca he querido nada tanto. – Sus ojos reflejan su ardiente sinceridad y su deseo. Es básicamente lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de las quince? Oh, no… ¿En eso voy a convertirme? ¿En un número? ¿La dieciséis, nada menos?

— ¿Qué pasó con las otras quince? —le pregunto de pronto. Alza las cejas sorprendida y mueve la cabeza con expresión resignada.

—Cosas distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se reduce a… —Se detiene, creo que intentando encontrar las palabras—. Incompatibilidad. – Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo? –

—Sí. –

—Entonces ya no ves a ninguna de ellas. –

—No, Emma. No me gusta tomar algo que no es mío – Vaya… toda una noticia.

—Ya veo. –

—Investiga un poco, Emma – Dejo el cuchillo y el tenedor. No puedo seguir comiendo. — ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? – Asiento. Me pone mala cara, pero decide callarse. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Con tanta información se me ha revuelto el estómago y estoy un poco mareada por el vino. La observo devorando todo lo que tiene en el plato. Come como una lima. Debe de hacer mucho ejercicio para mantener la figura. De pronto recuerdo cómo le cae el short de la pijama…, y la imagen me desconcentra. Me remuevo incómoda. Me mira y me ruborizo. —Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo —murmura. Me ruborizo todavía más. Me lanza una sonrisa perversa. —Ya me imagino… —me provoca.

—Me alegro de que no puedas leerme el pensamiento –

—El pensamiento no, Emma, pero tu cuerpo… lo conozco bastante bien desde ayer —me dice en tono sugerente. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor tan rápido? Es tan volátil… Cuesta mucho seguirle el ritmo.

Llama a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. Cuando ha pagado, se levanta y me tiende la mano. —Vamos - Me coge de la mano y volvemos al coche. Lo inesperado de ella es este contacto de su piel, normal, íntimo. No puedo reconciliar este gesto corriente y tierno con lo que quiere hacer en aquel cuarto… el cuarto rojo del dolor.

* * *

Hacemos el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando aparca frente a la puerta de casa, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, así que Ruby está dentro, sin duda empaquetando, a menos que Jefferson todavía no se haya marchado. Regina apaga el motor, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tengo que separarme de ella. — ¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto. No quiero que se marche. Quiero seguir más tiempo con ella.

—No. Tengo trabajo —me dice mirándome con expresión insondable. Me miro las manos y entrelazo los dedos. De pronto me pongo en plan sensiblero. Se va a marchar. Me coge de la mano, se la lleva lentamente a la boca y me la besa con ternura, un gesto dulce y pasado de moda. Me da un vuelco el corazón. —Gracias por este fin de semana, Emma. Ha sido… estupendo. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles? Pasaré a buscarte por el trabajo o por donde me digas –

—Nos vemos el miércoles —susurro. Vuelve a besarme la mano y me la deja en el regazo. Sale del coche, se acerca a mi puerta y me la abre. ¿Por qué de pronto me siento huérfana? Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que me vea así. Sonrío forzadamente, salgo del coche y me dirijo a la puerta sabiendo que tengo que enfrentarme a Ruby. A medio camino me giro y la miro. Alegra esa cara, Swan, me riño a mí misma. —Ah… por cierto, me he puesto una tanga tuya. – Le sonrío y tiro de la goma de la tanga para que la vea. Regina abre la boca, sorprendida. Una reacción genial. Mi humor cambia de inmediato y entro en casa pavoneándome. Una parte de mí quiere levantar el puño y dar un salto. ¡SÍ! La diosa que llevo dentro está encantada. Ruby está en el comedor metiendo sus libros en cajas.

— ¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en tono febril, nervioso. Viene hacia mí, me coge por los hombros y examina minuciosamente mi cara antes incluso de que la haya saludado. Mierda… Tengo que lidiar con la insistencia y la tenacidad de Ruby, y llevo en el bolso un documento legal firmado que dice que no puedo hablar. No es una saludable combinación. —Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? No he dejado de pensar en ti todo el rato… después de que Jefferson se marchara, claro —me dice sonriendo con picardía.

No puedo evitar sonreír por su preocupación y su acuciante curiosidad, pero de pronto me da vergüenza y me ruborizo. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido muy íntimo. Ver y saber lo que Regina esconde. Pero tengo que darle algunos detalles, porque si no, no va a dejarme en paz. —Ha ido bien, Ruby. Muy bien, creo —le digo en tono tranquilo, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura? –

—No tengo nada con lo que compararla, ¿verdad? —le digo encogiéndome de hombros a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Te has corrido? – Maldita sea, qué directa es. Me pongo roja.

—Sí —murmuro nerviosa. Ruby me empuja hasta el sofá y nos sentamos. Me coge de las manos.

—Muy bien. —Me mira como si no se lo creyera—. Ha sido tu primera vez. Regina debe de saber lo que se hace - Oh, Ruby, si tú supieras…

—Mi primera vez fue terrorífica —sigue diciendo, poniendo cara triste de máscara de comedia.

— ¿Sí? – Me interesa. Nunca me lo había contado.

—Sí, se llamaba Hook. En el instituto. Un atleta gilipollas. —Encoge los hombros—. Fue muy brusco, y yo no estaba preparada. Estábamos los dos borrachos. Ya sabes… el típico desastre adolescente después de la fiesta de fin de curso. Uf, tardé meses en decidirme a volver a intentarlo. Y no con ese inútil. Yo era demasiado joven. Has hecho bien en esperar. –

—Ruby, eso suena espantoso. – Parece melancólica.

—Sí, tardé casi un año en tener mi primer orgasmo con penetración, y llegas tú… y a la primera – Asiento con timidez. La diosa que llevo dentro está sentada en la postura del loto y parece serena, aunque tiene una astuta sonrisa autocomplaciente en la cara.

—Me alegro de que hayas perdido la virginidad con una persona que sabe lo que se hace. —Me guiña un ojo—. ¿Y cuándo vuelves a verla? –

—El miércoles. Iremos a cenar –

—Así que todavía te gusta… -

—Sí, pero no sé qué va a pasar. –

— ¿Por qué? –

—Es complicado, Ruby. Ya sabes… Su mundo es totalmente diferente del mío – Buena excusa. Y creíble. Mucho mejor que «tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor y quiere convertirme en su esclava sexual».

—Vamos, por favor, no permitas que el dinero sea un problema, Emms, Jefferson me ha dicho que es muy raro que Regina salga con cualquier persona –

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo. ¡Se te ve el plumero, Swan! Mi subconsciente me mira moviendo su largo dedo y luego se transforma en la balanza de la justicia para recordarme que Regina podría demandarme si hablo demasiado. Ja… ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Quedarse con todo mi dinero? Tengo que acordarme de buscar en Google «penas por incumplir un acuerdo de confidencialidad» cuando haga mi «investigación». Es como si me hubieran puesto deberes. Quizá hasta me saco un título. Me ruborizo recordando mi sobresaliente por el experimento en la bañera de esta mañana.

—Emma, ¿qué pasa? –

—Estaba recordando algo que me ha dicho Regina –

—Pareces distinta —me dice Ruby con cariño.

—Me siento distinta. Dolorida —le confieso.

— ¿Dolorida? –

—Un poco – Me ruborizo.

—Yo también. Los Mills… —dice con una mueca de disgusto—. Son como animales – Nos reímos las dos.

— ¿Tú también estás dolorida? —le pregunto sorprendida. –

—Sí… de tanto darle – Y me echo a reír.

—Cuéntame cosas de Jefferson —le pido cuando paro por fin. Siento que me relajo por primera vez desde que estaba haciendo cola en el lavabo del bar… antes de la llamada de teléfono con la que empezó todo esto… cuando admiraba la señora Mills desde la distancia. Días felices y sin complicaciones. Ruby se ruboriza. Oh, Dios mío… Ruby Lucas se convierte en Emma Swan. Me lanza una mirada ingenua. Nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así por un hombre. Abro tanto la boca que la mandíbula me llega al suelo. ¿Dónde está Ruby? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?

—Emms —me dice entusiasmada—, es tan… tan… Lo tiene todo. Y cuando… oh… es fantástico – Está tan alterada que apenas puede hilvanar una frase.

—Creo que lo que intentas decirme es que te gusta – Asiente y se ríe como una loca.

—He quedado con él el sábado. Nos ayudará con la mudanza – Junta las manos, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la ventana haciendo piruetas. La mudanza. Mierda, lo había olvidado, y eso que hay cajas por todas partes.

—Muy amable por su parte —le digo. Así lo conoceré. Quizá pueda darme más pistas sobre su extraña e inquietante hermana —Bueno, ¿qué hicisteis anoche? —le pregunto. Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y alza las cejas en un gesto que viene a decir: «¿Tú qué crees, idiota?».

—Más o menos lo mismo que vosotras, pero nosotros cenamos antes —me dice riéndose—. ¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces un poco agobiada –

—Estoy agobiada. Regina es muy intensa. –

—Sí, ya me hice una idea. Pero ¿se ha portado bien contigo? –

—Sí —la tranquilizo—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres que prepare algo? – Asiente y mete un par de libros en una caja.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares? —me pregunta

—Se los voy a devolver –

— ¿De verdad? –

—Es un regalo exagerado. No puedo aceptarlo, y menos ahora – Sonrío, y Ruby asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Han llegado un par de cartas para ti, y August no ha dejado de llamar. Parecía desesperado.

—Lo llamaré —murmuro evasiva. Si le cuento a Ruby lo de August, se lo merienda. Cojo las cartas de la mesa y las abro.

—Vaya, ¡tengo entrevistas! Dentro de dos semanas, en Seattle, para hacer las prácticas –

— ¿Con qué editorial? –

—Con las dos –

—Te dije que tu expediente académico te abriría puertas, Emms. – Ruby ya tiene su puesto para hacer las prácticas en The Seattle Times, por supuesto. Su padre conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien.

—¿Qué le parece a Jefferson que te vayas de vacaciones? —le pregunto. Ruby se dirige hacia la cocina, y por primera vez desde que he llegado parece desconsolada.

—Lo entiende. Una parte de mí no quiere marcharse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol un par de semanas. Además, mi madre no deja de insistir, porque cree que serán nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia antes de que Graham y yo empecemos a trabajar en serio – Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos continental. Ruby se va dos semanas a Barbados con sus padres y su hermano, Graham. Pasaré dos semanas sola, sin Ruby, en la nueva casa. Será raro. Graham ha estado viajando por el mundo desde el año pasado, después de graduarse. Por un momento me pregunto si lo veré antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Es un tipo majísimo. El teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación. —Será August. – Suspiro. Sé que tengo que hablar con él. Levanto el teléfono.

—Hola –

— ¡Emma, has vuelto! —exclama August aliviado.

—Obviamente —le contesto con cierto sarcasmo. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedo verte? Siento mucho lo del viernes. Estaba borracho… y tú… bueno. Emms, perdóname, por favor –

—Claro que te perdono,August. Pero que no se repita. Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti – Suspira profundamente, con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Emms. Pero pensé que si te besaba, quizá tus sentimientos cambiarían. –

— August, te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí. Eres como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Y eso no va a cambiar. Lo sabes – Siento hacerle daño, pero es la verdad -

—Entonces, ¿sales con ella? —me pregunta con desdén.

—August, no salgo con nadie –

—Pero has pasado la noche con ella –

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! –

— ¿Es por el dinero? –

— ¡JAugust! ¿Cómo te atreves? —le grito, atónita por su atrevimiento.

—Emma —dice con voz quejumbrosa, en tono de disculpa. Ahora mismo no estoy para aguantar sus mezquinos celos. Sé que está dolido, pero ya tengo bastante con lidiar con Regina Mills.

—Quizá podríamos tomar un café mañana. Te llamaré —le digo en tono conciliador. Es mi amigo y le tengo mucho cariño, pero en estos momentos no estoy para aguantar estas cosas.

—Vale, mañana. ¿Me llamas tú? – Su voz esperanzada me conmueve.

—Sí… Buenas noches, August. – Cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? —me pregunta Ruby con las manos en las caderas. Decido que lo mejor es decirle la verdad. Parece más obstinada que nunca.

—El viernes intentó besarme. –

—¿August? ¿Y Regina Mills? Emms, tus feromonas deben de estar haciendo horas extras. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese imbécil? – Mueve la cabeza enfadada y sigue empaquetando.

Tres cuartos de hora después hacemos una pausa para degustar la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña. Ruby abre una botella de vino y nos sentamos a comer entre las cajas, bebiendo vino tinto barato y viendo programas de televisión basura. La normalidad. Es bien recibida y tranquilizadora después de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de… locura. Es mi primera comida en dos días sin preocupaciones, sin que me insistan y en paz. ¿Qué problema tiene Regina con la comida? Ruby recoge los platos mientras yo acabo de empaquetar lo que queda en el salón. Solo hemos dejado el sofá, la tele y la mesa. ¿Qué más podríamos necesitar? Solo falta por empaquetar el contenido de nuestras habitaciones y la cocina, y tenemos toda la semana por delante. Vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Es Jefferson. Ruby me guiña un ojo y se mete en su habitación dando saltitos como una quinceañera. Sé que debería estar escribiendo su discurso por haber sido la mejor alumna de la promoción, pero parece que Jefferson es más importante. ¿Qué pasa con los Mills? ¿Qué los hace tan absorbentes, tan devoradores y tan irresistibles? Doy otro trago de vino. Hago zapping en busca de algún programa, pero en el fondo sé que estoy demorándome a propósito. El contrato echa humo dentro de mi bolso. ¿Tendré las fuerzas y lo que hay que tener para leerlo esta noche?

Apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Tanto August como Regina quieren algo de mí. Con August es fácil, pero Regina… Manejar y entender a Regina es otra cosa. Una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo y esconderse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pienso en sus ardientes ojos negros, en su intensa y provocativa mirada, y me pongo tensa. Sofoco un grito. Ni siquiera está aquí y ya estoy a cien. No puede ser solo sexo, ¿verdad? Pienso en sus bromas amables de esta mañana, en el desayuno, en su alegría al verme encantada con el viaje en helicóptero, en cómo tocaba el piano, esa música tan triste, dulce y conmovedora…

Es una mujer complicada. Y ahora he empezado a entender por qué. Una chica privada de adolescencia, de la que abusa sexualmente una malvada señora No es extraño que parezca mayor de lo que es. Me entristece pensar en lo que debe de haber pasado. Soy demasiado ingenua para saber exactamente de qué se trata, pero la investigación arrojará algo de luz. Aunque ¿de verdad quiero saber? ¿Quiero explorar ese mundo del que no sé nada? Es un paso muy importante. Si no lo hubiera conocido, seguiría tan feliz, ajena a todo esto. Mi mente se traslada a la noche de ayer y a esta mañana… a la increíble y sensual sexualidad que he experimentado. ¿Quiero despedirme de ella? ¡No!, exclama mi subconsciente… La diosa que llevo dentro, sumida en un silencio zen, asiente para mostrar que está de acuerdo con ella.

Ruby vuelve al comedor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Quizá esté enamorada. La miro boquiabierta. Nunca se ha comportado así. —Emms, me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada –

—Yo también, Ruby. – Me abraza.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sana y salva. Hay algo raro en Regina —añade en voz baja, en tono de disculpa. Sonrío para tranquilizarla, aunque pienso: ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Por eso será una buenísima periodista, por su infalible intuición. Cojo el bolso y me voy a mi habitación con paso desganado. Los esfuerzos sexuales de las últimas horas y el total y absoluto dilema al que me enfrento me han dejado agotada. Me siento en la cama, saco con cautela del bolso el sobre de papel manila y le doy vueltas entre las manos. ¿Estoy segura de que quiero saber hasta dónde llega la depravación de Regina? Resulta tan intimidante… Respiro hondo y rasgo el sobre con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

**y bueno... se que me tarde en actualizar, pero esta semana es la última, y es de EXAMANES así que imagínense .-.**

***A mí, en un principio me pasó lo mismo que a varias, no podía imaginarme a Christian Grey como una mujer y me han preguntado ¿Cómo soluciono eso? Pues yo antes de escribir y cambiar las cosas me pongo a pensar en REGINA MILLS, REGINA MILLS, REGINA MILLS, ya que ando bien mentalizada con Regina Mills dejo de pensar que estoy escribiendo 50 sombras, y que es un fic inventado **

**Y PUES ESA ES MI RECETA ;D **

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS :DD **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola guapas! lo siento se que no he actualizado y este capitulo no es la gran cosa, me aburre un poco D:, pero desde aquí empiezan los juegos de correos electrónicos entre estas dos mujeres...**

* * *

En el sobre hay varios papeles. Los saco, con el corazón latiéndome muy deprisa, me siento en la cama y empiezo a leer.

* * *

**CONTRATO**

A día _ de 2013 («fecha de inicio»)

**ENTRE**

LA SRA. REGINA MILLS, con domicilio en el Escala 301, Seattle, 98889 Washington («la Ama»)

Y LA SRTA. EMMA AWAN, con domicilio en SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888 Washington («la Sumisa»)

**LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE**

1. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre la Ama y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3. La Ama y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4. La Ama y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados. Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**FUNCIONES**

7. La Ama será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.

8. Si en algún momento la Ama no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio a la Ama sin previo aviso.

9. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo a la Ama. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer a la Ama, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que esta le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA**

10. La Ama y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellas en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.

**DISPONIBILIDAD**

12. La Sumisa estará disponible para la Ama desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por la Ama. Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

13. La Ama se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio de la Ama y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

**UBICACIÓN**

14. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine la Ama. La Ama correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS**

15. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**AMA**

15.1. La Ama debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. La Ama en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. La Ama no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida.

15.2. La Ama acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato, puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15.3. La Ama ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente a la Ama.

15.4. La Ama mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir a la Ama.

15.5. La Ama puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. La Ama puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligada a exponer.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, la Ama garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, la Ama garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, la Ama cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. La Ama cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. La Ama no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo(a)

15.11. La Ama podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12. La Ama garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

**SUMISA**

15.13. La Sumisa acepta a la Ama como su dueña y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando la Ama le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. La Sumisa servirá a la Ama en todo aquello que la Ama considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer a la Ama en todo momento.

15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informada a la Ama cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.

15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que la Ama considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante la Ama.

15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso de la Ama.

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija la Ama, sin dudar y sin discutir.

15.21. La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que la Ama decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos a la Ama excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia de a Ama.

15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia la Ama y solo se dirigirá a ella como señora, señora Mills o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene la Ama

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará a la Ama sin su expreso consentimiento.

**ACTIVIDADES**

16. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras.

17. La Ama y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

**PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD**

18. La Ama y la Sumisa admiten que la Ama puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar a la Ama que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.

20. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar a la Ama que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

**CONCLUSIÓN**

21. Las abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

**La Ama: Regina Mills**

**Fecha:**

**La Sumisa: Emma Swan**

**Fecha:**

**APÉNDICE 1**

**NORMAS**

**Obediencia:**

La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la Ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que la Ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables. Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

**Sueño:**

La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con la Ama.

**Comida:**

Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista. La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

**Ropa:**

Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que la Ama haya aprobado. La Ama ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. La Ama acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la Ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la Ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la Ama considere oportuno.

**Ejercicio:**

La Ama proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la Ama de los avances de la Sumisa.

**Higiene personal y belleza:**

La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la Ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la Ama considere oportuno. La Ama correrá con todos los gastos.

**Seguridad personal:**

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

**Cualidades personales:**

La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la su Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente.

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

**APÉNDICE 2**

**Límites infranqueables:**

Actos con fuego.

Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.

Actos con niños y animales.

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

**APÉNDICE 3**

**Límites tolerables**

**A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:**

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Masturbación • Penetración vaginal • Cunnilingus • Fisting vaginal • Felación

• Penetración anal • Fisting anal

**¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?**

• Vibradores • Consoladores • Tapones anales • Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

**¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?**

• Bondage con cuerda • Bondage con cinta adhesiva • Bondage con muñequeras • Otros tipos de bondage de cuero

• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

**¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?**

• Manos al frente • Muñecas con tobillos • Tobillos • A objetos, muebles, etc. • Codos

• Barras rígidas • Manos a la espalda • Suspensión • Rodillas

**¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?**

**¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?**

**¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa?**

1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:

1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

**¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?**

• Azotes • Azotes con pala • Latigazos • Azotes con vara • Mordiscos

• Pinzas para pezones • Pinzas genitales • Hielo • Cera caliente • Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

* * *

Dios mío. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para echar un vistazo a la lista de los alimentos. Trago saliva y tengo la boca seca. Vuelvo a leerlo. Me da vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar todo esto? Y al parecer es en mi beneficio, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites de forma segura… ¡Por favor! Es de risa. Servirla y obedecerla en todo. ¡En todo! Muevo la cabeza sin terminar de creérmelo. En realidad, ¿los votos del matrimonio no utilizan palabras como… obediencia? Me desconcierta. ¿Todavía dicen eso las parejas? Solo tres meses… ¿Por eso ha habido tantas? ¿No se las queda mucho tiempo? ¿O ellas tuvieron bastante con tres meses? ¿Todos los fines de semana? Es demasiado. No podré ver a Ruby ni a los amigos que pueda hacer en mi nuevo trabajo, suponiendo que encuentre trabajo. Quizá debería reservarme un fin de semana al mes para mí. Quizá cuando tenga la regla… Parece… práctico. ¡Es mi dueña! ¡Tendré que hacer lo que le plazca! Dios mío.

Me estremezco al pensar en que me azote o me pegue. Probablemente los azotes no sean tan graves, aunque sí humillantes. ¿Y atarme? Bueno, ya me ha atado las manos. Fue… bueno, fue excitante, muy excitante, así que quizá tampoco sea tan grave. No me prestará a otro Amo… Maldita sea, por supuesto que no. Sería totalmente inaceptable. ¿Por qué me tomo siquiera la molestia de pensar en todo esto? No puedo mirarla a los ojos. ¡Qué raro! Es la única manera de tener alguna posibilidad de saber lo que está pensando. Pero ¿a quién intento engañar? Nunca sé lo que está pensando, pero me gusta mirarle a los ojos. Son bonitos, cautivadores, inteligentes, profundos y oscuros, con secretos de dominación. Pienso en su mirada ardiente, aprieto los muslos y me estremezco.

Y no puedo tocarla. Bueno, esto no me sorprende. Y esas estúpidas normas… No, no, no puedo. Me cubro la cara con las manos. No es manera de mantener una relación. Necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada. Las travesuras físicas que he hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido francamente agotadoras. Y mentalmente… Oh, es demasiado. Como diría August, una auténtica jodienda mental. Quizá por la mañana no me parezca una broma de mal gusto.

Me levanto y me cambio rápidamente. Quizá debería pedirle prestado a Ruby su pijama rosa de franela. Necesito el contacto de algo mimoso y tranquilizador. Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes en camiseta y pantalones cortos de pijama. Me miro en el espejo del baño. No puedes estar planteándotelo en serio… Mi subconsciente parece cuerda y racional, no mordaz, como suele ser. La diosa que llevo dentro no deja de dar saltitos y palmas como una niña de cinco años. Por favor, di que sí… si no, acabaremos solas con un montón de gatos y tus novelas por única compañía.

La única mujer que me ha atraído, y llega con un maldito contrato, un látigo y un sinfín de puntos y cláusulas. Bueno, al menos he conseguido lo que quería este fin de semana. La diosa que llevo dentro deja de saltar y sonríe con serenidad. ¡Oh, sí…!, articula con los labios asintiendo con aire de suficiencia. Me ruborizo

al recordar sus manos y su boca sobre mí, su cuerpo dentro del mío. Cierro los ojos y siento en lo más hondo la exquisita tensión de mis músculos. Quiero hacerlo una y otra vez. Quizá si solo me quedo con el sexo… ¿lo aceptaría? Me temo que no.

¿Soy sumisa? Quizá lo parezco. Quizá le di esa impresión en la entrevista. Soy tímida, sí… pero ¿sumisa? Dejo que Ruby me avasalle… ¿Es lo mismo? Y esos límites tolerables… Alucino, aunque me tranquiliza saber que tenemos que discutirlos. Vuelvo a mi habitación. Es demasiado en lo que pensar. Necesito aclararme, planteármelo por la mañana, cuando esté fresca. Guardo los transgresores documentos en el bolso. Mañana… mañana será otro día. Me meto en la cama, apago la luz y me tumbo mirando al techo. Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca. La diosa que llevo dentro cabecea. Las dos sabemos que es mentira. Nunca me había sentido tan viva. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un sueño profundo en el que de vez en cuando veo camas de cuatro postes, grilletes e intensos ojos negros.

A la mañana siguiente Ruby me despierta. —Emms, llevo llamándote un buen rato. ¿Te has desmayado? –

Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse. No solo se ha levantado, sino que ha salido a correr. Echo un vistazo al despertador. Las ocho de la mañana. Vaya, he dormido más de nueve horas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —balbuceo medio dormida.

—Ha llegado un tipo con un paquete para ti. Tienes que firmar –

— ¿Qué? –

—Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante – Da unos saltitos entusiasmada y vuelve al comedor. Salgo de la cama y cojo la bata, que está colgada en la puerta. En el comedor hay un chico elegante con coleta y una caja grande en las manos.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Te prepararé un té —me dice Ruby metiéndose en la cocina.

— ¿La señorita Swan? – E inmediatamente sé quién me manda el paquete.

—Sí —le contesto con recelo.

—Traigo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que instalarlo y enseñarle a utilizarlo –

— ¿En serio? ¿A estas horas? –

—Yo cumplo órdenes, señora – Me dedica una sonrisa encantadora pero expeditiva, como diciendo que no le venga con chorradas. ¿Acaba de llamarme «señora»? ¿He envejecido diez años en una noche? De ser así, es culpa del contrato. Frunzo los labios disgustada.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es? –

—Un MacBook Pro. –

—Cómo no —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Todavía no está en las tiendas, señora. Es lo último de Apple – ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Suspiro ruidosamente.

—Colóquelo ahí, en la mesa del comedor – Voy a la cocina a reunirme con Ruby.

— ¿Qué es? —me pregunta con los ojos brillantes. Se ha hecho una coleta. También ella ha dormido bien.

—Un portátil de Regina –

— ¿Por qué te manda un portátil? Sabes que puedes utilizar el mío – No para lo que ella tiene en mente.

—Bueno, es solo un préstamo. Quería que lo probara – Mi excusa parece poco convincente, pero Ruby asiente. Vaya… He mentido a Ruby Lucas. Una novedad. Me pasa mi taza de té.

El portátil es brillante, plateado y bastante bonito, con una pantalla grandísima. A Regina Mills le gustan las cosas a gran escala… Pienso en donde vive, en su casa. —Lleva el último OS y todo un paquete de programas, más un disco duro de 1,5 terabytes, así que tendrá mucho espacio, 32 gigas de RAM… ¿Para qué va a utilizarlo? –

—Bueno… para mandar e-mails –

— ¡E-mails! —exclama pasmado, alzando las cejas con una ligera mirada demente.

—Y quizá navegar por internet… —añado encogiéndome de hombros, como disculpándome. Suspira.

—Bueno, tiene rúter inalámbrico N, y lo he instalado con las especificaciones de su cuenta. Este cacharro está preparado para funcionar prácticamente en todo el mundo —me explica mirándolo con cierto deseo.

— ¿Mi cuenta? –

—Su nueva dirección de e-mail. – ¿Tengo dirección de e-mail? Pulsa un icono de la pantalla y sigue hablándome, pero yo ni caso. No entiendo una palabra de lo que dice y, para ser sincera, no me interesa. Dime solo cómo encenderlo y apagarlo… Lo demás ya lo descubriré. Al fin y al cabo, llevo cuatro años utilizando el de Ruby. Ruby silba impresionada en cuanto lo ve.

—Es tecnología de última generación —me dice alzando las cejas—. A la mayoría de las mujeres les regalan flores o alguna joya —me provoca intentando no sonreír. Le pongo mala cara, pero no puedo aguantar seria. A las dos nos da un ataque de risa, y el tipo del ordenador nos mira perplejo, con la boca abierta. Termina y me pide que firme el albarán de entrega.

Mientras Ruby lo acompaña a la puerta, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de correo y descubro que está esperándome un e-mail de Regina. El corazón me da un brinco. Tengo un correo electrónico de Regina Mills. Lo abro, nerviosa.

* * *

_**De: **Regina Mills_

_**Fecha: **26 de noviembre de 2013 23:15_

_**Para: **Emma Swan_

_**Asunto: **Su nuevo ordenador_

_Querida señorita Swan:_

_Confío en que haya dormido bien. Espero que haga buen uso de este portátil, como comentamos._

_Estoy impaciente por cenar con usted el miércoles._

_Hasta entonces, estaré encantada de contestar a cualquier pregunta vía e-mail, si lo desea._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

_Pulso «Responder»._

* * *

_**De: **Emma Swan_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 08:20_

_**Para: **Regina Mills_

_**Asunto: **Tu nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)_

_He dormido muy bien, gracias… por alguna extraña razón… Señora._

_Creí entender que el ordenador era en préstamo, es decir, no es mío._

_Emma._

* * *

_Su respuesta llega casi al momento._

* * *

_**De: **Regina Mills_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 08:22_

_**Para: **Emma Swan_

_**Asunto: **Su nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)_

_El ordenador es en préstamo. Indefinidamente, señorita Swan._

_Observo en su tono que ha leído la documentación que le di._

_¿Tiene alguna pregunta?_

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

_No puedo evitar sonreír._

* * *

_**De: **Emma swan_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 08:25_

_**Para: **Regina Mills_

_**Asunto: **Mentes inquisitivas_

_Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no me parece adecuado hacértelas vía e-mail, y algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida._

_No quiero ni necesito un ordenador indefinidamente._

_Hasta luego. Que tengas un buen día… Señora._

_Emma._

* * *

_Su respuesta vuelve a ser instantánea y hace que sonría._

* * *

_**De: **Regina Mills_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 08:26_

_**Para: Emma Swan**  
_

_**Asunto: **Tu nuevo ordenador (de nuevo en préstamo)_

_Hasta luego, nena._

_P.D.: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Cierro el ordenador sonriendo como una idiota. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a la juguetona Regina? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Bueno, es mi última semana… Seguramente el señor y la señora Clayton harán un poco la vista gorda. Corro a la ducha sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Me ha escrito e-mails! Me siento como una niña aturdida. Y todas las angustias por el contrato desaparecen. Mientras me lavo el pelo, intento pensar en lo que podría preguntarle por e-mail, aunque seguramente estas cosas es mejor hablarlas. Supongamos que alguien hackea su cuenta… Me ruborizo solo de pensarlo. Me visto rápidamente, me despido a gritos de Ruby y salgo para trabajar mi última semana en Clayton's.

August me llama a las once.

—Hola, ¿vamos a tomar un café? – Su tono es el del August de siempre, mi amigo August, no un… ¿cómo lo llamó Regina? Un pretendiente. Uf.

—Claro. Estoy en el trabajo. ¿Puedes pasarte por aquí, digamos, a las doce? –

—Vale, nos vemos a las doce. – Cuelga y yo vuelvo a reponer las brochas y a pensar en Regina Mills y su contrato. August es puntual. Entra en la tienda dando saltitos vacilantes como un cachorro de ojos oscuros. —Emma – En cuanto esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa hispanoamericana, se me pasa el enfado.

—Hola, August. —Lo abrazo—. Me muero de hambre. Voy a decirle a la señora Clayton que salgo a comer – De camino a la cafetería, cojo a August del brazo. Me alegra mucho que actúe con… normalidad, como un amigo al que conozco y al que entiendo.

—Emms —murmura—, ¿de verdad me has perdonado? –

—August, sabes que nunca podré estar mucho tiempo enfadada contigo – Sonríe.

Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa para ver si tengo un e-mail de Regina, y quizá pueda empezar mi investigación. Ruby ha salido, así que enciendo el nuevo ordenador y abro el programa de correo. Por supuesto, en la bandeja de entrada tengo un e-mail de Regina. Casi salto de la silla de alegría.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:24

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Trabajar para ganarse la vida

Querida señorita Swan:

Espero que haya tenido un buen día en el trabajo.

Regina Mils

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Pulso «Responder».

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:48

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Trabajar para ganarse la vida

Señorq… He tenido un día excelente en el trabajo.

Gracias.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:50

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **¡A trabajar!

Señorita Swan:

Me alegro mucho de que haya tenido un día excelente.

Mientras escribe e-mails no está investigando.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:53

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Pesada

Señora Mills: deja de mandarme e-mails y podré empezar a hacer los deberes. Me gustaría sacar otro sobresaliente.

Emma

* * *

Me abrazo a mí misma.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:55

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Impaciente

Señorita Swan:

Deje de escribirme e-mails… y haga los deberes.

Me gustaría ponerle otro sobresaliente.

El primero fue muy merecido. ;)

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Regina Mills acaba de enviarme un guiño… Madre mía. Abro el Google.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 17:59

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Investigación en internet

Señora Mills:

¿Qué me sugieres que ponga en el buscador?

Emma

* * *

_**De: **Regina Mills_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 18:02_

_**Para: **Emma Swan_

_**Asunto: **Investigación en internet_

_Señorita Swan:_

_Empiece siempre con la Wikipedia._

_No quiero más e-mails a menos que tenga preguntas._

_¿Entendido?_

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

_**De: **Emma Swan_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 18:04_

_**Para: **Regina Mills_

_**Asunto: **¡Autoritaria!_

_Sí… señora._

_Eres muy autoritaria._

_Emma_

* * *

_**De: **Regina Mills_

_**Fecha: **27 de noviembre de 2013 18:06_

_**Para: **Emma Swan_

_**Asunto: **Controlando_

_Emma Swan, no te imaginas cuánto._

_Bueno, quizá ahora te haces una ligera idea._

_Haz los deberes._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Tecleo «sumiso» en la Wikipedia. Media hora después estoy un poco mareada y francamente impactada. ¿De verdad quiero meterme todo eso en la cabeza? ¿Es esto lo que hace en el cuarto rojo del dolor? Contemplo la pantalla, y una parte de mí, una húmeda parte de mí, de la que no he sido consciente hasta hace muy poco, se ha puesto a cien. Madre mía, algunas cosas son EXCITANTES. Pero ¿son para mí? Dios mío… ¿podría hacerlo? Necesito espacio. Tengo que pensar.

* * *

**Espero en verdad no haber tenido muchos errores, lo sé merezco la muerte, pero la proxima semana seran los exámenes institucionales .-. y seré libre para escribir más seguido lo prometo.**

**¿Quién les gustaría que fuera la amiga de Cora?**

**ESPERO COMO LOCA SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Podría decir que llevo años sin actualizar, pero a buena noticia es que soy libre y actualizare como antes :DD gracias por sus comentarios y espero y les guste.**

* * *

Por primera vez en mi vida salgo a correr voluntariamente. Busco mis asquerosas zapatillas, que nunca uso, unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Me hago dos trenzas, me ruborizo con los recuerdos que vuelven a mi mente y enciendo el iPod. No puedo sentarme frente a esa maravilla de la tecnología y seguir viendo o leyendo más material inquietante. Necesito quemar parte de esta excesiva y enervante energía. La verdad es que me apetece correr hasta el hotel Heathman y pedirle a la obsesa del control que me eche un polvo. Pero está a ocho kilómetros, y dudo que pueda llegar a correr dos, no digamos ya ocho, y por supuesto podría rechazarme, lo que sería muy humillante.

Cuando abro la puerta, Ruby está saliendo de su coche. Casi se le caen las bolsas al verme. Emma Swan con zapatillas de deporte. La saludo con la mano y no me paro para que no me pregunte. De verdad necesito estar un rato sola. Con Snow Patrol sonando en mis oídos, me introduzco en el anochecer ópalo y aguamarina. Cruzo el parque. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La deseo, pero ¿en esos términos? La verdad es que no lo sé. Quizá debería negociar lo que quiero. Revisar ese ridículo contrato línea a línea y decir lo que me parece aceptable y lo que no. He descubierto en internet que legalmente no tiene ningún valor. Seguro que ella lo sabe.

Supongo que solo sirve para sentar las bases de la relación. Detalla lo que puedo esperar de ella y lo que ella espera de mí: mi sumisión total. ¿Estoy preparada para ofrecérsela? ¿Y estoy capacitada? Una pregunta me reconcome: ¿por qué es ella así? ¿Porque la sedujeron cuando era muy joven? No lo sé. Sigue siendo todo un misterio. Me paro junto a un gran abeto, apoyo las manos en las rodillas y respiro hondo, me lleno de aire los pulmones. Me siento bien, es catártico. Siento que mi determinación se fortalece. Sí. Tengo que decirle lo que me parece bien y lo que no. Tengo que mandarle por e-mail lo que pienso y ya lo discutiremos el miércoles.

Respiro hondo, como para limpiarme por dentro, y doy la vuelta hacia casa. Ruby ha ido a comprar ropa, cómo no, para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Sobre todo bikinis y pareos a juego. Estará fantástica con todos esos modelitos, pero aun así se los prueba todos y me obliga a sentarme y a comentarle qué me parecen. No hay muchas maneras de decir: «Estás fantástica, Rubs». Aunque está delgada, tiene unas curvas para perder el sentido. No lo hace a propósito, lo sé, pero al final arrastro mi penoso culo cubierto de sudor hasta la habitación con la excusa de ir a empaquetar más cajas. ¿Podría sentirme menos a la altura? Me llevo conmigo la alucinante tecnología inalámbrica, enciendo el portátil y escribo a Regina.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **28 de noviembre de 2013 20:33

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Universitaria escandalizada

Bien, ya he visto bastante.

Ha sido agradable conocerte.

Emma

* * *

Pulso «Enviar» riéndome de mi travesura. ¿Le va a parecer a ella tan divertida? Oh, mierda… seguramente no. Regina Mills no es famosa por su sentido del humor. Aunque sé que lo tiene, porque lo he vivido. Quizá me he pasado. Espero su respuesta. Espero y espero. Miro el despertador. Han pasado diez minutos.

Para olvidarme de la angustia que se abre camino en mi estómago, me pongo a hacer lo que le he dicho a Ruby que haría: empaquetar las cosas de mi habitación.

Empiezo metiendo mis libros en una caja. Hacia las nueve sigo sin noticias. Quizá ha salido. Malhumorada, hago un puchero, me pongo los auriculares del iPod, escucho a los Snow Patrol y me siento a mi mesa a releer el contrato y a anotar mis observaciones y comentarios. No sé por qué levanto la mirada, quizá capto de reojo un ligero movimiento, no lo sé, pero cuando la levanto ,Regina está en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Lleva su vestido gris de franela y unos tacones negros, y agita suavemente las llaves del coche. Me quito los auriculares y me quedo helada. ¡Joder!

—Buenas noches, Emma —me dice en tono frío y expresión cauta e impenetrable. La capacidad de hablar me abandona. Maldita Ruby, la ha dejado entrar sin avisarme. Por un segundo soy consciente de que yo estoy hecha un asco, toda sudada y sin duchar, y ella está guapísima, con un escote de infarto, y para colmo, en mi habitación.

—He pensado que tu e-mail merecía una respuesta en persona —me explica en tono seco. Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, dos veces. Esto sí que es una broma. Por nada del mundo se me había ocurrido que pudiera dejarlo todo para pasarse por aquí.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —me pregunta, ahora con ojos divertidos. Gracias, Dios mío… Quizá la broma le ha parecido graciosa. Asiento. Mi capacidad de hablar sigue sin hacer acto de presencia. Regina Mills está sentada en mi cama… —Me preguntaba cómo sería tu habitación —me dice. Miro a mi alrededor pensando por dónde escapar. No, sigue sin haber nada más que la puerta y la ventana. Mi habitación es funcional, pero acogedora: pocos muebles blancos de mimbre y una cama doble blanca, de hierro, con una colcha de patchwork que hizo mi madre cuando estaba en su etapa de labores hogareñas. Es azul cielo y crema. —Es muy serena y tranquila —murmura. No en este momento… no contigo aquí. Al final mi bulbo raquídeo recupera la determinación. Respiro.

— ¿Cómo…? – Me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman – Eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Tengo que decir que la educación siempre se impone.

—No, gracias, Emma – Esboza una deslumbrante media sonrisa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Bueno, seguramente sea yo quien necesita una copa. —Así que ha sido agradable conocerme… - Maldita sea, ¿se ha ofendido? Me miro los dedos. A ver cómo salgo de esta. Si le digo que solo era una broma, no creo que le guste mucho.

—Pensaba que me contestarías por e-mail —le digo en voz muy baja, patética.

— ¿Estás mordiéndote el labio a propósito? —me pregunta muy seria. Pestañeo, abro la boca y suelto el labio.

—No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo —murmuro. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Siento la tensión, esa exquisita electricidad estática que invade el espacio. Está sentada muy cerca de mí, con sus ojos negros impenetrables, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las piernas cruzadas. Se inclina, me deshace una trenza muy despacio y me separa el pelo con los dedos. Se me corta la respiración y no puedo moverme. Observo hipnotizada su mano moviéndose hacia la otra trenza, tirando de la goma y deshaciendo la trenza con sus largos y hábiles dedos.

—Veo que has decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio —me dice en voz baja y melodiosa, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Por qué, Emma? – Me rodea la oreja con los dedos y muy suavemente, rítmicamente, tira del lóbulo. Es muy excitante.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —susurro. Me siento como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, como una polilla junto a una llama, como un pájaro frente a una serpiente… y ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Pensar en qué, Emma? –

—En ti –

— ¿Y has decidido que ha sido agradable conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en sentido bíblico? – Mierda. Me ruborizo.

—No pensaba que fueras una experta en la Biblia –

—Iba a catequesis los domingos, Emma. Aprendí mucho. –

—No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre pinzas para pezones en la Biblia. Quizá te dieron la catequesis con una traducción moderna – Sus labios se arquean dibujando una ligera sonrisa y dirijo la mirada a su boca, oh su cicatriz..

—Bueno, he pensado que debía venir a recordarte lo agradable que ha sido conocerme – Dios mío. La miro boquiabierta, y sus dedos se desplazan de mi oreja a mi barbilla. —¿Qué le parece, señorita Swan? – Sus ojos brillantes destilan una expresión de desafío. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Está esperando, alerta para atacar. El deseo —agudo, líquido y provocativo— arde en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Me adelanto y me lanzo hacia ella. De repente se mueve, no tengo ni idea de cómo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy en la cama, inmovilizada debajo de ella, con las manos extendidas y sujetas por encima de la cabeza, con su mano libre agarrándome la cara y su boca buscando la mía.

Me mete la lengua, me reclama y me posee, y yo me deleito en su fuerza. La siento por todo mi cuerpo. Me desea, y eso provoca extrañas y exquisitas sensaciones dentro de mí. No a Ruby, con sus minúsculos bikinis, ni a una de las quince, ni a la malvada señora que le cambio su vida. A mí. Esta hermosa mujer me desea a mí. La diosa que llevo dentro brilla tanto que podría iluminar todo Portland. Deja de besarme. Abro los ojos y la veo mirándome fijamente. — ¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, con el corazón rebotándome en las costillas y la sangre tronando por todo mi cuerpo. Estira el brazo y del bolsillo del pantalón saca su pashmina de seda… la pashmina gris que deja pequeñas marcas del tejido en mi piel. Se sienta rápidamente a horcajadas sobre mí y me ata las muñecas, pero esta vez anuda el otro extremo de la pashmina a un barrote del cabezal blanco de hierro. Tira del nudo para comprobar que es seguro. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estoy atada a mi cama, y muy excitada.

Se levanta y se queda de pie junto a la cama, mirándome con ojos turbios de deseo. Su mirada es de triunfo y a la vez de alivio. —Mejor así —murmura.

Esboza una maliciosa sonrisa de superioridad. Se inclina y empieza a desatarme una zapatilla. Oh, no… no… los pies no. Acabo de correr. —No —protesto y doy patadas para que me suelte. Se detiene—Si forcejeas, te ataré también los pies, Emma. Si haces el menor ruido, te amordazaré. No abras la boca. Seguramente ahora mismo Ruby está ahí fuera escuchando – ¡Amordazarme! ¡Ruby! Me callo.

Me quita las zapatillas y los calcetines, y me baja muy despacio el pantalón de chándal. Oh… ¿qué bragas llevo? Me levanta, retira la colcha y el edredón de debajo de mí y me coloca boca arriba sobre las sábanas. —Veamos. —Se pasa la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior—. Estás mordiéndote el labio, Emma. Sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí – Me presiona la boca con su largo dedo índice a modo de advertencia. Dios mío. Apenas puedo contenerme, estoy indefensa, tumbada, viendo cómo se mueve tranquilamente por mi habitación. Es una afrodisiaca embriagadora. Se quita sin prisas los tacones—Creo que has visto demasiado – Se ríe maliciosamente. Vuelve a sentarse encima de mí, a horcajadas, y me levanta la camiseta. Creo que va a quitármela, pero la enrolla a la altura del cuello y luego la sube de manera que me deja al descubierto la boca y la nariz, pero me cubre los ojos. Y como está tan bien enrollada, no veo nada. —Mmm —susurra satisfecha—. Esto va cada vez mejor. Voy a tomar una copa – Se inclina, me besa suavemente en los labios y dejo de sentir su peso. Oigo el leve chirrido de la puerta de la habitación. Tomar una copa. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿En Portland? ¿En Seattle? Aguzo el oído. Distingo ruidos sordos y sé que está hablando con Ruby… Oh, no… Está prácticamente desnuda. ¿Qué va a decir Ruby? Oigo un golpe seco. ¿Qué es eso? Regresa, la puerta vuelve a chirriar, oigo sus pasos por la habitación y el sonido de hielo tintineando en un vaso. ¿Qué está bebiendo? Cierra la puerta y oigo cómo se acerca quitándose el vestido, que cae al suelo. Sé que está desnuda. Y vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. — ¿Tienes sed, Emma? —me pregunta en tono burlón.

—Sí —le digo, porque de repente se me ha quedado la boca seca. Oigo el tintineo del hielo en el vaso. Se inclina y, al besarme, me derrama en la boca un líquido delicioso y vigorizante. Es vino blanco. No lo esperaba y es muy excitante, aunque está helado, y los labios de Regina también están fríos.

— ¿Más? —me pregunta en un susurro. Asiento. Sabe todavía mejor porque viene de su boca. Se inclina y bebo otro trago de sus labios… Madre mía.

—No nos pasemos. Sabemos que tu tolerancia al alcohol es limitada, Emma. – No puedo evitar reírme, y ella se inclina y suelta otra deliciosa bocanada. Se mueve, se coloca a mi lado y siento un bulto en la cadera. ¿Bulto? — ¿Te parece esto agradable? —me pregunta, y noto cierto tono amenazante en su voz. Me pongo tensa. Vuelve a mover el vaso, me besa y, junto con el vino, me suelta un trocito de hielo en la boca. Muy despacio empieza a descender con los labios desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos, hasta mi torso y mi vientre. Me mete un trozo de hielo en el ombligo, donde se forma un pequeño charco de vino muy frío que provoca un incendio que se propaga hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre. —Ahora tienes que quedarte quieta —susurra—. Si te mueves, llenarás la cama de vino, Emma – Mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente.

—Oh, no. Si derrama el vino, la castigaré, señorita Swan – Gimo, intento controlarme y lucho desesperadamente contra la necesidad de mover las caderas. Oh, no… por favor.

Me baja con un dedo las copas del sujetador y deja mis pechos al aire, expuestos y vulnerables. Se inclina, besa y tira de mis pezones con los labios fríos, helados. Lucho contra mi cuerpo, que intenta responder arqueándose. — ¿Te gusta esto? —me pregunta tirándome de un pezón. Vuelvo a oír el tintineo del hielo, y luego la siento alrededor de mi pezón derecho, mientras tira a la vez del izquierdo con los labios. Gimo y lucho por no moverme. Una desesperante y dulce tortura. —Si derramas el vino, no dejaré que te corras –

—Oh… por favor… Regina… señora… por favor. – Está volviéndome loca. Puedo oírla sonreír. El hielo de mi pezón está derritiéndose. Estoy muy caliente… caliente, helada y muerta de deseo. La quiero dentro de mí. Ahora. Me desliza muy despacio los dedos helados por el vientre. Como tengo la piel hipersensible, mis caderas se flexionan y el líquido del ombligo, ahora menos frío, me gotea por la barriga. Regina se mueve rápidamente y lo lame, me besa, me muerde suavemente, me chupa.

—Querida Emma, te has movido. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Jadeo en voz alta. En lo único que puedo concentrarme es en su voz y su tacto. Nada más es real. Nada más importa. Mi radar no registra nada más. Desliza los dedos por dentro de mis bragas y me alivia oír que se le escapa un profundo suspiro. —Oh, nena —murmura. Y me introduce dos dedos. Sofoco un grito. —Estás lista para mí tan pronto… —me dice. Mueve sus tentadores dedos despacio, dentro y fuera, y yo empujo hacia ella alzando las caderas. —Eres una glotona —me regaña suavemente. Traza círculos alrededor de mi clítoris con el pulgar y luego lo presiona.

Jadeo y mi cuerpo da sacudidas bajo sus expertos dedos. Estira un brazo y me retira la camiseta de los ojos para que pueda verla. La tenue luz de la lámpara me hace parpadear. Deseo tocarla. —Quiero tocarte —le digo.

—Lo sé —murmura. Se inclina y me besa sin dejar de mover los dedos rítmicamente dentro de mi cuerpo, trazando círculos y presionando con el pulgar. Con la otra mano me recoge el pelo hacia arriba y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva. Replica con la lengua el movimiento de sus dedos. Empiezo a sentir las piernas rígidas de tanto empujar hacia su mano. La aparta, y yo vuelvo al borde del abismo. Lo repite una y otra vez. Es tan frustrante… Oh, por favor, Regina, grito por dentro. — Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y de pronto tan lejos. ¿Te parece esto agradable? —me susurra al oído. Agotada, gimoteo y tiro de mis brazos atados. Estoy indefensa, perdida en una tortura erótica.

—Por favor —le suplico. Al final se apiada de mí.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Emma? - Oh… mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y vuelve a quedarse inmóvil.

—Por favor. –

— ¿Qué quieres, Emma? –

—A ti… ahora —grito.

—Dime cómo quieres que te folle. Hay una variedad infinita de maneras —me susurra al oído. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y, muy despacio, me quita las bragas sin dejar de mirarme con ojos brillantes. La miro fascinada, anonadada.

— ¿Te parece esto agradable? —me dice acariciando, el pene de plástico ¿En qué momento se lo puso?

—Era una broma —gimoteo. Por favor, fóllame, Regina. Alza las cejas deslizando la mano arriba y abajo por su impresionante juguete.

— ¿Una broma? —me pregunta en voz amenazadoramente baja.

—Sí. Por favor, Regina —le ruego.

— ¿Y ahora te ríes? –

—No —gimoteo. La tensión sexual está a punto de hacerme estallar. Me mira un momento, evaluando mi deseo, y de pronto me agarra y me da la vuelta. Me pilla por sorpresa, y como tengo las manos atadas, tengo que apoyarme en los codos. Me empuja las rodillas para alzarme el trasero y me da un fuerte azote. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me penetra. Grito, por el azote y por su repentina embestida, y me corro inmediatamente, me desmorono debajo de ella, que sigue embistiéndome exquisitamente. No se detiene.

Estoy destrozada. No puedo más… y ella empuja una y otra vez… y siento que vuelve a inundarme otra vez… no puede ser… no…

—Vamos, Emma, otra vez —ruge entre dientes. Y por increíble que parezca, mi cuerpo responde, se convulsiona y vuelvo a alcanzar el clímax gritando su nombre. Me rompo de nuevo en mil pedazos y

Regina se para, se deja ir, sin siquiera tocarla. Cae encima de mí jadeando. — ¿Te ha gustado? —me pregunta con los dientes apretados. Madre mía. Estoy tumbada en la cama, devastada, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados cuando se aparta de mí muy despacio. Se levanta y empieza a vestirse. Cuando ha acabado, vuelve a la cama, me desata y me quita la camiseta. Flexiono los dedos y me froto las muñecas, sonriendo al ver que se me ha marcado el dibujo del tejido.

Me ajusto el sujetador mientras ella tira de la colcha y del edredón para taparme. La miro aturdida y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. —Ha sido realmente agradable —susurro sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ya estamos otra vez con la palabrita –

— ¿No te gusta que lo diga? –

—No, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. –

—Vaya… No sé… parece tener un efecto beneficioso sobre ti. –

— ¿Soy un efecto beneficioso? ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora? ¿Podría herir más mi amor propio, señorita Swan? –

—No creo que tengas ningún problema de amor propio. – Pero soy consciente de que lo digo sin convicción. Algo se me pasa rápidamente por la cabeza, una idea fugaz, pero se me escapa antes de que pueda atraparla.

— ¿Tú crees? —me pregunta en tono amable. Está tumbada a mi lado, vestida, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo, y yo solo llevo puesto el sujetador.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? –

—Porque no. —Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la frente—. Así que ese e-mail era lo que tú llamas una broma – Sonrío a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros. —Ya veo. Entonces todavía estás planteándote mi proposición… -

—Tu proposición indecente… Sí, me la estoy planteando. Pero tengo cosas que comentar. – Me sonríe aliviada.

—Me decepcionarías si no tuvieras cosas que comentar –

—Iba a mandártelas por correo, pero me has interrumpido –

—Coitus interruptus. –

— ¿Lo ves?, sabía que tenías algo de sentido del humor escondido por ahí —le digo sonriendo.

—No es tan divertido, Emma. He pensado que estabas diciéndome que no, que ni siquiera querías comentarlo – Se queda en silencio.

—Todavía no lo sé. No he decidido nada. ¿Vas a ponerme un collar? – Alza las cejas.

—Has estado investigando. No lo sé, Emma. Nunca le he puesto un collar a nadie – Oh… ¿Debería sorprenderme? Sé tan poco sobre las sesiones… No sé.

— ¿A ti te han puesto un collar? —le pregunto en un susurro. –

—Sí –

— ¿Maléfica?

— ¡Maléfica! – Se ríe a carcajadas, y parece joven y despreocupada, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su risa es contagiosa. Le sonrío.

—Le diré cómo la llamas. Le encantará –

— ¿Sigues en contacto con ella? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi temor.

—Sí —me contesta muy seria. Oh… De pronto una parte de mí se vuelve loca de celos. El sentimiento es tan fuerte que me perturba.

—Ya veo —le digo en tono tenso—. Así que tienes a alguien con quien comentar tu alternativo estilo de vida, pero yo no puedo – Frunce el ceño.

—Creo que nunca lo he pensado desde ese punto de vista. La "Maléfica" formaba parte de este estilo de vida. Te dije que ahora es una buena amiga. Si quieres, puedo presentarte a una de mis ex sumisas. Podrías hablar con ella – ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice a propósito para que me enfade?

— ¿Esto es lo que tú llamas una broma? –

—No, Emma —me contesta perpleja.

—No… me las arreglaré yo sola, muchas gracias —le contesto bruscamente, tirando de la colcha hasta mi barbilla. Me observa perdida, sorprendida.

—Emma, no… —No sabe qué decir. Una novedad, creo—. No quería ofenderte –

—No estoy ofendida. Estoy consternada –

— ¿Consternada? –

—No quiero hablar con ninguna ex novia tuya… o esclava… o sumisa… como las llames –

—Emma Swan, ¿estás celosa? – Me pongo colorada.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? –

—Mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión en el Heathman. Además ya te dije que no duermo con mis novias, o esclavas, o sumisas, ni con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron una excepción. No volverá a pasar – Oigo la firme determinación detrás de su dulce voz ronca. Frunzo los labios.

—Bueno, estoy cansada –

— ¿Estás echándome? – Alza las cejas perpleja y algo afligida.

—Sí –

—Bueno, otra novedad. —Me mira interrogante—. ¿No quieres que comentemos nada? Sobre el contrato –

—No —le contesto de mal humor.

—Ay, cuánto me gustaría darte una buena tunda. Te sentirías mucho mejor, y yo también –

—No puedes decir esas cosas… Todavía no he firmado nada –

—Pero soñar es humano, Emma. —Se inclina y me agarra de la barbilla—. ¿Hasta el miércoles? —murmura.

Me besa rápidamente en los labios.

—Hasta el miércoles —le contesto—. Espera, salgo contigo. Dame un minuto – Me siento, cojo la camiseta y la empujo para que se levante de la cama. Lo hace de mala gana. —Pásame los pantalones de chándal, por favor – Los recoge del suelo y me los tiende.

—Sí, señora – Intenta ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo consigue. La miro con mala cara mientras me pongo los pantalones. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre y sé que después de que se marche voy a tener que enfrentarme a la santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas. Cojo una goma para el pelo, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para ver si está Ruby. No está en el comedor. Creo que la oigo hablando por teléfono en su habitación.

Regina me sigue. Durante el breve recorrido entre mi habitación y la puerta de la calle mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos fluyen y se transforman. Ya no estoy enfadada con ella. De pronto me siento insoportablemente tímida. No quiero que se marche. Por primera vez me gustaría que fuera normal, me gustaría mantener una relación normal que no exigiera un acuerdo de diez páginas, azotes y mosquetones en el techo de su cuarto de juegos.

Le abro la puerta y me miro las manos. Es la primera vez que me traigo una chica a mi casa, y creo que ha estado genial. Pero ahora me siento como un recipiente, como un vaso vacío que se llena a su antojo. Mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza. Querías correr al Heathman en busca de sexo… y te lo han traído a casa. Cruza los brazos y golpea el suelo con el pie, como preguntándose de qué me quejo. Regina se detiene junto a la puerta, me agarra de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarla. Arruga la frente. —¿Estás bien? —me pregunta acariciándome la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Sí —le contesto, aunque la verdad es que no estoy tan segura. Siento un cambio de paradigma. Sé que si acepto, me hará daño. Ella no puede, no le interesa o no quiere ofrecerme nada más… pero **yo quiero más. Mucho más**. El ataque de celos que he sentido hace un momento me dice que mis sentimientos por ella son más profundos de lo que me he reconocido a mí misma.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —me dice. Se inclina y me besa con ternura. Pero mientras está besándome, algo cambia. Sus labios me presionan imperiosamente. Sube una mano desde la barbilla hasta un lado de la cara, y con la otra me sujeta la otra mejilla. Su respiración se acelera. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa más profundamente. Le cojo de los brazos. Quiero deslizar las manos por su pelo, pero me resisto porque sé que no le gustaría. Pega su frente a la mía con los ojos cerrados. —Emma —susurra con voz quebrada—, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? –

—Lo mismo podría decirte yo —le susurro a mi vez. Respira hondo, me besa en la frente y se marcha. Avanza con paso decidido hacia el coche pasándose la mano por el pelo. Mientras abre la puerta, levanta la mirada y me lanza una sonrisa arrebatadora. Totalmente deslumbrada, le devuelvo una leve sonrisa y vuelvo a pensar en Ícaro acercándose demasiado al sol. Cierro la puerta de la calle mientras se mete en su coche deportivo.

Siento una irresistible necesidad de llorar. Una triste y solitaria melancolía me oprime el corazón. Vuelvo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella intentando racionalizar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. Me dejo caer al suelo, me cubro la cara con las manos y empiezan a saltárseme las lágrimas. Ruby llama a la puerta suavemente. —¿Emms? —susurra. Abro la puerta. Me mira y me abraza. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa repulsiva cabrona? –

—Nada que no quisiera que me hiciera, Rubs – Me lleva hasta la cama y nos sentamos.

—Tienes el pelo de haber echado un polvo espantoso – Aunque estoy desconsolada, me río.

—Ha sido un buen polvo, para nada espantoso – Ruby sonríe.

—Mejor. ¿Por qué lloras? Tú nunca lloras – Coge el cepillo de la mesita de noche, se sienta a mi lado y empieza a desenredarme los nudos muy despacio.

— ¿No me dijiste que habías quedado con ella el miércoles? –

—Sí, en eso habíamos quedado –

— ¿Y por qué se ha pasado hoy por aquí? –

—Porque le he mandado un e-mail –

— ¿Pidiéndole que se pasara? –

—No, diciéndole que no quería volver a verla. –

— ¿Y se presenta aquí? Emms, es genial –

—La verdad es que era una broma –

—Vaya, ahora sí que no entiendo nada – Me armo de paciencia y le explico de qué iba mi e-mail sin entrar en detalles. —Pensaste que te respondería por correo –

—Sí –

—Pero lo que ha hecho ha sido presentarse aquí –

—Sí –

—Te habrá dicho que está loca por ti – Frunzo el ceño. ¿Regina loca por mí? Difícilmente. Solo está buscando un nuevo juguete, un nuevo y adecuado juguete con el que acostarse y al que hacerle cosas indescriptibles. Se me encoge el corazón y me duele. Esa es la verdad.

—Ha venido a follarme, eso es todo –

— ¿Quién dijo que el romanticismo había muerto? —murmura horrorizada. He dejado impresionada a Ruby. No pensaba que eso fuera posible. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa —Utiliza el sexo como un arma ¿Te echa un polvo para someterte? – Mueve la cabeza contrariada. Pestañeo y siento que estoy poniéndome colorada. Oh… has dado en el clavo, Ruby Lucas, vas a ganar el Pulitzer. —Emms, no lo entiendo. ¿Y le dejas que te haga el amor? –

—No, Rubs, no hacemos el amor… follamos… como dice Regina. No le interesa el amor –

—Sabía que había algo raro en ella. Tiene problemas con el compromiso – Asiento, como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero por dentro suspiro. Ay, Ruby… Ojalá pudiera contártelo todo sobre esta tipa extraña, triste y perversa, y ojalá tú pudieras decirme que la olvidara, que dejara de ser una idiota.

—Me temo que la situación es bastante abrumadora —murmuro Me quedo muy, muy corta. Como no quiero seguir hablando de Regina, le pregunto por Jefferson. Con solo mencionar su nombre, la actitud de Ruby cambia radicalmente. Se le ilumina la cara y me sonríe.

—El sábado vendrá temprano para ayudarnos a cargar – Estrecha el cepillo con fuerza contra su pecho —vaya, le ha pillado fuerte—, y siento una vaga y familiar punzada de envidia. Ruby ha encontrado a un hombre normal y parece muy feliz. Me giro hacia ella y la abrazo. —Ah, casi me olvido. Tu padre ha llamado cuando estabas… bueno, ocupada. Parece que Whale ha tenido un pequeño accidente, así que tu madre y él no podrán venir a la entrega de títulos. Pero tu padre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames –

—Vaya… Mi madre no me ha llamado para decírmelo. ¿Está bien Whale? –

—Sí. Llámala mañana. Ahora es tarde –

—Gracias, Ruby. Ya estoy bien. Mañana llamaré también a David. Creo que me voy a acostar – Sonríe, pero arruga los ojos preocupada.

Cuando ya se ha marchado, me siento, vuelvo a leer el contrato y voy tomando notas. Una vez que he terminado, enciendo el ordenador dispuesta a responderle. En mi bandeja de entrada hay un e-mail de Regina.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **28 de Noviembre de 2013 23:16

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Esta noche

Señorita Swan:

Espero impaciente sus notas sobre el contrato.

Entretanto, que duermas bien, nena.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **28 de noviembre de 2013 00:02

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Objeciones

Querida señora Mills:

Aquí está mi lista de objeciones. Espero que el miércoles las discutamos con calma en nuestra cena.

Los números remiten a las cláusulas:

2: No tengo nada claro que sea exclusivamente en MI beneficio, es decir, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites. Estoy segura de que para eso no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas. Seguramente es para TU beneficio.

4: Como sabes, solo he practicado sexo contigo. No tomo drogas y nunca me han hecho una transfusión. Seguramente estoy más que sana. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

8: Puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento si creo que no te ciñes a los límites acordados. De acuerdo, eso me parece muy bien.

9: ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar tu disciplina sin dudar? Tenemos que hablarlo.

11: Periodo de prueba de un mes, no de tres.

12: No puedo comprometerme todos los fines de semana. Tengo vida propia, y seguiré teniéndola. ¿Quizá tres de cada cuatro?

15.2: Utilizar mi cuerpo de la manera que consideres oportuna, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito… Por favor, define «en cualquier otro ámbito».

15.5: Toda la cláusula sobre la disciplina en general. No estoy segura de que quiera ser azotada, zurrada o castigada físicamente. Estoy segura de que esto infringe las cláusulas 2-5. Y además eso de «por cualquier otra razón» es sencillamente mezquino… y me dijiste que no eras una sádica.

15.10: Como si prestarme a alguien pudiera ser una opción. Pero me alegro de que lo dejes tan claro.

15.14: Sobre las normas comento más adelante.

15.19: ¿Qué problema hay en que me toque sin tu permiso? En cualquier caso, sabes que no lo hago.

15.21: Disciplina: véase arriba cláusula 15.5.

15.22: ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?

15.24: ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

**Normas:**

Dormir: aceptaré seis horas.

Comida: no voy a comer lo que ponga en una lista. O la lista de los alimentos se elimina, o rompo el contrato.

Ropa: de acuerdo, siempre y cuando solo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando esté contigo.

Ejercicio: habíamos quedado en tres horas, pero sigue poniendo cuatro.

Límites tolerables:

¿Tenemos que pasar por todo esto? No quiero fisting de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es la suspensión? Pinzas genitales… debes de estar de broma.

¿Podrías decirme cuáles son tus planes para el miércoles? Yo trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde. Buenas noches.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **28 de noviembre de 2013 00:07

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Objeciones

Señorita Swan:

Es una lista muy larga. ¿Por qué está todavía despierta?

Regina Mils

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **28 de noviembre de 2013 00:10

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Quemándome las cejas

Señora:

Si no recuerdo mal, estaba con esta lista cuando una obsesa del control me interrumpió y me llevó a la cama.

Buenas noches.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **28 de noviembre de 2013 00:12

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Deja de quemarte las cejas

EMMA, VETE A LA CAMA.

Regina Mills

Obsesa del control y presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Vaya… en mayúsculas, como si me gritara. Apago el ordenador. ¿Cómo puede intimidarme estando a ocho kilómetros? Todavía triste, me meto en la cama e inmediatamente caigo en un sueño profundo, aunque intranquilo.

* * *

**Este ha sido el capitulo de día de hoy :33... me gustaría que todas mis lectoras borraran de su mente, PARA SIEMPRE, lo terrible que fue e capitulo 12, lo ´se, fue algo apresurado y tiene muchas fallas y les pido mil discupas...**

**PD: He decidido que será Maléfica la amiga de Cora (GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS RESPECTO A ESTO) pero... me gustaría que propusieran un nombre porque ¿Maléfica? es un poco raro...**

**ESPERO COMO LOCA SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Guapas!**

**Soy yo o últimamente la pagina ha estado medio inactiva?**

**CONTESTANDO PREGUNTAS**

**1.- La malvada Sra. se llamara Milah .**

**2.- SILVIA: En los primero capítulos estuve escribiendo yo a historia, estos últimos dos si copie y pegue, pero la verdad, aunque es más rápido, hay muchas faltas y me doy cuenta que se me van nombres.**

**3.-DSVDS: Pues no, publicaba capitulo los lunes, miércoles y viernes, procurare volver a ese ritmo pero les dejare un capítulo hoy (sábado)**

**Sin más es dejo e capitulo (espero y no me haya ido mal en algún nombre .-.)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, al volver a casa del trabajo, llamo a mi madre. Como en Clayton's el día ha sido relativamente tranquilo, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Estoy inquieta, nerviosa, porque mañana tengo que enfrentarme con la obsesa del control, y en el fondo estoy preocupada porque quizá he sido demasiado negativa en mi respuesta al contrato. Quizá ella decida cancelarlo.

Mi madre está muy triste, siente mucho no poder venir a la entrega de títulos. Whale se ha torcido un ligamento y cojea. La verdad es que es muy torpe, como yo. Se recuperará sin problemas, pero tiene que hacer reposo, y mi madre tiene que atenderlo todo el tiempo. —Emma, cariño, lo siento muchísimo —se lamenta mi madre al teléfono.

—No pasa nada, mamá. David estará aquí –

—Emma, pareces distraída… ¿Estás bien, mi niña?

—Sí, mamá – Ay, si tú supieras… He conocido a una tipa escandalosamente rica que quiere mantener conmigo una especie de extraña y perversa relación sexual en la que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto.

— ¿Has conocido a algún chico? – Suelto una pequeña carcajada ¿Chico?, para nada

—No, mamá –

—Bueno, cariño, el jueves pensaré en ti. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Cierro los ojos. Sus cariñosas palabras me reconfortan.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. Saluda a Whale de mi parte. Espero que se recupere pronto. –

—Seguro, cariño. Adiós. –

—Adiós. – Mientras hablaba con ella, he entrado en mi habitación. Enciendo el cacharro infernal y abro el programa de correo. Tengo un e-mail de Regina, de última hora de anoche o primera hora de esta mañana según cómo se mire. Al momento se me acelera el corazón y oigo la sangre bombeándome en los oídos. Maldita sea… quizá me dice que no… seguro… quizá ha cancelado la cena. La idea me resulta dolorosa. La descarto rápidamente y abro el mensaje.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 01:27

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Sus objeciones

Querida Señorita Swan:

Tras revisar con más detalle sus objeciones, me permito recordarle la definición de sumiso.

Sumiso: adjetivo

1. inclinado o dispuesto a someterse; que obedece humildemente: sirvientes sumisos.

2. que indica sumisión: una respuesta sumisa.

Origen: 1580-1590; someterse, sumisión

Sinónimos: 1. obediente, complaciente, humilde. 2. pasivo, resignado, paciente, dócil, contenido. Antónimos: 1. rebelde, desobediente.

Por favor, téngalo en mente cuando nos reunamos el miércoles.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Lo primero que siento es alivio. Al menos está dispuesta a comentar mis objeciones y todavía quiere que nos veamos mañana. Lo pienso un poco y le contesto.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:29

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Mis objeciones… ¿Qué pasa con las suyas?

Señora:

Le ruego que observe la fecha de origen: 1580-1590. Quisiera recordarle a la Señora, con todo respeto, que estamos en 2013. Desde entonces hemos avanzado un largo camino. Me permito ofrecerle una definición para que la tenga en cuenta en nuestra reunión:

Compromiso: sustantivo

1. llegar a un entendimiento mediante concesiones mutuas; alcanzar un acuerdo ajustando exigencias o principios en conflicto u oposición mediante la recíproca modificación de las demandas.

2. el resultado de dicho acuerdo.

3. poner en peligro, exponer a un peligro, una sospecha, etc.: poner en un compromiso la integridad de alguien.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:32

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **¿Qué pasa con mis objeciones?

Bien visto, como siempre, Señorita Swan. Pasaré a buscarla por su casa a las siete en punto.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:40

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **2013 – Las mujeres sabemos conducir

Señora:

Tengo coche y sé conducir.

Preferiría que quedáramos en otro sitio.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?

¿En tu hotel a las siete?

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:43

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Jovencitas testarudas

Querida Señorita Swan:

Me remito a mi e-mail del 29 de noviembre de 2013, enviado a la 01:27, y a la definición que contiene.

¿Cree que será capaz de hacer lo que se le diga?

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:49

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Mujeres intratables

Señora Mills:

Preferiría conducir.

Por favor.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:52

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Mujeres exasperantes

Muy bien.

En mi hotel a las siete.

Nos vemos en el Marble Bar.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Hasta por e-mail se pone de mal humor. ¿No entiende que puedo necesitar salir corriendo? No es que mi Escarabajo sea muy rápido… pero aun así necesito una vía de escape.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:55

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Mujeres no tan intratables

Gracias.

Emma x

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 18:59

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Mujeres exasperantes

De nada.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Llamo a David, que está a punto de ver un partido de los Sounders, un equipo de fútbol de Salt Lake City, así que afortunadamente nuestra conversación es breve. Vendrá el jueves para la entrega de títulos. Después quiere llevarme a comer a algún sitio. Siento una gran ternura hablando con David y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Siempre ha estado a mi lado pese a los devaneos amorosos de mi madre. Tenemos un vínculo especial, que es muy importante para mí. Aunque es mi padrastro, siempre me ha tratado como a una hija, y tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Hace mucho que no lo veo. Lo que ahora mismo necesito es su fuerza tranquila. La echo en falta. Quizá pueda canalizar a mi David interior para mi cita de mañana.

Ruby y yo nos dedicamos a empaquetar y compartimos una botella de vino barato, como tantas veces. Cuando por fin casi he terminado de empaquetar mi habitación y me voy a la cama, estoy más calmada. La actividad física de meter todo en cajas ha sido una buena distracción, y estoy cansada. Quiero descansar. Me acurruco en la cama y enseguida me quedo dormida.

Paul ha vuelto de Princeton antes de trasladarse a Nueva York a hacer prácticas en una entidad financiera. Se pasa el día siguiéndome por la tienda y pidiéndome que quedemos. Es un pesado. —Paul, te lo he dicho ya cien veces: esta noche he quedado. –

—No, no has quedado. Lo dices para darme largas. Siempre me das largas – Sí… parece que lo has pillado.

—Paul, siempre he pensado que no era buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe. –

—Dejas de trabajar aquí el viernes. Y mañana no trabajas –

—Y desde el sábado estaré en Seattle, y tú te irás pronto a Nueva York. Ni a propósito podríamos estar más lejos. Además, es verdad que tengo una cita esta noche –

— ¿Con August? –

—No. –

—¿Con quién? –

—Paul… —Suspiro desesperada. No va a darse por vencido—. Con Regina Mills – No puedo evitar el tono de fastidio. Pero funciona. Paul se queda boquiabierto y mudo. Vaya, hasta su nombre deja a la gente sin palabras.

—¿Has quedado con Regina Mills? —me pregunta cuando se ha recuperado de la impresión.

Su tono de incredulidad es evidente.

—Sí. –

—Ya veo. – Paul se queda alicaído, incluso aturdido, y a una pequeña parte de mí le molesta que le haya sorprendido tanto. A la diosa que llevo dentro también. Dedica a Paul un gesto muy feo y vulgar con los dedos. Al final me deja tranquila, y a las cinco en punto salgo corriendo de la tienda.

Ruby me ha prestado dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos para esta noche y para el acto de mañana. Ojalá me entusiasmara más la ropa y pudiera hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero la verdad es que la ropa no es lo mío. ¿Qué es lo tuyo, Emma? La pregunta a media voz de Regina me persigue. Intento acallar mis nervios y elijo el vestido color ciruela para esta noche. Es discreto y parece adecuado para una cita de negocios. Después de todo, voy a negociar un contrato.

Me ducho, me depilo las piernas y las axilas, me lavo el pelo y luego me paso una buena media hora secándomelo para que caiga ondulado sobre mis pechos y mi espalda. Me sujeto el cabello con un peine de púas para mantenerlo retirado de la cara y me aplico rímel y brillo de labios. Casi nunca me maquillo. Me intimida. Ninguna de mis heroínas literarias tiene que maquillarse. Quizá sabría algo más del tema si lo hicieran. Me pongo los zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, y hacia las seis y media estoy lista.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —le pregunto a Ruby. Se ríe.

—Vas a arrasar, Emma. —Asiente satisfecha—. Estás de escándalo –

— ¡De escándalo! Pretendo ir discreta y parecer una mujer de negocios –

—También, pero sobre todo estás de escándalo. Este vestido le va muy bien a tu tono de piel. Y se te marca todo —me dice con una sonrisita.

— ¡Rubs! —la riño.

—Las cosas como son, Emma. La impresión general es… muy buena. Con vestido, la tendrás comiendo en tu mano – Aprieto los labios. Ay, no entiendes nada.

—Deséame suerte. –

— ¿Necesitas suerte para quedar con ella? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—Sí, Ruby. –

—Bueno, pues entonces suerte – Me abraza y salgo de casa. Tengo que quitarme los zapatos para conducir. Wanda, mi Escarabajo amarillo, no fue diseñado para que lo condujeran mujeres con tacones. Aparco frente al Heathman a las siete menos dos minutos exactamente y le doy las llaves al aparcacoches. Mira con mala cara mi Escarabajo, pero no le hago caso. Respiro hondo, me preparo mentalmente para la batalla y me dirijo al hotel.

Regina está inclinada sobre la barra, bebiendo un vaso de vino blanco. Va vestida con un vestido entallado color negro, unos tacones más altos que los míos y una pashmina perfectamente acomodada en su cuello. Lleva el pelo perfectamente alineado. Suspiro. Me quedo unos segundos parada en la entrada del bar, observándola, admirando la vista.

Ella lanza una mirada, creo que nerviosa, hacia la puerta y al verme se queda inmóvil. Pestañea un par de veces y después esboza lentamente una sonrisa indolente y sexy que me deja sin palabras y me derrite por dentro. Avanzo hacia ella haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no morderme el labio, consciente de que yo, Emma Swan de Patosilandia, llevo tacones. Se levanta y viene hacia mí. —Estás impresionante —murmura inclinándose para besarme rápidamente en la mejilla—. Un vestido, Señorita Swan. Me parece muy bien – Me coge de la mano, me lleva a un reservado y hace un gesto al camarero. — ¿Qué quieres tomar? – Esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras me siento en el reservado. Bueno, al menos me pregunta.

—Tomaré lo mismo que tú, gracias – ¿Lo ves? Sé hacer mi papel y comportarme. Divertida, pide otro vaso de Sancerre y se sienta frente a mí.

—Tienen una bodega excelente —me dice. Apoya los codos en la mesa y junta los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de la boca. En sus ojos brilla una incomprensible emoción. Y ahí está… esa habitual descarga eléctrica que conecta con lo más profundo de mí. Me remuevo incómoda ante su mirada escrutadora, con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa. Tengo que mantener la calma. —¿Estás nerviosa? —me pregunta amablemente.

—Sí – Se inclina hacia delante.

—Yo también —susurra con complicidad. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos. ¿Ella? ¿Nerviosa? Nunca. Pestañeo y me dedica su preciosa sonrisa de medio lado. Llega el camarero con mi vino, un platito con frutos secos y otro con aceitunas.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —le pregunto—. ¿Revisamos mis puntos uno a uno? –

—Siempre tan impaciente, Señorita Swan –

—Bueno, puedo preguntarte por el tiempo – Sonríe y coge una aceituna con sus largos dedos. Se la mete en la boca, y mis ojos se demoran en ella, en esa boca que ha estado sobre la mía… en todo mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo.

—Creo que el tiempo hoy no ha tenido nada de especial —me dice riéndose.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, Señora Mills? –

—Sí, Señorita Swan. –

—Sabes que ese contrato no tiene ningún valor legal. –

—Soy perfectamente consciente, Señorita Swan. –

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? – Frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que estoy coaccionándote para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer, y que además pretendo tener algún derecho legal sobre ti? –

—Bueno… sí. –

—No tienes muy buen concepto de mí, ¿verdad? –

—No has contestado a mi pregunta –

—Emma, no importa si es legal o no. Es un acuerdo al que me gustaría llegar contigo… lo que me gustaría conseguir de ti y lo que tú puedes esperar de mí. Si no te gusta, no lo firmes. Si lo firmas y después decides que no te gusta, hay suficientes cláusulas que te permitirán dejarlo. Aun cuando fuera legalmente vinculante ¿Crees que te llevaría a juicio si decides marcharte? – Doy un largo trago de vino. Mi subconsciente me da un golpecito en el hombro. Tienes que estar atenta. No bebas demasiado. —Las relaciones de este tipo se basan en la sinceridad y en la confianza —sigue diciéndome—. Si no confías en mí… Tienes que confiar en mí para que sepa en qué medida te estoy afectando, hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo, hasta dónde puedo llevarte… Si no puedes ser sincera conmigo, entonces es imposible – Vaya, directamente al grano. Hasta dónde puede llevarme. Dios mío. ¿Qué quiere decir? —Es muy sencillo, Emma. ¿Confías en mí o no? —me pregunta con ojos ardientes.

— ¿Has mantenido este tipo de conversación con… bueno, con las quince? –

—No. –

— ¿Por qué no? –

—Porque ya eran sumisas. Sabían lo que querían de la relación conmigo, y en general lo que yo esperaba. Con ellas fue una simple cuestión de afinar los límites tolerables, ese tipo de detalles –

— ¿Vas a buscarlas a alguna tienda? ¿Sumisas 'R' Us? – Se ríe.

—No exactamente –

—Pues ¿cómo? –

— ¿De eso quieres que hablemos? ¿O pasamos al meollo de la cuestión? A las objeciones, como tú dices –

Trago saliva. ¿Confío en ella? ¿A eso se reduce todo, a la confianza? Sin duda debería ser cosa de dos. Recuerdo su mosqueo cuando llamé a August. —¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta, y me distrae de mis pensamientos. Oh, no… la comida.

—No –

— ¿Has comido hoy? – La miro. Sinceramente… Maldita sea, no va a gustarle mi respuesta.

—No —le contesto en voz baja. Me mira con expresión muy seria.

—Tienes que comer, Emma. Podemos cenar aquí o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres? –

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos en terreno neutral – Sonríe con aire burlón.

— ¿Crees que eso me detendría? —me pregunta en voz baja, como una sensual advertencia.

Abro los ojos como platos y vuelvo a tragar saliva.

—Eso espero. –

—Vamos, he reservado un comedor privado – Me sonríe enigmáticamente y sale del reservado tendiéndome una mano. —Tráete el vino —murmura. Le cojo de la mano, salgo y me paro a su lado. Me suelta la mano, me toma del brazo, cruzamos el bar y subimos una gran escalera hasta un entresuelo. Un chico con uniforme del Heathman se acerca a nosotros.

—Señora Mills, por aquí, por favor – Lo seguimos por una lujosa zona de sofás hasta un comedor privado, con una sola mesa. Es pequeño, pero suntuoso. Bajo una lámpara de araña encendida, la mesa está cubierta por lino almidonado, copas de cristal, cubertería de plata y un ramo de rosas blancas. Un encanto antiguo y sofisticado impregna la sala, forrada con paneles de madera. El camarero me retira la silla y me siento. Me coloca la servilleta en las rodillas. Regina se sienta frente a mí, mientras el camarero le ayuda con su silla también. La miro.

—No te muerdas el labio —susurra. Frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo. —Ya he pedido la comida. Espero que no te importe – La verdad es que me parece un alivio. No estoy segura de que pueda tomar más decisiones.

—No, está bien —le contesto.

—Me gusta saber que puedes ser dócil. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? –

—En el meollo de la cuestión – Doy otro largo trago de vino. Está buenísimo. A Regina Mills se le dan bien los vinos. Recuerdo el último trago que me ofreció, en mi cama. El inoportuno pensamiento hace que me ruborice.

—Sí, tus objeciones. – Mete la mano en la pequeña cartera negra y saca una hoja de papel. Mi e-mail. —Cláusula 2. De acuerdo. Es en beneficio de las dos. Volveré a redactarlo – Pestañeo. Dios mío… vamos a ir punto por punto. No me siento tan valiente estando con ella. Parece tomárselo muy en serio. Me armo de valor con otro trago de vino. Regina sigue. —Mi salud sexual. Bueno, todas mis compañeras anteriores se hicieron análisis de sangre, y yo me hago pruebas cada seis meses de todos estos riesgos que comentas. Mis últimas pruebas han salido perfectas. Nunca he tomado drogas. De hecho, estoy totalmente en contra de las drogas, y mi empresa lleva una política antidroga muy estricta. Insisto en que se hagan pruebas aleatorias y por sorpresa a mis empleados para detectar cualquier posible consumo de drogas._ La obsesión controladora llega a la locura. La miro perpleja. —Nunca me han hecho una transfusión. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? – Asiento, impasible. —El siguiente punto ya lo he comentado antes. Puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento, Emma. No voy a detenerte. Pero si te vas… se acabó. Que lo sepas –

—De acuerdo —le contesto en voz baja. Si me voy, se acabó. La idea me resulta inesperadamente dolorosa.

El camarero llega con el primer plato. ¿Cómo voy a comer? Madre mía… ha pedido ostras sobre hielo.

—Espero que te gusten las ostras —me dice Regina en tono amable.

—Nunca las he probado. – Nunca.

— ¿En serio? Bueno. —Coge una—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es metértelas en la boca y tragártelas. Creo que lo conseguirás – Me mira y sé a qué está aludiendo. Me pongo roja como un tomate. Me sonríe, exprime zumo de limón en su ostra y se la mete en la boca. —Mmm, riquísima. Sabe a mar —me dice sonriendo—. Vamos —me anima.

— ¿No tengo que masticarla? –

—No, Emma. – Sus ojos brillan divertidos. Parece muy joven. Me muerdo el labio, y su expresión cambia instantáneamente. Me mira muy seria. Estiro el brazo y cojo mi primera ostra. Vale… esto no va a salir bien. Le echo zumo de limón y me la meto en la boca. Se desliza por mi garganta, toda ella mar, sal, la fuerte acidez del limón y su textura carnosa… Oooh. Me chupo los labios. Regina me mira fijamente, con ojos impenetrables. — ¿Y bien? –

—Me comeré otra —me limito a contestarle.

—Buena chica —me dice orgullosa.

— ¿Has pedido ostras a propósito? ¿No dicen que son afrodisiacas? –

—No, son el primer plato del menú. No necesito afrodisiacos contigo. Creo que lo sabes, y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo —me dice tranquilamente—. ¿Dónde estábamos? – Echa un vistazo a mi e-mail mientras cojo otra ostra. A ella le pasa lo mismo. La altero… —Obedecerme en todo. Sí, quiero que lo hagas. Necesito que lo hagas. Considéralo un papel, Emma –

—Pero me preocupa que me hagas daño –

—Que te haga daño ¿cómo? –

—Daño físico. – Y emocional.

— ¿De verdad crees que te haría daño? ¿Qué traspasaría un límite que no pudieras aguantar? –

—Me dijiste que habías hecho daño a alguien –

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo –

— ¿Qué pasó? –

—La colgué del techo del cuarto de juegos. Es uno de los puntos que preguntabas, la suspensión. Para eso son los mosquetones. Con cuerdas. Y apreté demasiado una cuerda – Levanto una mano suplicándole que se calle.

—No necesito saber más. Entonces no vas a colgarme… -

—No, si de verdad no quieres. Puedes pasarlo a la lista de los límites infranqueables. –

—De acuerdo. –

—Bueno, ¿crees que podrás obedecerme? – Me lanza una mirada intensa. Pasan los segundos.

—Podría intentarlo —susurro.

—Bien —me dice sonriendo—. Ahora la vigencia. Un mes no es nada, especialmente si quieres un fin de semana libre cada mes. No creo que pueda aguantar lejos de ti tanto tiempo. Apenas lo consigo ahora – Se calla. ¿No puede aguantar lejos de mí? ¿Qué? — ¿Qué te parece un día de un fin de semana al mes para ti? Pero te quedas conmigo una noche entre semana –

—De acuerdo –

—Y, por favor, intentémoslo tres meses. Si no te gusta, puedes marcharte en cualquier momento –

— ¿Tres meses? – Me siento presionada. Doy otro largo trago de vino y me concedo el gusto de otra ostra. Podría aprender a que me gustaran.

—El tema de la posesión es meramente terminológico y remite al principio de obediencia. Es para situarte en el estado de ánimo adecuado, para que entiendas de dónde vengo. Y quiero que sepas que, en cuanto cruces la puerta de mi casa como mi sumisa, haré contigo lo que me dé la gana. Tienes que aceptarlo de buena gana. Por eso tienes que confiar en mí. Te follaré cuando quiera, como quiera y donde quiera. Voy a disciplinarte, porque vas a meter la pata. Te adiestraré para que me complazcas. Pero sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. De entrada iremos con calma, y yo te ayudaré. Avanzaremos desde diferentes perspectivas. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza, y lo haré – Se muestra apasionada, cautivadora. Está claro que es su obsesión, su manera de ser… No puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Lo quiere de verdad. Se calla y me mira. — ¿Sigues aquí? —me pregunta en un susurro, con voz intensa, cálida y seductora. Da un trago de vino sin apartar su penetrante mirada de mis ojos. El camarero se acerca a la puerta, y Regina asiente ligeramente para indicarle que puede retirar los platos. — ¿Quieres más vino? –

—Tengo que conducir. –

— ¿Agua, pues? – Asiento.

— ¿Normal o con gas? –

—Con gas, por favor – El camarero se marcha.

—Estás muy callada —me susurra Regina.

—Tú estás muy habladora – Sonríe.

—Disciplina. La línea que separa el placer del dolor es muy fina, Emma. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda. La una no existe sin la otra. Puedo enseñarte lo placentero que puede ser el dolor. Ahora no me crees, pero a eso me refiero cuando hablo de confianza. Habrá dolor, pero nada que no puedas soportar. Volvemos al tema de la confianza. ¿Confías en mí, Emma? ¡Emma! –

—Sí, confío en ti —le contesto espontáneamente, sin pensarlo. Y es cierto. Confío en ella.

—De acuerdo —me dice aliviada—. Lo demás son simples detalles –

—Detalles importantes –

—Vale, comentémoslos – Me da vueltas la cabeza con tantas palabras. Tendría que haberme traído la grabadora de Ruby para poder volver a oír después lo que me dice. Demasiada información, demasiadas cosas que procesar. El camarero vuelve a aparecer con el segundo plato: bacalao, espárragos y puré de patatas con salsa holandesa. En mi vida había tenido menos hambre. —Espero que te guste el pescado —me dice Regina en tono amable. Pincho mi comida y bebo un largo trago de agua con gas. Me gustaría mucho que fuera vino. —Hablemos de las normas. ¿Rompes el contrato por la comida? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Puedo cambiarlo y decir que comerás como mínimo tres veces al día? –

—No – No voy a ceder en este tema. Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que comer. Cómo follo, de acuerdo, pero lo que como… no, ni hablar.

—Necesito saber que no pasas hambre – Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes que confiar en mí —le digo. Me mira un instante y se relaja.

—Touché, señorita Swan —me dice en tono tranquilo—. Acepto lo de la comida y lo de dormir –

— ¿Por qué no puedo mirarte? –

—Es cosa de la relación de sumisión. Te acostumbrarás. – ¿Segura?

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? –

—Porque no – Aprieta los labios con obstinación.

— ¿Es por la malvada Maléfica? – Me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas? —E inmediatamente lo entiende—. ¿Crees que me traumatizó? – Asiento.

—No, Emma, no es por ella. Además, la "malvada Maléfica" no me aceptaría estas chorradas – Ah… pero yo sí tengo que aceptarlas. Pongo mala cara.

—Entonces no tiene nada que ver con ella… -

—No. Y tampoco quiero que te toques. – ¿Qué? Ah, sí, la cláusula de que no puedo masturbarme.

—Por curiosidad… ¿por qué? –

—Porque quiero para mí todo tu placer —me dice en tono ronco, aunque decidido. No sé qué contestar. Por un lado, ahí está con su «Quiero morderte ese labio»; por el otro, es muy egoísta. Frunzo el ceño y pincho un trozo de bacalao intentando evaluar mentalmente qué me ha concedido. La comida y dormir. Va a tomárselo con calma, y aún no hemos hablado de los límites tolerables. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda afrontar ese tema con la comida en la mesa. —Te he dado muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿verdad? –

—Sí –

— ¿Quieres que pasemos ya a los límites tolerables? –

—Espera a que acabemos de comer – Sonríe.

— ¿Te da asco? –

—Algo así –

—No has comido mucho –

—Lo suficiente –

—Tres ostras, cuatro trocitos de bacalao y un espárrago. Ni puré de patatas, ni frutos secos, ni aceitunas. Y no has comido en todo el día. Me has dicho que podía confiar en ti – Vaya, ha hecho el inventario completo.

—Regina, por favor, no suelo mantener conversaciones de este tipo todos los días –

—Necesito que estés sana y en forma, Emma –

—Lo sé –

—Y ahora mismo quiero quitarte ese vestido – Trago saliva. Quitarme el vestido de Ruby. Siento un tirón en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Algunos músculos con los que ahora estoy más familiarizada se contraen con sus palabras. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Vuelve a utilizar contra mí su arma más potente. Es fabulosa practicando el sexo… Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de ello.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuro—. Todavía no hemos comido el postre –

— ¿Quieres postre? —me pregunta resoplando.

—Sí –

—El postre podrías ser tú —murmura sugerentemente.

—No estoy segura de que sea lo bastante dulce –

—Emma, eres exquisitamente dulce. Lo sé –

—Regina, utilizas el sexo como arma. No me parece justo —susurro contemplándome las manos. Luego la miro a los ojos. Alza las cejas, sorprendida, y veo que está sopesando mis palabras. Se presiona la barbilla, pensativa.

—Tienes razón. Lo hago. Cada una utiliza en la vida lo que sabe, Emma. Eso no quita que te desee muchísimo. Aquí. Ahora – ¿Cómo es posible que me seduzca solo con la voz? Estoy ya jadeando, con la sangre circulándome a toda prisa por las venas, y los nervios estremeciéndose. —Me gustaría probar una cosa —me dice. Frunzo el ceño. Acaba de darme un montón de ideas que tengo que procesar, y ahora esto. —Si fueras mi sumisa, no tendrías que pensarlo. Sería fácil —me dice con voz dulce y seductora—. Todas estas decisiones… todo el agotador proceso racional quedaría atrás. Cosas como « ¿Es lo correcto?», «¿Puede suceder aquí?», «¿Puede suceder ahora?». No tendrías que preocuparte de esos detalles. Lo haría yo, como tu ama. Y ahora mismo sé que me deseas, Emma – Arrugo el ceño todavía más. ¿Cómo está tan segura? —Estoy tan segura porque… - Maldita sea, contesta a las preguntas que no le hago. ¿Es también adivina? —… tu cuerpo te delata. Estás apretando los muslos, te has puesto roja y tu respiración ha cambiado – Vale, es demasiado.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de mis muslos? —le pregunto en voz baja, en tono incrédulo. Pero si están debajo de la mesa, por favor.

—He notado que el mantel se movía, y lo he deducido basándome en años de experiencia. No me equivoco, ¿verdad? – Me ruborizo y me miro las manos. Su juego de seducción me lo pone muy difícil. Ella es la única que conoce y entiende las normas. Yo soy demasiado ingenua e inexperta. Mi único punto de referencia es Ruby, pero ella no aguanta chorradas de las personas. Las demás referencias que tengo son del mundo de la ficción: Elizabeth Bennet estaría indignada, Jane Eyre, aterrorizada, y Tess sucumbiría, como yo.

—No me he terminado el bacalao –

— ¿Prefieres el bacalao frío a mí? – Levanto la cabeza de golpe y la miro. Un deseo imperioso brilla en sus ojos ardientes como plata fundida.

—Pensaba que te gustaba que me acabara toda la comida del plato –

—Ahora mismo, señorita Swan, me importa una mierda su comida –

—Regina, no juegas limpio, de verdad. –

—Lo sé. Nunca he jugado limpio – La diosa que llevo dentro frunce el ceño e intenta convencerme. Tú puedes. Juega a su juego. ¿Puedo? De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Mi inexperiencia es mi cruz. Tengo una ostra que guarde en mi plato, la miro y me muerdo el labio. Luego, muy despacio, meto la punta de la lengua en la ostra, una par de lametazos y succiono. Regina abre los ojos de manera imperceptible, pero yo lo noto. —Emma, ¿qué haces? – Muerdo la punta.

—Estoy comiéndome una ostra – Regina se remueve en su silla.

—Creo que está jugando conmigo, señorita Swan – Finjo inocencia.

—Solo estoy terminándome la comida, señora Mills. – En ese preciso momento el camarero llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar respuesta. Mira un segundo a Regina, que le pone mala cara pero asiente enseguida, así que el camarero recoge los platos. La llegada del camarero ha roto el hechizo, y me aferro a ese instante de lucidez. Tengo que marcharme. Si me quedo, nuestro encuentro solo podrá terminar de una manera, y necesito poner ciertas barreras después de una conversación tan intensa. Mi cabeza se rebela tanto como mi cuerpo se muere de deseo. Necesito algo de distancia para pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho. Todavía no he tomado una decisión, y su atractivo y su destreza sexual no me lo ponen nada fácil. —¿Quieres postre? —me pregunta Regina.

—No, gracias. Creo que tengo que marcharme —le digo mirándome las manos.

— ¿Marcharte? —me pregunta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. El camarero se retira a toda prisa.

—Sí – Es la decisión correcta. Si me quedo en este comedor con ella, me follará. Me levanto con determinación. —Mañana tenemos las dos la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos – Regina se levanta automáticamente, poniendo de manifiesto años de arraigada urbanidad.

—No quiero que te vayas –

—Por favor… Tengo que irme –

— ¿Por qué? –

—Porque me has planteado muchas cosas en las que pensar… y necesito cierta distancia –

—Podría conseguir que te quedaras —me amenaza.

—Sí, no te sería difícil, pero no quiero que lo hagas – Se pasa la mano por el pelo mirándome detenidamente.

—Mira, cuando viniste a entrevistarme y te caíste en mi despacho, todo eran «Sí, señora», «No, señora». Pensé que eras una sumisa nata. Pero, la verdad, Emma, no estoy segura de que tengas madera de sumisa —me dice en tono tenso acercándose a mí.

—Quizá tengas razón —le contesto.

—Quiero tener la oportunidad de descubrir si la tienes —murmura mirándome. Levanta un brazo, me acaricia la cara y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior—. No sé hacerlo de otra manera, Emma. Soy así –

—Lo sé – Se inclina para besarme, pero se detiene antes de que sus labios rocen los míos. Busca mis ojos con la mirada, como pidiéndome permiso. Alzo los labios hacia ella y me besa, y como no sé si volveré a besarla más, me dejo ir. Mis manos se mueven por sí solas, se deslizan por su pelo, la atraen hacia mí. Mi boca se abre y mi lengua acaricia la suya. Me agarra por la nuca para besarme más profundamente, respondiendo a mi ardor. Me desliza la otra mano por la espalda, y al llegar al final de la columna, la detiene y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

— ¿No puedo convencerte de que te quedes? —me pregunta sin dejar de besarme.

—No –

—Pasa la noche conmigo –

— ¿Sin tocarte? No. –

—Eres imposible —se queja. Se echa hacia atrás y me mira fijamente—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás despidiéndote de mí? –

—Porque voy a marcharme –

—No es eso lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes –

—Regina, tengo que pensar en todo esto. No sé si puedo mantener el tipo de relación que quieres – Cierra los ojos y presiona su frente contra la mía, lo cual nos da a ambas la oportunidad de relajar la respiración. Un momento después me besa en la frente, respira hondo, con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, me suelta y da un paso atrás.

—Como quiera, señorita Swan —me dice con rostro impasible—. La acompaño hasta el vestíbulo – Me tiende la mano. Me inclino, cojo el bolso y le doy la mano. Maldita sea, esto podría ser todo. La sigo dócilmente por la gran escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Siento picores en el cuero cabelludo, la sangre me bombea muy deprisa. Podría ser el último adiós si decido no aceptar. El corazón se me contrae dolorosamente en el pecho. Qué giro tan radical… Qué gran diferencia puede suponer para una chica un momento de lucidez. — ¿Tienes el ticket del aparcacoches? – Saco del bolso el ticket y se lo doy. Regina se lo entrega al portero. La miro mientras esperamos.

—Gracias por la cena —murmuro.

—Ha sido un placer como siempre, señorita Swan —me contesta educadamente, aunque parece sumida en sus pensamientos, abstraída por completo. La observo detenidamente y memorizo su hermoso perfil. Me obsesiona la desagradable idea de que podría no volver a verla. Es demasiado doloroso para planteármelo. De pronto se gira y me mira con expresión intensa. —Esta semana te mudas a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿podré verte el domingo? —me pregunta insegura.

—Ya veremos. Quizá —le contesto. Por un momento parece aliviada, pero enseguida frunce el ceño.

—Ahora hace fresco. ¿No has traído chaqueta? –

—No – Mueve la cabeza enfadada, suspira y entra al hotel

—Toma. No quiero que cojas frío – Regresa y me tiende un saco negro, largo, seguro que es de ella –Parpadeo mientras lo sostiene para que me lo ponga. Y al pasar los brazos por las mangas, recuerdo el momento en su despacho en que me puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros —el día en que la conocí—, y la impresión que me causó.

Nada ha cambiado. En realidad, ahora es más intensa. Su saco está caliente y huele a ella… delicioso. Llega mi coche. Regina se queda boquiabierta. — ¿Ese es tu coche? – Está horrorizada. Me coge de la mano y sale conmigo a la calle. El aparcacoches sale, me tiende las llaves, y Regina le da una propina. — ¿Está en condiciones de circular? —me pregunta fulminándome con la mirada.

—Sí –

— ¿Llegará hasta Seattle? –

—Claro que sí. –

— ¿Es seguro? –

—Sí —le contesto irritada—. Vale, es viejo, pero es mío y funciona. Me lo compró mi padrastro –

—Emma, creo que podremos arreglarlo –

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —De pronto lo entiendo—. Ni se te ocurra comprarme un coche – Me mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Ya veremos —me contesta. Hace una mueca mientras me abre la puerta del conductor y me ayuda a entrar. Me quito los zapatos y bajo la ventanilla. Me mira con expresión impenetrable y ojos turbios. —Conduce con prudencia —me dice en voz baja.

—Adiós, Regina —le digo con voz ronca, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No, no voy a llorar. Le sonrío ligeramente. Mientras me alejo, siento una presión en el pecho, empiezan a aflorar las lágrimas y trato de ahogar el llanto. Las lágrimas no tardan en rodar por mis mejillas, aunque la verdad es que no entiendo por qué lloro. Me he mantenido firme. Ella me lo ha explicado todo, y ha sido clara. Me desea, pero necesito más. Necesito que me desee como yo la deseo y la necesito, y en el fondo sé que no es posible. Estoy abrumada.

Ni siquiera sé cómo catalogarla. Si acepto… ¿será mi novia? ¿Podré presentársela a mis amigos? ¿Saldré con ella de copas, al cine o a jugar a los bolos? Creo que no, la verdad. No me dejará tocarla ni dormir con ella. Sé que no he hecho estas cosas en el pasado, pero quiero hacerlas en el futuro. Y no es este el futuro que ella tiene previsto. ¿Qué pasa si digo que sí, y dentro de tres meses ella dice que no, que se ha cansado de intentar convertirme en algo que no soy? ¿Cómo voy a sentirme? Me habré implicado emocionalmente durante tres meses y habré hecho cosas que no estoy segura de que quiera hacer. Y si después me dice que no, que se ha acabado el acuerdo, ¿cómo voy a sobrellevar el rechazo? Quizá lo mejor sea retirarse ahora, que mantengo mi autoestima más o menos intacta. Pero la idea de no volver a verla me resulta insoportable. ¿Cómo se me ha metido en la piel en tan poco tiempo? No puede ser solo el sexo, ¿verdad? Me paso la mano por los ojos para secarme las lágrimas. No quiero analizar lo que siento por ella. Me asusta lo que podría descubrir. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Aparco frente a nuestra casa. No veo luces encendidas, así que Ruby debe de haber salido. Es un alivio. No quiero que vuelva a pillarme llorando. Mientras me desnudo, enciendo el cacharro infernal y encuentro un mensaje de Regina en la bandeja de entrada.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 22:01

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Esta noche

No entiendo por qué has salido corriendo esta noche. Espero sinceramente haber contestado a todas tus preguntas de forma satisfactoria. Sé que tienes que plantearte muchas cosas y espero fervientemente que consideres en serio mi propuesta. Quiero de verdad que esto funcione. Nos lo tomaremos con calma.

Confía en mí.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Este e-mail me hace llorar más. No soy una fusión empresarial. No soy una adquisición. Leyendo este correo, cualquiera diría que sí. No le contesto. No sé qué decirle, la verdad. Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama envuelta en su saco. Tumbada, en la oscuridad, pienso en todas las veces que me ha advertido que me mantuviera alejada de ella.

«Emma, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una mujer para ti.»

«Yo no tengo novias.»

«No soy una mujer de flores y corazones.»

«Yo no hago el amor.»

«No sé hacerlo de otra manera.»

Es lo último a lo que me aferro mientras lloro en silencio, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Tampoco yo sé hacerlo de otra manera. Quizá juntas podamos encontrar otro camino.

* * *

**PD: SI ESTÁN ODIANDO A AUGUST IMAGÍNENSE CUÁNDO APAREZCA NEAL...**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	15. Chapter 15

_**HOLA!... me tardé un día, pero bueno... espero que les guste :33**_

* * *

_Regina está frente a mí con una fusta de cuero trenzado. Solo lleva puestos unos Levi's viejos, gastados y rotos. Golpea despacio la fusta contra la palma de su mano sin dejar de mirarme. Esboza una sonrisa triunfante. No puedo moverme. Estoy desnuda y atada con grilletes, despatarrada en una enorme cama de cuatro postes. Se acerca a mí y me desliza la punta de la fusta desde la frente hasta la nariz, de manera que percibo el olor del cuero, y luego sigue hasta mis labios entreabiertos, que jadean. Me mete la punta en la boca y siento el sabor intenso del cuero. —Chupa —me ordena en voz baja. Obedezco y cierro los labios alrededor de la punta. —Basta —me dice bruscamente._

_Vuelvo a jadear mientras me saca la fusta de la boca y me la desliza desde la barbilla hasta el final del cuello. Le da vueltas despacio y sigue arrastrando la punta de la fusta por mi cuerpo, por el esternón, entre los pechos y por el torso, hasta el ombligo. Jadeo, me retuerzo y tiro de los grilletes, que me destrozan las muñecas y los tobillos. Me rodea el ombligo con la punta de cuero y sigue deslizándola por mi vello púbico hasta el clítoris. Sacude la fusta y me golpea con fuerza en el clítoris, y me corro gloriosamente gritando que me desate._

* * *

De pronto me despierto jadeando, bañada en sudor y sintiendo los espasmos posteriores al orgasmo. Dios mío. Estoy totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Estoy en mi cama sola. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me incorporo de un salto, conmocionada… Es de día. Miro el despertador: las ocho. Me cubro la cara con las manos. No sabía que yo pudiera tener sueños sexuales. ¿Ha sido por algo que comí? Quizá las ostras y la investigación, que han acabado manifestándose en mi primer sueño erótico. Es desconcertante. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera correrme en sueños.

Ruby se acerca a mí corriendo cuando entro tambaleándome en la cocina. —Emma, ¿estás bien? Te veo rara. ¿Llevas puesto el saco de Regina? –

—Estoy bien – Maldita sea. Debería haberme mirado en el espejo. Evito sus ojos verdes, que me atraviesan. Todavía no me he recuperado del sueño. —Sí, es el saco de Regina – Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Has dormido? –

—No muy bien. – Cojo la tetera. Necesito un té.

— ¿Qué tal la cena? – Ya empieza…

—Comimos ostras. Y luego bacalao, así que diría que hubo bastante pescado –

—Uf… Odio las ostras, pero no estoy preguntándote por la comida. ¿Qué tal con Regina? ¿De qué hablasteis? –

—Se mostró muy atenta. – Me callo. ¿Qué puedo decirle? No tiene VIH, le interesa la interpretación, quiere que obedezca todas sus órdenes, hizo daño a una mujer a la que colgó del techo de su cuarto de juegos y quería follarme en el comedor privado. ¿Sería un buen resumen? Intento desesperadamente recordar algo de mi cita con Regina que pueda comentar con Ruby. —No le gusta Wanda. –

— ¿A quién le gusta, Emma? No es nada nuevo. ¿Por qué estás tan evasiva? Suéltalo, amiga mía –

—Ruby, hablamos de un montón de cosas. Ya sabes… de lo quisquillosa que es con la comida. Por cierto, le gustó mucho tu vestido – La tetera ya está hirviendo, así que me preparo una taza. —¿Te apetece un té? ¿Quieres leerme tu discurso de hoy? –

—Sí, por favor. Anoche estuve preparándolo en el Becca's. Voy a buscarlo. Y sí, me apetece mucho un té – Ruby sale corriendo de la cocina. Uf, he conseguido darle esquinazo a Ruby Lucas. Abro un panecillo y lo meto en la tostadora. Me ruborizo pensando en mi intenso sueño. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Anoche me costó dormirme. Estuve dando vueltas a diversas opciones. Estoy muy confundida. La idea que tiene Regina de una relación se parece mucho a una oferta de empleo, con sus horarios, la descripción del trabajo y un procedimiento de resolución de conflictos bastante riguroso. No imaginaba así mi primera historia de amor… pero, claro, a Regina no le interesan las historias de amor. Si le dijera que quiero algo más, seguramente me diría que no… y me arriesgaría a perder lo que me ha ofrecido. Es lo que más me preocupa, porque no quiero perderla. Pero no estoy segura de tener estómago para ser su sumisa… En el fondo, lo que me tira para atrás son las varas y los látigos. Como soy débil físicamente, haría lo que fuera por evitar el dolor. Pienso en mi sueño… ¿Sería así? La diosa que llevo dentro da saltos con pompones de animadora gritándome que sí. Ruby vuelve a la cocina con su portátil. Me concentro en mi panecillo. Empieza a leer su discurso, y yo la escucho pacientemente.

* * *

Estoy vestida y lista cuando llega David. Abro la puerta de la calle y lo veo en el porche con un traje que no le queda nada bien. Siento una cálida oleada de gratitud y de amor hacia este hombre sencillo y me lanzo a sus brazos, una muestra de cariño poco habitual en mí. Se queda desconcertado, perplejo. —Hola, Emmi, yo también me alegro de verte —murmura abrazándome. Me aparta un poco, y con las manos en mis hombros me mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien, hija? –

—Claro, papá. ¿No puedo alegrarme de ver a mi padre? – Sonríe arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos y me sigue hasta el comedor.

—Estás muy guapa —me dice.

—El vestido es de Ruby —le digo bajando la mirada hacia el vestido gris de seda con la espalda descubierta. Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Ruby? –

—Ha ido al campus. Va a pronunciar un discurso, así que tiene que estar allí antes –

— ¿Vamos tirando? –

—Papá, tenemos media hora. ¿Quieres un té? Cuéntame cómo está todo el mundo en Montesano. ¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje? –

* * *

David deja el coche en el aparcamiento del campus y seguimos a la multitud con birretes negros y rojos hasta el gimnasio. —Suerte, Emmi. Pareces muy nerviosa. ¿Tienes que hacer algo? – Dios mío… ¿Por qué le ha dado hoy a David por ser observador?

—No, papá. Es un gran día. – Y voy a ver a Regina Mills.

—Sí, mi niña se ha graduado. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Emmi –

—Gracias, papá – Cuánto quiero a este hombre… El gimnasio está lleno de gente. David va a sentarse a las gradas con los demás padres y asistentes, y yo me dirijo a mi asiento. Llevo mi toga negra y mi birrete, y siento que me protegen, que me permiten ser anónima. Todavía no hay nadie en el estrado, pero parece que no consigo calmarme. Me late el corazón a toda prisa y me cuesta respirar. Está por aquí, en algún sitio. Me pregunto si Ruby está hablando con ella, quizá interrogándola. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento entre compañeros cuyos apellidos también empiezan por S. Estoy en la segunda fila, lo que me ofrece cierto anonimato. Miro hacia atrás y veo a David en las gradas, arriba del todo. Lo saludo con un gesto. Me contesta agitando tímidamente la mano. Me siento y espero.

El auditorio no tarda en llenarse y el rumor de voces nerviosas aumenta progresivamente. La primera fila de asientos ya está ocupada. Yo estoy sentada entre dos chicos de otro departamento a los que no conozco. Es evidente que son muy amigos, y hablan muy nerviosos conmigo en medio. A las once en punto aparece el rector desde detrás del estrado, seguido por los tres vicerrectores y los profesores, todos ataviados en negro y rojo. Nos levantamos y aplaudimos a nuestro personal docente. Algunos profesores asienten y saludan con la mano, y otros parecen aburridos. El profesor Collins, mi tutor y mi profesor preferido, tiene pinta de acabar de levantarse, como siempre. Al fondo del escenario están Ruby y Regina. Regina lleva un vestido corto y una chaqueta formal, las luces del auditorio brillan en su pelo mechones castaños. Parece muy seria y autosuficiente. Al sentarse, se desabrocha la chaqueta y veo su escote. Oh, Dios… ¡esos pechos! No puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Sin duda se ha puesto ese vestido a propósito. Aprieto los labios. El público se sienta y cesan los aplausos.

— ¡Mira a aquella tipa! —cuchichea entusiasmado uno de los chicos sentados a mi lado.

— ¡Está buenísima! —le contesta el otro. Me pongo tensa. Estoy segura de que no hablan de Ruby.

—Tiene que ser Regina Mills –

— ¿Está libre? – Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

—Creo que no —murmuro.

—Oh —exclaman los chicos mirándome sorprendidos

— Creo que es lesbiana –

—Qué lástima —se lamenta uno de los chicos. Mientras el rector se levanta y da comienzo al acto con su discurso, veo que Regina recorre disimuladamente la sala con la mirada. Me hundo en mi asiento y encojo los hombros para que no me vea. Fracaso estrepitosamente, porque un segundo después sus ojos encuentran los míos. Me mira con rostro impasible, totalmente inescrutable. Me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento, hipnotizada por su mirada, y me ruborizo ligeramente. De pronto recuerdo mi sueño de esta mañana y se me contraen los músculos del vientre. Respiro hondo. Sus labios esbozan una leve y efímera sonrisa. Cierra un instante los ojos y al abrirlos recupera su expresión indiferente. Lanza una rápida mirada al rector y luego fija la vista al frente, en el emblema de la universidad colgado en la entrada. No vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. El rector continúa con su monótono discurso, y Regina sigue sin mirarme. Mira fijamente hacia delante. ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Habrá cambiado de idea? Me inunda una oleada de inquietud. Quizá el hecho de que me marchara anoche fue el final también para ella.

Se ha aburrido de esperar a que me decida. Oh, no, quizá lo he fastidiado todo. Recuerdo su e-mail de anoche. Quizá esté enfadada porque no le he contestado. De pronto la señorita Ruby Lucas avanza por el estrado y la sala irrumpe en aplausos. El rector se sienta y Ruby se echa la bonita melena hacia atrás y coloca sus papeles en el atril. Se toma su tiempo y no se siente intimidada por el millar de personas que están mirándola. Cuando está lista, sonríe, levanta la mirada hacia la multitud fascinada y empieza su discurso con elocuencia. Está tranquila y se muestra divertida. Los chicos sentados a mi lado se ríen a carcajadas con su primera broma. Oh, Ruby Lucas, tú sí que sabes pronunciar un discurso. En esos momentos estoy tan orgullosa de ella que mis dispersos pensamientos sobre Regina quedan a un lado. Aunque ya he oído su discurso, lo escucho atentamente. Domina la sala y se mete al público en el bolsillo. Su tema es «¿Qué esperar después de la facultad?». Sí, ¿qué esperar? Regina mira a Ruby alzando las cejas, creo que sorprendida. Podría haber ido a entrevistarla Ruby, y ahora podría estar haciéndole proposiciones indecentes a ella. La guapa Ruby y la sensual Regina juntas. Y yo podría estar como los dos chicos sentados a mi lado, admirándola desde la distancia. Pero sé que Ruby no le habría dado ni la hora. ¿Cómo la llamó el otro día? Repulsiva. La idea de que Ruby y Regina se enfrenten me incomoda. Tengo que decir que no sé por quién de las dos apostaría.

Ruby termina su discurso con una floritura, y espontáneamente todo el mundo se levanta, la aplaude y la vitorea. Su primera ovación con el público en pie. Le sonrío y la aclamo, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa. Buen trabajo, Ruby. Se sienta, el público también, y el rector se levanta y presenta a Regina… Oh, Dios, Regina va a dar un discurso. El rector hace un breve resumen de los logros de Regina: presidenta de su extraordinariamente próspera empresa, una mujer que ha llegado donde está por sus propios méritos…

—… y también una importante benefactora de nuestra universidad. Por favor, demos la bienvenida a la señora Regina Mills.

El rector estrecha la mano a Regina, y la gente empieza a aplaudir. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Se acerca al atril y recorre la sala con la mirada. Parece tan segura de sí misma frente a nosotros como Ruby hace un momento. Los dos chicos sentados a mi lado se inclinan hacia delante embelesados. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de los hombres del público, y algunas mujeres, se inclinan un poco en sus asientos. Regina empieza a hablar en tono suave, mesurado y cautivador. —Estoy profundamente agradecida y emocionada por el gran honor que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, honor que me ofrece la excepcional posibilidad de hablar del impresionante trabajo que lleva a cabo el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la universidad. Nuestro propósito es desarrollar métodos de cultivos viables y ecológicamente sostenibles para países del tercer mundo. Nuestro objetivo último es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en el mundo. Más de mil millones de personas, principalmente en el África subsahariana, el sur de Asia y Latinoamérica, viven en la más absoluta miseria. El mal funcionamiento de la agricultura es generalizado en estas zonas, y el resultado es la destrucción ecológica y social. Sé lo que es pasar hambre. Para mí, se trata de una travesía muy personal –

Se me desencaja la mandíbula. ¿Qué? Regina ha pasado hambre. Maldita sea. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Y recuerdo la entrevista. De verdad quiere alimentar al mundo. Me devano los sesos desesperadamente intentando recordar el artículo de Ruby. Fue adoptada a los cuatro años, creo. No me imagino que Cora la matara de hambre, así que debió de ser antes, cuando era muy pequeña. Trago saliva y se me encoge el corazón pensando en una niñita de ojos negros muy abiertos, hambrienta. Oh, no. ¿Qué vida tuvo antes de que los Mills la adoptaran y la rescataran? Me invade una indignación salvaje. La filantrópica Regina pobre, jodida y pervertida. Aunque estoy segura de que ella no se vería así a sí misma y rechazaría todo sentimiento de lástima o piedad. De repente estalla un aplauso general y todo el mundo se levanta. Yo hago lo mismo, aunque no he escuchado la mitad de su discurso. Se dedica a esa gran labor, a dirigir una empresa enorme y al mismo tiempo a perseguirme. Resulta abrumador. Recuerdo los breves retazos de las conversaciones que le he oído sobre Darfur… Ahora encaja todo. Comida.

Sonríe brevemente ante el cálido aplauso —incluso Ruby está aplaudiendo— y vuelve a su asiento. No mira en dirección a mí, y yo estoy descentrada intentando asimilar toda esta nueva información sobre ella. Un vicerrector se levanta y empieza el largo y tedioso proceso de entrega de títulos. Hay que repartir más de cuatrocientos, así que pasa más de una hora hasta que oigo mi nombre. Avanzo hacia el estrado entre los dos chicos, que se ríen tontamente. Regina me lanza una mirada cálida, aunque comedida. —Felicidades, señorita Swan —me dice estrechándome la mano. Siento la descarga de su carne en la mía—. ¿Tienes problemas con el ordenador? – Frunzo el ceño mientras me entrega el título.

—No –

—Entonces, ¿no haces caso de mis e-mails? –

—Solo vi el de las fusiones y adquisiciones. – Me mira con curiosidad.

—Luego —me dice. Y tengo que avanzar, porque estoy obstruyendo la cola. Vuelvo a mi asiento. ¿E-mails? Debe de haber mandado otro. ¿Qué decía? La ceremonia concluye una hora después. Es interminable. Al final, el rector conduce a los miembros del cuerpo docente fuera del estrado, precedidos por Regina y Ruby, y todo el mundo vuelve a aplaudir calurosamente. Regina no me mira, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera. La diosa que llevo dentro no está nada contenta. Mientras espero de pie para poder salir de nuestra fila de asientos, Ruby me llama. Se acerca hacia mí desde detrás del estrado.

—Regina quiere hablar contigo —me grita. Los dos chicos, que ahora están de pie a mi lado, se giran y me miran. —Me ha mandado a que te lo diga —sigue diciendo. Oh…

—Tu discurso ha sido genial, Ruby. –

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Sonríe—. ¿Vienes? Puede ser muy insistente – Pone los ojos en blanco y me río.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Pero no puedo dejar a David solo mucho rato. – Levanto la mirada hacia David y le indico abriendo la palma que me espere cinco minutos. Asiente, me hace un gesto con la mano y sigo a Ruby hasta el pasillo de detrás del estrado. Regina está hablando con el rector y con dos profesores. Levanta los ojos al verme.

—Discúlpenme, señores —le oigo murmurar. Viene hacia mí y sonríe brevemente a Ruby.

—Gracias —le dice. Y antes de que Ruby pueda responder, me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia lo que parece un vestuario de chicas. Comprueba que está vacío y cierra la puerta con pestillo. Maldita sea, ¿qué se propone? Parpadeo cuando se gira hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué no me has mandado un e-mail? ¿O un mensaje al móvil? – Me mira furiosa. Yo estoy desconcertada.

—Hoy no he mirado ni el ordenador ni el teléfono. – Mierda, ¿ha estado llamándome? Pruebo con la técnica de distracción que tan bien me funciona con Ruby.

—Tu discurso ha estado muy bien –

—Gracias –

—Ahora entiendo tus problemas con la comida – Se pasa una mano por el pelo, muy nerviosa.

—Emma no quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Cierra los ojos y parece afligida—. Estaba preocupada por ti –

— ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? –

—Porque volviste a casa en esa trampa mortal a la que tú llamas coche. –

— ¿Qué? No es ninguna trampa mortal. Está perfectamente. August suele hacerle la revisión –

— ¿August, el fotógrafo? – Regina arruga la frente y se le hiela la expresión. Mierda.

—Sí, el Escarabajo era de su madre. –

—Sí, y seguramente también de su abuela y de su bisabuela. No es un coche seguro –

—Lo tengo desde hace más de tres años. Siento que te hayas preocupado. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? – Está exagerando demasiado. Respira hondo.

—Emma, necesito una respuesta. La espera está volviéndome loca. –

—Regina… Mira, he dejado a mi padrastro solo –

—Mañana. Quiero una respuesta mañana –

—De acuerdo, mañana. Ya te diré algo – Retrocede y me mira más calmada, con los hombros relajados.

— ¿Te quedas a tomar algo? —me pregunta.

—No sé lo que quiere hacer David. –

— ¿Tu padrastro? Me gustaría conocerlo. – Oh, no… ¿por qué?

—Creo que no es buena idea. – Regina abre el pestillo de la puerta muy seria –

— ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –

—¡No! —Ahora me toca a mí desesperarme—. ¿Y cómo te presento a mi padre? ¿«Esta es la mujer que me ha desvirgado y que quiere mantener conmigo una relación sadomasoquista»? No llevas puestas las zapatillas de deporte y no creo que corras muy rápido en tacones de 15 centímetros – Regina me mira y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa. Y aunque estoy enfadada con ella, involuntariamente mi cara se la devuelve.

—Para que lo sepas, corro muy deprisa. Dile que soy una amiga, Emma – Abre la puerta y sale. La cabeza me da vueltas. El rector, los tres vicerrectores, cuatro profesores y Ruby se me quedan mirando cuando paso a toda prisa por delante de ellos. Mierda. Dejo a Regina con los profesores y voy a buscar a David. «Dile que soy una amiga.» Amiga con derecho a roce, me dice mi subconsciente con mala cara. Lo sé, lo sé. Me quito de encima el desagradable pensamiento. ¿Cómo voy a presentársela a David? La sala sigue todavía medio llena, y David no se ha movido de su sitio. Me ve, me hace un gesto con la mano y empieza a bajar.

—Emmi, felicidades —me dice pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Te apetece venir a tomar algo al entoldado? –

—Claro. Hoy es tu día. Vamos. –

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres. – Por favor, di que no…

—Emmi, he estado dos horas y media sentado, escuchando todo tipo de parloteos. Necesito una copa – Le cojo del brazo y avanzamos entre la multitud a través de la cálida tarde. Pasamos junto a la cola del fotógrafo oficial. —Ah, lo olvidaba… —David se saca una cámara digital del bolsillo—. Una foto para el álbum, Emmi – Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me saca una foto.

— ¿Puedo quitarme ya la toga y el birrete? Me siento medio tonta – Eres medio tonta… Mi subconsciente está de lo más sarcástica. Así que vas a presentar a David a la mujer con la que follas… Estará muy orgulloso. Mi subconsciente me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. A veces la odio. El entoldado es inmenso y está lleno de gente: alumnos, padres, profesores y amigos, todos charlando alegremente. David me pasa una copa de champán, o de vino espumoso barato, me temo. No está frío y es dulzón. Pienso en Regina… No va a gustarle.

— ¡Emma! – Al girarme, Graham Lucas me coge de improviso entre sus brazos. Me levanta y me da vueltas en el aire sin que se me derrame el vino. Toda una proeza. — ¡Felicidades! —exclama sonriéndome, con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Qué sorpresa. Su pelo cobrizo está alborotado y sexy. Es tan guapo como Ruby. El parecido es asombroso.

— ¡Graham! Qué alegría verte. Papá, este es Graham, el hermano de Ruby. Graham, te presento a mi padre, David Swan – Se dan la mano. Mi padre evalúa fríamente al señor Lucas.

— ¿Cuándo has llegado de Europa? —le pregunto.

—Hace una semana, pero quería darle una sorpresa a mi hermanita —me dice en tono de complicidad.

—Qué detalle —le digo sonriendo.

—Era la que iba a pronunciar el discurso de graduación. No podía perdérmelo – Parece inmensamente orgulloso de su hermana.

—Su discurso ha sido genial –

—Es verdad —confirma David. Graham me tiene cogida por la cintura cuando levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los gélidos ojos negros de Regina Mills. Ruby está a su lado.

—Hola, David. —Ruby besa en las mejillas a mi padre, que se ruboriza—. ¿Conoces a la novia de Emma? Regina Mills – Maldita sea… ¡Ruby! ¡Mierda! Me arden las mejillas.

—Señor Swan, encantada de conocerlo —dice Regina tranquilamente, con calidez, sin que le haya alterado la presentación de Ruby. Tiende la mano a David, que se la estrecha sin dar la menor muestra de sorprenderse por lo que acaba de enterarse. Muchas gracias, Ruby, pienso echando chispas. Creo que mi subconsciente se ha desmayado.

—Señora Mills —murmura David. Su expresión es indescifrable. Solo abre un poco sus grandes ojos verdes, que se giran hacia mí como preguntándome cuándo pensaba darle la noticia. Me muerdo el labio.

—Y este es mi hermano, Graham Lucas —dice Ruby a Regina. Esta dirige su gélida mirada a Graham, que sigue cogiéndome por la cintura.

—Señor Lucas – Se saludan. Regina me tiende la mano.

—Emma, cariño —murmura. Casi me muero al oírla. Me aparto de Graham, al que Regina dedica una sonrisa glacial, y me coloco a su lado. Ruby me sonríe. La muy zorra sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

—Graham, mamá y papá quieren hablar con nosotros —dice Ruby llevándose a su hermano

— ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis, chicas? —pregunta David mirando impasible primero a Regina y luego a mí. He perdido la capacidad de hablar. Quiero que me trague la tierra. Regina me roza la espalda desnuda con el pulgar y luego deja la mano apoyada en mi hombro.

—Unas dos semanas —dice en tono tranquilo—. Nos conocimos cuando Emms vino a entrevistarme para la revista de la facultad –

—No sabía que trabajabas para la revista de la facultad, Emma – El tono de David es de ligero reproche. Es evidente que está molesto. Mierda.

—Ruby estaba enferma —murmuro. No logro decir nada más.

—Su discurso ha estado muy bien, señora Mills –

—Gracias. Tengo entendido que es usted un entusiasta de la pesca – David alza las cejas y esboza una sonrisa poco habitual, auténtica. Y de pronto se ponen a hablar de pesca. De hecho, enseguida siento que sobro. Se ha metido a mi padre en el bolsillo… Como hizo contigo, me reprocha mi subconsciente. Su poder no tiene límites. Me disculpo y voy a buscar a Ruby.

* * *

Ruby está hablando con sus padres, que están encantados de verme, como siempre, y me saludan cariñosamente. Intercambiamos varias frases de cortesía, sobre todo acerca de sus próximas vacaciones a Barbados y nuestro traslado. —Ruby, ¿cómo has podido soltar eso delante de David? —le pregunto entre dientes en la primera ocasión en que nadie puede oírnos.

—Porque sabía que tú no lo harías, y quiero echar una mano con los problemas de compromiso de Regina —me contesta sonriendo dulcemente. Frunzo el ceño. ¡Soy yo la que no va a comprometerse con ella, estúpida! —Y la tía se ha quedado tan tranquila, Emma. No te preocupes. Mírala… Regina no aparta la mirada de ti. – Me giro y veo que David y Regina están mirándome.

—No te ha quitado los ojos de encima. –

—Será mejor que vaya a rescatar a David, o a Regina. No sé a cuál de los dos. Esto no va a quedar así, Ruby Lucas –

—Emma, te he hecho un favor —me dice cuando ya me he dado la vuelta.

* * *

—Hola —les saludo a los dos con una sonrisa. Parece que todo va bien. Regina está sonriendo por alguna broma entre ellos, y mi padre parece increíblemente relajado, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de socializar. ¿De qué han hablado, aparte de pesca?

—Emma, ¿dónde está el cuarto de baño? —me pregunta David.

—Al fondo a la izquierda.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Divertíos, chicas. – David se aleja. Miro nerviosa a Regina. Nos quedamos un momento quietas mientras un fotógrafo nos hace una foto.

—Gracias, señora Mills – El fotógrafo se escabulle a toda prisa. El flash me ha dejado parpadeando.

—Así que también has cautivado a mi padre… -

— ¿También? – Le arden los ojos y alza una ceja interrogante. Me ruborizo. Levanta una mano y desliza los dedos por mi mejilla.

—Ojalá supiera lo que estás pensando, Emma —susurra en tono turbador. Me coloca la mano en la barbilla y me levanta la cara. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Se me dispara el corazón. ¿Cómo puede tener este efecto sobre mí, incluso en este entoldado lleno de gente?

—Ahora mismo estoy pensando: Bonito vestido —le digo. Se ríe.

—Últimamente es mi favorito – Me arden las mejillas. —Estás muy guapa, Emma. Este vestido con la espalda descubierta te sienta muy bien. Me apetece acariciarte la espalda y sentir tu hermosa piel – De pronto es como si estuviéramos solas. Solo ella y yo. Se me altera todo el cuerpo, me hormiguean todas las terminaciones nerviosas, y la electricidad que se crea entre nosotras me empuja hacia ella. —Sabes que irá bien, ¿verdad, nena? —me susurra. Cierro los ojos y me derrito por dentro.

—Pero quiero más —le contesto en voz baja.

— ¿Más? – Me mira desconcertada y sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables. Asiento y trago saliva. Ahora ya lo sabe. —Más —repite en voz baja, como si estuviera sopesando la palabra, una palabra corta y sencilla, pero demasiado cargada de promesas. Me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior—. Quieres flores y corazones – Vuelvo a asentir. Pestañea y observo en sus ojos su lucha interna. —Emma —me dice en tono dulce—, no sé mucho de ese tema –

—Yo tampoco – Sonríe ligeramente.

—Tú no sabes mucho de nada —murmura.

—Tú sabes todo lo malo –

— ¿Lo malo? Para mí no lo es —me contesta moviendo la cabeza, y parece sincera—. Pruébalo —me susurra. Me desafía. Ladea la cabeza y esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa de medio lado. Respiro hondo. Soy Eva en el Edén, y ella es la serpiente. No puedo resistirme.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

— ¿Qué? – Me observa muy atenta. Trago saliva.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré –

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Es evidente que no termina de creérselo

—Dentro de los límites tolerables, sí. Lo intentaré – Hablo en voz muy baja. Regina cierra los ojos y me abraza.

—Emma, eres imprevisible. Me dejas sin aliento – Da un paso atrás y de pronto David ya está de vuelta. El ruido en el interior del entoldado aumenta progresivamente y me invade los oídos. No estamos solas. Dios mío, acabo de aceptar ser su sumisa. Regina sonríe a David con la alegría danzando en sus ojos.

—Emmi, ¿vamos a comer algo? –

—Vamos – Guiño un ojo a David intentando recuperar la serenidad. ¿Qué has hecho?, me grita mi subconsciente. La diosa que llevo dentro da volteretas dignas de una gimnasta olímpica rusa.

—Regina, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —le pregunta David. ¡Regina! La miro suplicándole que no venga. Necesito espacio para pensar… ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

—Gracias, señor Swan, pero tengo planes. Encantada de conocerlo –

—Lo mismo digo —le contesta David—. Cuídame a mi niña –

—Esa es mi intención – Se estrechan la mano. Estoy mareada. David no tiene ni idea de cómo va a cuidarme Regina. Esta me coge de la mano, se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos con ternura sin apartar sus abrasadores ojos de los míos. —Nos vemos luego, señorita Swan —me dice en un tono lleno de promesas. Se me encoge el estómago al pensarlo. ¿Podré esperar? David me coge del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida del entoldado.

—Parece una chica muy formal. Y adinerada. No lo has hecho tan mal, Emmi. Aunque no entiendo por qué he tenido que enterarme por Ruby… —me reprende. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. —Bueno —dice—, cualquier persona a la que le guste pescar a mí me parece bien – Vaya, a David le parece bien. Si él supiera…

* * *

Al anochecer David me lleva a casa. —Llama a tu madre —me dice.

—Lo haré. Gracias por venir, papá –

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, Emmi. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Oh, no. No voy a emocionarme ahora… Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Me rodea con sus brazos, perplejo, y entonces no puedo evitarlo. Se me saltan las lágrimas. —Hey, Emmi, cariño —me dice David—. Ha sido un gran día, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que entre y te prepare un té? – Aunque tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me río. Para David, el té siempre es la solución. Recuerdo a mi madre quejándose de él, diciendo que cuando se trataba de consolar a alguien con un té, el té siempre se le daba muy bien, pero el consuelo no tanto.

—No, papá, estoy bien. Me he alegrado mucho de verte. En cuanto me instale en Seattle, iré a verte –

—Suerte con las entrevistas. Ya me contarás cómo te van –

—Claro, papá –

—Te quiero, Emmi –

—Yo también te quiero, papá – Me sonríe con ojos cálidos y brillantes, y se mete en el coche. Le digo adiós con la mano mientras se adentra en la oscuridad, y luego entro lánguidamente en casa. Lo primero que hago es mirar el móvil. No tiene batería, así que tengo que ir a buscar el cargador y enchufarlo antes de ver los mensajes. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes en el contestador y dos mensajes de texto. Tres llamadas perdidas de Regina… sin mensajes en el contestador. Una llamada perdida de August, y su voz deseándome lo mejor en la ceremonia de graduación. Abro los mensajes de texto.

_*Has llegado bien?*_

_*Llamame*_

Los dos son de Regina. ¿Por qué no me llamó a casa? Voy a mi habitación y enciendo el cacharro infernal.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **29 de noviembre de 2013 23:58

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Esta noche

Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa en ese coche tuyo.

Dime si estás bien.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Dios… ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto mi Escarabajo? Me ha servido lealmente durante tres años, y August siempre me ha ayudado a ponerlo a punto. El siguiente email de Regina es de hoy.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 17:22

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Límites tolerables

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Encantada de comentarlo contigo cuando quieras.

Hoy estabas muy guapa.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Quiero verla, así que pulso «Responder».

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 19:23

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Límites tolerables

Si quieres, puedo ir a verte esta noche y lo comentamos.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 19:27

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Límites tolerables

Voy yo a tu casa. Cuando te dije que no me gustaba que llevaras ese coche, lo decía en serio.

Nos vemos enseguida.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Maldita sea… Viene hacia aquí. Tengo que prepararle una cosa. Las primeras ediciones de los libros de Thomas Hardy siguen en las estanterías del comedor. No puedo aceptarlas. Envuelvo los libros en papel de embalar y escribo una cita de Tess:

_Acepto las condiciones, Angel, porque tú sabes mejor cuál tiene que ser mi castigo. Lo único que te pido es… que no sea más duro de lo que pueda soportar._

* * *

**_EMMA SWAN HA ACEPTADO SER LA SUMISA DE REGINA .-. _**

**_Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo _**

**_ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS _**

**_Besos y Abrazos Ciberneticos_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo intenté y lo siento mucho! se que tenía que actualizar ayer, pero no pude, se me hizo realmente imposible, pero creo que el capitulo compensara mi retraso **

* * *

- Hola – Me siento terriblemente cortada cuando abro la puerta. Regina está en el porche, con un vestido blanco y un saco beige que solo cubre hasta medio abdomen.

—Hola —dice, y su radiante sonrisa le ilumina el rostro. Me detengo un instante para admirar su belleza. Madre mía, está buenísima con vestido blanco

—Pasa.

—Si me lo permites —contesta, divertida. Cuando entra, le veo una botella de champán en la mano—. He pensado que podríamos celebrar tu graduación. No hay nada como un buen Bollinger. –

—Interesante elección de palabras —comento con sequedad. Ella sonríe.

—Me encanta la chispa que tienes, Emma. –

—No tenemos más que tazas. Ya hemos empaquetado todos los vasos y copas. –

— ¿Tazas? Por mí, bien. – Me dirijo a la cocina. Nerviosa, sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago; es como tener una pantera o un puma en mi salón.

— ¿Quieres platito también? –

—Con la taza me vale, Emma —me responde Regina distraídamente desde el salón. Cuando vuelvo, está observando el paquete marrón de libros. Dejo las tazas en la mesa.

—Eso es para ti —murmuro algo ansiosa. Mierda… Seguro que esto termina en pelea.

—Mmm, me lo figuro. Una cita muy oportuna. —Pasea ausente el largo índice por el texto—.Pensé que era d'Urberville, no Angel. Has elegido la corrupción. —Me dedica una breve sonrisa lobuna—. Solo tú podías encontrar algo de resonancias tan acertadas –

—También es una súplica —le susurro. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Tengo la boca seca.

— ¿Una súplica? ¿Para qué no me pase contigo? – Asiento con la cabeza.

—Compré esto para ti —dice ella en voz baja y con mirada impasible—. No me pasaré contigo si lo aceptas –

Trago saliva compulsivamente.

—Regina, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado –

—Ves, a esto me refería, me desafías. Quiero que te lo quedes, y se acabó la discusión. Es muy sencillo. No tienes que pensar en nada de esto. Como sumisa mía, tendrías que agradecérmelo. Limítate a aceptar lo que te compre, porque me complace que lo hagas. –

—Aún no era tu sumisa cuando lo compraste —susurro.

—No… pero has accedido, Emma. – Su mirada se vuelve recelosa. Suspiro. No me voy a salir con la mía, así que pasamos al plan B.

—Entonces, ¿es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ello? – Me mira con desconfianza, pero cede.

—Sí. –

—En ese caso, me gustaría donarlo a una ONG, a una que trabaja en Darfur y a la que parece que le tienes cariño. Que lo subasten –

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer… - Aprieta los labios. Parece decepcionada. Me sonrojo.

—Me lo pensaré —murmuro. No quiero decepcionarla y entonces recuerdo sus palabras. «Quiero que quieras complacerme.»

—No pienses, Emma. En esto, no. – Lo dice serena y seria. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar? Te puedes hacer pasar por un coche, ser otra de sus posesiones, ataca de nuevo mi subconsciente con su desagradable mordacidad. La ignoro. Ay, ¿podríamos rebobinar? El ambiente es ahora muy tenso. No sé qué hacer. Me miro fijamente los dedos. ¿Cómo salvo la situación? Deja la botella de champán en la mesa y se sitúa delante de mí. Me coge la cara por la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza. Me mira con expresión grave. —Te voy a comprar muchas cosas, Emma. Acostúmbrate. Me lo puedo permitir. Soy una mujer muy rica. —Se inclina y me planta un beso rápido y casto en los labios—. Por favor. – Me suelta. Vaya, me susurra mi subconsciente.

—Eso hace que me sienta ruin —musito

—No debería. Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Emma. No te juzgues por lo que puedan pensar los demás. No malgastes energía. Esto es porque nuestro contrato te produce cierto reparo; es algo de lo más normal. No sabes en qué te estás metiendo – Frunzo el ceño, tratando de procesar sus palabras. —Va, déjalo ya —me ordena con delicadeza, cogiéndome otra vez la barbilla y tirando de ella suave para que deje de morderme el labio inferior—. No hay nada ruin en ti, Emma. No quiero que pienses eso. No he hecho más que comprarte unos libros antiguos que pensé que te gustarían, nada más. Bebamos un poco de champán. —Su mirada se vuelve cálida y tierna, y yo le sonrío tímidamente—. Eso está mejor —murmura.

Coge el champán, le quita el aluminio y la malla, retuerce la botella más que el corcho y la abre con un pequeño estallido y una floritura experta con la que no se derrama ni una gota. Llena las tazas a la mitad.

—Es rosado —comento sorprendida.

—Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, una añada excelente —dice con entusiasmo.

—En taza. – Sonríe.

—En taza. Felicidades por tu graduación, Emma – Brindamos y ella da un sorbo, pero yo no puedo dejar pensar de que, en realidad, celebramos mi capitulación.

—Gracias —susurro, y doy un sorbo. Desde luego está delicioso—. ¿Repasamos los límites tolerables? –Sonríe, y yo me ruborizo.

—Siempre tan entusiasta. – Regina me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá, donde se sienta y tira de mí para que tome asiento a su lado.

—Tu padrastro es un hombre muy taciturno – Ah… así que pasamos de los límites tolerables. Pero quiero quitárme ya de encima el contrato; la angustia me está matando.

—Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano —digo con un mohín. Regina ríe suavemente.

—Solo porque sé pescar. –

— ¿Cómo has sabido que le gusta pescar? –

—Me lo dijiste tú. Cuando fuimos a tomar un café. –

— ¿Ah, sí? —Doy otro sorbo. Se acuerda de los detalles. Mmm… este champán es buenísimo—. ¿Probaste el vino de la recepción? – Regina hace una mueca.

—Sí. Estaba asqueroso –

—Pensé en ti cuando lo probé. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos? –

—No sé tanto, Emma, solo sé lo que me gusta. —Sus ojos negros brillan y vuelvo a ruborizarme—. ¿Más? —pregunta refiriéndose al champán.

—Por favor – Regina se levanta con elegancia y coge la botella. Me llena la taza. ¿Me querrá achispar? La miro recelosa.

—Esto está muy vacío. ¿Te mudas ya? –

—Más o menos. –

— ¿Trabajas mañana? –

—Sí, es mi último día en Clayton's. –

—Te ayudaría con la mudanza, pero le he prometido a mi hermana que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto – Vaya, eso es nuevo. —Belle llega de París el sábado a primera hora. Mañana me vuelvo a Seattle, pero tengo entendido que Jefferson os va a echar una mano –

—Sí, Ruby está muy entusiasmada al respecto – Regina frunce el ceño.

—Sí, Ruby y Jefferson, ¿quién lo iba a decir? —masculla, y no sé por qué no parece que le haga mucha gracia. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo del trabajo de Seattle? – ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de los límites? ¿A qué juega?

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para puestos de becaria.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Eh… te lo estoy diciendo ahora – Entorna los ojos.

— ¿Dónde? – No sé bien por qué, quizá para evitar que haga uso de su influencia, no quiero decírselo

—En un par de editoriales –

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, trabajar en el mundo editorial? – Asiento con cautela. — ¿Y bien? – Me mira pacientemente a la espera de más información.

—Y bien ¿qué? –

—No seas retorcida, Emma, ¿en qué editoriales? —me reprende.

—Unas pequeñas —murmuro.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? –

—Tráfico de influencias. – Frunce el ceño.

—Pues sí que eres retorcida – Y se echa a reír.

— ¿Retorcida? ¿Yo? Dios mío, qué morro tienes. Bebe, y hablemos de esos límites – Saca otra copia de mi e-mail y de la lista. ¿Anda por ahí con esas listas en los bolsillos? Creo que lleva una en el saco que tengo yo. Mierda, más vale que no se me olvide. Apuro la taza. Me echa un vistazo rápido.

— ¿Más? –

—Por favor – Me dedica una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia suyas, sostiene en alto la botella de champán, y se detiene.

— ¿Has comido algo? – Ay, no… ya estamos otra vez.

—Sí. Me he dado un banquete con David. – La miro poniendo los ojos en blanco. El champán me está desinhibiendo. Se inclina hacia delante, me coge la barbilla y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—La próxima vez que me pongas los ojos en blanco te voy a dar unos azotes – ¿Qué?

—Ah —susurro, y detecto la excitación en sus ojos.

—Ah —replica, imitándome—. Así se empieza, Emma – El corazón me martillea en el pecho y el nudo del estómago se me sube a la garganta. ¿Por qué me excita tanto eso? Me llena la taza, y me lo bebo casi todo. Escarmentada, la miro. —Me sigues ahora, ¿no? – Asiento con la cabeza. —Respóndeme –

—Sí… te sigo –

—Bien. —Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice—. De los actos sexuales… lo hemos hecho casi todo – Me acerco a ella en el sofá y echo un vistazo a la lista.

* * *

**APÉNDICE 3**

Límites tolerables

A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Masturbación

• Penetración vaginal

• Cunnilingus

• Fisting vaginal

• Felación

• Penetración anal

• Fisting anal

* * *

—De puño nada, dices. ¿Hay algo más a lo que te opongas? —pregunta con ternura. Trago saliva.

—La penetración anal tampoco es que me entusiasme –

—Por lo del puño paso, pero no querría renunciar a tu culo, Emma. Bueno, ya veremos. Además, tampoco es algo a lo que podamos lanzarnos sin más. —Me sonríe maliciosamente—. Tu culo necesitará algo de entrenamiento.

— ¿Entrenamiento? —susurro.

—Oh, sí. Habrá que prepararlo con mimo. La penetración anal puede resultar muy placentera, créeme. Pero si lo probamos y no te gusta, no tenemos por qué volver a hacerlo – Me sonríe. La miro espantada. ¿Cree que me va a gustar? ¿Cómo sabe ella que resulta placentero?

— ¿Tú lo has hecho? —le susurro.

—Sí – Madre mía. Ahogo un jadeo.

— ¿Con un hombre? –

—No. Nunca he hecho nada con un hombre. No me va –

— ¿Con Maléfica? –

—Sí – Madre mía… ¿cómo? Frunzo el ceño. Sigue repasando la lista.

—Y la ingestión de… Bueno, eso se te da de miedo – Me sonrojo, y la diosa que llevo dentro se infla de orgullo. —Entonces… —Me mira sonriente Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, y vuelvo a apurar mi taza. — ¿Más? —me pregunta.

—Más. —Y de pronto, mientras me rellena la taza, recuerdo la conversación que hemos mantenido antes. ¿Se refiere a eso o solo al champán? ¿Forma parte del juego todo esto del champán? –

— ¿Juguetes sexuales? —pregunta. Me encojo de hombros, mirando la lista.

* * *

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Vibradores

• Consoladores

• Tapones anales

• Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

* * *

— ¿Tapones anales? ¿Eso sirve para lo que pone en el envase? – Arrugo la nariz, asqueada.

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Y hace referencia a la penetración anal de antes. Al entrenamiento –

—Ah… ¿y el «otros»? –

—Cuentas, huevos… ese tipo de cosas –

— ¿Huevos? —inquiero alarmada –

—No son huevos de verdad —ríe a carcajadas, meneando la cabeza. La miro con los labios fruncidos.

—Me alegra ver que te hago tanta gracia – No logro ocultar que me siento dolida. Deja de reírse.

—Mis disculpas. Lo siento, señorita Swan —dice tratando de parecer arrepentida, pero sus ojos aún chispean—. ¿Algún problema con los juguetes? –

—No —espeto. –

—Emma —dice, zalamera—, lo siento. Créeme. No pretendía burlarme. Nunca he tenido esta conversación de forma tan explícita. Eres tan inexperta… Lo siento – Me mira con ojos grandes, negros, sinceros. Me relajo un poco y bebo otro sorbo de champán. —Vale… bondage —dice volviendo a la lista – La examino, y la diosa que llevo dentro da saltitos como una niña a la espera de un helado.

* * *

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?

• Bondage con cuerda

• Bondage con cinta adhesiva

• Bondage con muñequeras de cuero

• Otros tipos de bondage

• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

* * *

Regina me mira arqueando las cejas. — ¿Y bien? –

—De acuerdo —susurro y vuelvo a mirar rápidamente la lista.

* * *

¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?

• Manos al frente

• Muñecas con tobillos

• Tobillos

• A objetos, muebles, etc.

• Codos

• Barras rígidas

• Manos a la espalda

• Suspensión

• Rodillas

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?

* * *

—Ya hemos hablado de la suspensión y, si quieres ponerla como límite infranqueable, me parece bien. Lleva mucho tiempo y, de todas formas, solo te tengo a ratos pequeños. ¿Algo más? –

—No te rías de mí, pero ¿qué es una barra rígida? –

—Prometo no reírme. Ya me he disculpado dos veces. —Me mira furiosa—. No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo —me advierte. Y tengo la sensación de encogerme visiblemente… madre mía, qué tirana—. Una barra rígida es una barra con esposas para los tobillos y/o las muñecas. Es divertido –

—Vale… De acuerdo con lo de amordazarme… Me preocupa no poder respirar. –

—A mí también me preocuparía que no respiraras. No quiero asfixiarte. –

—Además, ¿cómo voy a usar las palabras de seguridad estando amordazada? – Hace una pausa.

—Para empezar, confío en que nunca tengas que usarlas. Pero si estás amordazada, lo haremos por señas —dice sin más. La miro espantada. Pero, si estoy atada, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? Se me empieza a nublar la mente… Mmm, el alcohol.

—Lo de la mordaza me pone nerviosa –

—Vale. Tomo nota – La miro fijamente y entonces empiezo a comprender.

— ¿Te gusta atar a tus sumisas para que no puedan tocarte? – Me mira abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Esa es una de las razones —dice en voz baja.

— ¿Por eso me has atado las manos? –

—Sí. –

—No te gusta hablar de eso —murmuro.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Te apetece más champán? Te está envalentonando, y necesito saber lo que piensas del dolor – Maldita sea… esta es la parte chunga. Me rellena la taza, y doy un sorbo.

—A ver, ¿cuál es tu actitud general respecto a sentir dolor? —Regina me mira expectante—. Te estás mordiendo el labio —me dice en tono amenazante. Paro de inmediato, pero no sé qué decir. Me ruborizo y me miro las manos. — ¿Recibías castigos físicos de niña? –

—No –

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún ámbito de referencia? –

—No. –

—No es tan malo como crees. En este asunto, tu imaginación es tu peor enemigo —susurra.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Por qué? –

—Es parte del juego, Emma. Es lo que hay. Te veo nerviosa. Repasemos los métodos – Me enseña la lista. Mi subconsciente sale corriendo, gritando, y se esconde detrás del sofá.

* * *

• Azotes

• Azotes con pala

• Latigazos

• Azotes con vara

• Mordiscos

• Pinzas para pezones

• Pinzas genitales

• Hielo

• Cera caliente

• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

* * *

—Vale, has dicho que no a las pinzas genitales. Muy bien. Lo que más duele son los varazos – Palidezco. —Ya iremos llegando a eso. —

— O mejor no llegamos —susurro.

—Esto forma parte del trato, nena, pero ya iremos llegando a todo eso. Emma, no te voy a obligar a nada horrible –

—Todo esto del castigo es lo que más me preocupa —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Quitamos los varazos de la lista de momento. Y, a medida que te vayas sintiendo más cómoda con todo lo demás, incrementaremos la intensidad. Lo haremos despacio – Trago saliva, y ella se inclina y me besa en la boca. —Ya está, no ha sido para tanto, ¿no? – Me encojo de hombros, con el corazón en la boca otra vez. —A ver, quiero comentarte una cosa más antes de llevarte a la cama –

— ¿A la cama? —pregunto parpadeando muy deprisa, y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo, calentándome sitios que no sabía que existían hasta hace muy poco.

—Vamos, Emma, después de repasar todo esto, quiero follarte hasta la semana que viene, desde ahora mismo. Debe de haber tenido algún efecto en ti también – Me estremezco. La diosa que llevo dentro jadea. — ¿Ves? Además, quiero probar una cosa. –

— ¿Me va a doler? –

—No… deja de ver dolor por todas partes. Más que nada es placer. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora? – Me ruborizo.

—No –

—Pues entonces. A ver, antes me hablabas de que querías más – Se interrumpe, de pronto indecisa. Madre mía… ¿adónde va a llegar esto? Me agarra la mano. —Podríamos probarlo durante el tiempo en que no seas mi sumisa. No sé si funcionará. No sé si podremos separar las cosas. Igual no funciona. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Quizá una noche a la semana. No sé – Madre mía… me quedo boquiabierta, mi subconsciente está en estado de shock. ¡Regina Mills acepta más! ¡Está dispuesta a intentarlo! Mi subconsciente se asoma por detrás del sofá, con una expresión aún conmocionada en su rostro de arpía. —Con una condición. – Estudia con recelo mi expresión de perplejidad.

— ¿Qué? —digo en voz baja. Lo que sea. Te doy lo que sea.

—Que aceptes encantada el regalo de graduación que te hago –

—Ah – Y muy en el fondo sé lo que es. Brota el temor en mi vientre. Me mira fijamente, evaluando mi reacción.

—Ven —murmura, y se levanta y tira de mí. Se quita el saco, me lo echa por los hombros y se dirige a la puerta. Aparcado fuera hay un descapotable rojo de tres puertas, un Audi. —Para ti. Feliz graduación —susurra, estrechándome en sus brazos y besándome el pelo. Me ha comprado un puñetero coche, completamente nuevo, a juzgar por su aspecto. Vaya… si ya me costó aceptar los libros. La miro alucinada, intentando desesperadamente decidir cómo me siento. Por un lado, me horroriza; por otro, lo agradezco, me flipa que realmente lo haya hecho, pero la emoción predominante es el enfado. Sí, estoy enfadada, sobre todo después de todo lo que le dije de los libros… pero, claro, ya lo ha comprado. Cogiéndome de la mano, me lleva por el camino de entrada hasta esa nueva adquisición.

—Emma, ese Escarabajo tuyo es muy viejo y francamente peligroso. Jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo cuando para mí es tan fácil solucionarlo – Ella me mira, pero, de momento, yo no soy capaz de mirarla. Contemplo en silencio el coche, tan asombrosamente nuevo y de un rojo tan luminoso. —Se lo comenté a tu padrastro. Le pareció una idea genial —me susurra. Me vuelvo y la miro furiosa, boquiabierta de espanto.

— ¿Le mencionaste esto a David? ¿Cómo has podido? – Me cuesta que me salgan las palabras. ¿Cómo te atreves? Pobre David. Siento náuseas, muerta de vergüenza por mi padre.

—Es un regalo, Emma. ¿Por qué no me das las gracias y ya está? –

—Sabes muy bien que es demasiado. –

—Para mí, no; para mi tranquilidad, no – La miro ceñuda, sin saber qué decir. ¡Es que no lo entiende! Ella ha tenido dinero toda la vida. Vale, no toda la vida —de niña, no—, y entonces mi perspectiva cambia. La idea me serena y veo el coche con otros ojos, sintiéndome culpable por mi arrebato de resentimiento. Su intención es buena, desacertada, pero con buen fondo.

—Te agradezco que me lo prestes, como el portátil – Suspira hondo.

—Vale. Te lo presto. Indefinidamente. – Me mira con recelo.

—No, indefinidamente, no. De momento. Gracias – Frunce el ceño. Me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el coche, señora —digo con toda la ternura de la que soy capaz. Me agarra de pronto y me estrecha contra su cuerpo, con una mano en la espalda reteniéndome y la otra agarrándome el pelo.

—Eres una mujer difícil, Emma Swan – Me besa apasionadamente, obligándome a abrir la boca con la lengua, sin contemplaciones. Me excito al instante y le devuelvo el beso con idéntica pasión. La deseo inmensamente, a pesar del coche, de los libros, de los límites tolerables… de los varazos… la deseo. —Me está costando una barbaridad no follarte encima del capó de este coche ahora mismo, para demostrarte que eres mía y que, si quiero comprarte un puto coche, te compro un puto coche —gruñe—. Venga, vamos dentro y desnúdate – Me planta un beso rápido y brusco. Vaya, sí que está enfadada. Me coge de la mano y me lleva de nuevo dentro y derecha al dormitorio… sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Mi subconsciente está otra vez detrás del sofá, con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Regina enciende la luz de la mesilla y se detiene, mirándome fijamente.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —le susurro. Me mira impasible; sus ojos negros son como fríos pedazos de cristal ahumado. —Siento lo del coche y lo de los libros… —Me interrumpo. Guarda silencio, pensativa—. Me das miedo cuando te enfadas —digo en voz baja, mirándola. Cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza. Cuando los abre, su expresión se ha suavizado. Respira hondo y traga saliva.

—Date la vuelta —susurra—. Quiero quitarte el vestido – Otro cambio brusco de humor; me cuesta seguirla. Obediente, me vuelvo y el corazón se me alborota; el deseo reemplaza de inmediato a la inquietud, me recorre la sangre y se instala, oscuro e intenso, en mi vientre. Me recoge el pelo de la espalda de forma que me cuelga por el hombro derecho, enroscándose en mi pecho. Me pone el dedo índice en la nuca y lo arrastra dolorosamente por mi columna vertebral. Su uña me araña la piel. —Me gusta este vestido —murmura—. Me gusta ver tu piel inmaculada –

Acerca el dedo al borde de mi vestido, a mitad de la espalda, lo engancha y tira de él para arrimarme a su cuerpo. Inclinándose, me huele el pelo. —Qué bien hueles, Emma. Muy agradable – Me roza la oreja con la nariz, desciende por mi cuello y va regándome el hombro de besos tiernos, suavísimos. Se altera mi respiración, se vuelve menos honda, precipitada, llena de expectación. Tengo sus dedos en la cremallera. La baja, terriblemente despacio, mientras sus labios se deslizan, lamiendo, besando, succionando hasta el otro hombro. Esto se le da seductoramente bien. Mi cuerpo vibra y empiezo a estremecerme lánguidamente bajo sus caricias.

—Vas… a… tener… que… a…prender… a estarte… quieta —me susurra, besándome la nuca entre cada palabra. Tira del cierre del cuello y el vestido cae y se arremolina a mis pies. —Sin sujetador, señorita Swan. Me gusta – Alarga las manos y me coge los pechos, y los pezones se yerguen bajo su tacto. —Levanta los brazos y cógete a mi cabeza —me susurra al cuello. Obedezco de inmediato y mis pechos se elevan y se acomodan en sus manos; los pezones se me endurecen aún más. Hundo los dedos en su cabeza y, con mucha delicadeza, le tiro del suave y sexy pelo. Ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello.

—Mmm… —me ronronea detrás de la oreja mientras empieza a pellizcarme los pezones con sus dedos largos, imitando los movimientos de mis manos en su pelo. Percibo la sensación con nitidez en la entrepierna, y gimo. — ¿Quieres que te haga correrte así? —me susurra. Arqueo la espalda para acomodar mis pechos a sus manos expertas. —Le gusta esto, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? –

—Mmm… -

—Dilo. – Continúa la tortura lenta y sensual, pellizcando suavemente.

—Sí –

—Sí, ¿qué? –

—Sí… señora. –

—Buena chica – Me pellizca con fuerza, y mi cuerpo se retuerce convulso contra el suyo. Jadeo por el exquisito y agudo dolor placentero. Lo noto pegado a mí. Gimo y le tiro del pelo con fuerza. —No creo que estés lista para correrte aún —me susurra dejando de mover las manos, me muerde flojito el lóbulo de la oreja y tira—. Además, me has disgustado – Oh, no… ¿qué querrá decir con eso?, me pregunto envuelta en la bruma del intenso deseo mientras gruño de placer.

—Así que igual no dejo que te corras – Vuelve a centrar sus dedos en mis pezones, tirando, retorciéndolos, masajeándolos. Aprieto el trasero contra su cuerpo y lo muevo de un lado a otro. Noto su sonrisa en el cuello mientras sus manos se desplazan a mis caderas. Me mete los dedos por las bragas, por detrás, tira de ellas, clava los pulgares en el tejido, las desgarra y las lanza frente a mí para que las vea… Dios mío. Baja las manos a mi sexo y, desde atrás, me mete despacio un dedo. —Oh, sí. Mi dulce niña ya está lista —me dice dándome la vuelta para que la mire. Su respiración se ha acelerado. Se mete el dedo en la boca—. Qué bien sabe, señorita Swan – Suspira. Madre mía, el dedo le debe de saber salado… a mí.

—Desnúdame —me ordena en voz baja, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entreabiertos. Lo único que llevo puesto son los zapatos… bueno, los zapatos de taconazo de Ruby. Estoy desconcertada. Nunca he desnudado a nadie. —Puedes hacerlo —me incita suavemente. Pestañeo deprisa. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Alargo las manos a sus pechos para poder bajarle los tirantes del vestido y me las coge, sonriéndome seductora. —Ah, no. —Menea la cabeza, sonriente—. Lo de arriba, no; para lo que tengo planeado, vas a tener que acariciarme – Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Vaya, esto es nuevo: puedo acariciarla con la ropa puesta. Me coge una mano y la planta en su sexo húmedo.

—Este es el efecto que me produce, señorita Swan – Jadeo y comienzo a mover los dedos. Ella sonríe. —Quiero follarte. Levántame el vestido. Tú mandas – Madre mía, yo mando. Me deja boquiabierta. — ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —me tienta. Uf, la de cosas que se me ocurren… La diosa que llevo dentro ruge y, no sé bien cómo, fruto de la frustración, el deseo y la pura valentía Swan, la tiro a la cama.

Ríe al caer y yo la miro desde arriba, sintiéndome victoriosa. La diosa que llevo dentro está a punto de estallar. Le quito los tacones, deprisa, torpemente. Me mira; los ojos le brillan de diversión y de deseo. La veo… gloriosa… mía. Me subo a la cama y me monto a horcajadas encima de ella para subirle el vestido deslizando los dedos por debajo de las bragas, notando, ¡sí!, una fina línea de vello púbico. Cierra los ojos y mueve las caderas.

—Vas a tener que aprender a estarte quieta —la reprendo. Se le entrecorta la respiración, y me sonríe.

—Sí, señorita Swan —murmura con los ojos encendidos—. Sorpresa en el bolsillo del saco—susurra. Me levanto de la cama y voy toda prisa por su saco, entro corriendo y ella sigue en la misma posición, meto la mano y… saco un pequeño pene de plástico, la miro boca abierta y ella sonríe, me acerco y dejo el juguete en la cama, a la altura de sus caderas ¡Dios! Mis dedos ansiosos buscan el contorno de las bragas y después de manosearla un poco, Estoy más excitada —Qué ansiosa, señorita Swan —susurra con la voz teñida de complacencia.

Le bajo las bragas por delante notando un poco su sexo, y de pronto me encuentro con el problema de cómo bajarle las bragas… Mmm. Deslizo mis manos hacía los costados e intento jalar, pero no puedo. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? —No puedo estarme quieta si te vas a morder el labio —me advierte, y luego levanta la pelvis de la cama para que pueda bajarle las bragas. Por fin su sexo está liberado. Cielo santo, todo eso para jugar yo solita. De pronto, es como si fuera Navidad. —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —me dice, todo rastro de diversión ya desaparecido.

Alargo la mano y la acaricio, observando su expresión mientras lo hago. Su boca forma una O, e inspira hondo. Su piel es tan tersa y suave… y recia… mmm, qué deliciosa combinación. Me inclino hacia delante, el pelo me cae por la cara; y lamo el clítoris. Succiono, con fuerza. Cierra los ojos, sus caderas se agitan debajo de mí. —Dios, Emma, tranquila —gruñe.

Me siento poderosa; qué sensación tan estimulante, la de provocarla y probarla con la boca y la lengua. Se tensa mientras lamo arriba y abajo, dejando que mi lengua recorra todo su sexo, una y otra vez. —Para, Emma, para. No quiero correrme – Me incorporo, mirándola extrañada y jadeando como ella, pero confundida. ¿No mandaba yo? La diosa que llevo dentro se siente como si le hubieran quitado el helado de las manos.

—Tu inocencia y tu entusiasmo me desarman —jadea—. Tú, encima… eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ah… —Toma, úsalo – Me pasa el juguete. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo?, lo tomo entre mis manos – Úsalo como tu creas que es conveniente, muy despacio comienzo a acariciarlo, es raro, —Dios mío, me estás matando, Emma —gruñe. La miro mientras sigo acariciando el juguete, ahora con más confianza. Mirarla me excita muchísimo – Venga. Que lo uses en mí – susurra. La miro, atemorizada, y ella se incorpora de pronto, de modo que estamos nariz con nariz – Así – Me dice y toma el juguete en sus manos, pasa una mano por mis caderas, me levanta un poco y coloca el juguete debajo de mí y, muy despacio, me penetra con suavidad.

Gruño cuando me dilata, la boca se me desencaja ante esa sensación abrumadora, agonizante, sublime y dulce. Ah…. Por favor – Eso es, nena, siéntelo – gime y cierra los ojos un instante, está todo el juguente dentro de mí, entero…. Segundos, minutos, no tengo ni idea, me mira fijamente y con su otra mano comienza a darme suaves masajes en el clítoris y yo gimo… madre mía… la sensación se propaga por todo mi vientre… a todas partes ¡Joder! Llego escandalosamente al orgasmo gritando su nombre

- Ahora tú a mí – susurra y sonríe despacio, tomo el juguete y lo miro ¿también ella lo va a usar? – No te preocupes Emma, estás limpia y yo también, no pasará nada malo – es como si me leyera lamente, asiento y me agacho hasta que mi cara queda en su entre pierna, paso un dedo por su sexo, acariciándolo, disfrutándolo un momento, ella gime y abre las piernas un poco más – Por favor – susurra y la miro detenidamente. Sonrío, tener a Regina Mills, así, ante mí, es muy emocionante y satisfactorio, me acercó y con mi lengua cubro todo lo posible su sexo, disfrutando de sus jugos, está demasiado mojada – Mierda Emma – Grita y sonrío para mis adentros, chupo un poco el juguete y la penetro, la penetro lentamente, mis oídos se inundan de un fuerte gemido que sale de su boca, el juguete entra y sale, mueve su pelvis y poco a poco cogemos el ritmo, una y otra vez… entre sus jadeos, la penetración y nuestras miradas que se cruzan, me doy cuenta de algo… Me la estoy follando. Mando yo, es mía ¡Me estoy follando a Regina Mills! La idea me empuja, me exalta, me catapulta y penetro, la penetro fuertemente, me agarra del pelo y se corre en silencio.

Subo por su pecho y me acuesto, me siento bien, sobrecogida en algún lugar entre la fantasía y la realidad, un lugar sin límites tolerables ni infranqueables.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Compensa el haberme tardado?**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**

**P.D.: Se muy bien que está historia no es mía, los personajes no son míos, el fic está totalmente basado en 50 sombras de Grey, no pretendo ofender a nadie ni mucho menos, simplemente se me ocurrió combinar mis dos grandes pasiones el fanfict y 50 sombras, eso es todo, no quiero, ni busco ofender a nadie y mucho menos intentar llegar al lugar que se encuentra E.L. James (la escritora )**

**GRACIAS POR LEER L S ADORO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente hermosa! Lo sé, lo sé, no actualice como lo había prometido, y LO SIENTO, ahora solo pediré disculpas y no prometeré NADA porque al final no lo cumplo .-.**

**Entré en un estado de depresión al ver el último capítulo de OUAT, y luego entro a la página a buscar consuelo en algún fic y resulta que es MÁS drama, no sé si alguien pasó por lo mismo.**

**Bueno aunque debo decir que este capitulo no está lleno de drama, quizás nos podemos despejar y no intentar asesinar a los productores de OUAT por no darnos el beso que queremos ver...**

**Después de mi desahogo, les dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

Poco a poco el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos y, madre mía, menuda invasión. Floto, con las extremidades desmadejadas y lánguidas, completamente exhausta. Estoy tumbada encima de ella, con la cabeza en su pecho, y huele de maravilla: a ropa limpia y fresca y a algún gel corporal caro, y al mejor y más seductor aroma del planeta… a Regina. No quiero moverme, quiero respirar ese elixir eternamente. La acaricio con la nariz y pienso que ojalá no tuviera el obstáculo del vestido. Mientras el resto de mi cuerpo recobra la cordura, extiendo la mano sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. Es la primera vez que se lo toco.

Tiene un pecho, firme pero suave. De pronto levanta la mano y me agarra la mía, pero suaviza el efecto llevándosela a la boca y besándome con ternura los nudillos. Luego se revuelve y se me pone encima, de forma que ahora me mira desde arriba. —No —murmura, y me besa suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? —susurro, contemplando desde abajo sus ojos negros.

—Porque estoy muy jodida, Emma. Tengo muchas más sombras que luces. Cincuenta sombras más – Ah… Su sinceridad me desarma por completo. La miro extrañada. —Tuve una introducción a la vida muy dura. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles. No lo hagas y ya está – Frota su nariz con la mía, y se incorpora. —Creo que ya hemos cubierto lo más esencial. ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Parece plenamente satisfecha de sí misma y suena muy pragmática a la vez, como si acabara de poner una marca en una lista de objetivos. Aún estoy aturdida con el comentario sobre la «introducción a la vida muy dura». Resulta tan frustrante… Me muero por saber más, pero no me lo va a contar. Ladeo la cabeza, como ella, y hago un esfuerzo inmenso por sonreírle.

—Si piensas que he llegado a creerme que me cedías el control es que no has tenido en cuenta mi nota media. —Le sonrío tímidamente—. Pero gracias por dejar que me hiciera ilusiones –

—Señorita Swan, no es usted solo una cara bonita. Ha tenido seis orgasmos hasta la fecha y los seis me pertenecen —presume, de nuevo juguetona. Me sonrojo y me asombro a la vez, mientras ella me mira desde arriba. Frunce el ceño. —¿Tienes algo que contarme? —me dice de pronto muy seria. La miro ceñuda. Mierda.

—He soñado algo esta mañana –

— ¿Ah, sí? – Me mira furiosa. Mierda, mierda. ¿A que ya la he liado?

—Me he corrido en sueños –

— ¿En sueños? –

—Y me he despertado –

—Apuesto a que sí. ¿Qué soñabas? – Mierda.

—Contigo –

— ¿Y qué hacía yo? – Me vuelvo a tapar los ojos con el brazo y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, acaricio por un instante la fantasía de que, si yo no lo veo, ella a mí tampoco. —Emma, ¿qué hacía yo? No te lo voy a volver a preguntar –

—Tenías una fusta – Me aparta el brazo.

— ¿En serio? –

—Sí. – Estoy muy colorada.

—Vaya, aún me queda esperanza contigo —murmura—. Tengo varias fustas –

— ¿Marrón, de cuero trenzado? – Ríe.

—No, pero seguro que puedo hacerme con una – Se inclina hacia delante, me da un beso suave, se pone de pie y coge sus bragas. Oh no… se va Miro rápidamente la hora: son las diez menos veinte. Salgo escopetada de la cama y cojo mis pantalones de chándal y mi camiseta de tirantes, y luego me siento en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, observándola No quiero que se vaya. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— ¿Cuándo te toca la regla? —interrumpe mis pensamientos. ¿Qué?

— Prefiero las cosas manualmente Emma —protesta, sosteniendo en alto el juguete y con la otra mano diciéndome "hola" – Lo deja en el suelo y se acomida el vestido — ¿Eh? —dice al ver que no respondo, y me mira expectante, como si esperara mi opinión sobre el tiempo. Madre mía, eso es algo tan personal…

—La semana que viene – Me miro las manos.

—Vas a tener que buscarte algún tipo de tampón – Qué mandona es. La miro trastornada – Yo siempre uso uno – Sonríe y se sienta en la cama para ponerse los tacones — ¿Tienes médico? – Niego con la cabeza. Ya estamos otra vez con las fusiones y adquisiciones, otro cambio de humor de ciento ochenta grados. Frunce el ceño. —Puedo pedirle al mío que pase a verte por tu piso. El domingo por la mañana, antes de que vengas a verme tú. O le puedo pedir que te visite en mi casa, ¿qué prefieres? – Sin agobios, ¿no? Otra cosa que me va a pagar… claro que esto es por ella.

—En tu casa – Así me aseguro de que la veré el domingo.

—Vale. Ya te diré a qué hora –

— ¿Te vas? – No te vayas… Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Sí – ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo vas a volver? —le susurro.

—Taylor viene a recogerme –

—Te puedo llevar yo. Tengo un coche nuevo precioso – Me mira con expresión tierna.

—Eso ya me gusta más, pero me parece que has bebido demasiado –

— ¿Me has achispado a propósito? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Por qué? –

—Porque les das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y te veo tan reticente como a tu padrastro. Con una gota de alcohol ya estás hablando por los codos, y yo necesito que seas sincera conmigo. De lo contrario, te cierras como una ostra y no tengo ni idea de lo que piensas. In vino veritas, Emma –

— ¿Y crees que tú eres siempre sincera conmigo? –

—Me esfuerzo por serlo. —Me mira con recelo—. Esto solo saldrá bien si somos sinceras la una con la otra –

—Quiero que te quedes y uses esto – Sostengo en alto el juguete. Me sonríe divertida y le brillas los ojos

—Emma, esta noche me he pasado mucho de la raya. Tengo que irme. Te veo el domingo. Tendré listo el contrato revisado y entonces podremos empezar a jugar de verdad –

— ¿A jugar? – Dios mío. Se me sube el corazón a la boca.

—Me gustaría tener una sesión contigo, pero no lo haré hasta que hayas firmado, para asegurarme de que estás lista –

—Ah. ¿O sea que podría alargar esto si no firmo? - Me mira pensativa, luego se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Supongo que sí, pero igual reviento de la tensión –

— ¿Reventar? ¿Cómo? – La diosa que llevo dentro ha despertado y escucha atenta. Asiente despacio y sonríe, provocadora.

—La cosa podría ponerse muy fea – Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

— ¿Cómo… fea? –

—Ah, ya sabes, explosiones, persecuciones en coche, secuestro, cárcel… -

— ¿Me vas a secuestrar? –

—Desde luego —afirma sonriendo.

— ¿A retenerme en contra de mi voluntad? – Madre mía, cómo me pone esto.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Y luego viene el IPA 24/7 –

—Me he perdido —digo con el corazón retumbando en el pecho. ¿Lo dirá en serio?

—Intercambio de Poder Absoluto, las veinticuatro horas – Le brillan los ojos y percibo su excitación incluso desde donde estoy. Madre mía. —Así que no tienes elección —me dice con una sonrisa triunfal

—Claro —digo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo mientras alzo la vista a las alturas.

—Ay, Emma Swan, ¿me acabas de poner los ojos en blanco? – Mierda.

— ¡No! —chillo.

—Me parece que sí. ¿Qué te he dicho que haría si volvías a poner los ojos en blanco? – Joder. Se sienta al borde de la cama. —Ven aquí —me dice en voz baja. Palidezco. Uf, va en serio. Me siento y la miro, completamente inmóvil.

—Aún no he firmado —susurro.

—Te he dicho lo que haría. Soy una mujer de palabra. Te voy a dar unos azotes, y luego te voy a follar muy rápido y muy duro. Me parece que al final vamos a necesitar ese juguetito – Me habla tan bajito, en un tono tan amenazador, que me excita muchísimo. Las entrañas casi se me retuercen de deseo puro, vivo y pujante. Me mira, esperando, con los ojos encendidos. Descruzo las piernas tímidamente. ¿Salgo corriendo? Se acabó: nuestra relación pende de un hilo, aquí, ahora. ¿Le dejo que lo haga o me niego y se terminó? Porque sé que, si me niego, se acabó. ¡Hazlo!, me suplica la diosa que llevo dentro. Mi subconsciente está tan paralizada como yo. —Estoy esperando —dice—. No soy muy paciente que digamos –

Oh, Dios, por todos los santos… Jadeo, asustada, excitada. La sangre me bombea frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo, siento las piernas como flanes. Despacio, me voy acercando a ella hasta situarme a su lado. —Buena chica —masculla—. Ahora ponte de pie – Mierda. ¿Por qué no acaba ya con esto? No sé si voy a sostenerme en pie. Titubeando, me levanto. Me tiende la mano y yo le doy el pene de plástico. De pronto me agarra y me tumba sobre su regazo. Con un solo movimiento suave, ladea el cuerpo de forma que mi tronco descansa sobre la cama, a su lado. Me pasa la pierna derecha por encima de las mías y planta el brazo izquierdo sobre mi cintura, sujetándome para que no me mueva. Joder.

—Sube las manos y colócalas a ambos lados de la cabeza —me ordena. Obedezco inmediatamente. —¿Por qué hago esto, Emma? —pregunta.

—Porque he puesto los ojos en blanco – Casi no puedo hablar.

— ¿Te parece que eso es de buena educación? –

—No –

— ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? –

—No. –

—Te daré unos azotes cada vez que lo hagas, ¿me has entendido? – Muy despacio, me baja los pantalones de chándal. Jo, qué degradante. Degradante, espeluznante y excitante. Se está pasando un montón con esto. Tengo el corazón en la boca. Me cuesta respirar. Mierda… ¿me va a doler?

Me pone la mano en el trasero desnudo, me manosea con suavidad, acariciándome en círculos con la mano abierta. De pronto su mano ya no está ahí… y entonces me da, fuerte. ¡Au! Abro los ojos de golpe en respuesta al dolor e intento levantarme, pero ella me pone la mano entre los omoplatos para impedirlo. Vuelve

a acariciarme donde me ha pegado; le ha cambiado la respiración: ahora es más fuerte y agitada. Me pega otra vez, y otra, rápido, seguido. Dios mío, duelo. No rechisto, con la cara contraída de dolor. Retorciéndome, trato de esquivar los golpes, espoleada por el subidón de adrenalina que me recorre el cuerpo entero. —Estate quieta —protesta—, o tendré que azotarte más rato – Primero me frota, luego viene el golpe. Empieza a seguir un ritmo: caricia, manoseo, azote. Tengo que concentrarme para sobrellevar el dolor. Procuro no pensar en nada y digerir la desagradable sensación. No me da dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio: está extendiendo el dolor.

— ¡Aaaggg! —grito al quinto azote, y caigo en la cuenta de que he ido contando mentalmente los golpes.

—Solo estoy calentando – Me vuelve a dar y me acaricia con suavidad. La combinación de dolorosos azotes y suaves caricias me nubla la mente por completo. Me pega otra vez; cada vez me cuesta más aguantar. Me duele la cara de tanto contraerla. Me acaricia y me suelta otro golpe. Vuelvo a gritar.

—No te oye nadie, nena, solo yo – Y me azota otra vez, y otra. Muy en el fondo, deseo rogarle que pare. Pero no lo hago. No quiero darle esa satisfacción. Prosigue con su ritmo implacable. Grito seis veces más. Dieciocho azotes en total. Me arde el cuerpo entero, me arde por su despiadada agresión. —Ya está —dice con voz ronca—. Bien hecho, Emma. Ahora te voy a follar – Me acaricia con suavidad el trasero, que me arde mientras me masajea en círculos y hacia abajo. De pronto me mete dos dedos, cogiéndome completamente por sorpresa. Ahogo un grito; la nueva agresión se abre paso a través de mi entumecido cerebro. —Siente esto. Mira cómo le gusta esto a tu cuerpo, Emma. Te tengo empapada –

Hay asombro en su voz. Mueve los dedos, metiendo y sacando deprisa. Gruño y me quejo. No, seguro que no… Entonces los dedos desaparecen, y yo me quedo con las ganas —La próxima vez te haré contar. A ver, ¿dónde está ese pene? – Alarga la mano para cogerlo y luego me levanta despacio para ponerme boca abajo sobre la cama. La oigo bajarse la cremallera del vestido, ¡Dios Mío! Está casi desnuda. Mi corazón se acelera y me muero de ganas por mirar su cuerpo, quiero saber la razón del por qué no me deja tocarla. Me baja los pantalones de chándal de un tirón y me levanta las rodillas, acariciándome despacio el trasero adolorido

—Te lo voy a meter al mismo tiempo que mis dedos. Te puedes correr —masculla. ¿Qué? Como si tuviera otra elección… Y me penetra, hasta el fondo con el juguete y con sus dedos, y yo gimo ruidosamente. Su mano, entra y sale a un ritmo rápido e intenso, empujando contra mi trasero dolorido. La sensación es más que deliciosa, cruda, envilecedora, devastadora. Tengo los sentidos asolados, desconectados, me concentro únicamente en lo que me está haciendo, en lo que siento, en ese tirón ya familiar en lo más hondo de mi vientre, que se agudiza, se acelera. NO… y mi cuerpo traicionero estalla en un orgasmo intenso y desgarrador.

— ¡Ay, Emma! —grita cuando termino y se lleva sus dedos a la boca. – Exquisita – Se desploma a mi lado, jadeando intensamente, y me sube encima de ella y hunde la cara en mi pelo, estrechándome en sus brazos.

—Oh, nena —dice—. Bienvenida a mi mundo – Nos quedamos ahí tumbadas, jadeando las dos, esperando a que nuestra respiración se normalice. Me acaricia el pelo con suavidad. Vuelvo a estar tendida sobre su pecho. Pero esta vez no tengo fuerzas para levantar la mano y palparla. Uf, he sobrevivido. No ha sido para tanto. Tengo más aguante de lo que pensaba. La diosa que llevo dentro está postrada, o al menos calladita.

Regina me acaricia de nuevo el pelo con la nariz, inhalando hondo. —Bien hecho, nena —susurra con una alegría muda en la voz. Sus palabras me envuelven como una toalla suave y mullida del hotel Heathman, y me encanta verlo contento. Me coge el tirante de la camiseta. —¿Esto es lo que te pones para dormir? —me pregunta en tono amable.

—Sí —respondo medio adormilada.

—Deberías llevar seda y satén, mi hermosa niña. Te llevaré de compras –

—Me gusta lo que llevo —mascullo, procurando sin éxito sonar indignada. Me da otro beso en la cabeza.

—Ya veremos —dice. Seguimos así unos minutos más, horas, a saber; creo que me quedo traspuesta. —Tengo que irme —dice e, inclinándose hacia delante, me besa con suavidad en la frente—. ¿Estás bien? —añade en voz baja. Medito la respuesta. Me duele el trasero. Bueno, lo tengo al rojo vivo. Sin embargo, asombrosamente, aunque agotada, me siento radiante. El pensamiento me resulta aleccionador, inesperado. No lo entiendo.

—Estoy bien —susurro. No quiero decir más. Se levanta.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? –

—Por el pasillo, a la izquierda – Recoge todo y sale del dormitorio. Me incorporo con dificultad y vuelvo a ponerme los pantalones de chándal. Me rozan un poco el trasero aún escocido. Me confunde mucho mi reacción. Recuerdo que me dijo —aunque no recuerdo cuándo— que me sentiría mucho mejor después de una buena paliza. ¿Cómo puede ser? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Sin embargo, curiosamente, es cierto. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado de la experiencia —de hecho, aún haría lo que fuera por evitar que se repitiera—, pero ahora… tengo esa sensación rara y serena de recordarlo todo con una plenitud absolutamente placentera. Me cojo la cabeza con las manos. No lo entiendo.

Regina vuelve a entrar en la habitación. No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Bajo la vista a mis manos. —He encontrado este aceite para niños. Déjame que te dé un poco en el trasero – ¿Qué?

—No, ya se me pasará –

—Emma —me advierte, y estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero me reprimo enseguida. Me coloco mirando hacia la cama. Se sienta a mi lado y vuelve a bajarme con cuidado los pantalones. Sube y baja, como las bragas de una puta, observa con amargura mi subconsciente. Le digo mentalmente adónde se puede ir. Regina se echa un poco de aceite en la mano y me embadurna el trasero con delicada ternura: de desmaquilladora a bálsamo para un culo azotado… ¿quién iba a pensar que resultaría un líquido tan versátil? —Me gusta tocarte —murmura. Y debo coincidir con ella: a mí también que lo haga.

—Ya está —dice cuando termina, y vuelve a subirme los pantalones. Miro de reojo el reloj. Son las diez y media. —Me marcho ya –

—Te acompaño – Sigo sin poder mirarla. Cogiéndome de la mano, me lleva hasta la puerta. Por suerte, Ruby aún no está en casa. Aún debe de andar cenando con sus padres y con Graham. Me alegra de verdad que no estuviera por aquí y pudiera oír mi castigo. — ¿No tienes que llamar a Taylor? —pregunto, evitando el contacto visual.

—Taylor lleva aquí desde las nueve. Mírame —me pide. Me esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, pero, cuando lo hago, veo que ella me contempla admirada. —No has llorado —murmura, y luego de pronto me agarra y me besa apasionadamente—. Hasta el domingo —susurra en mis labios, y me suena a promesa y a amenaza.

La veo enfilar el camino de entrada y subirse al enorme Audi negro. No mira atrás. Cierro la puerta y me quedo indefensa en el salón de un piso en el que solo pasaré dos noches más. Un sitio en el que he vivido feliz casi cuatro años. Pero hoy, por primera vez, me siento sola e incómoda aquí, a disgusto conmigo misma.

¿Tanto me he distanciado de la persona que soy? Sé que, bajo mi exterior entumecido, no muy lejos de la superficie, acecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? La paradoja es que ni siquiera puedo sentarme y hartarme de llorar. Tengo que estar de pie. Sé que es tarde, pero decido llamar a mi madre. — ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Qué tal la graduación? —me pregunta entusiasmada al otro lado de la línea. Su voz me resulta balsámica.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde —le susurro. Hace una pausa.

— ¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa? —dice, de pronto muy seria.

—Nada, mamá, me apetecía oír tu voz – Guarda silencio un instante.

—Emma, ¿qué ocurre? Cuéntamelo, por favor – Su voz suena suave y tranquilizadora, y sé que le preocupa. Sin previo aviso, se me empiezan a caer las lágrimas. He llorado tanto en los últimos días… —Por favor, Emms—me dice, y su angustia refleja la mía.

—Ay, mamá, es por una mujer –

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? – Su alarma es palpable y no suena sorprendida porque sea una mujer y no un hombre

—No es eso. – Aunque en realidad, sí lo es. Oh, mierda. No quiero preocuparla. Solo quiero que alguien sea fuerte por mí en estos momentos.

—Emms, por favor, me estás preocupando – Inspiro hondo.

—Es que me he enamorado de una tía que es muy distinta de mí y no sé si deberíamos estar juntas –

—Ay, cielo, ojalá pudiera estar contigo. Siento mucho haberme perdido tu graduación. Te has enamorado de alguien, por fin. Cielo, la mujeres tenemos lo nuestro. Somos de otra especia. ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces? – Desde luego Regina es de otra especie… de otro planeta.

—Casi tres semanas o así –

—Emma, cariño, eso no es nada. ¿Cómo se puede conocer a nadie en ese tiempo? Tómatelo con calma y mantenlo a raya hasta que decidas si es digna de ti – La repentina perspicacia de mi madre me desconcierta, pero, en este caso, llega tarde. ¿Que si es digna de mí? Interesante concepto. Siempre me pregunto si yo soy digna de ella. —Cielo, te noto triste. Ven a casa, haznos una visita. Te echo de menos, cariño. A Whale también le encantaría verte. Así te distancias un poco y quizá puedas ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Necesitas un descanso. Has estado muy liada – Madre mía, qué tentación. Huir a Georgia. Disfrutar de un poco de sol, salir de copas. El buen humor de mi madre, sus brazos amorosos…

—Tengo dos entrevistas de trabajo en Seattle el lunes –

—Qué buena noticia – Se abre la puerta y aparece Ruby, sonriéndome. Su expresión se vuelve sombría cuando ve que he estado llorando.

—Mamá, tengo que colgar. Me pensaré lo de ir a veros. Gracias –

—Cielo, por favor, no dejes que una mujer te trastoque la vida. Eres demasiado joven. Sal a divertirte –

—Sí, mamá. Te quiero –

—Te quiero muchísimo, Emms. Cuídate, cielo – Cuelgo y me enfrento a Ruby, que me mira furiosa.

— ¿Te ha vuelto a disgustar esa idiota indecentemente rica? –

—No… es que… eh… sí –

—Mándala a paseo, Emms. Desde que la conociste, estás muy trastornada. Nunca te había visto así – El mundo de Ruby Lucas es muy claro: blanco o negro. No tiene los tonos de gris vagos, misteriosos e intangibles que colorean el mío. «Bienvenida a mi mundo.» —Siéntate, vamos a hablar. Nos tomamos un vino. Ah, ya has bebido champán. —Examina la botella—. Del bueno, además – Sonrío sin ganas, mirando aprensiva el sofá. Me acerco a él con cautela. Uf, sentarme. — ¿Te encuentras bien? –

—Me he caído de culo – No se le ocurre poner en duda mi explicación, porque soy una de las personas más descoordinadas del estado de Washington. Jamás pensé que un día me vendría bien. Me siento, con mucho cuidado, y me sorprende agradablemente ver que estoy bien. Procuro prestar atención a Ruby, pero la cabeza se me va al Heathman: «Si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana». Me lo dijo entonces, pero en aquel momento yo no pensaba más que en ser suya. Todas las señales de advertencia estaban ahí, y yo estaba demasiado despistada y demasiado enamorada para reparar en ellas. Ruby vuelve al salón con una botella de vino tinto y las tazas lavadas.

—Venga – Me ofrece una taza de vino. No sabrá tan bueno como el Bolly. —Emms, si es la típicamiedosa que pasa de comprometerse, mándala a paseo. Aunque la verdad es que no entiendo por qué tendría que suceder. En el entoldado no te quitaba los ojos de encima, te vigilaba como un halcón. Yo diría que estaba completamente embobada, pero igual tiene una forma curiosa de demostrarlo – ¿Embobada? ¿Regina? ¿Una forma curiosa de demostrarlo? Ya te digo.

—Es complicado, Ruby. ¿Qué tal tu noche? —pregunto. No puedo hablar de esto con Ruby sin revelarle demasiado, pero basta con una pregunta sobre su día para que se olvide del tema. Resulta tranquilizador sentarse a escuchar su parloteo habitual. La gran noticia es que Graham igual se viene a vivir con nosotras cuando vuelvan de vacaciones. Será divertido: con Graham es un no parar de reír. Frunzo el ceño. No creo que a Regina le parezca bien. Me da igual. Tendrá que tragar. Me tomo un par de tazas de vino y decido irme a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo. Ruby me da un abrazo y coge el teléfono para llamar a Jefferson. Después de lavarme los dientes, echo un vistazo al cacharro infernal. Hay un correo de Regina.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **30 de Noviembre de 2013 23:14

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Usted

Querida señorita Swan:

Es sencillamente exquisita. La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa y valiente que he conocido jamás. Tómese un ibuprofeno (no es un mero consejo). Y no vuelva a coger el

Escarabajo. Me enteraré.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

¡Que no vuelva a coger mi coche! Tecleo mi respuesta.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **30 de Noviembre de 2013 23:20

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Halagos

Querida señora Mills:

Con halagos no llegarás a ninguna parte, pero, como ya has estado en todas, da igual. Tendré que coger el Escarabajo para llevarlo a un concesionario y venderlo, de modo que no voy hacer ni caso de la bobada que me propones. Prefiero el tinto al ibuprofeno.

Emma

P.D.: Para mí, los varazos están dentro de los límites INFRANQUEABLES.

* * *

Le doy a «Enviar».

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: : **30 de Noviembre de 2013 23:26

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Las mujeres frustradas no saben aceptar cumplidos

Querida señorita Swan:

No son halagos. Debería acostarse.

Acepto su incorporación a los límites infranqueables.

No beba demasiado.

Taylor se encargará de su coche y lo revenderá a buen precio.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **30 de Noviembre de 2013 23:40

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **¿Será Taylor el hombre adecuado para esa tarea?

Querida señora:

Me asombra que te importe tan poco que tu mano derecha conduzca mi coche, pero sí que lo haga una mujer a la que te follas de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo sé yo que Taylor me va a conseguir el mejor precio por el coche? Siempre me he dicho, seguramente antes de conocerte, que estaba conduciendo una auténtica ganga.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 23:44

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **¡Cuidado!

Querida señorita Swan:

Doy por sentado que es el TINTO lo que le hace hablar así, y que el día ha sido muy largo. Aunque me siento tentada de volver allí y asegurarme de que no se siente en una semana, en vez de una noche.

Taylor es ex militar y capaz de conducir lo que sea, desde una moto a un tanque Sherman. Su coche no supone peligro alguno para él.

Por favor, no diga que es «una mujer a la que me follo de vez en cuando», porque, la verdad, me ENFURECE, y le aseguro que no le gustaría verme enfadada.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 23:57

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Cuidado, tú

Querida señora Mills:

No estoy segura de que yo te guste, sobre todo ahora.

Señorita Swan

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 00:03

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Cuidado, tú

¿Por qué no me gustas?

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **30 de noviembre de 2013 00:09

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Cuidado, tú

Porque nunca te quedas en casa.

* * *

Hala, eso le dará algo en lo que pensar. Cierro el cacharro con una indiferencia que no siento y me meto en la cama. Apago la lamparita y me quedo mirando al techo. Ha sido un día muy largo, un vaivén emocional constante. Me ha gustado pasar un rato con David. Lo he visto bien y, curiosamente, le ha gustado Regina.

Jo, y la cotilla de Ruby… Oír a Regina decir que había pasado hambre. ¿De qué coño va todo eso? Dios, y el coche. Ni siquiera le he comentado a Ruby lo del coche nuevo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Regina? Y encima esta noche me ha pegado de verdad. En mi vida me habían pegado. ¿Dónde me he metido? Muy despacio, las lágrimas, retenidas por la llegada de Ruby, empiezan a rodarme por los lados de la cara hasta las orejas. Me he enamorado de alguien tan emocionalmente cerrada que no conseguiré más que sufrir —en el fondo, lo sé—, alguien que, según ella misma admite, está completamente jodida. ¿Por qué está tan jodida? Debe de ser horrible estar tan tocada como ella; la idea de que de niña fuera víctima de crueldades insoportables me hace llorar aún más. Quizá si fuera más normal no le interesarías, contribuye con sarcasmo mi subconsciente a mis reflexiones. Y en lo más profundo de mi corazón sé que es cierto. Me doy la vuelta, se abren las compuertas… y, por primera vez en años, lloro desconsoladamente con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Los gritos de Ruby me distraen momentáneamente de mis oscuros pensamientos.

_«¿Qué coño crees que haces aquí?»_

_«¡Vale, pues no puedes!»_

_«¿Qué coño le has hecho ahora?»_

_«Desde que te conoció, se pasa el día llorando.»_

_«¡No puedes venir aquí!»_

Regina irrumpe en mi dormitorio y, sin ceremonias, enciende la luz del techo, obligándome a apretar los ojos.

—Dios mío, Emma—susurra. La apaga otra vez y, en un segundo, la tengo a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto espantada entre sollozos. Mierda, no puedo parar de llorar. Enciende la lamparita y me hace guiñar los ojos de nuevo. Viene Ruby y se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que eche a esta gilipollas de aquí? —me dice irradiando una hostilidad termonuclear. Regina la mira arqueando una ceja, sin duda asombrada por el halagador epíteto y su brutal antipatía. Niego con la cabeza y ella me pone los ojos en blanco. Huy, yo no haría eso delante de la señora M. —Dame una voz si me necesitas —me dice más serena—. Mills, estás en mi lista negra y te tengo vigilada —le susurra furiosa.

Ella la mira extrañada, y Ruby da media vuelta y entorna la puerta, pero no la cierra. Regina me mira con expresión grave, el rostro demacrado. Lleva el saco beige hasta el abdomen y del bolsillo interior saca un pañuelo y me lo da. Creo que aún tengo el otro por alguna parte. — ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le digo yo, ignorando su pregunta. Mis lágrimas han cesado milagrosamente, pero las convulsiones siguen sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

—Parte de mi papel es ocuparme de tus necesidades. Me has dicho que querías que me quedara, así que he venido. Y te encuentro así. —Me mira extrañada verdaderamente perpleja—. Seguro que es culpa mía, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué. ¿Es porque te he pegado? – Me incorporo, con una mueca de dolor por mi trasero escocido. Me siento y la miro. — ¿Te has tomado un ibuprofeno? – Niego con la cabeza. Entorna los ojos, se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. La oigo hablar con Ruby, pero no lo que dicen. Al poco, vuelve con pastillas y una taza de agua. —Tómate esto —me ordena con delicadeza mientras se sienta en la cama a mi lado. Hago lo que me dice. —Cuéntame —susurra—. Me habías dicho que estabas bien. De haber sabido que estabas así, jamás te habría dejado –

Me miro las manos. ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Quiero más. Quiero que se quede porque ella quiera quedarse, no porque esté hecha una magdalena. Y no quiero que me pegue, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

—Doy por sentado que, cuando me has dicho que estabas bien, no lo estabas – Me ruborizo.

—Pensaba que estaba bien.

—Emma, no puedes decirme lo que crees que quiero oír. Eso no es muy sincero —me reprende—. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en nada de lo que me has dicho? – La miro tímidamente y la veo ceñuda, con una mirada sombría en los ojos. Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo. — ¿Cómo te has sentido cuando te estaba pegando y después? –

—No me ha gustado. Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo –

—No tenía que gustarte –

— ¿Por qué te gusta a ti? – La miro. Mi pregunta la sorprende.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –

—Ah, créeme, me muero de ganas. – Y no puedo evitar el sarcasmo Vuelve a fruncir los ojos.

—Cuidado —me advierte. Palidezco.

— ¿Me vas a pegar otra vez? –

—No, esta noche no. – Uf… Mi subconsciente y yo suspiramos de alivio.

— ¿Y bien? —insisto.

—Me gusta el control que me proporciona, Emma. Quiero que te comportes de una forma concreta y, si no lo haces, te castigaré, y así aprenderás a comportarte como quiero. Disfruto castigándote. He querido darte unos azotes desde que me dijiste que estabas bien – Agacho la cabeza, tiene razón, no fue una manera correcta de ser "sincera". Así que la culpable de esto es Ruby Lucas: si hubiera ido ella a la entrevista, sería ella la que estaría aquí sentada con el culo dolorido. No me gusta la idea. ¿No es un lío todo esto?

—Así que no te gusta como soy – Se me queda mirando, perpleja de nuevo.

—Me pareces encantadora tal como eres –

—Entonces, ¿por qué intentas cambiarme? –

—No quiero cambiarte. Me gustaría que fueras respetuosa y que siguieras las normas que te he impuesto y no me desafiaras. Es muy sencillo —dice.

—Pero ¿quieres castigarme? –

—Sí, quiero –

—Eso es lo que no entiendo – Suspira y vuelve a pasarse las manos por el pelo.

—Así soy yo, Emma. Necesito controlarte. Quiero que te comportes de una forma concreta, y si no lo haces –

Me encanta ver cómo se sonroja y se calienta – Tu hermosa piel blanca bajo mis manos. Me excita – Madre mía. Ya voy entendiendo algo…

—Entonces, ¿no es el dolor que me provocas? – Traga saliva.

—Un poco, el ver si lo aguantas, pero no es la razón principal. Es el hecho de que seas mía y pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera: control absoluto de otra persona. Y eso me pone. Muchísimo, Emma. Mira, no me estoy explicando muy bien. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo. No he meditado mucho todo esto. Siempre he estado con gente de mi estilo. —Se encoge de hombros, como disculpándose—. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿cómo te has sentido después? –

—Confundida. –

—Te ha excitado, Emma – Cierra los ojos un instante y, cuando vuelve a abrirlos y me mira, le arden. Su expresión despierta mi lado oscuro, enterrado en lo más hondo de mi vientre: mi libido, despierta domada por ella, pero aún insaciable. —No me mires así —susurra. Frunzo el ceño. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho ahora? – no tengo el juguete Emma, podría utilizar mi boca y mis dedos pero… estás disgustada. En contra de lo que piensa Ruby, no estoy TAN jodida. Entonces, ¿Te has sentido confundida? – Me estremezco bajo su intensa mirada. —No te cuesta nada sincerarte conmigo por escrito. Por e-mail, siempre me dices exactamente lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso cara a cara? ¿Tanto te intimido? – Intento quitar una mancha imaginaria de la colcha azul y crema de mi madre.

—Me cautivas, Regina. Me abrumas. Me siento como Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del sol —le susurro.

Ahoga un jadeo.

—Pues me parece que eso lo has entendido al revés —dice.

— ¿El qué? –

—Ay, Emma, eres tú la que me ha hechizado. ¿Es que no es obvio? – No, para mí no. Hechizado. La diosa que llevo dentro está boquiabierta. Ni siquiera ella se lo cree.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. Mándame un correo, por favor. Pero ahora mismo. Me gustaría dormir un poco. ¿Me puedo quedar? –

— ¿Quieres quedarte? – No puedo ocultar la ilusión que me hace.

—Querías que viniera. –

— No has respondido a mi pregunta –

— Mañana te mando un correo, ahora por favor, estoy cansada, quiero dormir – Poniéndose en pie, se vacía los bolsillos del saco: BlackBerry, llaves, dinero. Por dios, lleva un montón de mierda en su saco. Se quita el anillo y el reloj, los tacones, y se deshace del vestido blanco, Madre mía, tengo a Regina Mills semi-desnuda frente a mí, y no puedo verla bien por la oscuridad de la recamara, ahora me odio por no haberle dicho que prendiera la luz. —Túmbate —me ordena. Me deslizo despacio bajo las sábanas con una mueca de dolor, mirándola fijamente. Madre mía, la veo de perfil, ¡Tiene unas curvas que se caga! Un trasero… Pf!, no podré verla bien, pero su silueta me deja impresionada. Me siento paralizada de gozoso asombro. Se mete a la cama y se incorpora sobre un codo, me mira. —Si vas a llorar, llora delante de mí. Necesito saberlo –

— ¿Quieres que llore? –

—No en particular. Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes. No quiero que te me escapes entre los dedos. Apaga la lamparita. Es tarde y las dos tenemos que trabajar mañana – Ya la tengo aquí, tan dominante como siempre, pero no me quejo: está en mi cama. No acabo de entender por qué. Igual debería llorar más a menudo delante de ella. Apago la luz de la mesita. —Quédate en tu lado y date la vuelta —susurra en la oscuridad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco a sabiendas de que no puede verme, pero hago lo que me dice. Con sumo cuidado, se acerca, me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha contra su pecho. ¡Dios mío!, sus pechos en mi espalda, siento que moriré, no importa que tenga sujetador, es un sentimiento maravilloso —Duerme, nena —susurra, y noto su nariz en mi pelo, inspirando hondo.

Dios mío. Regina Mills se queda a dormir. Al abrigo de sus brazos, me sumo en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

**No sé si exista algún error, pero les juro que no puedo concentrarme en algo más que no sea "Porque mierda el capítulo de OUAT no fue como el one-shot de LaFidelMon"**

**Si yo pudiera enviarle un e-mail a Lana Parrilla y luego llorar desconsoladamente, solo para conseguir que venga a mi casa y se quede a dormir conmigo, LES JURO! que no actualizaría de la emoción, pero bueno se vale soñar ¿no?**

**SIN MÁS...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS y muchas gracias por su apoyo y cariño, las adoro...**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos! **

**NO TENGO NADA QUE COMENTAR, ASÍ QUE LES DEJO EL CAPITULO**

* * *

La llama de la vela quema demasiado. Parpadea y fluctúa con el aire abrasador, un aire que no alivia el calor. Las suaves alas de gasa se baten de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, rociando de escamas polvorientas el círculo de luz. Me esfuerzo por resistir, pero me atrae. Luego todo es muy luminoso y vuelo demasiado cerca del sol, deslumbrada por la luz, abrasándome y derritiéndome de calor, agotada de intentar mantenerme en el aire. Estoy ardiendo. El calor es asfixiante, sofocante.

Me despierta. Abro los ojos y me encuentro abrazada por Regina Mills. Me envuelve como el patriota victorioso lo hace en su bandera. Está profundamente dormida, con la cabeza en mi pecho, el brazo por encima de mí, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, con una pierna echada por encima de las mías. Me asfixia con el calor de su cuerpo, y me pesa. Me tomo un momento para digerir que aún está en mi cama y dormida como un tronco, y que ya hay luz fuera, luz de día. Ha pasado la noche entera conmigo. Tengo el brazo derecho extendido, sin duda en busca de algún sitio fresco y, mientras proceso el hecho de que aún está conmigo, se me ocurre que puedo tocarla.

Está dormida. Tímidamente, levanto la mano y paseo las yemas de los dedos por su abdomen. Oigo un gruñido gutural de angustia, y se revuelve. Me acaricia el pecho con la nariz e inspira hondo mientras se despierta. Sus ojos negros, soñolientos y parpadeantes, se topan con los míos por debajo del pequeño fleco que se le formó —Buenos días —masculla, y frunce el ceño—. Dios, hasta mientras duermo me siento atraída por ti – Se muerde el labio y poco a poco se separa de mí. Noto su mirada que recorre mi cuerpo, se detiene en mis piernas y con su dedo índice sube lentamente, desde mi rodilla hasta mis muslos, levantando, al mismo tiempo, el camisón que me puse para dormir, luego su dedo brinca directamente hasta mis pechos y recorre suavemente los pezones endurecidos y sube siguiendo la raya del camisón de tirante a tirante.

Vuelve su vista hacía mí y percibe mi cara de asombro y me dedica una sonrisa lenta y sensual.

—Mmm, esto promete, pero creo que deberíamos esperar al domingo – Se inclina hacia delante y me acaricia la oreja con la nariz. Me ruborizo, aunque ya estoy roja como un tomate por su calor corporal.

—Estás ardiendo —susurro.

—Tú tampoco te quedas corta —me susurra ella, y se aprieta contra mi cuerpo, sugerente, Pf! Tener ese par de pechos tan cerca y no poner ni siquiera rozarlos, ¡Es una tortura!, después de sus palabras, me sonrojo aún más. No me refería a eso. Se incorpora sobre un codo y me mira, divertida. Se inclina y, para mi sorpresa, me planta un suave beso en los labios. — ¿Has dormido bien? —me pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza, mirándola, y me doy cuenta de que he dormido muy bien salvo por la última media hora, en la que tenía demasiado calor.

—Yo también. —Frunce el ceño—. Sí, muy bien. —Arquea la ceja, a la vez sorprendida y confusa—. De hecho hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien, ¿Qué hora es? – Miro el despertador.

—Son las siete y media. –

—Las siete y media… ¡mierda! —Salta de la cama y comienza a vestirse, toma el vestido, y le cuesta trabajo ponérselo, está nerviosa y podría decirse que casi al borde de la desesperación Ahora me toca a mí sonreír divertida mientras me incorporo. Regina Mills llega tarde y está nerviosa. Esto es algo que no he visto antes. De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que el trasero ya no me duele.

—Eres muy mala influencia para mí. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme. Debo estar en Portland a las ocho. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – Pregunta deteniendo todas sus maniobra por arreglarse rápido

—Sí. – Sonríe.

—Llego tarde. Yo nunca llego tarde. También esto es una novedad, señorita Swan – Se pone el pequeño saco, se agacha y me coge la cabeza con ambas manos —El domingo —dice, y la palabra está preñada de una promesa tácita. Las entrañas se me expanden y luego se contraen de deliciosa expectación. La sensación es exquisita. Madre mía, si mi cabeza pudiera estar a la altura de mi cuerpo. Se inclina y me da un beso rápido. Coge sus cosas de la mesita y los tacones, que no se pone. —Taylor vendrá a encargarse de tu Escarabajo. Lo dije en serio. No lo cojas. Te veo en mi casa el domingo. Te diré la hora por correo – Y, como un torbellino, desaparece.

Regina Mills ha pasado la noche conmigo, y me siento descansada. Y no ha habido sexo, solo hemos hecho la cucharita. Me dijo que nunca había dormido con nadie, pero ya ha dormido tres veces conmigo. Sonrío y salgo despacio de la cama. Estoy más animada de lo que he estado en las últimas veinticuatro horas o así.

Me dirijo a la cocina; necesito una taza de té. Después de desayunar, me ducho y me visto rápidamente para mi último día en Clayton's. Es el fin de una era: adiós a los señores Clayton, a la universidad, a Vancouver, a mi piso, a mi Escarabajo. Echo un vistazo al cacharro: son las 07:52. Tengo tiempo.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:05

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Asalto y agresión: efectos secundarios

Querida señora Mills:

Querías saber por qué me sentí confundida después de que me… ¿qué eufemismo utilizo: me dieras unos azotes, me castigaras, me pegaras, me agredieras? Pues bien, durante todo el inquietante episodio, me sentí humillada, degradada y ultrajada. Y para mayor vergüenza, tienes razón, estaba excitada, y eso era algo que no esperaba. Como bien sabes, todo lo sexual es nuevo para mí. Ojalá tuviera más experiencia y, en consecuencia, estuviera más preparada. Me extrañó que me excitara.

Lo que realmente me preocupó fue cómo me sentí después. Y eso es más difícil de explicar con palabras. Me hizo feliz que tú lo fueras. Me alivió que no fuera tan doloroso como había pensado que sería. Y mientras estuve tumbada entre tus brazos, me sentí… plena. Pero esa sensación me incomoda mucho, incluso hace que me sienta culpable. No me encaja y, en consecuencia, me confunde. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Espero que el mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones esté siendo tan estimulante como siempre, y que no hayas llegado demasiado tarde.

Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:24

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Libere su mente

Interesante, aunque el asunto del mensaje sea algo exagerado, señorita Swan.

Respondiendo a su pregunta: yo diría «azotes», y eso es lo que fueron.

• ¿Así que se sintió humillada, degradada, injuriada y agredida? ¡Pero si no la he violado…! Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted la que optó por la corrupción. ¿De verdad se siente así o cree que debería sentirse así? Son dos cosas muy distintas. Si es así como se siente, ¿cree que podría intentar abrazar esas sensaciones y digerirlas, por mí? Eso es lo que haría una sumisa.

• Agradezco su inexperiencia. La valoro, y estoy empezando a entender lo que significa. En pocas palabras: significa que es mía en todos los sentidos.

• Sí, estaba excitada, lo que a su vez me excitó a mí; no hay nada malo en eso.

• «Feliz» es un adjetivo que apenas alcanza a expresar lo que sentí. «Extasiada» se aproxima más.

• Los azotes de castigo duelen bastante más que los sensuales, así que nunca le dolerá más de eso, salvo, claro, que cometa alguna infracción importante, en cuyo caso me serviré de algún instrumento para castigarla. Luego me dolía mucho la mano. Pero me gusta.

• También yo me sentí plena, más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar.

• No malgaste sus energías con sentimientos de culpa y pecado. Somos mayores de edad y lo que hagamos a puerta cerrada es cosa nuestra. Debe liberar su mente y escuchar a su cuerpo.

• El mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones no es ni mucho menos tan estimulante como usted, señorita Swan.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Oh, Dios… «mía en todos los sentidos». Se me entrecorta la respiración.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:26

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Mayores de edad

¿No estás en una reunión?

Me alegro mucho de que te doliera la mano.

Y, si escuchara a mi cuerpo, ahora mismo estaría en Alaska.

Emma

P.D.: Me pensaré lo de abrazar esas sensaciones.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:35

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **No ha llamado a la poli

Señorita Swan:

Ya que lo pregunta, estoy en una reunión, hablando del mercado de futuros.

Por si no lo recuerda, se acercó a mí sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

En ningún momento me pidió que parara; no utilizó ninguna palabra de seguridad.

Es adulta; toma sus propias decisiones.

Sinceramente, espero con ilusión la próxima vez que se me caliente la mano.

Es evidente que no está escuchando a la parte correcta de su cuerpo.

En Alaska hace mucho frío y no es un buen escondite. La encontraría.

Puedo rastrear su móvil, ¿recuerda?

Váyase a trabajar.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Miro ceñuda la pantalla. Tiene razón, claro. Yo decido. Mmm. ¿Dirá en serio lo de ir a buscarme? ¿Debería optar por escaparme una temporada? Contemplo un instante la posibilidad de aceptar el ofrecimiento de mi madre. Le doy a «Responder».

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:36

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Acosadora

¿Has buscado ayuda profesional para esa tendencia al acoso?

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:38

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **¿Acosadora, yo?

Le pago al eminente doctor Hopper una pequeña fortuna para que se ocupe de mi tendencia al acoso y de las otras.

Vete a trabajar.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:40

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Charlatanes caros

Si me lo permites, te sugiero que busques una segunda opinión.

No estoy segura de que el doctor Hopper sea muy eficiente.

Señorita Swan

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:43

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Segundas opiniones

Te lo permita o no, no es asunto tuyo, pero el doctor Hopper es la segunda opinión.

Vas a tener que acelerar en tu coche nuevo y ponerte en peligro innecesariamente. Creo que eso va contra las normas.

VETE A TRABAJAR.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:47

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS

Como soy el blanco de tu tendencia al acoso, creo que sí es asunto mío. No he firmado aún, así que las normas me la repampinflan. Y no entro hasta las nueve y media.

Señorita Swan

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:49

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Lingüística descriptiva

¿«Repampinflan»? Dudo mucho que eso venga en el diccionario. Me ha recordado a un niño de 10 años que aun lee comics de superhéroes

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:52

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Lingüística descriptiva

Sale después de «acosadora» y de «controladora obsesiva».

Y la lingüística descriptiva está dentro de mis límites infranqueables, para tu información, también leo esos comics, por eso digo que muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción

¿Me dejas en paz de una vez? Me gustaría irme a trabajar en mi coche nuevo.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 08:56

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Mujeres difíciles pero divertidas

Me escuece la palma de la mano… No es tan madura como creía, que disfrute leyendo de Batman

Conduzca con cuidado, señorita Swan.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Es una gozada conducir el Audi. Tiene dirección Escarabajo, no tiene nada de eso, así que se acabó el único ejercicio físico que hacía al día, que era el de conducir. Ah, pero, según las normas de Regina, tendré que lidiar con un entrenador personal. Frunzo el ceño. Odio hacer ejercicio. Mientras conduzco, trato de analizar los correos que hemos intercambiado. A veces es una hija de puta condescendiente. Luego pienso en Cora y me siento culpable. Claro que ella no la parió. Uf, eso es todo un mundo de dolor desconocido para mí. Sí, soy adulta, gracias por recordármelo, Regina Mills, y yo decido.

El problema es que yo solo quiero a Regina, no todo su… bagaje, y ahora mismo tiene la bodega completa de un 747. ¿Qué me relaje y la acepte, como una sumisa? Dije que lo intentaría, pero es muchísimo pedir.

Me meto en el aparcamiento de Clayton's. Mientras entro, caigo en que me cuesta creer que hoy sea mi último día. Por suerte, hay jaleo en la tienda y el tiempo pasa rápido. A la hora de comer, el señor Clayton me llama desde el almacén. Está al lado de un mensajero en moto. — ¿Señorita Swan? —pregunta el mensajero.

Miro intrigada al señor Clayton, que se encoge de hombros, tan perplejo como yo. Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¿Qué me habrá mandado Regina ahora? Firmo el albarán del paquetito y lo abro enseguida. Es una BlackBerry. Se me desploma el ánimo por completo. La enciendo.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 11:15.

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **BlackBerry PRESTADA

Quiero poder localizarte a todas horas y, como esta es la forma de comunicación con la que más te sinceras, he pensado que necesitabas una BlackBerry.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 13:22

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Consumismo desenfrenado

Me parece que te hace falta llamar al doctor Hopper ahora mismo.

Tu tendencia al acoso se está descontrolando.

Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa.

Gracias por este otro cacharrito.

No me equivocaba cuando te dije que eres una consumista compulsiva.

¿Por qué haces esto?

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 13:24

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Muy sagaz para ser tan joven

Una muy buena puntualización, como de costumbre, señorita Swan.

El doctor Hopper está de vacaciones.

Y hago esto porque puedo.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Me meto el cacharrito en el bolsillo, y ya lo odio. Escribir a Regina me resulta adictivo, pero se supone que estoy trabajando. Me vibra una vez en el trasero —qué propio, me digo con ironía—, pero me armo de valor y lo las cuatro, los señores Clayton reúnen a los demás empleados de la tienda y, con un discurso emotivo y embarazoso, me entregan un cheque por importe de trescientos dólares. En ese momento, se amontonan en mi interior los acontecimientos de las tres últimas semanas: exámenes, graduación, multimillonarias jodidas e intensas, desfloramiento, límites tolerables e infranqueables, cuartos de juego sin consolas, paseos en helicóptero, y el hecho de que mañana me mudo. Asombrosamente, logro mantener la compostura. Mi subconsciente está pasmada. Abrazo con fuerza a los Clayton. Han sido unos jefes amables y generosos, y los echaré de menos.

Ruby está saliendo del coche cuando llego a casa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta acusadora, señalando el Audi. No puedo resistirme.

—Un coche —espeto. Entrecierra los ojos y, por un momento, me pregunto si también ella me va a tumbar en sus rodillas—. Mi regalo de graduación —digo con fingido desenfado. Sí, me regalan coches caros todos los días. Se queda boquiabierta.

—Esa idiota generosa y arrogante, ¿no? – Asiento con la cabeza.

—He intentado rechazarla, pero, francamente, es inútil esforzarse – Ruby frunce los labios.

—No me extraña que estés abrumada. He visto que al final se quedó. –

—Sí – Sonrío melancólica.

— ¿Terminamos de empaquetar? – Asiento y la sigo dentro. Miro el correo de Regina.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 13:40

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Domingo

¿Quedamos el domingo a la una?

La doctora te esperará en el Escala a la una y media.

Yo me voy a Seattle ahora.

Confío en que la mudanza vaya bien, y estoy deseando que llegue el domingo.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Madre mía, como si hablara del tiempo. Decido contestarle cuando hayamos terminado de empaquetar. Tan pronto resulta divertidísimo como se pone en plan formal e insoportable. Cuesta seguirla. La verdad, es como si le hubiera enviado un correo a un empleado. Para fastidiar, pongo los ojos en blanco y me voy a empaquetar con Ruby.

Ruby y yo estamos en la cocina cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Veo a Taylor en el porche, impoluto con su traje. Detecto vestigios de su pasado militar en el corte de pelo al cero, su físico cuidado y su mirada fría.

—Señorita Swan —dice—, he venido a por su coche –

—Ah, sí, claro. Pasa, iré a por las llaves – Seguramente esto va mucho más allá de la llamada del deber. Vuelvo a preguntarme en qué consistirá exactamente el trabajo de Taylor. Le doy las llaves y nos acercamos en medio de un silencio incómodo —para mí— al Escarabajo amarillo claro. Abro la puerta y saco la linterna de la guantera. Ya está. No llevo ninguna otra cosa personal dentro del carro. Adiós. Gracias. Acaricio su techo mientras cierro la puerta del copiloto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para la señora Mills? —le pregunto.

—Cuatro años, señorita Swan – De pronto siento una necesidad irrefrenable de bombardearlo a preguntas. Lo que debe saber este hombre de Regina, todos sus secretos. Claro que probablemente habrá firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Lo miro nerviosa. Tiene la misma expresión taciturna de David, y me empieza a caer bien. —Es una excelente mujer, señorita Swan —dice, y sonríe. Luego se despide con un gesto, sube a mi coche y se aleja en él.

El piso, el Escarabajo, los Clayton… todo ha cambiado ya. Meneo la cabeza mientras vuelvo a entrar en casa. Y el mayor cambio de todos es Regina Mills. Taylor piensa que es «una excelente mujer». ¿Puedo creerle?

A las ocho, cenamos comida china con August. Hemos terminado. Ya lo hemos empaquetado todo y estamos listas para el traslado. August trae varias botellas de cerveza; Ruby y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, él se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, entre las dos. Vemos telebasura, bebemos cerveza y, a medida que va avanzando la noche y la cerveza va haciendo efecto, bulliciosos y emotivos, vamos rescatando recuerdos. Han sido cuatro años estupendos. Mi relación con August ha vuelto a la normalidad, olvidado ya el conato de beso. Bueno, lo he metido debajo de la alfombra en la que está tumbada la diosa que llevo dentro, comiendo uvas y tamborileando con los dedos, esperando con impaciencia el domingo. Llaman a la puerta y el corazón se me sube a la boca. ¿Será…?

Abre Ruby y Jefferson prácticamente la coge en volandas. La envuelve en un abrazo hollywoodiense que enseguida se convierte en un apasionado estrujón europeo. Por favor, marchaos a un hotel. August y yo nos miramos. Me espanta su falta de pudor. — ¿Nos vamos al bar? —le pregunto a August, que asiente enérgicamente. A los dos nos incomoda demasiado el erotismo desenfrenado que se despliega ante nosotros. Ruby me mira, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes. —August y yo vamos a tomar algo – Le pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Ja! Aún puedo poner los ojos en blanco cuando me plazca.

—Vale – Sonríe.

—Hola, Jefferson. Adiós, Jefferson – Me guiña uno de sus enormes ojos azules, y August y yo salimos por la puerta, riendo como dos adolescentes. Mientras bajamos la calle despacio en dirección al bar, me cojo del brazo de August. Dios, es una persona tan normal. No había sabido valorarlo hasta ahora.

—Vendrás de todas formas a la inauguración de mi exposición, ¿verdad? –

—Desde luego, August. ¿Cuándo es? –

—El 9 de enero –

— ¿En qué día cae? – De repente me entra el pánico.

—Es jueves –

—Sí, sin problema… ¿Y tú vendrás a vernos a Seattle? –

—Tratad de impedírmelo – Sonríe.

Es tarde cuando vuelvo del bar. No veo a Ruby ni Jefferson por ninguna parte, pero los oigo. Madre mía. Espero no ser tan escandalosa. Sé que Regina no lo es. Me ruborizo de pensarlo y huyo a mi habitación. Tras un abrazo breve y por suerte nada embarazoso, August se ha ido. No sé cuándo volveré a verlo, probablemente en la exposición de sus fotografías; aún me asombra que por fin haya conseguido exponer. Lo echaré de menos, y echaré de menos su encanto pueril, pero extrañare más esa moto, en la que, a veces, me llevaba a clases. No he sido capaz de contarle lo del Escarabajo. Sé que se pondrá frenético cuando se entere, y con Regina que se me enfade tengo más que suficiente. Ya en mi cuarto, echo un ojo al cacharro infernal y, por supuesto, tengo correo de Regina.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **1 de Diciembre de 2013 22:14

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **¿Dónde estás?

«Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa.»

¿Aún sigues en el trabajo, o es que has empaquetado el teléfono, la BlackBerry y el MacBook?

Llámame o me veré obligada a llamar a Jefferson.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Maldita sea… August… mierda. Cojo el teléfono. Cinco llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje de voz. Tímidamente, escucho el mensaje. Es Regina.

«Me parece que tienes que aprender a lidiar con mis expectativas. No soy muy paciente y lo sabes. Si me dices que te pondrás en contacto conmigo cuando termines de trabajar, ten la decencia de hacerlo. De lo contrario, me preocupo, y no es una emoción con la que esté familiarizada, por lo que no la llevo bien. Llámame.»

Mierda, mierda. ¿Es que nunca me va a dar un respiro? Miro ceñuda el teléfono. Me asfixia. Con una honda sensación de miedo en la boca del estómago, localizo su número y pulso la tecla de llamada. Mientras espero a que conteste, se me sube el corazón a la boca. Seguramente le encantaría darme una paliza de cincuenta mil demonios. La idea me deprime. —Hola —dice en voz baja, y su tono me descoloca, porque me lo esperaba furibunda, pero el caso es que suena aliviada

—Hola —susurro.

—Me tenías preocupada. –

—Lo sé. Siento no haberte respondido, pero estoy bien – Hace una pausa breve.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —me pregunta de lo más comedida.

—Sí. Hemos terminado de empaquetar y Ruby y yo hemos cenado comida china con August – Aprieto los ojos con fuerza al mencionar a August. Regina no dice nada. — ¿Qué tal tú? —le pregunto para llenar el repentino silencio abismal y ensordecedor. No pienso consentir que haga que me sienta culpable por lo de August. Por fin, suspira.

—He asistido a una cena con fines benéficos. Aburridísima. Me he ido en cuanto he podido – La noto tan triste y resignada que se me encoje el corazón, esta mujer tiene un pasado horrible y Mil demonios que la atormentan. La recuerdo hace algunas noches, sentada al piano de su enorme salón, acompañada por la insoportable melancolía agridulce de la música que tocaba.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí —susurro, porque de pronto quiero abrazarla. Consolarla. Aunque no me deje. Necesito tenerla cerca.

— ¿En serio? —susurra mansamente. Madre mía. Si no parece ella; se me eriza el cuero cabelludo de repentina aprensión.

—Sí —le digo. Al cabo de una eternidad, suspira.

— ¿Nos veremos el domingo? –

—Sí, el domingo —susurro, y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero.

—Buenas noches –

—Buenas noches, señora. – Mi apelativo lo pilla desprevenida, lo sé por su hondo suspiro.

—Buena suerte con la mudanza de mañana, Emma. – Su voz es suave, y las dos nos quedamos pegados al teléfono como adolescentes, sin querer colgar.

—Cuelga tú —le susurro. Por fin, noto que sonríe.

—No, cuelga tú. – Ahora sé que está sonriendo.

—No quiero –

—Yo tampoco –

— ¿Estabas enfadada conmigo? –

—Sí. –

— ¿Todavía lo estás? –

—No –

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a castigar? –

—No. Yo soy de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato –

—Ya lo he notado –

—Ya puede colgar, señorita Swan. –

— ¿En serio quiere que lo haga, señora? –

—Vete a la cama, Emma. –

—Sí, señora. – Ninguna de las dos cuelga.

— ¿Alguna vez crees que serás capaz de hacer lo que te digan? – Parece divertida y exasperada a la vez.

—Puede. Lo sabremos después del domingo. – Y pulso la tecla de colgar.

Jefferson admira su obra. Nos ha reconectado la tele al satélite del piso de Pike Place Market. Ruby y yo nos tiramos al sofá, riendo como bobas, impresionadas por su habilidad con el taladro eléctrico. La tele de plasma queda rara sobre el fondo de ladrillo visto del almacén reconvertido, pero ya me acostumbraré. — ¿Ves, nena? Fácil. – Le dedica una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos a Ruby y ella casi literalmente se derrite en el sofá. Les pongo los ojos en blanco a los dos. —Me encantaría quedarme, nena, pero mi hermana ha vuelto de París y esta noche tengo cena familiar ineludible –

— ¿No puedes pasarte luego? —pregunta Ruby tímidamente, con una dulzura impropia de ella. Me levanto y me acerco a la zona de la cocina fingiendo que voy a desempaquetar una de las cajas. Se van a poner pegajosos.

—A ver si me puedo escapar —promete.

—Bajo contigo—dice Ruby sonriendo.

—Hasta luego, Emms —se despide Jefferson con una amplia sonrisa.

—Adiós, Jefferson. Saluda a Regina de mi parte. –

— ¿Solo saludar? —Arquea las cejas como insinuando algo.

—Sí – Me guiña el ojo y me pongo colorada mientras él sale del piso con Ruby. Jefferson es un encanto, muy distinto de Regina. Es agradable, abierto, cariñoso, muy cariñoso, demasiado cariñoso, con Ruby. No se quitan las manos de encima el uno al otro; lo cierto es que llega a resultar violento… y yo me pongo verde de envidia.

Ruby vuelve unos veinte minutos después con pizza; nos sentamos, rodeadas de cajas, en nuestro nuevo y diáfano espacio, y nos la comemos directamente de la caja. La verdad es que la abuela de Ruby se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros, quizás, si, sus padres le compraron el departamento, pero su abuela es la que más al pendiente está de ella

El piso no es un palacio, pero sí lo bastante grande: tres dormitorios y un salón inmenso con vistas a Pike Place Market. Son todos suelos de madera maciza y ladrillo rojo, y las superficies de la cocina son de hormigón pulido, muy práctico, muy actual. A las dos nos encanta el hecho de que vamos a estar en pleno centro de la ciudad. A las ocho suena el interfono. Ruby da un bote y a mí se me sube el corazón a la boca.

—Un paquete, señorita Swan, señorita Lucas – La decepción corre de forma libre e inesperada por mis venas. No es Regina.

—Segundo piso, apartamento dos – Ruby abre al mensajero. El chaval se queda boquiabierto al ver a Ruby, con sus vaqueros ajustados, su camiseta y el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Tiene ese efecto en los hombres. El chico sostiene una botella de champán con un globo en forma de helicóptero atado a ella. Ruby lo despide con una sonrisa deslumbrante y me lee la tarjeta.

Señoritas:

Buena suerte en su nuevo hogar.

Regina Mills

Ruby mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. — ¿Es que no puede poner solo «de Regina»? ¿Y qué es este globo tan raro en forma de helicóptero? –

—Charlie Tango. –

— ¿Qué? –

—Regina me llevó a Seattle en su helicóptero. – Me encojo de hombros. Ruby me mira boquiabierta. Debo decir que me encantan estas ocasiones, porque son pocas: Ruby Lucas, muda y pasmada. Me doy el gustazo de disfrutar del instante. —Pues sí, tiene helicóptero y lo pilota ella —digo orgullosa.

—Cómo no… Esa idiota indecentemente rica tiene helicóptero. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – Ruby me mira acusadora, pero sonríe, cabeceando con incredulidad.

—He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. – Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Te las apañarás sola mientras estoy fuera? –

—Claro —respondo tranquilizadora. Ciudad nueva, en paro… una novia de lo más rarito, pero extremadamente sexy

— ¿Le has dado nuestra dirección? –

—No, pero el acoso es una de sus especialidades —Digo sin darle importancia. Ruby frunce aún más el ceño.

—Por qué será que no me sorprende. Me inquieta, Emms. Por lo menos el champán es bueno, y está frío. –Por supuesto, solo Regina enviaría champán frío, o le pediría a su secretaria que lo hiciera… o igual a Taylor. Lo abrimos allí mismo y localizamos nuestras tazas; son lo último que hemos empaquetado.

—Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, una añada excelente – Sonrío a Ruby que me mira sorprendida tras mi comentario del champán y brindamos.

Me despierto temprano en la mañana de un domingo gris después de una noche de sueño asombrosamente reparador, y me quedo tumbada mirando fijamente mis cajas. Deberías ir desempaquetando tus cosas, me regaña mi subconsciente, juntando y frunciendo sus labios de arpía. No, hoy es el día. La diosa que llevo dentro está fuera de sí, dando saltitos primero con un pie y luego con el otro. La expectación, pesada y portentosa, se cierne sobre mi cabeza como una oscura nube de tormenta tropical. Siento las mariposas en el estómago, además del dolor más oscuro, carnal y cautivador que me produce el tratar de imaginar qué me hará. Luego, claro, tengo que firmar ese condenado contrato… ¿o no? Oigo el sonido de correo entrante en el cacharro infernal, que está en el suelo junto a la cama.

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **2 de diciembre de 2013 08:04

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Mi vida en cifras

Si vienes en coche, vas a necesitar este código de acceso para el garaje subterráneo del Escala: 146963.

Aparca en la plaza 5: es una de las mías.

El código del ascensor: 1880.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De: **Emma Swan

**Fecha: **2 de diciembre de 2013 08:08

**Para: **Regina Mills

**Asunto: **Una añada excelente

Sí, señora. Entendido.

Gracias por el champán y el globo de Charlie Tango, que tengo atado a mi cama.

Emma

* * *

**De: **Regina Mills

**Fecha: **2 de diciembre de 201308:11

**Para: **Emma Swan

**Asunto: **Envidia

De nada.

No llegues tarde.

Afortunado Charlie Tango.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante lo dominante que es, pero la última línea me hace sonreír. Me dirijo al baño, preguntándome si Jefferson volvería anoche y esforzándome por controlar los nervios.

¡Puedo conducir el Audi con tacones! Justo a las 12.55 h entro en el garaje del Escala y aparco en la plaza 5. ¿Cuántas plazas tiene? El Audi SUV está ahí, el R8 y dos Audi SUV más pequeños. Compruebo cómo llevo el rímel, que rara vez uso, en el espejito iluminado de la visera de mi asiento. En el Escarabajo no tenía. ¡Ánimo! La diosa que llevo dentro agita los pompones; la tengo en modo animadora. En el reflejo infinito de espejos del ascensor me miro el vestido color ciruela… bueno, el vestido color ciruela de Ruby. La última vez que me lo puse Regina quiso quitármelo enseguida. Me excito al recordarlo. Qué sensación tan deliciosa… y luego recupero el aliento. Llevo la ropa interior que Taylor me compró. Me sonrojo al imaginar a ese hombre de pelo rapado recorrer los pasillos de Agent Provocateur o dondequiera que lo comprara. Se abren las puertas y me encuentro en el vestíbulo del apartamento número uno. Cuando salgo del ascensor, veo a Taylor delante de la puerta de doble hoja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —dice.

—Llámame Emma, por favor –

—Emma. – Sonríe.

—La señora Mills la espera – Apuesto a que sí. Regina está sentada en el sofá del salón, leyendo la prensa del domingo. Alza la vista cuando Taylor me hace pasar. La estancia es exactamente como la recordaba; aunque solo hace una semana que estuve aquí, me parece que haga mucho más. Regina parece tranquila y serena; de hecho, está divina. Viste un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes, ¡No lleva sujetador!, ni tampoco algún tipo de zapatos. Tiene el pelo un poco alborotado y en sus ojos hay un brillo malicioso. Se levanta y se acerca despacio a mí, con una sonrisa satisfecha en esos labios tan bien esculpidos. Yo sigo inmóvil a la puerta del salón, paralizada por su belleza y la dulce expectación ante lo que se avecina. La corriente que hay entre nosotras está ahí, encendiéndose lentamente en mi vientre, atrayéndome hacía ella.

—Mmm… ese vestido —murmura complacida mientras me examina de arriba abajo—. Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Swan —susurra y, cogiéndome de la barbilla, se inclina y me deposita un beso suave en la boca.

El contacto de sus labios y los míos resuena por todo mi cuerpo. Se me entrecorta la respiración.

—Hola —respondo ruborizándome.

—Llegas puntual. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven. —Me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá—. Quiero enseñarte algo —dice mientras nos sentamos. Me pasa el Seattle Times. En la página ocho, hay una fotografía de las dos en la ceremonia de graduación. Madre mía. Salgo en el periódico. Leo el pie de foto. Regina Mills y su amiga en la ceremonia de graduación de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Me echo a reír.

—Así que ahora soy tu «amiga». –

—Eso parece. Y sale en el periódico, así que será cierto – Sonríe satisfecha. Está sentada a mi lado, completamente vuelta hacia mí, con una pierna metida debajo de la otra, ese maldito short, todo su cuerpo se pega a su ajustada ropa, y el ver cómo, en esa posición, se le puede ver lo tenso que está el short en su entrepierna. Alarga la mano y me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con el índice. Mi cuerpo revive con sus caricias, ansioso y expectante. —Entonces, Emma, ahora tienes mucho más claro cuál es mi rollo que la otra vez que estuviste aquí –

—Sí. – ¿Adónde pretende llegar?

—Y aun así has vuelto – Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos se encienden. Mueve la cabeza, como si le costara digerir la idea. — ¿Has comido? —me pregunta de repente. Mierda.

—No. –

— ¿Tienes hambre? – Se está esforzando por no parecer enfadada.

—De comida, no —susurro, y se le inflan las aletas de la nariz. Se inclina hacia delante y me susurra al oído.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, señorita Swan. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo también. Pero la doctora Greene no tardará en llegar. —Se incorpora—. Deberías comer algo —me reprende moderadamente. Se me enfría la sangre hasta ahora encendida. Madre mía, la visita médica. Lo había olvidado.

—Háblame de la doctora Greene —digo para distraernos a las dos.

—Es la mejor especialista en ginecología y obstetricia de Seattle. ¿Qué más puedo decir? – Se encoge de hombros. Asiento. Madre mía, si de verdad es la mejor ginecóloga y la ha citado para que venga a verme en domingo, ¡a la hora de comer!, no quiero ni imaginarme la pasta que le habrá costado. Regina frunce el ceño de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable. —Emma, a mi madre le gustaría que vinieras a cenar esta noche. Tengo entendido que Jefferson se lo va a pedir a Ruby también. No sé si te apetece. A mí se me hace raro presentarte a mi familia. – ¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —digo sin poder disimular que estoy dolida.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y por qué se te hace raro? –

—Porque no lo he hecho nunca –

— ¿Por qué tú si puedes poner los ojos en blanco y yo no? – Me mira extrañada.

—No me he dado cuenta de que lo hacía –

—Tampoco yo, por lo general —espeto. Regina me mira furiosa, estupefacta. Taylor aparece en la puerta.

—Ha llegado la doctora Greene, señora. –

—Acompáñala a la habitación de la señorita Swan. – ¡La habitación de la señorita Swan! se pone de pie y me tiende la mano.

—No irás a venir tú también, ¿no? —pregunto espantada. Se echa a reír.

—Pagaría un buen dinero por mirar y tocar créeme, Emma, pero no creo que a la doctora le pareciera bien – Acepto la mano que me tiende, y Regina tira de mí hacia ella y me besa apasionadamente. Me aferro a sus brazos, sorprendida.

— ¿No te molesta que alguien más me mire y me toque? – Digo intentando provocarle

— No, es una muy buena doctora y bueno, le pago mucha pasta para que guarde sus instintos lésbicos, que de seguro no tiene, ante MIS mujeres – Sonríe y yo me quedo congelada, MIS mujeres…. Me sostiene la cabeza con la mano hundida en mi pelo y me atrae hacia ella, pegando su frente a la mía. —Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido —susurra—. Estoy impaciente por desnudarte. –

* * *

**HA SIDO TODO POR HOY! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS, RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS, DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS :DD**

**Guest (TODOS ESO GUEST, CADA ESPACIO ES RESPUESTA A UN COMENTARIO): Ya actualice **

**En realidad fue algo muy grosero lo que dijo Michael, aunque en cierto modo es cierto el swanqueen solo está en nuestros corazones y mentes, aunque la producción ha aprovechado muy bien eso en las escenas de Emma y Regina, esas miradas, la cercanía, como reacciona la magia estando juntas...etc. aunque mi esperanza NUNCA la he perdido, yo diría que la producción debería aprovechar esto, ya que es el fandom más grande del show y si lo manejan bien onseguiran lo que quieren GENTE Y RAITING.**

**Lo he pensando y en realidad no quiero cambiar tanto el libro, pero intentare ponerle una chispa mía y que no altere la historia original (como te daras cuenta en uno de los correos que manda Emma a Regina)**

**LA HARÉ MÍA A MI MODO! NO PUEDO DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO QUE DESAPAREZCAN TODAS LAS SOMBRAS DE REGINA, NI QUE DEJE DE TENER ESA OBSESIÓN POR EL DOLOR, NI QUE DE REPENTE SE ENAMORE Y LE CUENTE TODO SU PASADO A EMMA, POCO A POCO ENTENDERAN**

**un guest me pregunto dónde están los comentarios...¿? bueno, por donde está el titulo del fic y el autos hay unas letritas en naranja dice "rewieve" (o algo así) esos son los comentarios y ahí puedes verlos**

**Subire un capitulo cada semana, de Lunes - Domingo puedo subir, así que, no sé cuando subiré el otro capitulo, pero les aseguro que tendrán uno cada semana **

**POR FAVOR GENTE HERMOSA QUE Y LEYÓ EL LIBRO, NO CUENTE LO QUE VA A PASAR MÁS ADELANTE PORQUE LA GENTE QUE VE LOS COMENTARIOS Y NO HA LEÍDO EL LIBRO LE CAGAN TOTALMENTE EL FIC, Y ENSERIO NO LO DIGO POR MÍ, SINO POR ESA GENTE QUE NO LO HA LEÍDO Y SI QUIERO, CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE CAMBIAR DEL LIBRO AL FIC, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SERÍA PARA MAL... PARA PODER SUBIR LOS OTROS DOS LIBROS :D**

**The Little Phoenix Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo leyendo y comentando cada capitulo, hace mucho que no sé de ti, así que, te aseguro que no tardara en haber sadomasoquismo, por el momento era solo sexo VAINILLA**

**ESAS SON LAS RESPUESTA, AHORA LOS AGREDECIMIENTOS, GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO QUE LEEN, COMENTAN, ME SIGUEN, SIGUEN LA HISTORIA O LO TIENEN EN FAVORTOS GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS: Paola, Silvia, The little phoenix, kaotikaskull, goswanqueen, Sunshine2408, Nomit, RegiEri, Michii15, Akton30, EvilRegals-Ameh... Y FALTAN MUCHOS PERO AÚN ASÍ LEO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS **


	19. Chapter 19

La doctora Greene es alta y morena y va impecable, vestida con un traje de chaqueta azul marino. Me recuerda a las mujeres que trabajan en la oficina de Regina. Es como un modelo de retrato robot, otra morena perfecta. Lleva la melena recogida en un elegante moño. Tendrá unos cuarenta y pocos. —Señora Mills – Estrecha la mano que le tiende Regina.

—Gracias por venir habiéndola avisado con tan poca antelación —dice Regina.

—Gracias a usted por compensármelo sobradamente, Señora Mills. Señorita Swan – Sonríe; su mirada es fría y observadora. Nos damos la mano y enseguida sé que es una de esas mujeres que no soportan a la gente estúpida. Al igual que Ruby. Me cae bien de inmediato. Le dedica a Regina una mirada significativa y, tras un instante incómodo, ella capta la indirecta.

—Estaré abajo —murmura, y sale de lo que va a ser mi dormitorio.

—Bueno, señorita Swan. La señora Mills me paga una pequeña fortuna para que la atienda. Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – Tras un examen en profundidad y una larga charla, la doctora Greene y yo nos decidimos por los tampones, claro está que Regina es una obsesa del control. Me hace una receta previamente abonada y me indica que vaya a recoger los tampones mañana Me encanta su seriedad: me ha sermoneado hasta ponerse azul como su traje sobre la importancia y el uso de los tampones, cómo ponérmelos y cómo deshacerme de ellos.

Y noto que se muere de curiosidad por saber qué «relación» tengo con la señora Mills. Yo no le doy detalles. No sé por qué intuyo que no estaría tan serena y relajada si hubiera visto el cuarto rojo del dolor. Me ruborizo al pasar por delante de su puerta cerrada y volvemos abajo, a la galería de arte que es el salón de Regina.

Está leyendo, sentada en el sofá. Un aria conmovedora suena en el equipo de música, flotando alrededor de Regina, envolviéndola con sus notas, llenando la estancia de una melodía dulce y vibrante. Por un momento, parece serena. Se vuelve cuando entramos, nos mira y me sonríe cariñosa — ¿Ya habéis terminado? —pregunta como si estuviera verdaderamente interesada. Apunta el mando hacia la elegante caja blanca bajo la chimenea que alberga su iPod y la exquisita melodía se atenúa, pero sigue sonando de fondo. Se pone de pie y se acerca despacio.

—Sí, Señora Mills. Cuídela; es una joven hermosa e inteligente – Regina se queda tan pasmada como yo. Qué comentario tan inapropiado para una doctora. ¿Acaso le está lanzando una advertencia no del todo sutil? Regina se recompone.

—Eso me propongo —masculla ella, divertida. La miro y me encojo de hombros, cortada.

—Le enviaré la factura —dice ella muy seca mientras le estrecha la mano. Se vuelve hacia mí. —Buenos días, y buena suerte, Emms – Sonríe y se despide de mi con un beso, esperen ¿Emms?, Regina y yo nos miramos confundidas pero le quitamos importancia. Surge Taylor de la nada para conducirla por la puerta de doble hoja hasta el ascensor. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Dónde se esconde?

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta Regina.

—Bien, gracias. Me ha dicho que tengo que abstenerme de practicar cualquier tipo de actividad sexual durante las cuatro próximas semanas – A Regina se le descuelga la mandíbula y yo, que ya no puedo aguantarme más, le sonrío como una boba. — ¡Has picado! – Entrecierra los ojos y dejo de reír de inmediato. De hecho, parece bastante enfadada. Oh, mierda. Mi subconsciente se esconde en un rincón y yo, blanca como el papel, me la imagino tumbándome otra vez en sus rodillas.

— ¡Has picado! —me dice, y sonríe satisfecha. Me agarra por la cintura y me estrecha contra su cuerpo—. Es usted incorregible, señorita Swan —murmura, mirándome a los ojos mientras me hunde los dedos en el pelo y me sostiene con firmeza. Me besa, con fuerza, y yo me aferro a sus brazos para no caerme. —Aunque me encantaría hacértelo aquí y ahora, tienes que comer, y yo también. No quiero que te me desmayes después —me dice a los labios.

— ¿Solo me quieres por eso… por mi cuerpo? —susurro.

—Por eso y por tu lengua viperina —contesta. Me besa apasionadamente, y luego me suelta de pronto, me coge de la mano y me lleva a la cocina. Estoy alucinando. Tan pronto estamos bromeando como… Me abanico la cara encendida. Regina es puro sexo ambulante, y ahora tengo que recobrar el equilibrio y comer algo. El aria aún suena de fondo.

— ¿Qué música es esta? –

—Es una pieza de Villa-Lobos, de sus Bachianas Brasileiras. Buena, ¿verdad? –

—Sí —musito, completamente de acuerdo. La barra del desayuno está preparada para dos. Regina saca un cuenco de ensalada del frigorífico.

— ¿Te va bien una ensalada César? – Uf, nada pesado, menos mal.

—Sí, perfecto, gracias. – La veo moverse con elegancia por la cocina. Parece que se siente muy a gusto con su cuerpo, pero luego no quiere que la toquen, así que igual, en el fondo, no está tan a gusto. Todos necesitamos del prójimo… salvo, quizá, Regina Mills.

— ¿En qué piensas? —dice, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me ruborizo.

—Observaba cómo te mueves. – Arquea una ceja, divertida.

— ¿Y? —pregunta con sequedad. Me ruborizo aún más.

—Eres muy elegante –

—Vaya, gracias, señorita Swan —murmura. Se sienta a mi lado con una botella de vino en la mano—. ¿Chablis?

—Por favor. –

—Sírvete ensalada —dice en voz baja—. Dime, ¿por qué método has optado? – La pregunta me deja descolocada temporalmente, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que me habla de la visita de la doctora Greene.

—Decidimos que era más fácil el tampón – Frunce el ceño.

— Bien, ¿Y sabes cómo usarlo, ponerlo, quitarlo y en qué momento? – Maldita sea, pues claro que sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Me acaloro de pensarlo: probablemente de una o más de las quince.

—Ya te encargarás tú de recordármelo, tú también los usas ¿cierto? —espeto. Me mira entre divertida y condescendiente.

—Claro señorita Swan, con gusto le ayudare a ponérselo. —Sonríe satisfecha y en su mirada puedo ver deseo—. Come – La ensalada César está deliciosa. Para mi sorpresa, estoy muerta de hambre y, por primera vez desde que hemos comido juntas, termino antes que ella. El vino tiene un sabor fresco, limpio y afrutado.

— ¿Impaciente como de costumbre, señorita Swan? —sonríe mirando mi plato vacío. La miro con los ojos entornados.

—Sí —susurro. Se le entrecorta la respiración. Y, mientras me mira fijamente, noto que la atmósfera entre las dos va cambiando, evolucionando… se carga. Su mirada pasa de impenetrable a ardiente, y me arrastra consigo. Se levanta, reduciendo la distancia entre las dos, y me baja del taburete a sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —dice mirándome fijamente.

—No he firmado nada. –

—Lo sé… pero últimamente te estás saltando todas las normas –

— ¿Me vas a pegar? –

—Sí, pero no para hacerte daño. Ahora mismo no quiero castigarte. Si te hubiera pillado anoche… bueno, eso habría sido otra historia – Madre mía. Quiere hacerme daño… ¿y qué hago yo ahora? Me cuesta disimular el horror que me produce.

—Que nadie intente convencerte de otra cosa, Emma: una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto es porque le gusta infligir o sentir dolor. Así de sencillo. A ti no, así que ayer dediqué un buen rato a pensar en todo esto – Me arrima a su cuerpo y… ¡Me encanta sentir sus pechos cerca de los míos! Debería salir corriendo, pero no puedo Me atrae a un nivel primario e insondable que no alcanzo a comprender.

— ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —susurro.

—No, y ahora mismo no quiero más que atarte y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. ¿Estás preparada para eso? –

—Sí —digo mientras todo mi cuerpo se tensa al instante.

—Bien. Vamos. – Me coge de la mano y, dejando todos los platos sucios en la barra de desayuno, nos dirigimos arriba. Se me empieza a acelerar el corazón. Ya está. Lo voy a hacer de verdad. La diosa que llevo dentro da vueltas como una bailarina de fama mundial, encadenando piruetas.

Regina abre la puerta de su cuarto de juegos, se aparta para dejarme pasar y una vez más me encuentro en el cuarto rojo del dolor. Sigue igual: huele a cuero, a pulimento de aroma cítrico y a madera noble, todo muy sensual. Me corre la sangre hirviendo por todo el organismo: adrenalina mezclada con lujuria y deseo. Un cóctel poderoso y embriagador. La actitud de Regina ha cambiado por completo, ha ido variando paulatinamente, y ahora es más dura, más cruel. Me mira y veo sus ojos encendidos, lascivos… hipnóticos.

—Mientras estés aquí dentro, eres completamente mía —dice, despacio, midiendo cada palabra—. Harás lo que me apetezca. ¿Entendido? – Su mirada es tan intensa… Asiento, con la boca seca, con el corazón desbocado, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. —Quítate los zapatos —me ordena en voz baja. Trago saliva y, algo torpemente, me los quito. Se agacha, los coge y los deja junto a la puerta. —Bien. No titubees cuando te pido que hagas algo. Ahora te voy a quitar el vestido, algo que hace días que vengo queriendo hacer, si no me falla la memoria. Quiero que estés a gusto con tu cuerpo, Emma. Tienes un cuerpo que me gusta mirar. Es una gozada contemplarlo. De hecho, podría estar mirándolo todo el día, y quiero que te desinhibas y no te avergüences de tu desnudez. ¿Entendido? –

—Sí. –

—Sí, ¿qué? – Se inclina hacia mí con mirada feroz.

—Sí, señora –

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —espeta.

—Sí, señora. –

—Bien. Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza – Hago lo que me pide y ella se agacha y agarra el bajo. Despacio, me sube el vestido por los muslos, las caderas, el vientre, los pechos, los hombros y la cabeza.

Retrocede para examinarme y, con aire ausente, lo dobla sin quitarme el ojo de encima. Lo deja sobre la gran cómoda que hay junto a la puerta. Alarga la mano y me coge por la barbilla, abrasándome con su tacto. —Te estás mordiendo el labio —dice—. Sabes cómo me pone eso —añade con voz ronca—. Date la vuelta –

Me doy la vuelta al momento, sin titubear. Me desabrocha el sujetador, coge los dos tirantes y tira de ellos hacia abajo, rozándome la piel con los dedos y con las uñas de los pulgares mientras me lo quita. El contacto me produce escalofríos y despierta todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Está detrás de mí, tan cerca que noto el calor que irradia de ella, y me calienta, me calienta entera. Me echa el pelo hacia atrás para que me caiga todo por la espalda, me coge un mechón de la nuca y me ladea la cabeza. Recorre con la nariz mi cuello descubierto, inhalando todo el tiempo, y luego asciende de nuevo a la oreja. Los músculos de mi vientre se contraen, impulsados por el deseo. Maldita sea, apenas me ha tocado y ya la deseo.

—Hueles tan divinamente como siempre, Emma —susurra al tiempo que me besa con suavidad debajo de la oreja. Gimo. —Calla —me dice—. No hagas ni un solo ruido – Me recoge el pelo a la espalda y, para mi sorpresa, sus dedos rápidos y hábiles empiezan a hacerme una gruesa trenza. Cuando termina, me la sujeta con una goma que no había visto y le da un tirón, con lo que me veo obligada a echarme hacia atrás. —Aquí dentro me gusta que lleves trenza —susurra. Mmm… ¿por qué? Me suelta el pelo. —Date la vuelta —me ordena. Hago lo que me manda, con la respiración agitada por una mezcla de miedo y deseo. Una mezcla embriagadora. —Cuando te pida que entres aquí, vendrás así. Solo en braguitas. ¿Entendido? –

—Sí. –

—Sí, ¿qué? – Me mira furibunda.

—Sí, señora. – Se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buena chica. —Sus ojos ardientes atraviesan los míos—. Cuando te pida que entres aquí, espero que te arrodilles allí. —Señala un punto junto a la puerta—. Hazlo – Extrañada, proceso sus palabras, me doy la vuelta y, con torpeza, me arrodillo como me ha dicho. —Te puedes sentar sobre los talones – Me siento.

—Las manos y los brazos pegados a los muslos. Bien. Separa las rodillas. Más. Más. Perfecto. Mira al suelo –

Se acerca a mí y, en mi campo de visión, le veo los pies y las espinillas. Los pies descalzos. Si quiere que me acuerde de todo, debería dejarme tomar apuntes. Se agacha y me coge de la trenza otra vez, luego me echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que la mire. No duele por muy poco. — ¿Podrás recordar esta posición, Emma? –

—Sí, señora –

—Bien. Quédate ahí, no te muevas. – Sale del cuarto. Estoy de rodillas, esperando. ¿Adónde habrá ido? ¿Qué me va a hacer? Pasa el tiempo. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo me deja así… ¿unos minutos, cinco, diez? La respiración se me acelera cada vez más; la impaciencia me devora de dentro afuera. De pronto vuelve, y súbitamente me noto más tranquila y más excitada, todo a la vez. ¿Podría estar más excitada? Le veo los pies.

—Buena chica, Emma. Estás preciosa así. Bien hecho. Ponte de pie – Me levanto, pero sigo mirando al suelo.

—Me puedes mirar – Alzo la vista tímidamente y veo que ella me está mirando fijamente Se ha cambiado de shorts, se ha puesto unos shorts blancos, estos son viejos, están gastados y rotos, permitiéndome ver una bien torneada pierna. Cierra la puerta y cuelga algo en ella. Se ha quitado la blusa. Dios mío, está desnuda frente a mí, esos sugerentes pechos…. ¡Quiero tocarla! No tiene bien puestos los shorts, tiene el pequeño listón desabrochado y se le caen un poco — Ahora voy a encadenarte, Emma. Dame la mano derecha – Le doy la mano. Me vuelve la palma hacia arriba y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, me golpea en el centro con una fusta que ni siquiera le había visto en la mano derecha. Sucede tan deprisa que apenas me sorprendo. Y lo que es más asombroso, no me duele. Bueno, no mucho, solo me escuece un poco.

— ¿Cómo te ha sentado eso? – La miro confundida.

—Respóndeme –

—Bien – Frunzo el ceño.

—No frunzas el ceño – Extrañada, pruebo a mostrarme impasible. Funciona.

— ¿Te ha dolido? –

—No –

—Esto te va a doler. ¿Entendido? –

—Sí —digo vacilante. ¿De verdad me va a doler?

—Va en serio —me dice. Maldita sea. Apenas puedo respirar. ¿Acaso sabe lo que pienso? Me enseña la fusta. Marrón, de cuero trenzado. La miro de pronto y veo deseo en sus ojos brillantes, deseo y una pizca de diversión. —Nos proponemos complacer, señorita Swan —murmura—. Ven – Me coge del codo y me coloca debajo de la rejilla. Alarga la mano y baja unos grilletes con muñequeras de cuero negro. —Esta rejilla está pensada para que los grilletes se muevan a través de ella – Levanto la vista. Madre mía, es como un plano del metro. —Vamos a empezar aquí, pero quiero follarte de pie, así que terminaremos en aquella pared – Señala con la fusta la gran X de madera de la pared. —Ponte las manos por encima de la cabeza – La complazco inmediatamente, con la sensación de que abandono mi cuerpo y me convierto en una observadora ocasional de los acontecimientos que se desarrollan a mi alrededor. Esto es mucho más que fascinante, mucho más que erótico. Es con mucho lo más excitante y espeluznante que he hecho nunca. Me estoy poniendo en manos de una mujer hermosa que, según ella misma me ha confesado, está jodida de cincuenta mil formas. Trato de contener el momentáneo espasmo de miedo.

Ruby y Elliot saben que estoy aquí. Mientras me ata las muñequeras, se sitúa muy cerca. Tengo sus pechos pegados a la cara. Su proximidad es deliciosa. Huele a gel corporal y a Regina, una mezcla embriagadora, y eso me vuelve a traer al presente. Quiero pasear la nariz y la lengua por ese suave y abultado pezón. Bastaría con que me inclinara hacia delante… Retrocede y me mira, con ojos entornados, lascivos, carnales, y yo me siento impotente, con las manos atadas, pero al contemplar su hermoso rostro y percibir lo mucho que me desea, noto que se me humedece la entrepierna. Camina despacio a mi alrededor. —Está fabulosa atada así, señorita Swan. Y con esa lengua viperina quieta de momento. Me gusta – De pie delante de mí, me mete los dedos por las bragas y, sin ninguna prisa, me las baja por las piernas, quitándomelas angustiosamente despacio, hasta que termina arrodillada delante de mí. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, estruja mis bragas en su mano, se las lleva a la nariz e inhala hondo. Dios mío, ¿en serio ha hecho eso? Me sonríe perversamente y se las pone en el resorte del short. Se levanta despacio, como un guepardo, me apunta al ombligo con el extremo de la fusta y va describiendo círculos, provocándome. Al contacto con el cuero, me estremezco y gimo. Vuelve a caminar a mi alrededor, arrastrando la fusta por mi cintura. En la segunda vuelta, de pronto la sacude y me azota por debajo del trasero… en el sexo. Grito de sorpresa y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen alerta. Tiro de las ataduras. La conmoción me recorre entera, y es una sensación de lo más dulce, extraña y placentera.

—Calla —me susurra mientras camina a mi alrededor otra vez, con la fusta algo más alta recorriendo mi cintura. Esta vez, cuando me atiza en el mismo sitio, lo espero. Todo mi cuerpo se sacude por el azote dolorosamente dulce. Mientras da vueltas a mi alrededor, me atiza de nuevo, esta vez en el pezón, y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás ante el zumbido de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me da en el otro: un castigo breve, rápido y dulce. Su ataque me endurece y alarga los pezones, y gimo ruidosamente, tirando de las muñequeras de cuero. — ¿Te gusta esto? —me dice.

—Sí – Me vuelve a azotar en el culo. Esta vez me duele.

—Sí, ¿qué? –

—Sí, señora—gimoteo. Se detiene, pero ya no la veo. Tengo los ojos cerrados, intentando digerir la multitud de sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. Muy despacio, me rocía de pequeños picotazos con la fusta por el vientre, hacia abajo. Sé adónde se dirige y trato de mentalizarme, pero cuando me atiza en el clítoris, grito con fuerza. — ¡Por favor! —gruño.

—Calla —me ordena, y me vuelve a dar en el trasero. No esperaba que esto fuera así… Estoy perdida. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones. De pronto arrastra la fusta por mi sexo, siguiendo la pequeña línea de vello púbico hasta la entrada de la vagina. —Mira lo húmeda que te ha puesto esto, Emma. Abre los ojos y la boca – Hago lo que me dice, completamente seducida. Me mete la punta de la fusta en la boca, como en mi sueño. Madre mía. —Mira cómo sabes. Chupa. Chupa fuerte, nena. – Cierro la boca alrededor de la fusta y la miro fijamente. Noto el fuerte sabor del cuero y el sabor salado de mis fluidos. Le centellean los ojos. Está en su elemento. Me saca la fusta de la boca, se inclina hacia delante, me agarra y me besa con fuerza, invadiéndome la boca con su lengua. Me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo. Sus pechos aprisionan los míos, sus pezones están realmente endurecidos, yo me muero de ganas por tocar, pero con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, no puedo. —Oh, Emma, sabes fenomenal —me dice—. ¿Hago que te corras? –

—Por favor —le suplico. La fusta me sacude el trasero.

—Por favor, ¿qué? –

—Por favor, señora —gimoteo. Me sonríe, triunfante.

— ¿Con esto? – Sostiene en alto la fusta para que pueda verla.

—Sí, señora –

— ¿Estás segura? – Me mira muy seria.

—Sí, por favor, señora. –

—Cierra los ojos. – Cierro los ojos al cuarto, a ella, a la fusta. De nuevo empieza a soltarme picotazos con la fusta en el vientre. Desciende, golpecitos suaves en el clítoris, una, dos, tres veces, una y otra vez, hasta que al final… ya, no aguanto más, y me corro, de forma espectacular, escandalosa, encorvándome debilitada. Las piernas me flaquean y ella me rodea con sus brazos. Me disuelvo en ellos, apoyando la cabeza en sus pechos, muy cerca de su pezón, quiero morderlo, lamerlo, chuparlo, pero gimo y respiro entrecortadamente mientras las réplicas del orgasmo me consumen. Me levanta, y de pronto nos movemos, mis brazos aún atados por encima de la cabeza, y entonces noto la fría madera de la cruz barnizada contra mi espalda, y me recorre con su dedo índice desde mi cuello, pasando por en medio de los pechos hasta la mitad del abdomen. Me apoya un instante en la cruz y roza sus pechos con los míos, gimo.

Me coge por los muslos y me levanta —Levanta las piernas, nena, enróscamelas en la cintura. – Me siento muy débil, pero hago lo que me dice mientras ella me engancha las piernas a sus caderas y se sitúa debajo de mí. Con una fuerte embestida me penetra, con tres de sus dedos vuelvo a gritar y ella suelta un gemido ahogado en mi oído. Mis brazos descansan en sus hombros mientras entra y sale. Dios, llega mucho más adentro de esta forma. Noto que vuelvo a acercarme al clímax. Maldita sea, no… otra vez, no… no creo que mi cuerpo soporte otro orgasmo de esa magnitud. Pero no tengo elección… y con una inevitabilidad que empieza a resultarme familiar, me dejo llevar y vuelvo a correrme, y resulta placentero, agonizante, intenso. Pierdo por completo la conciencia de mí misma. Regina me sigue y, mientras se corre, grita con los dientes apretados y se abraza a mí con fuerza.

Saca sus dedos rápidamente y me apoya contra la cruz, su cuerpo sosteniendo el mío. Desabrocha las muñequeras, me suelta las manos y las dos nos desplomamos en el suelo. Me atrae a su regazo, meciéndome, y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Si tuviera fuerzas la acariciaría, pero no las tengo. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que aún lleva los shorts puestos —Muy bien, nena —murmura—. ¿Te ha dolido? –

—No —digo. Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?

— ¿Esperabas que te doliera? —susurra mientras me estrecha en sus brazos, apartándome de la cara unos mechones de pelo sueltos.

—Sí –

— ¿Lo ves, Emma? Casi todo tu miedo está solo en tu cabeza. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Lo harías otra vez? –

Medito un instante, la fatiga nublándome el pensamiento… ¿Otra vez?

—Sí —le digo en voz baja. Me abraza con fuerza.

—Bien. Yo también —musita, luego se inclina y me besa con ternura en la nuca—. Y aún no he terminado contigo – Que aún no ha terminado conmigo. Madre mía. Yo no aguanto más. Me encuentro agotada y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dormirme. Descanso en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, y ella me envuelve toda, con brazos y piernas, y me siento… segura, y a gusto. ¿Me dejará dormir, acaso soñar? Tuerzo la boca ante semejante idea y, volviendo la cara hacia el pecho de Regina, inhalo su aroma único y la acaricio con la nariz, pero ella se tensa de inmediato… oh, mierda. Abro los ojos y la miro. Ella me está mirando fijamente.

—No hagas eso —me advierte. Me sonrojo y vuelvo a mirarle el pecho con anhelo. Quiero pasarle la lengua por los pezones, besarlos y, por primera vez, me doy cuenta que alrededor de los pezones justo donde comienza la areola tiene cicatrices pequeñas y redondas, esparcidas por ambo pechos y pasan por en medio de ellos. ¿Varicela? ¿Sarampión?, pienso distraídamente.

—Arrodíllate junto a la puerta —me ordena mientras se incorpora, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas y liberándome del todo. Siento frío de pronto; la temperatura de su voz ha descendido varios grados. Me levanto torpemente, me escabullo hacia la puerta y me arrodillo como me ha ordenado. Me noto floja, exhausta y tremendamente confundida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría semejante gratificación en este cuarto? ¿Quién iba a pensar que resultaría tan agotador? Siento todo mi cuerpo saciado, deliciosamente pesado. La diosa que llevo dentro tiene puesto un cartel de NO MOLESTAR en la puerta de su cuarto. Regina se mueve por la periferia de mi campo de visión. Se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos. —La aburro, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? –

Me despierto de golpe y tengo a Regina delante, de brazos cruzados, mirándome furiosa. Mierda, me ha pillado echando una cabezadita; esto no va a terminar bien. Su mirada se suaviza cuando la miro. —Levántate —me ordena. Me pongo en pie con cautela. Me mira y esboza una sonrisa. —Estás destrozada, ¿verdad? –

Asiento tímidamente, ruborizándome.

—Aguante, señorita Swan. —Frunce los ojos—. Yo aún no he tenido bastante de ti. Pon las manos al frente como si estuvieras rezando – La miro extrañada. ¡Rezando! Rezando para que tengas compasión de mí. Hago lo que me pide. Coge una brida para cables y me sujeta las muñecas con ella, apretando el plástico. Madre mía. La miro de pronto. — ¿Te resulta familiar? —pregunta sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Dios… las bridas de plástico para cables. ¡Aprovisionándose en Clayton's! Ahogo un gemido y la adrenalina me recorre de nuevo el cuerpo entero; ha conseguido llamar mi atención, ya estoy despierta.

—Tengo unas tijeras aquí. —Las sostiene en alto para que yo las vea—. Te las puedo cortar en un segundo –

Intento separar las muñecas, poniendo a prueba la atadura y, al hacerlo, se me clava el plástico en la piel. Resulta doloroso, pero si me relajo mis muñecas están bien; la atadura no me corta la piel. —Ven – Me coge de las manos y me lleva a la cama de cuatro postes. Me doy cuenta ahora de que tiene puestas sábanas de un rojo oscuro y un grillete en cada esquina. —Quiero más… muchísimo más —me susurra al oído. Y el corazón se me vuelve a acelerar. Madre mía. —Pero seré rápida. Estás cansada. Agárrate al poste —dice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿No va a ser en la cama entonces? Al agarrarme al poste de madera labrado, descubro que puedo separar las manos. —Más abajo —me ordena—. Bien. No te sueltes. Si lo haces, te azotaré ¿Entendido? –

—Sí, señora. –

—Bien – Se sitúa detrás de mí y me agarra por las caderas, y entonces, rápidamente, me levanta hacia atrás, de modo que me encuentro inclinada hacia delante, agarrada al poste. —No te sueltes, Emma —me advierte—. Te voy a follar duro por detrás. Sujétate bien al poste para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Entendido? –

—Sí – Me azota en el culo con la mano abierta. Au… Duele. —Sí, señora —musito enseguida.

—Separa las piernas. —Me mete una pierna entre las mías y, agarrándome de las caderas, empuja mi pierna derecha a un lado—. Eso está mejor. Después de esto, te dejaré dormir. – ¿Dormir? Estoy jadeando. No pienso en dormir ahora. Levanta la mano y me acaricia suavemente la espalda. —Tienes una piel preciosa, Emma —susurra e, inclinándose, me riega de suaves y ligerísimos besos la columna. Al mismo tiempo, pasa las manos por delante, me palpa los pechos, me agarra los pezones entre los dedos y me los pellizca suavemente. Contengo un gemido y noto que mi cuerpo entero reacciona, revive una vez más para ella. Me mordisquea y me chupa la cintura, sin dejar de pellizcarme los pezones, y mis manos aprietan con fuerza el poste exquisitamente tallado. Aparta las manos y noto que se quita los shorts

—Tienes un culo muy sexy y cautivador, Emma Swan. La de cosas que me gustaría hacerle. —Acaricia y moldea cada una de mis nalgas, luego sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo y me mete dos dedos—. Qué húmeda… Nunca me decepciona, señorita Swan —susurra, y percibo fascinación en su voz—. Agárrate fuerte… esto va a ser rápido, nena – Me sujeta las caderas y se sitúa, y yo me preparo para la embestida, pero entonces alarga la mano y me agarra la trenza casi por el extremo y se la enrosca en la muñeca hasta llegar a mi nuca, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Muy despacio, siento que su sexo roza mi sexo, estoy realmente expuesta a ella y me embiste ¡Oh dios mío! Es delicioso, con la otra mano me agarra de la cadera, sujetándome fuerte y luego vuelve a embestirme su sexo vuelve a chocar con mi centro, es tan placentero, sigue embistiendo cada vez más rápido y más fuerte su clítoris se estampa en mi sexo, esta vez me empuja hacia adelante — ¡Aguanta, Emma! —me grita con los dientes apretados. Me agarro más fuerte al poste y me pego a su cuerpo todo lo que puedo mientras continúa su despiadada arremetida, una y otra vez, clavándome los dedos en la cadera. Me duelen los brazos, me tiemblan las piernas, me escuece el cuero cabelludo de los tirones… y noto que nace de nuevo esa sensación en lo más hondo de mi ser. Oh, no… y por primera vez, temo el orgasmo… si me corro… me voy a desplomar. Regina sigue embistiendo contra mí, con la respiración entrecortada, gimiendo, gruñendo. Mi cuerpo responde… ¿cómo? Noto que se acelera. Pero, de pronto, Regina se detiene.

—Vamos, Emma, dámelo —gruñe y, al oírlo decir mi nombre, pierdo el control y me vuelvo toda cuerpo y torbellino de sensaciones y dulce, muy dulce liberación, y después pierdo total y absolutamente la conciencia. Cuando recupero el sentido, estoy tumbada encima de ella. Ella está en el suelo y yo encima de ella, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, y miro al techo, en un estado de glorioso poscoito, espléndida, destrozada. Ah, los mosquetones, pienso distraída; me había olvidado de ellos.

—Levanta las manos —me dice en voz baja. Me pesan los brazos como si fueran de plomo, pero los levanto. Abre las tijeras y pasa una hoja por debajo del plástico. —Declaro inaugurada esta Emma —dice, y corta el plástico. Río como una boba y me froto las muñecas al fin libres. Noto que sonríe. —Qué sonido tan hermoso —dice melancólica – Se incorpora levantándome con ella, de forma que una vez más me encuentro sentada en su regazo. —Eso es culpa mía —dice, y me empuja suavemente para poder masajearme los hombros y los brazos. Con delicadeza, me ayuda a recuperar un poco la movilidad. ¿El qué? Me vuelvo a mirarla, intentando entender a qué se refiere. —Que no rías más a menudo. –

—No soy muy risueña —susurro adormecida.

—Oh, pero cuando ocurre, señorita Swan, es una maravilla y un deleite contemplarlo –

—Muy florida, Señora Mills —murmuro, procurando mantener los ojos abiertos. Su mirada se hace más tierna, y sonríe.

—Parece que te han follado bien y te hace falta dormir –

—Eso no es nada florido —protesto en broma. Sonríe y, con cuidado, me levanta de encima de ella y se pone de pie, espléndidamente desnuda. Por un instante, deseo estar más despierta para apreciarla de verdad. Coge los shorts y se los pone a pelo.

—No quiero asustar a Taylor, ni tampoco a la señora Jones —masculla. Mmm… ya deben de saber que es una cabrona pervertida. La idea me preocupa. Se agacha para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y me lleva hasta la puerta, de la que cuelga una bata de suave acolchado gris. Me viste pacientemente como si fuera una niña. No tengo fuerzas para levantar los brazos. Cuando estoy tapada y decente, se inclina y me da un suave beso, y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa. —A la cama —dice. Oh… no… —Para dormir —añade tranquilizadora al ver mi expresión.

De repente, me coge en brazos y, acurrucada contra su pecho, me lleva a la habitación del pasillo donde esta mañana me ha examinado la doctora Greene. La cabeza me cuelga lánguidamente contra sus pechos. Estoy agotada. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan cansada. Retira el edredón y me tumba y, lo que es aún más asombroso, se mete en la cama conmigo y me estrecha entre sus brazos. —Duerme, preciosa —me susurra, y me besa el pelo. Y, antes de que me dé tiempo a hacer algún comentario ingenioso, estoy dormida.

* * *

**SE QUE A UNA DE MIS LECTORAS LE VA MUCHO EL SADOMASOQUISMO Y TODO ESTO!**

**ASÍ QUE COMO ESTE CAPITULO ES EL PRIMERO CON ESE TIPO DE ESCENA QUIERO DEDICARLA A THE LITTLE PHOENIX**

**Y A TODOS LO DEMÁS BUENO... SIEMPRE LES DEDICO MIS CAPITULOS LOS ADORO!**

**Y CON RESPECTO A LO QUE DIJO EL ENANO Y LO QUE LE RESPONDIERON LANA, JMO Y ADAM SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR #VIVALASWANQUEEN**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

**Me imagino que a ninguna le llego su Lana Parrilla de reyes cierto?**

**lo sé, es muy triste, pero bueno, aquí les traigo mi regalo de reyes para ustedes...espero y les guste!**

* * *

Unos labios tiernos me acarician la sien, dejando un reguero de besitos a su paso, y en el fondo quiero volverme y responder, pero sobre todo quiero seguir dormida. Gimo y me refugio debajo de la almohada.

—Emma, despierta —me dice Regina en voz baja.

—No —gimoteo.

—En media hora tenemos que irnos a cenar a casa de mis padres —añade divertida. Abro los ojos a regañadientes. a fuera ya es de noche. Regina está inclinada sobre mí, mirándome fijamente. —Vamos, bella durmiente. Levanta. —Se agacha y me besa de nuevo.

— Si yo soy la Bella Durmiente, tú eres la Reina Malvada – Sonrío y ella también lo hace, tiene un sonrisa hermosa y pocas veces la puedo admirar, casi siempre su rostro en serio y sereno

—Te he traído algo de beber. Estaré abajo. No vuelvas a dormirte o te meterás en un lío —me amenaza, pero en un tono moderado. Me da otro besito y se va, y me deja intentando abrir del todo los ojos en la fría y oscura habitación. Estoy despejada, pero de pronto me pongo nerviosa. Madre mía, ¡voy a conocer a sus padres! Hace nada me estaba atizando con una fusta y me tenía atada con unas bridas para cables que yo misma le vendí, por el amor de Dios… y ahora voy a conocer a sus padres. Será la primera vez que Ruby los vea también; al menos ella estará allí… qué alivio. Giro los hombros. Los tengo rígidos. Su insistencia en que tenga un entrenador personal ya no me parece tan disparatada; de hecho, va a ser imprescindible si quiero albergar la menor esperanza de seguir su ritmo.

Salgo despacio de la cama y observo que mi vestido cuelga fuera del armario y mi sujetador está en la silla. ¿Dónde tengo las bragas? Miro debajo de la silla. Nada. Entonces me acuerdo de que se las metió en el resorte del short. El recuerdo me ruboriza: después de que ella… me cuesta incluso pensar en ello; de que ella fuera tan… bárbara. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué no me ha devuelto las bragas?

Me meto en el baño, desconcertada por la ausencia de ropa interior. Mientras me seco después de una gozosa pero brevísima ducha, caigo en la cuenta de que lo ha hecho a propósito. Quiere que pase vergüenza teniendo que pedirle que me devuelva las bragas, y poder decirme que sí o que no. La diosa que llevo dentro me sonríe. Dios… yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. Decido en ese mismo instante que no se las voy a pedir, que no voy a darle esa satisfacción; iré a conocer a sus padres ¡sin bragas! ¡Emma Swan!, me reprende mi subconsciente, pero no le hago ni caso; casi me abrazo de alegría porque sé que eso la va a desquiciar.

De nuevo en el dormitorio, me pongo el sujetador, me pongo el vestido y me encaramo en mis zapatos. Me deshago la trenza y me cepillo el pelo rápidamente, luego le echo un vistazo a la bebida que me ha traído. Es de color rosa pálido. ¿Qué será? Zumo de arándanos con gaseosa. Mmm… está deliciosa y sacia mi sed.

Vuelvo corriendo al baño y me miro en el espejo: ojos brillantes, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sonrisa algo pícara por mi plan de las bragas. Me dirijo abajo. Quince minutos. No está nada mal, Emms. Regina está de pie delante del ventanal, vestida con una falda de franela gris, que me encanta, esas que cuando camina se tensan y dejan a la vista unos glúteos espectaculares, una blusa blanca con holanes en el cuello y un escote en V, que permiten ver unos pechos que…¡ Dios! Quiero tocar. Frank Sinatra canta suavemente por los altavoces del sistema sonido surround. Se vuelve y me sonríe cuando entro. Me mira expectante. —Hola —digo en voz baja, y mi sonrisa de esfinge se encuentra con la suya.

—Hola —contesta—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le brillan los ojos de regocijo.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? –

—Fenomenal, señorita Swan. – Es obvio que espera que le diga algo.

—Frank. Jamás te habría tomado por fan de Sinatra. – Me mira arqueando las cejas, pensativa.

—Soy ecléctica, señorita Swan —musita, y se acerca a mí como una pantera hasta que la tengo delante, con una mirada tan intensa que me deja sin aliento. Frank empieza de nuevo a cantar… un tema antiguo, uno de los favoritos de David: «Witchcraft». Regina pasea despacio las yemas de los dedos por mi mejilla, y la sensación me recorre el cuerpo entero hasta llegar ahí abajo. —Baila conmigo —susurra con voz ronca.

Toma el mando de la mesa, sube el volumen y me tiende la mano, sus ojos negros prometedores, apasionados, risueños. Resulta absolutamente cautivadora, y me tiene embrujada. Poso mi mano en la suya. Me dedica una sonrisa indolente y me atrae hacia ella, pasándome la mano por la cintura. Le pongo la mano libre en el hombro y le sonrío, contagiada de su ánimo juguetón. Empieza a mecerse, y allá vamos.Sí que baila bien. Recorremos el salón entero, del ventanal a la cocina y vuelta al salón, girando y cambiando de rumbo al ritmo de la música. Me resulta tan fácil seguirla… Nos deslizamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor hasta el piano, adelante y atrás frente a la pared de cristal, con Seattle centelleando allá fuera, como el fondo oscuro y mágico de nuestro baile. No puedo controlar mi risa alegre. Cuando la canción termina, me sonríe.

—No hay princesa más linda que tú —murmura, y me da un tierno beso—. Vaya, esto ha devuelto el color a sus mejillas, señorita Swan. Gracias por el baile. ¿Vamos a conocer a mis padres? –

—De nada, y sí, estoy impaciente por conocerlos —contesto sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? –

—Sí —respondo con dulzura.

— ¿Estás segura? – Asiento con todo el desenfado del que soy capaz bajo su intenso y risueño escrutinio. Se dibuja en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y niega con la cabeza. —Muy bien. Si así es como quiere jugar, señorita Swan – Me toma la mano, coge su saco grande de uno de los taburetes de la barra, y me conduce por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. Ah, las múltiples caras de Regina Mills… ¿Seré algún día capaz de entender a esta mujer tan voluble?

La miro de reojo en el ascensor. Algo le hace gracia: un esbozo de sonrisa coquetea en su preciosa boca. Temo que sea a mi costa. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido? Voy a ver a sus padres y no llevo ropa interior. Mi subconsciente me pone una inútil cara de «Te lo dije». En la relativa seguridad de su casa, me parecía una idea divertida, provocadora. Ahora casi estoy en la calle… ¡sin bragas! Me mira de reojo, y ahí está, la corriente creciendo entre las dos. Desaparece la expresión risueña de su rostro y su semblante se nubla, sus ojos se oscurecen… oh, Dios.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta baja. Regina menea apenas la cabeza, como para librarse de sus pensamientos y, amable y como toda una dama, como siempre, me cede el paso. ¿A quién quiere engañar? No es precisamente amable y menos una dama. Tiene mis bragas. Taylor se acerca en el Audi grande. Regina me abre la puerta de atrás y yo entro con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz, teniendo presente que voy sin bragas como una cualquiera. Doy gracias por que el vestido de Ruby sea tan ceñido y me llegue hasta las rodillas.

Cogemos la interestatal 5 a toda velocidad, las dos en silencio, sin duda cohibidas por la presencia de Taylor en el asiento del piloto. El estado de ánimo de Regina es casi tangible y parece cambiar; su buen humor se disipa poco a poco cuando tomamos rumbo al norte. La veo pensativa, mirando por la ventanilla, y soy consciente de que se aleja de mí. ¿Qué estará pensando? No se lo puedo preguntar. ¿Qué puedo decir delante de Taylor?— ¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? —inquiero tímidamente. Se vuelve a mirarme, su expresión indescifrable bajo la luz intermitente de las farolas que vamos dejando atrás.

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo? —me responde en voz baja. Se me cae el alma al suelo. Ya no quiero saberlo, porque me lo puedo imaginar.

—Sí —susurro a regañadientes.

—A la señora Milah le gustaba bailar - ¿Milah y esa es…? la veo suspirar y cierra los ojos momentáneamente – Maléfica – Oh ella… Vaya, mis peores sospechas se confirman. Ella le enseñó, y la idea me deprime: yo no puedo enseñarle nada. No tengo ninguna habilidad especial.

—Debía de ser muy buena maestra –

—Lo era – Siento que me pica el cuero cabelludo. ¿Se llevó lo mejor de ella? ¿Antes de que se volviera tan cerrada? ¿O consiguió sacarla de su ostracismo? Tiene un lado tan divertido y travieso… Sonrío sin querer al recordarme en sus brazos mientras me llevaba dando vueltas por el salón, tan inesperadamente, con mis bragas guardadas en algún sitio. Y luego está el cuarto rojo del dolor. Me froto las muñecas pensativa… es el resultado de que te hayan atado las manos con una fina cinta de plástico. Ella le enseñó todo eso también, o la estropeó, dependiendo del punto de vista. O quizá habría llegado a ser como es a pesar de la señora M. En ese instante me doy cuenta de que la odio. Espero no conocerla nunca, porque, de hacerlo, no soy responsable de mis actos. No recuerdo haber sentido nunca semejante animadversión por nadie, y menos por alguien a quien no conozco. Mirando sin ver por la ventanilla, alimento mi rabia y mis celos irracionales.

Mi pensamiento vuelve a centrarse en esta tarde. Teniendo en cuenta cuáles creo que son sus preferencias, me parece que ha sido benévola conmigo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez? No voy a fingir remilgos que no siento. Pues claro que lo haría, si ella me lo pidiera… siempre que no me haga daño y sea la única forma de estar con ella. Eso es lo importante. Quiero estar con ella. La diosa que llevo dentro suspira de alivio. Llego a la conclusión de que rara vez usa la cabeza para pensar, sino más bien otra parte esencial de su anatomía, que últimamente anda bastante expuesta. —No lo hagas —murmura. Frunzo el ceño y me vuelvo hacia ella.

— ¿Que no haga el qué? – No la he tocado.

—No les des tantas vueltas a las cosas, Emma. —Alarga el brazo, me coge la mano, se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos con suavidad—. Lo he pasado estupendamente esta tarde. Gracias. – Y ya ha vuelto a mí otra vez. La miro extrañada y sonrío tímidamente. Me confunde. Le pregunto algo que me ha estado intrigando.

— ¿Por qué has usado una brida? – Me sonríe.

—Es rápido, es fácil y es una sensación y una experiencia distinta para ti. Sé que parece bastante brutal, pero me gusta que las sujeciones sean así. —Sonríe levemente—. Lo más eficaz para evitar que te muevas. – Me sonrojo y miro nerviosa a Taylor, que se muestra impasible, con los ojos en la carretera. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? Regina se encoge de hombros con gesto inocente. —Forma parte de mi mundo, Emma. – Me aprieta la mano, me suelta, y vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Su mundo, claro, al que yo quiero pertenecer, pero ¿con sus condiciones? Pues no lo sé. No ha vuelto a mencionar ese maldito contrato. Mis reflexiones íntimas no me animan mucho. Miro por la ventanilla y el paisaje ha cambiado. Cruzamos uno de los puentes, rodeados de una profunda oscuridad. La noche sombría refleja mi estado de ánimo introspectivo, cercándome, asfixiándome. Miro un instante a Regina, y veo que me está mirando. — ¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos? —dice. Suspiro y frunzo el ceño. — ¿Tan malos son? —dice.

—Ojalá supiera lo que piensas tú. – Sonríe.

—Lo mismo digo, nena —susurra mientras Taylor nos adentra a toda velocidad en la noche con rumbo a Bellevue. Son casi las ocho cuando el Audi gira por el camino de entrada a una gran mansión de estilo colonial. Impresionante, hasta las rosas que rodean la puerta. De libro ilustrado. — ¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta Regina mientras Taylor se detiene delante de la imponente puerta principal. Asiento con la cabeza y ella me aprieta la mano otra vez para tranquilizarme. —También es la primera vez para mí —susurra, y sonríe maliciosamente—. Apuesto a que ahora te hubiera gustado ponerte unas bragas mías—dice, provocadora. Me ruborizo. Me había olvidado de que no llevo bragas. Por suerte, Taylor ha salido del coche para abrirme la puerta y no ha podido oír nada de esto. Miro ceñuda a Regina, que sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras yo me vuelvo y salgo del coche.

La doctora Cora Trevelyan-Mills nos espera en la puerta. Lleva un vestido de seda azul claro que le da un aire elegante y sofisticado. Detrás de ella está el señor Mills —Emma, ya conoces a mi madre, Cora. Este es mi padre, Henry.

—Señor Mills, es un placer conocerlo. – Sonrío y le estrecho la mano que me tiende.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita Swan. –

—Por favor, llámeme Emma. –

—Emma, cuánto me alegro de volver a verte. —Cora me envuelve en un cálido abrazo—. Pasa, querida.

— ¿Ya ha llegado? —oigo gritar desde dentro de la casa. Miro nerviosa a Regina.

—Esa es Belle, mi hermana pequeña —dice en tono casi irritado, pero no lo suficiente. Cierto afecto subyace bajo sus palabras; se le suaviza la voz y le chispean los ojos al pronunciar su nombre. Es obvio que Regina la adora. Un gran descubrimiento. Y ella llega arrasando por el pasillo, con su pelo negro como el azabache, ojo de color y curvilínea. Debe de ser de mi edad.

— ¡Swan! He oído hablar tanto de ti… - Me abraza fuerte. Madre mía. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su desbordante entusiasmo.

—Emma, por favor —murmuro mientras me arrastra al enorme vestíbulo. Todo son suelos de maderas nobles y alfombras antiquísimas, con una escalera de caracol que lleva al segundo piso.

—Regina nunca ha traído a una chica a casa —dice Belle, y sus ojos oscuros brillan de emoción. Veo que Regina pone los ojos en blanco y arqueo una ceja. Ella me mira risueña.

—Belle, cálmate —la reprende Cora discretamente—. Hola, cariño —dice mientras besa a Regina en ambas mejillas. Ella le sonríe cariñosa y luego le estrecha la mano a su padre. Nos dirigimos todos al salón. Belle no me ha soltado la mano. La estancia es espaciosa, decorada con gusto en tonos crema, marrón y azul claro, cómoda, discreta y con mucho estilo. Ruby y Jefferson están acurrucados en un sofá, con sendas copas de champán en la mano. Ruby se levanta como un resorte para abrazarme y Belle por fin me suelta la mano.

— ¡Hola, Emms! —Sonríe—. Regina —le saluda, con un gesto cortés de la cabeza.

—Ruby —la saluda Regina igual de formal. Frunzo el ceño ante este intercambio. Jefferson me abraza con efusión. ¿Qué es esto, «la semana de abrazar a Emma»? No estoy acostumbrada a semejantes despliegues de afecto. Regina se sitúa a mi lado y me pasa el brazo por la cintura. Me pone la mano en la cadera y, extendiendo los dedos, me atrae hacia sí. Todos nos miran. Me incomoda.

— ¿Algo de beber? —El señor Mills parece recuperarse—. ¿Prosecco? –

—Por favor —decimos Regina y yo al unísono. Uf… qué raro ha quedado esto. Belle aplaude.

—Pero si hasta decís las mismas cosas. Ya voy yo – Y sale disparada de la habitación. Me pongo como un tomate y, al ver a Ruby sentada con Jefferson, se me ocurre de pronto que la única razón por la que Regina me ha invitado es porque Ruby está aquí. Probablemente Jefferson le preguntara a Ruby con ilusión y naturalidad si quería conocer a sus padres. Regina se vio atrapada, consciente de que me enteraría por Ruby. La idea me enfurece. Se ha visto obligada a invitarme. El pensamiento me resulta triste y deprimente. Mi subconsciente asiente, sabia, con cara de «por fin te has dado cuenta, boba».

—La cena está casi lista —dice Cora saliendo de la habitación detrás de Belle. Regina me mira y frunce el ceño.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalándome el sofá mullido, y yo hago lo que me pide, cruzando con cuidado las piernas. Ella se sienta a mi lado pero no me toca.

—Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones, Emma —me dice amablemente el señor Mills—. Jefferson ha decidido irse con Ruby y su familia a Barbados una semana – Miro a Ruby y ella sonríe, con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos. Está encantada. ¡Ruby Lucas, muestra algo de dignidad! — ¿Te tomarás tú un tiempo de descanso ahora que has terminado los estudios? —me pregunta el señor Mills.

—Estoy pensando en irme unos días a Georgia —respondo. Regina me mira boquiabierta, parpadeando un par de veces, con una expresión indescifrable. Oh, mierda. Esto no se lo había mencionado.

— ¿A Georgia? —murmura.

—Mi madre vive allí y hace tiempo que no la veo –

— ¿Cuándo pensabas irte? —pregunta con voz grave.

—Mañana, a última hora de la tarde – Belle vuelve al salón y nos ofrece sendas copas de champán llenas de Prosecco de color rosa pálido.

— ¡Porque tengáis buena salud! – El señor Mills alza su copa. Un brindis muy propio del marido de una doctora; me hace sonreír.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Regina en voz asombrosamente baja. Maldita sea… se ha enfadado.

—Aún no lo sé. Dependerá de cómo vayan mis entrevistas de mañana – Regina aprieta la mandíbula y Ruby pone esa cara suya de metomentodo y me sonríe con desmesurada dulzura.

—Emma se merece un descanso —le suelta sin rodeos a Regina. ¿Por qué se muestra tan hostil con ella? ¿Qué problema tiene?

— ¿Tienes entrevistas? —me pregunta el señor Mills.

—Sí, mañana, para un puesto de becaria en dos editoriales –

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo –

—La cena está lista —anuncia Cora. Nos levantamos todos. Ruby y Jefferson salen de la habitación detrás del señor Mills y de Belle. Yo me dispongo a seguirlos, pero Regina me agarra de la mano y me para en seco.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te marchabas? —inquiere con urgencia. Lo hace en voz baja, pero está disimulando su enfado.

—No me marcho, voy a ver a mi madre y solamente estaba valorando la posibilidad –

— ¿Y qué pasa con nuestro contrato? –

—Aún no tenemos ningún contrato – Frunce los ojos y entonces parece recordar. Me suelta la mano y, cogiéndome por el codo, me conduce fuera de la habitación.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —me susurra amenazadora mientras entramos en el comedor.

Eh, para. No te enfades tanto y devuélveme las bragas. La miro furiosa. El comedor me recuerda nuestra cena íntima en el Heathman. Una lámpara de araña de cristal cuelga sobre la mesa de madera noble y en la pared hay un inmenso espejo labrado y muy ornamentado. La mesa está puesta con un mantel de lino blanquísimo y un cuenco con petunias de color rosa claro en el centro. Impresionante.

Ocupamos nuestros sitios. El señor Mills se sienta a la cabecera, yo a su derecha y Regina a mi lado. El señor Mills coge la botella de vino tinto y le ofrece a Ruby. Belle se sienta al lado de Regina, le coge la mano y se la aprieta fuerte. Regina le sonríe cariñosa.

— ¿Dónde conociste a Emma? —le pregunta Belle.

—Me entrevistó para la revista de la Universidad Estatal de Washington –

—Que Ruby dirige —añado, confiando en poder desviar la conversación de mí. Belle sonríe entusiasmada a Ruby, que está sentada enfrente, al lado de Jefferson, y empiezan a hablar de la revista de la universidad.

— ¿Vino, Emma? —me pregunta el señor Mills.

—Por favor. – Le sonrío. El señor Mills se levanta para llenar las demás copas. Miro de reojo a Regina y ella se vuelve a mirarme, con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo – La miro fijamente. Suspira. —Sí, estoy enfadada contigo – Cierra los ojos un instante.

— ¿Tanto como para que te pique la palma de la mano? —pregunto nerviosa.

— ¿De qué estáis cuchicheando los dos? —interviene Ruby. Me sonrojo y Regina le lanza una feroz mirada de «métete en tus asuntos, Lucas». Hasta Ruby parece encogerse bajo su mirada.

—De mi viaje a Georgia —digo agradablemente, esperando diluir la hostilidad que hay entre las dos. Ruby sonríe, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal en el bar el viernes con August? – Madre mía, Ruby. La miro con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué hace? Me devuelve la mirada y me doy cuenta de que está intentando que Regina se ponga celosa. Qué poco la conoce… Y yo que pensaba que me iba a librar de esta.

—Muy bien —murmuro. Regina se me arrima.

—Como para que me pique la palma de la mano —me susurra—. Sobre todo ahora —añade serena y muy seria. Oh, no. Me estremezco. Reaparece Cora con dos bandejas, seguida de una joven preciosa con coletas morenas y vestida elegantemente de azul claro, que lleva una bandeja de platos. Sus ojos localizan de inmediato a Regina. Se ruboriza y la mira entornando los ojos de largas pestañas impregnadas de rímel. ¿Qué? En algún lugar de la casa empieza a sonar el teléfono.

—Disculpadme. El señor Mills se levanta de nuevo y sale.

—Gracias, Gretchen —le dice Cora amablemente, frunciendo el ceño al ver salir al señor Mills—. Deja la bandeja en el aparador, por favor – Gretchen asiente y, tras otra mirada furtiva a Regina, se marcha. Así que los Mills tienen servicio, y el servicio mira de reojo a mi futura ama. ¿Podría ir peor esta velada? Me miro ceñuda las manos, que tengo en el regazo. Vuelve el señor Mills.

—Preguntan por ti, cariño. Del hospital —le dice a Cora.

—Empezad sin mí, por favor – Cora sonríe mientras me pasa un plato y se va. Huele delicioso: chorizo y vieiras con pimientos rojos asados y chalotas, salpicado de perejil. A pesar de que tengo el estómago revuelto por las amenazas de Regina, de las miradas subrepticias de la bella Coletitas y del desastre de mi ropa interior desaparecida, me muero de hambre. Me ruborizo al caer en la cuenta de que ha sido el esfuerzo físico de esta tarde lo que me ha dado tanto apetito. Al poco regresa Cora, con el ceño fruncido. El señor Mills ladea la cabeza… como Regina.

— ¿Va todo bien? –

—Otro caso de sarampión —suspira Cora.

—Oh, no –

—Sí, un niño. El cuarto caso en lo que va de mes. Si la gente vacunara a sus hijos… —Menea la cabeza con tristeza, luego sonríe—. Cuánto me alegro de que nuestros hijos nunca pasaran por eso. Gracias a Dios, nunca cogieron nada peor que la varicela. Pobre Jefferson —dice mientras se sienta, sonriendo indulgente a su hijo. Jefferson frunce el ceño a medio bocado y se remueve incómodo en el asiento—. Regina y Belle tuvieron suerte. Ellas la cogieron muy flojita, algún granito nada más – Belle ríe como una boba y Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, ¿viste el partido de los Mariners? —pregunta Jefferson, visiblemente ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Los aperitivos están deliciosos, así que me concentro en comer mientras Jefferson y el señor Mills. Regina parece serena y relajada cuando habla con su familia. La cabeza me va a mil. Maldita sea Ruby, ¿a qué juega? ¿Me castigará Regina? Tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Aún no he firmado ese contrato. Quizá no lo firme. Quizá me quede en Georgia; allí no podrá venir a por mí.

— ¿Qué tal en vuestra nueva casa, querida? —me pregunta Cora educadamente. Agradezco la pregunta, que me distrae de mis pensamientos contradictorios, y le hablo de la mudanza. Cuando terminamos los entrantes, aparece Gretchen y, una vez más, lamento no poder tocar a Regina con libertad para hacerle saber que, aunque la hayan jodido de cincuenta mil maneras, es mía. Se dispone a recoger los platos, acercándose demasiado a Regina para mi gusto. Por suerte, ella parece no prestarle ninguna atención, pero la diosa que llevo dentro está que arde, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ruby y Belle se deshacen en elogios de París.

— ¿Has estado en París, Emms? —pregunta Belle inocentemente, sacándome de mi celoso ensimismamiento.

—No, pero me encantaría ir. – Sé que soy la única de la mesa que jamás ha salido del país.

—Nosotros fuimos de luna de miel a París – Cora sonríe al señor Mills, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

Resulta casi embarazoso. Es obvio que se quieren mucho, y me pregunto un instante cómo será crecer con tus dos progenitores presentes.

—Es una ciudad preciosa —coincide Belle—. A pesar de los parisinos. Regina, deberías llevar a Emms a París —afirma rotundamente.

—Me parece que Emma preferiría Londres —dice Regina con dulzura. Vaya, se acuerda. Me pone la mano en la rodilla; me sube los dedos por el muslo. El cuerpo entero se me tensa en respuesta. No, aquí no, ahora no. Me ruborizo y me remuevo en el asiento, tratando de zafarme de ella. Me agarra el muslo, inmovilizándome. Cojo mi copa de vino, desesperada.

Vuelve miss Coletitas Europeas, toda miradas coquetas y vaivén de caderas, trayendo el plato principal: ternera Wellington, me parece. Por suerte, se limita a servir los platos y se marcha, aunque se entretiene más de la cuenta con el de Regina. Me observa intrigada al verme seguirla con la mirada mientras cierra la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo los parisinos? —Le pregunta Jefferson a su hermana—. ¿No sucumbieron a tus encantos? –

—Huy, qué va. Además, Mr. Gold, el ogro para el que trabajaba, era un tirano dominante – Me da un golpe de tos y casi espurreo el vino.

—Emma, ¿te encuentras bien? —me pregunta Regina solícita, quitándome la mano del muslo. Su voz vuelve a sonar risueña. Oh, menos mal. Asiento con la cabeza y ella me da una palmadita suave en la espalda, y no retira la mano hasta que está segura de que me he recuperado.

La ternera está deliciosa, servida con boniatos asados, zanahoria, calabacín y judías verdes. Me sabe aún mejor porque Regina consigue mantener el buen humor el resto de la comida. Sospecho que por lo bien que estoy comiendo. La conversación fluye entre los Mills, cálida y afectuosa, bromeando unos con otros. Durante el postre, una mousse de limón, Belle nos obsequia con anécdotas de París y, en un momento dado, empieza a hablar en perfecto francés. Todos nos quedamos mirándola y ella se queda un tanto perpleja, hasta que Regina le explica, en un francés igualmente perfecto, lo que ha hecho, y entonces ella rompe a reír como una boba. Tiene una risa muy contagiosa y enseguida estallamos todos en carcajadas.

Jefferson habla largo y tendido de su último proyecto arquitectónico, una nueva comunidad ecológica al norte de Seattle. Miro a Ruby y veo que sigue con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras, con los ojos encendidos de deseo o de amor, aún no lo tengo claro. Él le sonríe y es como si se recordaran tácitamente alguna promesa. Luego, nena, le está diciendo él sin hablar, y de pronto estoy excitada, muy excitada. Me acaloro solo de mirarlos.

Suspiro y miro de reojo a mi Cincuenta Sombras. Podría estar mirándola eternamente. Tiene un perfil realmente atractivo, una diosa en la cama y esa cicatriz en el labio que me muero de ganas por morder, imaginarme esos labios, esa lengua, esa cicatriz en mi cara, en mis pechos…en mi entrepierna. Me sonroja el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Me mira y levanta la mano para cogerme del mentón.

—No te muerdas el labio —me susurra con voz ronca—. Me dan ganas de hacértelo. Cora y Belle recogen las copas del postre y se dirigen a la cocina mientras el señor Mills, Ruby y Jefferson hablan de las ventajas del uso de paneles solares en el estado de Washington. Regina, fingiéndose interesada en el tema, vuelve a ponerme la mano en la rodilla y empieza a subir por el muslo. Se me entrecorta la respiración y junto las piernas para evitar que llegue más lejos. Detecto su sonrisa pícara. —¿Quieres que te enseñe la finca? —me pregunta en voz alta.

Sé que debo decir que sí, pero no me fío de ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder, ella se pone de pie y me tiende la mano. Poso la mía en ella y noto cómo se me contraen todos los músculos del vientre en respuesta a su mirada oscura y voraz. —Si me disculpa… —le digo al señor Mills y salgo del comedor detrás de Regina. Me lleva por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde Belle y Cora cargan el lavavajillas. A Coletitas Europeas no se la ve por ninguna parte.

—Voy a enseñarle el patio a Emma —le dice Regina inocentemente a su madre. Ella nos indica la salida con una sonrisa mientras Belle vuelve al comedor. Salimos a un patio de losa gris iluminado por focos incrustados en el suelo. Hay arbustos en maceteros de piedra gris y una mesa metálica muy elegante, con sus sillas, en un rincón. Regina pasa por delante de ella, sube unos escalones y sale a una amplia extensión de césped que llega hasta la bahía. Madre mía, es precioso.

Seattle centellea en el horizonte y la luna fría y brillante de mayo dibuja un resplandeciente sendero plateado en el agua hasta un muelle en el que hay amarrados dos barcos. Junto al embarcadero, hay una casita. Es un lugar tan pintoresco, tan tranquilo… Me detengo, boquiabierta, un instante. Regina tira de mí y los tacones se me hunden en la hierba tierna. —Para, por favor – La sigo tambaleándome. Se detiene y me mira; su expresión es indescifrable. Miro sus pies, está descalza, ¿En qué momento se quitó los tacones? Miro hacia atrás y miro los tacones tirados a mitad del jardín —Los tacones. Tengo que quitarme los zapatos –

—No te molestes —dice – Yo te llevo – Lanza una sonrisa pícara y está a punto de cargarme pero la detengo

— No espera, te aseguro que no vas a poder, yo soy más pesada que tú – Le digo con el ceño fruncido tomando sus manos

— Vamos Emma, te apuesto a que si puedo – Sus ojos brillan llenos de deseo

— Está bien, pero si no puedes… —

— Si no puedo, dejare que me hagas lo que tú quieras todo un día - Espera, está hablando enserio, Regina Toda mía, ¡un día entero!

— Está bien, si no puedes, haré contigo lo que yo quiera todo un día — Estoy a punto de prepararme pero ella me detiene

— En cambio, si puedo cargarte, ya decidiré yo qué te haré – Trago saliva, bueno, quizá no puedo, es obvio que soy más pesada que ella.

—Está bien — Ella sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a mí, Toma mis caderas y baja lentamente sus manos pasando por mi trasero posándolas un poco más abajo

— Brinca — Ella exclama y yo hago lo que me pide — Ahora cruza las piernas por mi espalda — hago lo que me pide y ella sube sus manos hasta mi espalda y coloco mis brazos en su cuello — Listo señorita Swan - ¡Dios! Lo hizo, me quejo porque perdí la apuesta y chillo

—Baja la voz —gruñe. Oh, no… esto no pinta bien, a mi subconsciente le tiemblan las piernas. Está enfadada por algo: podría ser por lo de August, lo de Georgia, lo de las bragas, que me haya mordido el labio. Dios, mira que es fácil de enfadar.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —digo.

—Al embarcadero —espeta. Me agarro a sus caderas con las piernas y mi centro choca exquisitamente con su abdomen, ¡Me estoy excitando con esto! Ella avanza decidida a grandes zancadas por el césped a la luz de la luna

— ¿Por qué? – Me falta el aliento, estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, con miedo y excitada, ahí amarrada a su cintura.

—Necesito estar a solas contigo –

— ¿Para qué? –

—Porque te voy a dar unos azotes y luego ya veremos –

— ¿Por qué? —gimoteo.

—Ya sabes por qué, perdiste una apuesta—me susurra furiosa.

—Pensé que eras una mujer impulsiva —suplico sin aliento.

—Emma, estoy siendo impulsiva, te lo aseguro – Madre mía.

* * *

**CÓMO SE COBRARA REGINA?**

**LES GUSTO EL CAPI?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**PD: PERDÓN ES AMOR NO SADO :33**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**

**PD2: QUISE ACTUALIZAR EL 6 PERO LA PUTA PAGINA ME SALE ERROR .-. LUEGO HOY 7 QUIERO ENTRAR A MIS HISTORIAS Y TAMBIEN ME SALE QUE HAY UN PUTO ERROR .-. LO SIENTO, NO SÉ CUANDO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR, PERO LES PROMETO QUE SUBIRE DOS CAPIS ESTA SEMANA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Les tengo una mala noticia... Regina y Emma no hablaran en la cabaña como tanto lo pedían, pero si va a existir un momento en el que van a hablar y vamos a conocer una sombra de Regina,así que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Regina cruza como un ciclón la puerta de madera de la casita del embarcadero y se detiene a pulsar unos interruptores. Los fluorescentes hacen un clic y zumban secuencialmente, y una luz blanca y cruda inunda el inmenso edificio de madera. Desde mi posición, veo una impresionante lancha motora en el muelle, flotando suavemente sobre el agua oscura, pero apenas me da tiempo a fijarme antes de que me lleve por unas escaleras de madera hasta un cuarto en el piso de arriba. Se detiene en el umbral, pulsa otro interruptor —halógenos esta vez, más suaves, con regulador de intensidad—, y estamos en una buhardilla de techos inclinados. Está decorada en el estilo náutico de Nueva Inglaterra: azul marino y tonos crema, con pinceladas de rojo. El mobiliario es escaso; solo veo un par de sofás.

Regina me pone de pie sobre el suelo de madera. No me da tiempo a examinar mi entorno: no puedo dejar de mirarla a ella. Me tiene hipnotizada. La observo como uno observaría a un depredador raro y peligroso, a la espera de que ataque. Respira con dificultad, aunque, claro, me ha llevado cargando por todo el césped y ha subido un tramo de escaleras. En sus ojos negros arde la rabia, el deseo y una lujuria pura, sin adulterar.

Madre mía. Podría arder por combustión espontánea solo con su mirada. —No me pegues, por favor —le susurro suplicante. Frunce el ceño y abre mucho los ojos. Parpadea un par de veces. —No quiero que me azotes, aquí no, ahora no. Por favor, no lo hagas – La dejo boquiabierta y, echándole valor, alargo la mano tímidamente y le acaricio la mejilla, siguiendo el borde de la patilla hasta la cicatriz de su labio. Cerrando despacio los ojos, apoya la cara en mi mano y se le entrecorta la respiración. Levanto la otra mano y le acaricio el pelo. Me encanta su pelo. Su leve gemido apenas es audible y, cuando abre los ojos, me mira recelosa, como si no entendiera lo que estoy haciendo. Me acerco más y, pegada a ella, tiro con suavidad de su pelo, acerco su boca a la mía y la beso, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios hasta entrar en su boca.

Gruñe, y me abraza, me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Me hunde las manos en el pelo y me devuelve el beso, fuerte y posesiva. Su lengua y la mía se enredan, se consumen la una a la otra. Sabe de maravilla. De pronto se aparta. Las dos respiramos con dificultad y nuestros jadeos se suman. Bajo las manos a sus brazos y ella me mira furiosa. — ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurra confundida.

—Besarte –

—Me has dicho que no –

— ¿Qué? ¿No a qué? –

—En el comedor, cuando has juntado las piernas. – Ah… así que es eso.

—Estábamos cenando con tus padres – La miro fijamente, atónita.

—Nadie me ha dicho nunca que no. Y eso… me excita – Abre mucho los ojos de asombro y lujuria. Una mezcla embriagadora. Trago saliva instintivamente. Me baja la mano al trasero. Me atrae con fuerza hacia sí, contra su pecho. Madre mía.

— ¿Estás furiosa y excitada porque te he dicho que no? —digo alucinada.

—Estoy furiosa porque no me habías contado lo de Georgia. Estoy furiosa porque saliste de copas con ese tío que intentó seducirte cuando estabas borracha y te dejó con una completa desconocida cuando te pusiste enferma. ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? Y estoy furiosa y excitada porque has juntado las piernas cuando he querido tocarte. – Le brillan los ojos peligrosamente mientras me sube despacio el bajo del vestido. —Te deseo, y te deseo ahora. Y si no me vas a dejar que te azote, aunque te lo mereces, me vas a follar en el sofá ahora mismo, rápido, para darme placer a mí y no a ti – El vestido apenas me tapa ya el trasero desnudo. De pronto, me coge el sexo con la mano y me mete un dedo muy despacio. Con la otra mano, me sujeta firmemente por la cintura. Contengo un gemido. —**Esto es mío** —me susurra con rotundidad—. **Todo mío. ¿Entendido?** – Introduce y saca el dedo mientras me mira, evaluando mi reacción, con los ojos encendidos.

—Sí, tuyo —digo, mientras el deseo, ardiente y pesado, recorre mi torrente sanguíneo, trastocándolo todo: mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi respiración, mi corazón, que palpita como si quisiera salírseme del pecho, y la sangre, que me zumba en los oídos. De pronto se mueve haciendo varias cosas a la vez: saca los dedos dejándome a medias, se levanta el vestido, se deshace de su tanga, me empuja al sofá y se tumba encima de mí.

— Me vas a follar ¿entendido? Nada suave, ni con mimos, fuerte y duro — Me ordena apretando los dientes, mientras se acomoda encima de mí, con las piernas abiertas, rodeando las mías, me mira con deseo —Manos abajo – Me ordena y se quita completamente en vestido, sé que no quiere que la toque. Estoy excitadísima. Me muero por tocarla, por hacerla mía, porque gima gracias a mí… duro y fuerte. Oh, solo de pensarlo —No unos azotes —dice apretando los dientes. Madre mía

De un solo empujón introduce dos dedos dentro de mí y gruño alto, la miro a los ojos y hago lo mismo solo que yo introduzco tres dedos en su interior, gime, fuerte y claro, un sonido gutural, pone su mano desocupada encima de la mía que no estoy utilizando y entrelaza nuestros dedos, ella ha sacado sus dedos, pero ahora me masajea con suavidad el clítoris y yo reduzco mis embestidas — ¡No! – Gruñe — Te dije que esto era para mí y no para ti – De un solo empujón vuelvo a embestirla y muevo mi mano y mis dedos con rapidez, fuerte y duro, ella sigue masajeando mi clítoris estoy a punto, ¡Oh dios mío! No puedo correrme, vamos Emma, tú puedes… La penetro más rápido y más fuerte y de un solo empujo meto un dedo más ¡Dios!... por un momento pienso que es mucho, pero al ver su excitación sé que lo estoy haciendo muy bien

— Vamos, Regina, Córrete — Le susurro al odio, pero por más que intento no se corre, sé que lo está disfrutando y sé que quiere que yo lo haga primero, pero no puedo, no lo voy a hacer, si me corro me pegara y no lo quiero, no ahora — Vamos nena, hazlo para mí — No lo puedo creer, me está saliendo la vena perversa — Regina, me muero porque te corras en mi mano, ahora mismo – Le susurro mordiendo su lóbulo en el instante en que con mi pulgar toca su clítoris, y lo logro, ella llega a orgasmo de una manera impresionante fuertemente, encaja sus uñas en mi mano, que tengo entrelazada con la suya, siento como sale un líquido caliente de su sexo y recorre mi mano, es en cantidades impresionantes, pero ella sigue con su pulgar en mi clítoris, y sigue gimiendo con la cabeza hacía atrás, si no se recupera pronto me correré yo también…y quita su mano ¡oh dios! Estuve a punto… me siento tranquila, satisfecha y frustrada, tranquila porque no me pegara, satisfecha porque hice que se corriera y frustrada porque yo no termine. Se pone de pie lentamente y me sonríe.

—No te masturbes. Quiero que te sientas frustrada. Así es como me siento yo cuando no me cuentas las cosas, cuando me niegas lo que es mío – Se le encienden de nuevo los ojos, enfadada otra vez. Asiento con la cabeza, jadeando. Se coloca las bragas y también el vestido. La miro con la respiración aún alterada, e involuntariamente aprieto las piernas, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio. Regina se peina un poco con la mano. Luego se vuelve a mirarme, con una expresión más tierna. —Más vale que volvamos a la casa –

Me incorporo, algo inestable, aturdida. —Toma, ponte esto – Me tiende la mano y veo que tiene mis bragas

¡Pero de dónde las ha sacado! Madre mía, está mujer es bruja. Las cojo sin sonreír; en el fondo sé que me he llevado un polvo de castigo, pero he conseguido una pequeña victoria en el asunto de las bragas. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente, de acuerdo conmigo, y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción. No has tenido que pedírselas.

— ¡Regina! —grita Belle desde el piso de abajo. Regina se vuelve y me mira con una ceja arqueada.

—Justo a tiempo. Dios, qué pesadita es cuando quiere – La miro ceñuda, devuelvo deprisa las braguitas a su legítimo lugar y me levanto con toda la dignidad de la que soy capaz en mi estado. A toda prisa, intento arreglarme el pelo revuelto. —Estamos aquí arriba, Belle —le grita ella—. Bueno, señorita Swan, ya me siento mejor, pero sigo queriendo darle unos azotes —me dice en voz baja.

—No creo que lo merezca, señora Mills, sobre todo después de tolerar su injustificado ataque –

— ¿Injustificado? Me has besado – Se esfuerza por parecer ofendida. Frunzo los labios.

—Ha sido un ataque en defensa propia –

—Defensa ¿de qué? –

—De ti y de ese cosquilleo en la palma de tu mano – Ladea la cabeza y me sonríe mientras Belle sube ruidosamente las escaleras.

—Pero ¿ha sido tolerable? —me pregunta en voz baja. Me ruborizo.

—Apenas —susurro, pero no puedo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ah, aquí estáis —dice Belle sonriéndonos.

—Le estaba enseñando a Emma todo esto – Regina me tiende la mano; su mirada es intensa. Acepto su mano y ella aprieta suavemente la mía.

—Ruby y Jefferson están a punto de marcharse. ¿Habéis visto a esos dos? No paran de sobarse. —Belle se finge asqueada, mira a Regina y luego a mí—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo aquí? – Vaya, qué directa. Me pongo como un tomate.

—Le estaba enseñando a Emma mis trofeos de remo —contesta Regina sin pensárselo un segundo, con cara de póquer total—. Vamos a despedirnos de Ruby y Jefferson – ¿Trofeos de remo? Tira suavemente de mí hasta situarme delante de ella y, cuando Belle se vuelve para salir, me da un azote en el trasero. Ahogo un grito, sorprendida. —Lo volveré a hacer, Emma, y pronto —me amenaza al oído. Luego me abraza, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, y me besa el pelo.

De vuelta en la casa, Ruby y Jefferson se están despidiendo de Cora y el señor Mills. Ruby me da un fuerte abrazo. —Tengo que hablar contigo de lo antipática que eres con Regina—le susurro furiosa al oído, y ella me abraza otra vez.

—Le viene bien un poco de hostilidad; así se ve cómo es en realidad. Ten cuidado, Emms… es demasiado controladora —me susurra—. Te veo luego – YO SÉ CÓMO ES EN REALIDAD, ¡TÚ NO!, le grito mentalmente. Soy consciente de que lo hace con buena intención, pero a veces se pasa de la raya, y esta vez se ha pasado mucho. La miro ceñuda y ella me saca la lengua, haciéndome sonreír sin querer. La Ruby traviesa es una novedad; será influencia de Jefferson. Los despedimos desde la puerta, y Regina se vuelve hacia mí.

—Nosotras también deberíamos irnos… Tienes las entrevistas mañana. – Belle me abraza cariñosamente cuando nos despedimos.

— ¡Pensábamos que nunca encontraría una chica! —comenta con entusiasmo. Yo me sonrojo y Regina vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Frunzo los labios. ¿Por qué ella sí puede y yo no? Quiero ponerle los ojos en blanco yo también, pero no me atrevo, y menos después de la amenaza en la casita del embarcadero.

—Cuídate, Emma, querida —me dice amablemente Cora. Regina, avergonzada o frustrada por la efusiva atención que recibo del resto de los Mills, me coge de la mano y me acerca a su lado.

—No me la espantéis ni me la miméis demasiado —protesta.

—Regina, déjate de bromas —la reprende Cora con indulgencia y una mirada llena de amor por ella. No sé por qué, pero me parece que no bromea. Observo subrepticiamente su interacción. Es obvio que Cora la adora, que siente por ella el amor incondicional de una madre. Ella se inclina y la besa con cierta rigidez.

—Mamá —dice, y percibo un matiz extraño en su voz… ¿veneración, quizá?

—Señor Mills… adiós y gracias por todo – Le tiendo la mano, pero ¡también me abraza!

—Por favor, llámame Henry. Confío en que volvamos a verte muy pronto, Emma – Terminada la despedida, Regina me lleva hasta el coche, donde nos espera Taylor. ¿Habrá estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo? Taylor me abre la puerta y entro en la parte trasera del Audi. Noto que los hombros se me relajan un poco. Dios, qué día. Estoy agotada, física y emocionalmente. Tras una breve conversación con Taylor, Regina se sube al coche a mi lado. Se vuelve para mirarme.

—Bueno, parece que también le has caído bien a mi familia —murmura. ¿También? La deprimente idea de por qué me ha invitado me vuelve de forma espontánea e inoportuna a la cabeza. Taylor arranca el coche y se aleja del círculo de luz del camino de entrada para adentrarse en la oscuridad de la carretera. Me giro hacia Regina y la encuentro mirándome fijamente. — ¿Qué? —pregunta en voz baja. Titubeo un instante. No… Se lo voy a decir. Siempre se queja de que no le cuento las cosas.

—Me parece que te has visto obligada a traerme a conocer a tus padres —le susurro con voz trémula—. Si Jefferson no se lo hubiera propuesto a Ruby, tú jamás me lo habrías pedido a mí – No le veo la cara en la oscuridad, pero ladea la cabeza, sobresaltada

—Emma, me encanta que hayas conocido a mis padres. ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? No deja de asombrarme. Eres una mujer joven, fuerte, independiente, pero tienes muy mala opinión de ti misma. Si no hubiera querido que los conocieras, no estarías aquí. ¿Así es como te has sentido todo el rato que has estado allí? – ¡Vaya! Quería que fuera, y eso es toda una revelación. No parece incomodarla responderme, como sucedería si me ocultara la verdad. Parece complacida de verdad de que haya ido. Una sensación de bienestar se propaga lentamente por mis venas. Mueve la cabeza y me coge la mano. Yo miro nerviosa a Taylor. —No te preocupes por Taylor. Contéstame – Me encojo de hombros.

—Pues sí. Pensaba eso. Y otra cosa, yo solo he comentado lo de Georgia porque Ruby estaba hablando de Barbados. Aún no me he decidido –

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre? –

—Sí – Me mira con una expresión extraña, como si librara una especie de lucha interior.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta al fin. ¿Qué?

—Eh… no creo que sea buena idea –

— ¿Por qué no? –

—Confiaba en poder alejarme un poco de toda esta… intensidad para poder reflexionar – Se me queda mirando.

— ¿Soy demasiado intensa? – Me echo a reír.

— ¡Eso es quedarse corta! – A la luz de las farolas que vamos pasando, veo que tuerce la boca.

— ¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Swan?

—No me atrevería, señora Mills —le respondo con fingida seriedad.

—Me parece que sí y creo que sí te ríes de mí, a menudo –

—Es que eres muy divertida. –

— ¿Divertida? –

—Oh, sí –

— ¿Divertida por peculiar o por graciosa? –

—Uf… mucho de una cosa y algo de la otra –

— ¿Qué parte de cada una? –

—Te dejo que lo adivines tú. –

—No estoy segura de poder averiguar nada contigo, Emma —dice socarrona, y luego prosigue en voz baja—: ¿Sobre qué tienes que reflexionar en Georgia? –

—Sobre lo nuestro —susurro. Me mira fijamente, impasible.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —murmura.

—Lo sé –

— ¿Tienes dudas? –

—Puede – Se revuelve en el asiento, como si estuviera incómoda.

— ¿Por qué? – Madre mía. ¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan seria esta conversación de repente? Se me ha echado encima como un examen para el que no estoy preparada. ¿Qué le digo? Porque creo que te quiero y tú solo me ves como un juguete. Porque no puedo tocarte, porque me aterra demostrarte algo de afecto por si te enfadas, me riñes o, peor aún, me pegas… ¿Qué le digo? Miro un instante por la ventanilla. El coche vuelve a cruzar el puente. Las dos estamos envueltas en una oscuridad que enmascara nuestros pensamientos y nuestros sentimientos, pero para eso no nos hace falta que sea de noche — ¿Por qué, Emma? —me insiste.

Me encojo de hombros, atrapada. No quiero perderla. A pesar de sus exigencias, de su necesidad de control, de sus aterradores vicios. Nunca me había sentido tan viva como ahora. Me emociona estar sentada a su lado. Es tan imprevisible, sexy, lista, divertida… Pero sus cambios de humor… ah, y además quiere hacerme daño. Dice que tendrá en cuenta mis reservas, pero sigue dándome miedo. Cierro los ojos. ¿Qué le digo? En el fondo, querría más, más afecto, más de la Regina traviesa, más… amor. Me aprieta la mano. —Háblame, Emma. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana… - Estamos llegando al final del puente y la carretera vuelve a estar bañada en la luz de neón de las farolas, de forma que su rostro se ve intermitentemente en sombras e iluminado. Y la metáfora resulta tan acertada. Esta mujer, a la que una vez creí una heroína romántica, una dama hermosa, o una mujer muy obscura, como dijo ella misma, no es una heroína, sino una mujer con graves problemas emocionales y me está arrastrando a su lado oscuro. ¿No podría yo llevarla hasta la luz?

—Sigo queriendo más —le susurro.

—Lo sé —dice—. Lo intentaré – La miro extrañada y ella me suelta la mano y me coge la barbilla, soltándome el labio que me estaba mordiendo —Por ti, Emma, lo intentaré – Irradia sinceridad. Y no hace falta que me diga más. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, me acerco a ella y me subo a su regazo, cogiéndola completamente por sorpresa. Enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la beso con intensidad, con vehemencia y en un nanosegundo ella me responde. —Quédate conmigo esta noche —me dice—. Si te vas, no te veré en toda la semana. Por favor –

—Sí —accedo—. Yo también lo intentaré. Firmaré el contrato – Lo decido sin pensar. Me mira fijamente.

—Firma después de Georgia. Piénsatelo. Piénsatelo mucho, nena –

—Lo haré – Y seguimos así sentadas dos o tres kilómetros.

—Deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad —susurra reprobadoramente con la boca hundida en mi cabello, pero no hace ningún ademán de retirarme de su regazo. Me acurruco contra su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, con la nariz en su cuello, embebiéndome de esa fragancia sexy a gel de baño almizclado y a Regina, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Dejo volar mi imaginación y fantaseo con que me quiere. Ah… y parece tan real, casi tangible, que una parte pequeñísima de mi desagradable subconsciente se comporta de forma completamente inusual y se atreve a albergar esperanzas. Procuro no tocarle el pecho, pero me refugio en sus brazos mientras me abraza con fuerza. Y demasiado pronto, me veo arrancada de mi quimera. —Ya estamos en casa —murmura Regina, y la frase resulta tentadora, cargada de potencial. En casa, con Regina. Salvo que su casa es una galería de arte, no un hogar. Taylor nos abre la puerta y yo le doy las gracias tímidamente, consciente de que ha podido oír nuestra conversación, pero su amable sonrisa tranquiliza sin revelar nada. Una vez fuera del coche, Regina me escudriña. Oh, no, ¿qué he hecho ahora? — ¿Por qué no llevas chaqueta? – Se quita su saco, ceñuda, y me lo echa por los hombros. Siento un gran alivio

—La tengo en mi coche nuevo —contesto adormilada y bostezando. Me sonríe maliciosamente.

— ¿Cansada, señorita Swan? –

—Sí, señora Mills. —Me siento turbada ante su provocador escrutinio. Aun así, creo que debo darle una explicación—. Hoy me han convencido de que hiciera cosas que jamás había creído posibles –

—Bueno, si tienes muy mala suerte, a lo mejor consigo convencerte de hacer alguna cosa más —promete mientras me coge de la mano y me lleva dentro del edificio. Madre mía… ¿Otra vez? En el ascensor, la miro. Había dado por supuesto que quería que durmiera con ella y ahora recuerdo que ella no duerme con nadie, aunque lo haya hecho conmigo unas cuantas veces. Frunzo el ceño y, de pronto, su mirada se oscurece. Levanta la mano y me coge la barbilla, soltándome el labio que me mordía. —Algún día te follaré en este ascensor, Emma, pero ahora estás cansada, así que creo que nos conformaremos con la cama –Inclinándose, me muerde el labio inferior con los dientes y tira suavemente. Me derrito contra su cuerpo y dejo de respirar a la vez que las entrañas se me revuelven de deseo. Le correspondo, clavándole los dientes en el labio superior, provocándole, y ella gruñe. Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor, me lleva de la mano hacia el vestíbulo y cruzamos la puerta de doble hoja hasta el pasillo. — ¿Necesitas una copa o algo? –

—No –

—Bien. Vámonos a la cama – Arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Te vas a conformar con una simple y aburrida relación vainilla? Ladea la cabeza.

—Ni es simple ni aburrida… tiene un sabor fascinante —dice.

— ¿Desde cuándo? –

—Desde el sábado pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas algo más exótico? – La diosa que llevo dentro asoma la cabeza por el borde de la barricada.

—Ay, no. Ya he tenido suficiente exotismo por hoy – La diosa que llevo dentro me hace pucheros, sin lograr en absoluto ocultar su desilusión.

— ¿Seguro? Aquí tenemos para todos los gustos… por lo menos treinta y un sabores – Me sonríe lasciva.

—Ya lo he observado —replico con sequedad. Menea la cabeza.

—Venga ya, señorita Swan, mañana le espera un gran día. Cuanto antes se acueste, antes la follaré y antes podrá dormirse –

—Es usted toda una romántica, señora Mills –

—Y usted tiene una lengua viperina, señorita Swan. Voy a tener que someterla de alguna forma. Ven – Me lleva por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio y abre la puerta de una patada. —Manos arriba —me ordena. Obedezco y, con un solo movimiento pasmosamente rápido, me quita el vestido como una maga, agarrándolo por el bajo y sacándomelo suavemente por la cabeza.

— ¡Tachán! —dice traviesa. Río y aplaudo educadamente. Ella hace una elegante reverencia, riendo también. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a ella cuando es así? Deja mi vestido en la silla solitaria que hay junto a la cómoda.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente truco? —inquiero provocadora.

—Ay, mi querida señorita Swan. Métete en la cama —gruñe—, que enseguida lo vas a ver –

— ¿Crees que por una vez debería hacerme la dura? —pregunto coqueta. Abre mucho los ojos, asombrada y veo en ellos un destello de excitación.

—Bueno… la puerta está cerrada; no sé cómo vas a evitarme —dice burlona—. Me parece que el trato ya está hecho –

—Pero soy buena negociadora.

—Y yo. —Me mira, pero, al hacerlo, su expresión cambia; la confusión se apodera de ella y la atmósfera de la habitación varía bruscamente, tensándose—. ¿No quieres follar? —pregunta.

—No —digo.

—Ah. – Frunce el ceño. Vale, allá va… respira hondo.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor – Se queda inmóvil y me mira alucinada. Su expresión se oscurece. Mierda, esto no pinta bien. ¡Dale un minuto!, me espeta mi subconsciente.

—Emms, yo – Se pasa las manos por el pelo. Las dos. Está verdaderamente desconcertada. —Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho —dice al fin.

—Quiero tocarte – Se aparta un paso de mí, involuntariamente; por un instante parece asustada, luego se refrena. —Por favor —le susurro. Se recupera.

—Ah, no, señorita Swan, ya le he hecho demasiadas concesiones esta noche. La respuesta es no –

— ¿No? –

—No – Vaya, contra eso no puedo discutir… ¿o sí?

—Mira, estás cansada, y yo también. Vámonos a la cama y ya está —dice, observándome con detenimiento.

— ¿Así que el que te toquen es uno de tus límites infranqueables? –

—Sí. Ya lo sabes. –

—Dime por qué, por favor. –

—Ay, Emma, por favor. Déjalo ya —masculla exasperada –

—Es importante para mí – Vuelve a pasarse ambas manos por el pelo y maldice por lo bajo. Da media vuelta y se acerca a la cómoda, saca una camiseta y un short y me los tira. Los cojo, pensativa.

—Póntelos y métete en la cama —me espeta molesta. Frunzo el ceño, pero decido complacerla. Volviéndome de espaldas, me quito rápidamente el sujetador y me pongo el short y la camiseta lo más rápido que puedo para cubrir mi desnudez. —Necesito ir al baño —digo con un hilo de voz. Frunce el ceño, aturdida.

— ¿Ahora me pides permiso? –

—Eh… no. –

—Emma, ya sabes dónde está el baño. En este extraño momento de nuestro acuerdo, no necesitas permiso para usarlo – No puede ocultar su enfado. Se quita el vestido y yo me meto corriendo en el baño.

Me miro en el espejo gigante, asombrada de seguir teniendo el mismo aspecto. Después de todo lo que he hecho hoy, ahí está la misma chica corriente de siempre mirándome pasmada. ¿Qué esperabas, que te salieran cuernos y una colita puntiaguda?, me espeta mi subconsciente. ¿Y qué narices haces? Las caricias son uno de sus límites infranqueables. Demasiado pronto, imbécil. Para poder correr tiene que andar primero. Mi subconsciente está furiosa, su ira es como la de Medusa: el pelo ondeante, las manos aferrándose la cara como en El grito de Edvard Munch. La ignoro, pero se niega a volver a su caja. Estás haciendo que se enfade; piensa en todo lo que ha dicho, hasta dónde ha cedido. Miro ceñuda mi reflejo. Necesito poder ser cariñosa con ella, entonces quizá ella me corresponda. Niego con la cabeza, resignada, y cojo el cepillo de dientes de Regina. Mi subconsciente tiene razón, claro. La estoy agobiando. Ella no está preparada y yo tampoco. Hacemos equilibrios sobre el delicado balancín de nuestro extraño acuerdo, cada una en un extremo, vacilando, y el balancín se inclina y se mece entre las dos. Ambos necesitamos acercarnos más al centro. Solo espero que ninguna de las dos se caiga al intentarlo. Todo esto va muy rápido. Quizá necesite un poco de distancia. Georgia cada vez me atrae más. Cuando estoy empezando a lavarme los dientes, llama a la puerta.

—Pasa —espurreo con la boca llena de pasta. Regina aparece en el umbral de la puerta con un camisón morado que le tapa lo suficiente y hace que todas las células de mi organismo se pongan en estado de alerta y me embebo como si estuviera muerta de sed y ella fuera agua clara de un arroyo de montaña. Me mira impasible, luego sonríe satisfecha y se sitúa a mi lado. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, negro y azul. Termino con su cepillo de dientes, lo enjuago y se lo doy, sin dejar de mirarla. Sin mediar palabra, coge el cepillo y se lo mete en la boca. Le sonrío yo también y, de repente, me mira con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

—Si quieres, puedes usar mi cepillo de dientes —me dice en un dulce tono jocoso.

—Gracias, señor—sonrío con ternura y salgo al dormitorio. A los pocos minutos viene ella.

—Que sepas que no es así como tenía previsto que fuera esta noche —masculla malhumorada.

—Imagina que yo te dijera que no puedes tocarme – Se mete en la cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

—Emma, ya te lo he dicho. De cincuenta mil formas. Tuve un comienzo duro en la vida; no hace falta que te llene la cabeza con toda esa mierda. ¿Para qué? –

—Porque quiero conocerte mejor –

—Ya me conoces bastante bien –

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Me pongo de rodillas, mirándola. Me pone los ojos en blanco, frustrada.

—Estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. La última vez que yo hice eso terminé tumbada en tus rodillas –

—Huy, no me importaría volver a hacerlo – Eso me da una idea.

—Si me lo cuentas, te dejo que lo hagas –

— ¿Qué? –

—Lo que has oído. –

— ¿Me estás haciendo una oferta? —me pregunta pasmado e incrédula. Asiento con la cabeza. Sí… esa es la forma

—Negociando –

—Esto no va así, Emma –

—Vale. Cuéntamelo y luego te pongo los ojos en blanco – Ríe y percibo un destello del Regina despreocupada. Hacía un rato que no la veía. Se pone seria otra vez.

—Siempre tan ávida de información. —Me mira pensativa. Al poco, se baja con elegancia de la cama—. No te vayas —dice, y sale del dormitorio. La inquietud me atraviesa como una lanza, y me abrazo a mi propio cuerpo. ¿Qué hace? ¿Tendrá algún plan malvado? Mierda. Supón que vuelve con una vara o algún otro instrumento de perversión? Madre mía, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces? Cuando vuelve, lleva algo pequeño en las manos. No veo lo que es, pero me muero de curiosidad.

— ¿A qué hora es tu primera entrevista de mañana? —pregunta en voz baja.

—A las dos – Lentamente se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa perversa.

—Bien – Y ante mis ojos, cambia sutilmente. Se vuelve dura, intratable… sensual. Es la Regina dominante.

—Sal de la cama. Ponte aquí de pie. —Señala a un lado de la cama y yo me bajo y me coloco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me mira fijamente, y en sus ojos brilla una promesa—. ¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta en voz baja. Asiento con la cabeza. Me tiende la mano y en la palma lleva dos bolas de plata redondas y brillantes unidas por un grueso hilo negro.

—Son nuevas —dice con énfasis. La miro inquisitiva. —Te las voy a meter y luego te voy a dar unos azotes, no como castigo, sino para darte placer y dármelo yo – Se interrumpe y sopesa la reacción de mis ojos muy abiertos. ¡Metérmelas! Ahogo un jadeo y se tensan todos los músculos de mi vientre. La diosa que llevo dentro está haciendo la danza de los siete velos. —Luego follaremos y, si aún sigues despierta, te contaré algunas cosas sobre mis años de formación. ¿De acuerdo? – ¡Me está pidiendo permiso! Con la respiración acelerada, asiento. Soy incapaz de hablar. —Buena chica. Abre la boca – ¿La boca?—Más – Con mucho cuidado, me mete las bolas en la boca.

—Necesitan lubricación. Chúpalas —me ordena con voz dulce. Las bolas están frías, son lisas y pesan muchísimo, y tienen un sabor metálico. Mi boca seca se llena de saliva cuando explora los objetos extraños. Los ojos de Regina no se apartan de los míos. Dios mío, me estoy excitando. Me estremezco. —No te muevas, Emma —me advierte—. Para – Me las saca de la boca. Se acerca a la cama, retira el edredón y se sienta al borde. —Ven aquí – Me sitúo delante de ella. —Date la vuelta, inclínate hacia delante y agárrate los tobillos – La miro extrañada y su expresión se oscurece. —No titubees —me regaña con fingida serenidad y se mete las bolas en la boca. Joder, esto es más sexy que la pasta de dientes. Sigo sus órdenes inmediatamente. Uf, ¿me llegaré a los tobillos? Descubro que sí, con facilidad. La camiseta se me escurre por la espalda, me baja lo shorts dejando al descubierto mi trasero. Menos mal que me he dejado las bragas puestas, aunque supongo que no me van a durar mucho. Me posa la mano con reverencia en el trasero y me lo acaricia suavemente. Entre mis piernas solo atisbo a ver las suyas, nada más. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando me aparta con delicadeza las bragas y me pasea un dedo despacio por el sexo. Mi cuerpo se prepara con una mezcla embriagadora de gran impaciencia y excitación. Me mete un dedo y lo mueve en círculos con deliciosa lentitud. Oh, qué gusto. Gimo. Se me entrecorta la respiración y la oigo gemir mientras repite el movimiento. Retira el dedo y muy despacio inserta los objetos, primero una bola, luego la otra.

Madre mía. Están a la temperatura del cuerpo, calentadas por nuestras bocas. Es una curiosa sensación: una vez que están dentro, no me las siento, aunque sé que están ahí. Me recoloca las bragas, se inclina hacia delante y sus labios depositan un beso tierno en mi trasero. —Ponte derecha —me ordena y, temblorosa, me enderezo. ¡Huy! Ahora sí que las siento… o algo. Me agarra por las caderas para sujetarme mientras recupero el equilibrio. — ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta muy seria.

—Sí –

—Vuélvete – Me giro hacia ella. Las bolas tiran hacia abajo y, sin querer, mi vientre se contrae alrededor de ellas. La sensación me sobresalta, pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra. —¿Qué tal? —pregunta.

—Raro –

— ¿Raro bueno o raro malo? –

—Raro bueno —confieso ruborizándome.

—Bien. —Asoma a sus ojos un vestigio de humor—. Quiero un vaso de agua. Ve a traerme uno, por favor –

Oh. —Y cuando vuelvas, te tumbaré en mis rodillas. Piensa en eso, Emma – ¿Agua? ¿Quiere agua ahora? ¿Para qué? Cuando salgo del dormitorio, me queda clarísimo por qué quiere que me pasee; al hacerlo, las bolas me pesan dentro, me masajean internamente. Es una sensación muy rara y no del todo desagradable. De hecho, se me acelera la respiración cuando me estiro para coger un vaso del armario de la cocina, y ahogo un jadeo. Madre mía. Igual tendría que dejarme esto puesto. Hacen que me sienta deseada. Cuando vuelvo, me observa detenidamente. —Gracias —dice, y me coge el vaso de agua.

Despacio, da un sorbo y deja el vaso en la mesita de noche. En ella hay un pene de plástico sin arnés, listo y esperando, como yo. Entonces sé que está haciendo esto para generar expectación. El corazón se me ha acelerado un poco. Centra su mirada de ojos negros en mí. —Ven. Ponte a mi lado. Como la otra vez.

Me acerco a ella, la sangre me zumba por todo el cuerpo, y esta vez… estoy caliente. Excitada. —Pídemelo —me dice en voz baja. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué le pida el qué? —Pídemelo —repite, algo más dura. ¿El qué? ¿Un poco de agua? ¿Qué quiere? —Pídemelo, Emma. No te lo voy a repetir más –

Hay una amenaza velada en sus palabras, y entonces caigo. Quiere que le pida que me dé unos azotes.

Madre mía. Me mira expectante, con la mirada cada vez más fría. Mierda. —Azótame, por favor… señora —susurro. Cierra los ojos un instante, saboreando mis palabras. Alarga el brazo, me agarra la mano izquierda y, tirando de mí, me arrastra a sus rodillas. Me dejo caer sobre su regazo, y me sujeta. Se me sube el corazón a la boca cuando empieza a acariciarme el trasero. Me tiene ladeada otra vez, de forma que mi torso descansa en la cama, a su lado. Esta vez no me echa la pierna por encima, sino que me aparta el pelo de la cara y me lo recoge detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido, me agarra el pelo a la altura de la nuca para sujetarme bien. Tira suavemente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero verte la cara mientras te doy los azotes, Emma —murmura sin dejar de frotarme suavemente el trasero. Desliza la mano entre mis nalgas y me aprieta el sexo, y la sensación global es… Gimo. Oh, la sensación es exquisita. —Esta vez es para darnos placer, Emma, a ti y a mí —susurra. Levanta la mano y la baja con una sonora palmada en la confluencia de los muslos, el trasero y el sexo. Las bolas se impulsan hacia delante, dentro de mí, y me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones: el dolor del trasero, la plenitud de las bolas en mi interior y el hecho de que me esté sujetando. Mi cara se contrae mientras mis sentidos tratan de digerir todas estas sensaciones nuevas. Registro en alguna parte de mi cerebro que no me ha atizado tan fuerte como la otra vez. Me acaricia el trasero otra vez, paseando la mano abierta por mi piel, por encima de la ropa interior. ¿Por qué no me ha quitado las bragas? Entonces su mano desaparece y vuelve a azotarme. Gimo al propagarse la sensación. Inicia un patrón de golpes: izquierda, derecha y luego abajo. Los de abajo son los mejores. Todo se mueve hacia delante en mi interior, y entre palmadas, me acaricia, me manosea, de forma que es como si me masajeara por dentro y por fuera. Es una sensación erótica muy estimulante y, por alguna razón, porque soy yo la que ha impuesto las condiciones, no me preocupa el dolor. No es doloroso en sí… bueno, sí, pero no es insoportable. Resulta bastante manejable y, sí, placentero… incluso. Gruño. Sí, con esto sí que puedo.

Hace una pausa para bajarme despacio las bragas. Me retuerzo en sus piernas, no porque quiera escapar de los golpes sino porque quiero más… liberación, algo. Sus caricias en mi piel sensibilizada se convierten en un cosquilleo de lo más sensual. Resulta abrumador, y empieza de nuevo. Unas cuantas palmadas suaves y

luego cada vez más fuertes, izquierda, derecha y abajo. Oh, esos de abajo. Gimo. —Buena chica, Emma —gruñe, y se altera su respiración.

Me azota un par de veces más, luego tira del pequeño cordel que sujeta las bolas y me las saca de un tirón. Casi alcanzo el clímax; la sensación que me produce no es de este mundo. Con movimientos rápidos, me da la vuelta suavemente. Oigo, más que ver, cómo algo zumba y, de pronto, la tengo encima de mí, Me coge las manos, me las sube por encima de la cabeza —No las muevas – Me amenaza y con la mano baja lentamente el juguete que esta vibrado, me da cosquillitas en el ombligo y sigue bajando pone la punta sobre mi clítoris y yo gimo fuerte y claro, es una sensación tan abrumadora tan rica y excitante. Mete dos dedos de su mano desocupada a su boca los chupa sensualmente y baja hasta mi entrada, abre mi vagina y me penetras ¡Oh dios! Sus dedos ocupan el lugar que han dejado vacío las bolas y vuelvo a gemir —Oh, nena —me susurra, aleja el juguete de mi clítoris y yo gruño, me sonríe y vuelve a acercarlo, ¡Oh dios! Es tan excitante, Entra y sale lentamente al igual que su lengua en mis pezones. Es la manera más suave en que me lo ha hecho nunca, y no tardo nada en caer por el precipicio, presa de una espiral de delicioso, violento y agotador orgasmo. Cuando me contraigo alrededor de sus dedos, disparo su propio clímax, y me penetras una vez más pero ahora con tres dedos, sosegándose, pronunciando mi nombre entre jadeos, fruto de un asombro prodigioso y desesperado. — ¡Emma! –

Guarda silencio, jadeando encima de mí, con los dedos aun dentro de mí, ha apagado el juguete y lo ha tirado al suelo. Por fin se vuelve y me mira. —Me ha gustado —susurra, y me besa tiernamente. No se entretiene con más besos dulces, sino que se levanta, me tapa con el edredón y se mete en el baño. Cuando vuelve, trae un frasco de loción blanca. Se sienta en la cama a mi lado. —Date la vuelta —me ordena y, a regañadientes, me pongo boca abajo. La verdad, no sé para qué tanto lío. Tengo mucho sueño. —Tienes el culo de un color espléndido —dice en tono aprobador, y me extiende la loción refrescante por el trasero sonrosado.

—Déjalo ya, Mills —digo bostezando.

—Señorita Swan, es usted única estropeando un momento. –

—Teníamos un trato. –

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –

—Estafada. – Suspira, se tiende en la cama a mi lado y me estrecha en sus brazos. Con cuidado de no rozarme el trasero escocido, vuelve a hacerme la cucharita. Me besa muy suavemente detrás de la oreja.

—La mujer que me trajo al mundo era una puta adicta al crack, Emma. Duérmete – Dios mío… ¿y eso qué significa?

— ¿Era? –

—Murió –

— ¿Hace mucho? – Suspira.

—Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. No la recuerdo. Henry me ha dado algunos detalles. Solo recuerdo ciertas cosas. Por favor, duérmete.

—Buenas noches, Regina –

—Buenas noches, Emma – Y me duermo, aturdida y agotada, y sueño con una niña de cuatro años y ojos negros en un lugar oscuro, terrible y triste.

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado, y pese a que no hablaron en la cabaña, si platicaron en el carro, realmente yo prefería que fuera así, ya que si hablaban en la cabeña podrían dejarse llevar por la excitación del momento**

**1.- Actualizare más tardar el miercoles de la proxima semana **

**2.- Si tengo Facebook, pero ¿Quién eres (guest)?**

**3.- ESTE CAPITULO VA ESPECIAL PARA TI (MELISSA SWAN)**

**4.- No me molesta, tengo 17 años **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


End file.
